CARA AND KAHLAN: MEMORIES GUARDED IN BLUE PARADISE
by GREATSHOW
Summary: When Cara and Kahlan are transported to a far away deserted island, a new prophecy threatens to bring about the world's destruction. Richard, with Zedd at his side, will stop at nothing to find true love Kahlan, and Cara too.
1. PART 1

This is the first _Legend of the Seeker_ fanfiction I started writing. For some reason, like a lot of others, I saw a great amount of romantic/sexual chemistry between Cara and Kahlan (it was actually because I started reading Cara/Kahlan fanfiction). And because of this, I decided to write a story featuring them. I describe this as_ The Blue Lagoon_ meets_ Legend of the Seeker_. **It was originally in a partial script format, but has been transferred into complete prose format **for those who will like this story much more in this format and/or didn't given the original a chance because of the partial script format. You will get more insight into the characters' thoughts this way, as pieces that weren't there before have been added, and some of the wording has been refined as well. The partial script format is still available for reading, on LiveJournal under the same user name, but only up to Part 12 because that is where it last left off before the revamp and I am not interested in writing any more of the story in that format. The interlude is the only aspect of the story that has not been revamped. The mature parts of the story — in this case** the explicit sex scenes**— are also on LiveJournal under the same user name, both the non-prose and complete prose versions. This is the PG-13/TV-14 version of the revamp. And without further delay, it begins as follows:

**_Memories Guarded in Blue Paradise_**

It is harsh and hard — this cold atmosphere of snow and frost under the timid sun. Trees sway wildly. Grass struggles to be seen. And the sounds brought on by the howling winds are reminiscent of those made by the most heinous of creatures. But every now and then, there is a reprieve from this harshness, brief stillness allowing the tiniest bit of warmth, as Richard Cypher, Kahlan Amnell, Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander and Cara Mason all sit around a fire joking and laughing.

The group have thought of visiting Aydindril, have thought of ways to best take care of Darken Rahl, but he has suspiciously been on "good behavior" for months now. For reasons they feel no need to voice, the group have decided to continue traveling together for the time being, helping to combat the occasional criminal and to simply lend a helping hand. The interactions are often accompanied with praise for their part in having defeated the Keeper, although Richard is quick to state that they were only doing what needed to be done. He and Kahlan, though blissfully in love, have not yet made a successful move to consummate their new-found freedom. Every time one of them approaches the subject, it ends awkwardly. Richard knows not the reason for this, and neither does Kahlan. But he hopes that changes tonight.

"Oh c'omn, Zedd," Richard, sporting a scruffy beard and covered in a fleece, smiles his way, "it's not that cold. I would think a wizard of the First Order has been through worse." He holds his hands over the fire.

Zedd, also wearing a fleece, his long robe showing beneath, frowns as he pulls his arms close to his body for warmth. "My boy, when you're as old as me, your body starts to behave in ways you never expected. Why, just last night, before succumbing to my slumber, I released air more foul than a dozen rotting banelings."

The group laughs.

"Good thing your bedroll was far enough away from the fire, Wizard. Or else you might have incinerated us all," Cara says, appearing quite serious.

Kahlan giggles besides her, nudging the woman with her leg for good measure.

Cara, in her usual Mord-Sith attire, is the only one not protected in some kind of extra clothing to shield her from the harsh winds. Kahlan has on two layers of leather fabric over her usual "Confessor wear."

"I only speak the truth," Cara tells them.

Kahlan watches her female companion in wonderment, trying to place just when it was that she developed the ability to read the woman so well. Mord-Sith or not, there are things even Cara cannot hide from her. Like the fact that she is most assuredly freezing to death, despite her protests. Being a D'Haran, the blonde isn't exactly as used to the cold as she is, and yet they sit here as contrasted by clothing as they are by personality. "I don't know what I would do without all of you," she says, turning to the group.

"Well," Richard starts, "Zedd here is the all powerful wizard. If he's that cold and hungry, the least he could do is summon better heat along with a handsome feast."

"Richard, Richard," Zedd says, waving his hands about, "while eating to my heart's content is most tempting, I learned in my gorgeous youth not to use my powers for what is not needed...or trivial. Cara has managed to gather enough meat for everyone; I'm just a greedy old man who loves to eat. And, as you have made abundantly clear, we are not exactly in peril."

Kahlan smiles, and glances over each of her friends "Isn't this great? The four of us here, just enjoying life, without any threat of Darken Rahl or the Keeper?"

Richard frowns. "Rahl is still alive. And as long as he is, that will always be a threat."

"Yes," Kahlan says, "but for now, things are...easier."

Zedd scratches his chin. "So it would seem."

Cara stretches her arms. "I don't know about any of you, but I need some fresh air." She looks at her surroundings and corrects herself. "Fresher air. My legs aren't the same without some form of healthy movement every now and again," she says, standing. "Besides, I should scout the area again."

Kahlan looks up at her. "I'll come with you."

Cara nods, walking off in the direction of the wooded area, with Kahlan trailing close behind.

Zedd looks after them. "They sure have gotten close, haven't they?"

Richard smiles. "Yeah, they're like sisters now." He holds his hands back over the fire.

IIII

Cara and Kahlan walk side by side, Cara surveying their surroundings closely. Woods provide excellent cover, and she knows all too well how easy it can be for an enemy to spring up on them. "You didn't have to come, you know," she tells Kahlan.

"And why wouldn't I?" the brunette replies. "I've started to enjoy our silent bonding moments."

"Then why aren't you silent?"

Kahlan laughs.

Cara attempts to move ahead, but Kahlan grabs her by the arm, forcing her to look at her. "What's wrong, Cara? Ever since we defeated the Keeper and you had Zedd restore your memories of being rebroken, you haven't been quite the same."

Cara removes her arm from Kahlan's grasp and again moves forward, Kahlan deciding to follow instead of protest.

"Strange that I have memories of things that never happened in this world," Cara says. "Now I know what Richard must feel like. Powerful magic, it is."

"That's our Zedd for you..." Kahlan opines. "But why did you ask for it? It only seems to have caused you pain. Misery even."

"I needed to know... Not just hear about it, but truly know." Cara stops and turns to her. "What I did..."

"It wasn't you."

"But it was. And with my memories intact, I know that for certain now."

"Cara..."

Kahlan touches a hand to the blonde's shoulder and Cara's hand instinctively moves to rest on top of it. She initially seems intent upon removing the brunette's touch, but ultimately decides against it. Staring into the woman's eyes, she lets a rare emotion shine through. "I also wanted to remember Dahlia... Our time together... You don't need to know the specifics, but she was important to me at one point in time. Very."

Kahlan's features soften, first into confusion, then into sorrow, but she only listens.

"How could I forget that?" Cara questions. "My time with someone that I..."

"You didn't just forget."

"Still... Memories are what shape us, what we fall back on when we need to remember who we are... Those of meaning to us." There is a flicker of something unfamiliar to Kahlan as Cara seems to deepen the gaze between them."I don't think I could ever not remember you like that," the blonde says.

Kahlan appears warmed by those words, until Cara continues, "Or Richard, or Zedd," and Kahlan is then left with a faint hint of disappointment.

The moment is interrupted, however, by sounds of screams reverberating in the distance. It's the sound of men in pain, swords clashing.

Kahlan's features turn to panic. "Richard."

Cara and Kahlan rush back from whence they came.

IIII

Richard and Zedd fight at least ten to fifteen D'Haran soldiers, their speed matching that of the soldiers' with almost little effort. Richard spins left, avoiding a blade aiming for his gut. Zedd blasts a few of the men with his wizard's fire.

It isn't long before Cara and Kahlan arrive and immediately engage in battle. Their backs to each other, Cara uses her agiels to disarm and kill two soldiers at once; Kahlan moves off her to gracefully twirl her daggers into two more enemies.

Richard is nicked by a blade to the face, but quickly plunges his sword into a plump D'Haran.

Zedd spots Kahlan now some distance away from Cara, an enemy lunging for her from behind as she fights off a scraggly fellow; he blasts the D'Haran, sending him some feet back. Kahlan finishes off her current opponent.

Cara is busy poking and whipping four men with her agiels; she kills one with a blow to the neck, two others with a stab to the chest. She fatally injures the final one, and he does not have long to live. Quickly, he reaches beneath his armor and pulls out a small, glowing orb, which changes colors as he holds it up. He looks to a comrade, the only other D'Haran left, trading blows with Richard. "Samuel!" he yells.

Cara watches the man curiously as Kahlan runs to her side. "What's going on?" the brunette asks.

"Samuel!" the soldier yells again.

The other soldier, young and determined, clashes his sword against Richard's one last time before jumping back. He looks across to his fallen friend as he speaks once more: "It's up to you now."

And with that, the fallen man throws the orb to the younger soldier. "They're already together," he tells him. "Do it...now."

As the man dies, the younger soldier quickly turns his gaze to Cara and Kahlan. "J'ahan, Nae, Tae, Wah-lu," he speaks.

Peculiar mist starts to rise from the ground, the orb glowing more intensely, changing colors at a lightning pace.

Richard surveys the action transpiring before him, and Zedd moves beside him to assess it as well. "What magic is this?" asks Zedd.

Cara and Kahlan look from them to the young soldier.

The young soldier holds the orb up high. "J'ahan, Nae, Tae, Wah-lu!" he repeats. He throws the orb down in front of Cara and Kahlan with such force that it smashes at their feet, a tornado-like fog suddenly engulfing the two.

Cara starts to fade first, the bottom half of her body seeming to disappear before everyone's eyes, the rest of her slowly following afterward. Her eyes display a subtle fear as she watches the Mother Confessor, and she speaks one last thing before she is gone completely. "Richard! Get to Kahlan."

The same thing that happened to Cara is already happening to Kahlan. Just as Richard rushes toward her, she disappears, her face the last thing to go and her mouth whispering "Richard" as he swipes his hand through the air where that face last existed.

Richard's eyes are ones of disbelief. "Kahlaaaaaan!" For a few moments, he heaves in place, clearly distraught. But with a sudden movement, he looks over his shoulder at the young soldier, tears in his eyes."What did you to her? To them?" he asks, swiftly moving toward the young enemy.

Seeing Richard approach, the young soldier wastes no time stabbing himself in the gut, falling to the ground dead.

Zedd moves over his body, quickly looking to Richard. "I fear the worst has only begun," he says.

IIII

Dust rises near a shore, an image taking shape with it; it is Cara, her body reforming with the aid of the tornado-like wind. Kahlan soon appears beside her, reforming completely as well.

Cara checks her own body, as if to make sure she is all there, then moves in front of Kahlan in a defensive stance, her agiels out as she scans their surroundings.

Kahlan looks around as well, a hand to her head and a lost look in her eyes. "Richard!"

Cara takes in the view: The land, the strange-looking trees, the ocean of water behind them, the bright blue sky with the sun beaming down and framing it all; while not many Mord-Sith would care to appreciate the scenery, Cara can see that it is quite beautiful.

"Richard! Zedd!" Kahlan continues to call out.

Cara touches a hand to Kahlan's arm. "It's no use, Kahlan." She sighs, looking around. "Wherever we are, Richard and Zedd are far, far from here."

Kahlan stops to finally take in the complete view, gazing behind them at the water stretching for miles.

"Look at the bright side," Cara adds. "We won't have to worry about being cold here." She moves forward, toward the trees before them, with Kahlan following.

IIII

Richard kneels before the young soldier.

Zedd paces back and forth in front of them, hand under his chin, obviously in deep thought.

"What could possibly be worse than losing Kahlan?" asks Richard. Frustrated, he stands, raking a hand through his hair. "And what about Cara? She was right, you know. It was stupid of us to stop for rest in an open field, even if for a bit." There is silence as they look around. "I don't understand this, Zedd. What's happened?"

Zedd stops for a moment."In all my years of wizardry, I don't believe I have ever sensed a transportation spell as powerful as that one."

"Transportation spell?"

Zedd begins to pace again. "Yes, it was certainly that."

"But to where?"

"That is what we must find out, and soon. I fear dark magic may be at play here. That spell was primal. But there was also something..."

"What?" Richard's voice is eager.

"Something serene about it, "Zedd answers. "I can't explain, except to say that a wizard knows. Or even..." He stops in front of Richard, both seeming to have reached the same conclusion.

" ...a witch," Richard says.

"Shota," they agree in unison.

IIII

Cara moves through the jungle-like atmosphere, with Kahlan trailing close behind.

"You think Shota had something to do with this?" the brunette asks.

"Why not? That witch has been a thorn in our sides for quite some time."

"I just don't get the point. Why would she do this?"

Cara stops, holding up a hand in signal for Kahlan to halt as well and to look straight ahead.

Kahlan opens her mouth in awe at the sight.

They see a brilliant plunge waterfall spilling over into the massive lake before them. Rich, green grass frames the area, and green patches offset the waterfall. Birds can be heard chirping in the background. And a heart-stopping light, as if sent from the Creator herself, shines down over it all.

"I... I've never seen anything so beautiful," Kahlan confesses.

Cara smirks. "It'll do. Let's go," she says, moving forward.

"Where are you going?"

Cara stops to look back at Kahlan. "You may want to stay there and coo and awe over some water spilling over a big rock, but I most certainly do not. If you haven't noticed, the heat here comes close to rivaling that of the Underworld. It's clear we'll need to cool down at this area often. Good shade, nice source of water, pleasant place to bathe. Yes, it'll do." She attempts to head for the lake again.

"But..."

Cara halts once more to turn to Kahlan. "What, you want to speak of Richard and Zedd some more? I'm not sure what has happened, but it's like I said, they'll find us. I know it. The least we can do is be alive when they do." She starts for the lake again.

"Well, why do you always have to lead?"

Cara stops yet again. Stares at Kahlan with amusement, and then ushers toward the lake with her hand, in a signal that Kahlan may step ahead. "After you, princess."

Kahlan is taken off-guard by the endearment, but it perplexes her as to why. It's not as though Cara means it that way. _Maybe hearing it from Cara's lips is what is odd? _Kahlan thinks. "Ha, ha," she replies sarcastically, ignoring the feeling that it has incited in her as she leads the way.

IIII

Richard and Zedd storm in through bronzed doors of a relatively dark dwelling harboring only the bare necessities, Zedd's magic dissipating all around them.

They quickly spot the all-powerful witch Shota emerging from the shadows to peer at them. Her long, auburn hair contrasts vividly against the cloak wrapping her body like a second skin. Her almond eyes show depth that only one who has lived many years could reflect, but also of one who knows more than they should. "I've been waiting for you, Zeddicus," she says.

Richard moves close to the woman, sword in hand and teeth grinding. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing. It is not me, but what you have not done," Shota replies. She looks past Richard, to Zedd. "Looking as stoic as ever I see, Zeddicus."

Zedd moves closer now. "Skip the pleasantries, Shota. If you have been waiting for us, then you know why we're here."

Shota arches an eyebrow. "Your Mord-Sith and Confessor have gone missing."

"What do you know of it?" Zedd asks.

"Simple, Zeddicus. A new prophecy has arisen."

"A new prophecy?'

"_With memories deeply cherished, the Mother Confessor's love for another wills the world to perish_," the witchwoman answers.

Richard lowers his sword, confused. "Another prophecy about Kahlan? Love for another?"

"For another, other than you, Seeker," Shota nods cryptically. "The Mother Confessor will fall in love with another."

"That's impossible!" Richard counters, frowning.

"Good spirits!" Zedd exclaims.

Richard is just thankful to have Zedd with him, someone else to confirm the insanity of the witchwoman's words. "Exactly," he says, "Kahlan would never -"

" - No, not that," Zedd interjects. "This is the first time a prophecy has rhymed...in...in forever; this has to be unprecedented."

Richard sends an "Are you serious?" look Zedd's way.

Zedd gets the point, clearing his throat. "I mean, what of this prophecy?" he amends his previous statement.

Richard cannot be bothered with this any longer. "It doesn't matter. She's lying." He sneers.

Shota moves closer to them both, eyes showing that offense has been taken. "I assure you that I have never been wrong about a prophecy. I think you would know that by now, Seeker. And I have no reason to lie." She moves to a mysterious-looking bowl, set atop a table in the middle of the floor. "This love will be a dangerous one...for it will keep the Mother Confessor from fulfilling her most honored and most important duty of all - protecting the Seeker."


	2. PART 2

Richard and Zedd stare at each other and then back at Shota. "What do you mean?" Richard asks.

"The one place that can rob you of your precious Kahlan," the witch-woman answers. "Once the Confessor finds her heart's desire in this particular land, she will not be able to leave."

Zedd looks as though something has dawned on him. "Blue Paradise," he says.

Richard makes a confused face. "Zedd?"

"There is an ancient myth...of a mystical island on the far side of the world," Zedd explains. "Once a pair falls in love there, they will be bound there forever. It's the island which feeds off love. That is why it remains so beautiful, the most beautiful, you see. The more the couple loves while there, the more they are rewarded by the island and further bound by it."

"But it's just a myth, right?" Richard asks.

Zedd looks to Shota. "Apparently not," he answers.

Shota stares down at the bowl in front of her. "The island was created many, many years ago as sort of a refuge from the world's horrors." She signals for Richard and Zedd to join her at the table. There, they stare at the bowl of liquid which starts to display everything Shota describes. "Insurmountable hate and so many wars were present at the time," she says. The bowl of water reflects fire, people killing people. "It is said that a select portion, the most deserving, good-hearted and strong-willed people, were sent to the far ends of the earth in order to live in peace and escape their otherwise grim fate." The bowl reflects figures dressed in yellow cloaks surrounded by a great fire, chanting. "It is not known if they were wizards or witches," Shota continues, "or simply beginners of the power, but a magnificent group of daring individuals created an island where only love and good could prosper. Any evil of the island would also eventually succumb to its warmth and beauty."

Richard stares at the images within the bowl intently. "So it's like a spell? The people who fall in love there aren't truly in love?"

"Oh, no, the love is real," Shota answers. "The island only helps it to flourish, whether romantic love or platonic. It is only evil which would be compromised. But then again, evil has never made its way to those confines. Your friends being there only means that they are safe. Sadly, it also means that the Confessor will not be around to protect you from death."

"Another prophecy I take it? One that says I will die?"

"No, a strong feeling that the reason you are even still alive is due to the Confessor. Most prophets believe she has been the one constant to keep you safe all this time, and that without her, you will surely die sooner than later. With either her not by your side or your death just around the corner, the world is certain to perish...new Seeker or not. Or so some think."

Richard casts a concerned look in Zedd's direction. "How did the D'Harans come by this magic, the ability to send people to this island? Those men we fought earlier -"

"Were not D'Harans," Shota informs them.

Richard and Zedd make puzzled faces.

"They were underlings in disguise," Shota adds.

"Underlings?" Richard asks. "Sent by who?"

"The Secret Order," Shota reveals.

Zedd recognizes the name. "The ancient seers."

"The what?" asks Richard.

"The ancient seers," Shota confirms. The bowl shows slender individuals covered in tight, white leather from head to toe; their heads wrapped in tight hoods which reveal their faces clearly. "People with the ability to look into the future far beyond what I can do. They originally served the Keeper. When the Keeper betrayed one of their most respected and trusted, they stopped serving him completely and went into seclusion. They vowed to only serve themselves from that point on. Since all they had ever known was evil, they decided to continue with the unjust and indecent and be better at it than the Keeper himself."

Disgusts shows on Richard's face. "So this is like a contest to them?"

"One in which they lost," Shota confirms. "Many people know of the Keeper and his reign. But how many know of the seers and theirs?"

It all comes clear to Zedd. "They must have seen that this would happen, and had some of their underlings train daily for this one event."

"The orb..." clarity dawns on Richard as well. "Before Kahlan and Cara disappeared, a man held a glowing orb which he threw at their feet."

"The orb of J'ahan," Shota confirms. "Given that the island's exact location is unknown and is shielded by an invisible force even if you were to find it, the orb is the only thing that can allow one to travel to Blue Paradise. It is the key."

Richard makes an alarmed expression. "There's more of those things?"

"Yes, but they remain with the creators of Blue Paradise. To obtain one, you must first find them, or at least one of them. They are immortal beings, and thus you will be able to look upon the originals."

"Where?"

Shota's eyes take on a more serious expression. "You must travel to the Land of Forsithe, described as being quite separate from the island but not impossible to find." As all three observe the bowl, it shows the great travel one will have to go through just to get to this land. "It is said that once there, and in its Shadow's Peak, one may get a glimpse of a Blue Paradise creator."

"I'll need more than a glimpse," Richard retorts.

"Then you will have to be more convincing while there. They will have to feel your need, your need for them and their power."

"These beings... They are supposed to be good, right?" Richard infers. "Then how did a seer get a hold of one long enough to obtain an orb?"

"That...I do not know," Shota replies, not hint of deception in her voice.

"Really? You know everything else." Richard's voice is harsh and accusatory.

Zedd intervenes. "I think...my boy, what she means is that these creators take great care not to have it revealed who they have given an orb to or why."

Shota smiles. "Thank you, Zeddicus. "You always did understand me so easily." Her eyes return to Richard. "The only reason I am aware about its role in the Mord-Sith and Confessors' disappearances is because of what I saw in my visions."

Richard moves closer. "So all I have to do is find one of these Blue Paradise creators, convince them to give me one of their keys - an orb - to this island you speak of, and I'll be able to bring Kahlan and Cara back?"

"Not exactly," Shota says." The orb is not something that can be wielded at random. This was intentionally done to keep it from being used irresponsibly. It takes time to acquire its full power."

"How long?"

"Two to three years...at most."

"Two to three years?!" Richard's voice momentarily goes up an octave. "We can't wait that long. She would have taken a mate and had his babies by then. Zedd, tell her."

Zedd and Shota give each other a knowing look. "It cannot be helped," the witch-woman replies.

Richard turns away, sighing heavily. But when he turns back, it is with determination. "So Kahlan and Cara are indeed on this island together? Do you know with who? Or how many of these 'special ones' are there?"

IIII

Cara steps out from behind tall grass, stopping at the edge of the lake in front of Kahlan. The brunette is naked, water up to her chest, taking comfort in the cool confines as she bathes. Cara finds it odd that the lake is so cool. Though there is shade and water is any relief from the blazing sun blistering above them, the liquid is at a most unusual temperature level; not too warm, not too cool. Just perfect.

"No one," Cara says, eyes briefly trailing along Kahlan's neck to the hidden chest. "I must have checked most of this island up and down by now, and I am telling you that no one is here but us."

Kahlan looks to Cara. "I haven't been in the water for too long, and I'm sure this land is bigger than a few walks up and down a couple of green areas."

Cara purses her lips. "A Mord-Sith knows."

"Oh, so you're a prophet now?"

Cara sighs, taking a sit at the water's edge. "I guess there's still more of this world to explore."

Kahlan smiles, lazily dragging a piece of cloth over her shoulder. "Looks like we'll be cutting off parts of our clothing for quite a while," she says. "You're right about the heat. I can't imagine walking around in it wearing three layers of clothing for any strenuous amount of time."

Cara bites on her bottom lip, somewhat frustrated. "Are you almost done?" she asks pointedly. "We need to find shelter; I don't know what kind of creatures lie in wait here, and if you were to go off and get eaten, the Seeker would never forgive me." She pauses, contemplating her next words. "Right after crying like a baby."

Kahlan giggles. The way Cara is eyeing her, like she has committed treason, is even more humorous. But after awhile, the giggles cease and she challenges the woman's gaze. Cara's eyes have briefly moved from her face to her neck in a way that Kahlan can't quite decipher, but it is uncomfortable. "Could you look away for a moment?" she asks.

Cara rolls her eyes, standing and immediately offering her back. It's not like she was ogling. She was only admiring the fact that Kahlan has nice skin. Very nice skin. "The Confessor and her modesty," she says, "even around women. Even when I was in the water where you are now, you felt the need to turn your head."

"Well, everyone can't be as nonchalant about bearing skin as you, Cara." Kahlan swims to the water's edge, quickly standing to grab a silk covering from under her pile of leather. Putting it on in a hurry, it fits as snugly as a gown. "Okay," she says, looking around for her boots.

At that, Cara turns to view the brunette. "Good. Now we can worry about food and shelter and everything else later. It'll be dark soon."

"I saw some berries over to the left behind me," Kahlan notes, grabbing her boots and daggers.

"I said food," Cara sighs. "Berries hardly qualify."

Kahlan smiles, tossing her head to the side as she attempts to dry it with a smaller piece of cloth. "You know, it's odd. I don't remember seeing berries over there before. But after I kept thinking how hungry I was, it's like they suddenly appeared; they were there the next time I looked."

Cara raises an eyebrow at this, and moves past Kahlan to stare at the bush in front of them. "Yes... There is something very strange about this land." She turns back to Kahlan. "Lead the way."

At first, Kahlan is at a loss for what Cara means. Then their earlier conversation about leading appears to dawn on her, and she smiles, wagging a finger at the blonde. "See, you're learning."

"Ha, ha," Cara replies sarcastically.

They move forward, into the tall grass.

IIII

Outside Shota's dwelling, Richard and Zedd mount individual horses that she has provided for their travel. "You will need to find them before she falls in love," the woman warns, standing close.

Richard looks back at her. "I kind of figured that," he replies pointedly.

"As I said before, other than the Mord-Sith and Confessor, I do not know what or who this island could harbor, so who the Confessor gives her heart to is as much a mystery to me as it is to you. The ancient seers and Blue Paradise creators are the only ones with those answers. But I do know that the island's inhabitants are not immortal, and that the island may accept people in low numbers. How low the bar may be set is yet another mystery."

Richard narrows his eyes, and then rides ahead, leaving Zedd to look over his shoulder at Shota. "I thank you," says the wizard.

Shota nods in understanding, as Zedd speeds ahead as well. "May the spirits be with you... You'll need it."

IIII

Richard and Zedd ride over several terrains, day and night, sometimes more than once, while Cara and Kahlan do their best to survive and endure the blistering heat. They transform their clothing into shorter, easier wear. At night, Cara watches Kahlan cry by their usual comfort fire. They don't need warmth, but they do need decently cooked meals and light during the darkness.

Richard and Zedd find dwelling after dwelling to no avail of any of them harboring Cara and Kahlan. One night, Zedd watches Richard get drunk in a tavern, tears in his eyes. Displeased by such a display of self-defeat, Zedd kicks him, causing the young Seeker to fall off a stool and curse at the old man. By day, Zedd watches him stab frustratedly at a tree, the Sword of Truth glowing bright yellow, as if in sync with the sun's glow.

Meanwhile, Cara drags big pieces of wood along the sand, using one of Kahlan's daggers to chip away at a second batch. Kahlan sits close by, watching. In the days that follow, the two enjoy each other's company at "Waterfall Lake," Cara's name for the area. They bathe, laugh, and occasionally splash each other with water. But their eyes never quite land on the other's body.

Richard and Zedd sleep in a room in an Inn a month later, Richard looking up at the ceiling like a lost child. Cara and Kahlan stand atop the plunge waterfall watching the magnificent view together. Just before dusk, they hunt in the ocean for fish, spears in their hands; Cara is the better hunter.

After more rigorous searches, Richard and Zedd have finally found the Land of Forsithe, both standing in a foggy, windy area, hair blowing wildly. Before them is a faded-looking individual cloaked in yellow. Richard screams something at the figure.

As time goes on, Cara works hard, chipping at rocks, tying vines together, and hammering away on wood as she finishes building the shelter she has created for herself and Kahlan. Though not as extensive in her efforts, the brunette helps as well, lending Cara her daggers and other utensils.

Richard sits on the floor in a large empty room with his eyes closed and an orb of J'ahan in his lap, meditating. With Zedd at his side, they stand in some kind of mystical palace as Richard trains how to use an orb of J'ahan before a Blue Paradise creator.

IIII

Two years have gone by when Kahlan, dressed in a barely-there leather version of her brown Confessor attire, raven hair having lost all of its curl but complementing her attractive features nevertheless, stands on her shelter's balcony watching Cara intently.

Cara also wears barely-there clothing, and her look, much like Kahlan's, has changed as well; her Mord-Sith leather is now cut into two pieces: A tight short, skirt which helps emphasize her buttocks and slender, strong legs. And a diagonal yet full-fitting top which stretches across her left shoulder to lace at the back, showing off her midriff. Her golden hair is at least six inches longer, and it shines beautifully in the sun, effortlessly framing her face.

Dagger in hand, and working on sharpening a spear a few feet away from the shelter, she seems to sense eyes on her. When she looks up, Kahlan catches her breath. Blond hair hangs in front of a questioning face, lips pursed tightly. "Problem?" Cara asks.

Kahlan stutters for words. "Just... Amazing how your body has changed."

Cara, still confused, surveys herself. "What of it?"

Kahlan smiles. "Cara, look at your stomach."

Cara does, seeing the tight ripples there.

"You have muscles," Kahlan emphasizes.

Cara shrugs it off, going back to sharpening her spear. "Always had them. They just show better now... That's to be expected, having to do this day in and day out... For two years," she gripes, frowning. "And you know what?"

Kahlan nods "no," though a smile threatens to spread her lips. Cara throws the spear down, pacing back and forth, frustrated. "I'm tired of it," she harps. "Tired of it, I say. Tired of waiting for Richard. Tired of fish, tired of waiting for Zedd, tired of eating fish in between waiting for Richard and Zedd. Tired!"

Kahlan bursts into giggles; Cara turns to her, clearly unamused. "What's so funny?" she asks.

"It's just...you do this every time."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Cara sneers.

Kahlan starts to stomp, mocking Cara as she does, "I'm tired of these fish. All they do is swim around. Such dumb animals. As dumb as Richard and Zedd. Dumb, I say. Tired of these fish."

Cara's mouth drops open, agape, as if offended. "That's it," she says, running for their shelter and causing Kahlan to scream with laughter. Though Cara is swift behind her, Kahlan goes up the pole leading to their roof and makes it to the top of the shelter. She waits for Cara to join her.

When Cara does, the blonde holds her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, you win," she says. Breathing heavily, she takes a seat. Kahlan, not nearly as out of breath, sits beside her. "I suppose I miss fresh rabbit... And Richard and Zedd," Cara reluctantly admits.

Kahlan smirks.

"With a place as big as this, you would think they would have some type of real meat around here," Cara continues. "Truly. Aside from being rescued, that's all I ask."

"Yeah," Kahlan agrees.

IIII

At night, some feet away from the shelter, Cara and Kahlan are present around a fire. Kahlan sits looking into the flames; Cara stands sharpening her spear. Kahlan watches Cara, just like before. And just like before, Cara can sense eyes on her. "What is it now?" she asks, turning to Kahlan. "Is it Richard? I told you...the fact that my agiels are still working means he's still alive. Well, likely anyhow."

"No, it's not that," Kahlan replies softly.

"What, then?"

Kahlan looks up at her. How can she tell this woman that she's been having less-than-pure thoughts? Confusing, physically-intimate thoughts...about her? "I've been thinking," Kahlan says as a lead-in.

"About?"

"We've been here for two years now. I have had to keep date with markings in the dirt."

"Yes, we know this."

"You think we can't leave even if we wanted to," Kahlan says, "and there is no one else here. No one. We have checked the entire island. And no one."

"Yes, we know this."

"All we have is each other."

Cara stops at this. Looks down at Kahlan.

"I don't want to sound as though I'm giving up on Richard," Kahlan's voice breaks, "because I'm not. But maybe it's time we think beyond waiting for Richard and Zedd."

"Kahlan?"

The brunette adds a finality to her tone, eyes searching Cara's for some common ground. "If this is how our life is going to be in the meantime, and all we have is each other, then I want to be closer to you."

Cara arches an eyebrow.

"I want to know more about you," Kahlan elaborates.

Cara starts sharpening her spear again. "You know everything already: Captured, tortured, Mord-Sith, now helps the Seeker."

Kahlan chuckles. "You see? You're often able to get a laugh out of me even at random, and I want to know where that comes from. Being captured, tortured, Mord-Sith, and now helping the Seeker, that's not everything, the only thing, about you." She takes in a deep breath, then exhales. "What about your childhood before you were captured, not just what I know? Or your favorite color. Or -"

"- Not important."

"Cara, please."

Cara stops again, looks down at Kahlan; there is such longing in her eyes, such loneliness, despite the fact that she is right there with her. Cara cannot turn her away when she is like this. So she slowly sits beside the brunette and sighs."When I was a child, I used to sing. Dahlia enjoyed it. Sometimes I would become irritated when she asked me to sing so much. But it quickly became a part of me...as did she."

Kahlan moves closer, looking Cara over as if she is seeing some new part of her. "Would you sing for me?"

"Okay, Mother Confessor, that's pushing it."

Kahlan laughs. "Just one song. Anything."

Cara hesitates for what seems like an eternity, then starts into a light, melancholy tune. As she does, Kahlan touches a hand to the blonde's face and forces her to look up at her. Their eyes lock with intensity, but Cara does not break the gaze; she continues the song, louder now, daring Kahlan to look away, but Kahlan does not. With great versatility of vocals, culminating into an impressive finish, Cara soon ends the song; Kahlan is in tears. "That was beautiful," she says, staring at Cara's lips for the briefest of seconds and then back into her eyes. "Very beautiful, Cara."

Cara abruptly stands, grabs her spear and starts sharpening it again. "Yes, well, it was my favorite as a child."

Kahlan wipes at her eyes, seemingly trying to get her thoughts back together and regain her composure. "I couldn't understand the language. What were you saying?"

"That as long as our hearts belong to each other, everything will work out for the better," Cara replies very matter of factly. "You know, that type of thing."

Kahlan stares up at Cara, a bit of disappointment clouding her features. "How can you say that with such lack of emotion, but sing it with so much more?"

Cara looks at her, puzzled. "How else would you have me say it?"

Kahlan lowers her head, seems to think for a second, then smiles back up nervously. "Like that, I suppose. Just as you said it, Cara."

Cara returns to sharpening her spear.

IIII

In the main space of their shelter the next morning, Cara, on her side of the room, opens her eyes to find a plump, white animal before her. At first, she believes she is dreaming and closes her eyes. Those eyes snap right back open in another second, however. "A rabbit!"

Kahlan, on the other side of the room, left, slowly sits up. "What?"

"Kahlan, it's a rabbit. A blessed rabbit! Quick, I need my spear, or my bow."

With the sudden shift of movement, the rabbit scurries out the shelter's door. Cara quickly grabs her bow and arrow sitting by her bed of thick grass. "Oh no you don't," she says, chasing after the rabbit and almost tripping over Kahlan on her way out.

"A rabbit?" Kahlan replies, staring blankly.

Outside, Cara dashes in the dirt after the furry animal, but trips over some blocks of wood. It does not seem to matter, however, for she appears to be laughing herself to death.

Kahlan runs out, dashing to Cara's side."Are you okay?"

"Brilliant!" the blonde replies. "We have rabbits. Why wouldn't I be?" She laughs so hard and deeply that it makes Kahlan burst into laughter. "We have rabbits now," she repeats. "Imagine that." She sighs with happiness. "This is one odd place."

The two of them lean their foreheads together, grinning wide.

IIII

Meanwhile, at the Blue Paradise creators' palace, Richard holds an orb of J'ahan flat out in his hand, Zedd to his side, and several Blue Paradise creators in a parallel line before them. The orb glows with a single breathtakingly beautiful light. "Hold on, Kahlan," he says. "I'm coming."


	3. PART 3

What seems to be the leader of the Blue Paradise creators steps forward from the parallel line and eyes one of their orbs of J'ahan in Richard's hand. The leader's gaze is stern and his jawline is pronounced. Oddly, there isn't much more that can be deciphered from his features. "You have come a long way in your training, Richard Cypher," he says. "The fact that the orb glows so brightly not only means that it trusts you but that there must be a powerful force within you as well."

Richard smiles, Zedd next to him eyeing every one of the Blue Paradise creators.

"But you still have a ways to go," the leader says.

Richard's smile fades. "What else is there?" he asks.

"Remember the various lights you saw from the other orb when used on your allies?" the leader inquires. "Until you can get one of our orbs to do that, you will not be able to wield it."

Richard looks to Zedd with fear plaguing his face and then back to the leader. "I don't understand."

"Did you get a good night's rest as we advised?" the leader asks.

"Yes."

"Then it is time for us to begin. Follow me."

The leader turns away and proceeds to walk ahead, the other Blue Paradise creators making a clear path by moving to either side. Richard, lowering the orb, follows as told, with Zedd moving cautiously alongside him.

The path is long, and the palace is truly marvelous. A large see-through globe covers the ceiling. As if alive, random lights pass along the walls and floor. Brilliant-looking statues are lined against the pathway. Various kinds of paintings decorate most of the walls. And Richard feels as though he can almost hear serene music playing in the background.

"You never did explain how the seers got one of your orbs," Richard says. "It doesn't make sense that you would freely grant them access to this paradise you created."

"It was not free," the leader answers. "The seers are not the only ones who can look into the future. And while their gifts are beyond the ordinary prophets, we are not without our ways."

They pass by a large, protruding statue, on the left side wall, of a fish with a man riding it; it manages to briefly catch Richard and Zedd's gaze.

"In exchange for one of our orbs, we asked that they show us this future they were sure would bring about Richard Cypher's demise and help evil flourish."

Richard is suddenly left with a bitter taste in his mouth. "So you knew this would happen?" He tries to rush at the leader, but beams on the either side of the walls shoot out to hit him directly at his torso and hold him in his place, quickly disappearing afterward to reveal a tight force field around him.

Zedd instinctively reaches for Richard, but the force field knocks his hand back. The leader stops and slowly turns to view the young Seeker. "Do not try that again," he warns. "We cannot be harmed by others in our own domain. If you were not trying to harm me, then know that we cannot be touched unless we desire it." He waves his hand, and the force field immediately releases Richard, causing the latter to fall forward. "Now as I said before, follow me."

Richard looks to the leader with anger in his eyes, exchanging a look with Zedd immediately after, but both decide to continue to forward.

"We had already known they would show up, had seen it through one of our prophets...and we prepared for their arrival," the leader tells them. "What they saw was the demise of Richard Cypher. But what we saw was a future that had not yet been written in stone. We had heard of Richard Cypher's many challenges and so forth, and how he overcame so many of the hardships put before him. This man who loves the Mother Confessor with all of his heart. We wanted to meet this man - this Richard Cypher. We knew that if he was willing to go through all of what we saw in the seers' visions, about finding the Mother Confessor and the Mord-Sith, and most importantly for love, then he would not fail...no matter what was fed to our eyes."

They come upon large double doors. The leader stops in front of them, causing Richard and Zedd to also pause. "You must go through four trials before you are able to properly wield an orb of J'ahan," he informs the Seeker. "The first is Determination."

The double doors fling open, a bright light shining in their faces as it does, and the leader continues his approach with Richard and Zedd moving behind him. They find themselves outside, in a huge collosseum-like arena. Richard is somehow suddenly standing by himself, thousands of Blue Paradise creators peering down at him as a wide, glowing force field stretches around the onlookers to presumably keep them from being hit by whatever threat there may be. Harm is never an issue for them, Richard remembers, and so this is obviously a reflection of that.

Though a force field barrier stretches high above, brick walls encircle the area Richard is in. The sky is visible, no roof in sight and the sun shines down brightly.

Zedd finds himself standing behind the force field, beside the leader. He peers down at Richard. "What is this?" he asks. Zedd has seen countless bizarre concoctions in his lifetime, but none as elaborate as this.

"The first trial, Wizard," the leader replies. "If your seeker is as determined to reach his friends as he presents himself to be, then he will not fail this task."

The leader strokes his Adam's apple, and his voice is just as quickly amplified; Richard now hears everything he says: "Seeker...you want us to give you the key. We say prove you deserve it."

Down below, Richard braces himself just as what looks like a tear/rip in the sky makes a loud, screeching sound, and then Richard sees it — emerging from the rip is a claw, then a gigantic, gray body with large wings attached to a monstrous reptilian-like face. A dragon.

The dragon swoops down in front of Richard, landing with a thunderous whop, the rip in the sky closing back up.

Zedd's features change from horror to disgust, and he reactively waves his hands as to cast a spell. The force field seems to deflect his magic, however.

"It's no use, Wizard," the leader tells him.

"A man left to stand alone against such a beast while others stand back and watch?" Zedd questions. "This isn't right."

"If you have as much faith in your Seeker as you say you do, then you will just stand back and watch."

"What are you people?" Zedd asks in disgust.

The leader narrows his eyes on Zedd, then turns his attention back to Richard.

The dragon, though its mouth is closed, is visibly drawing in breath. Drawing...drawing...drawing.

Richard meets the dragon's gaze, sword up, ready for any sudden action. Their eyes lock with blatant daring, and then Richard knows. This dragon will not let him live. He rolls to the right, just as a scorch of fire blasts from the beast's mouth, and he escapes the flame by a hair's width. Frustrated, the dragon thrashes its tail and quickly spins towards Richard. Richard jumps back and braces himself again. He looks up in the stands and sees that the Blue Paradise creators are not cheering, are not booing...nothing. Other than him and the dragon, the arena is silent. The Blue Paradise creators, their eyes cast down on him, appear somehow expectant.

Whoosh!

Without thinking, Richard dodges to the left, again barely escaping the dragon's breath. But the dragon wastes no time this go around, spitting fire again. And before Richard knows it, a big ball of flames are headed for his face. Feeling that this is it, his death is upon him, he blocks his face out of reflex and wishes for a big shield. Immediately, that very shield materializes to hover before him...just in time to deflect the fire.

Zedd's features light up with surprise. Richard's eyes open to also display alarm. The leader squints down at him. "Now you know, Seeker," he says. "This arena feeds off the wishes of man. Every weapon you need to fight this dragon with can be pulled from your mind. Weapons only. Simply wishing the dragon dead will do nothing. If you want him dead, you will have to best him yourself. Choose your weapons wisely. And no matter the size or presumed difficulty, you will be able to wield them."

Zedd is in awe at the spectacle he is witnessing.

Richard, finally able to see his grandfather/friend in one of the stands above, exchanges an "I can do this, it's okay." look with Zedd. Seeing that the dragon is now up on its hind legs with intent to squash him, Richard grabs hold of the shield and rolls under the dragon's belly. There, he plunges the Sword of Truth into the creature's gut. The dragon roars in pain, and, with one of its front legs, kicks Richard with so much force that it sends him flying back against the other side of the arena.

Zedd winces. The leader remains stern. The other Blue Paradise creators still watch expectantly.

Richard, with his back against the wall, slides to the ground, grunting in pain. Blood marks his brow and his breath is ragged. His blow to the dragon was not enough to kill it and it turns around to view him once more.

"This is your chance to reach your beloved, Seeker," the leaders reveals. "If your bond is strong enough, she should be able to feel your presence - your determination to reach her - at some point during this trial. Let her know that you are coming for her. Show us why we should disturb her serenity on Blue Paradise and bring her back to a land of grief and sorrow...to be with you."

As if then reenergized, Richard scrambles to his feet, using all his will just to remain standing. The dragon is busy drawing a big breath of fire, its mouth open and displaying big, razor sharp teeth as flames emerge into a whirlwind before it.

"My world may not be perfect," Richard says, breathing heavily, "but neither is the one you created, where everything is handed to them if they want it bad enough or you deem they have showed enough love to be honored with your abundance of food, or a cooler night. No danger, no heartbreak, no worries. That is not true life. This is."

And with that, he charges at the dragon, fear clearly gracing his features, but something else as well — pure determination. He will do what he must. "Kahlaaan!"

IIII

Cara pulls Kahlan along with her out to the front of their shelter; Kahlan stares at the contact where their hands meet.

Cara suddenly stops, which brings Kahlan's attention back to their surroundings.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asks.

"Shhh," Cara replies. "I think it only works if we're quiet." She shakes her hands in front of her, as if a wizard trying to perform a great spell. "I think I figured it out," she whispers. "This place gives us things when we need it, but we have to be respectful about it. No pleading."

"What?" Kahlan whispers in turn.

"Think about it. When you were hungry two years ago, berries appeared to you not long after that. Remember? And just earlier today, a rabbit appeared to me...a day after I wished for it. Granted, I wasn't very silent about it, but I didn't plead either. I believe this cycle has been going on for as long as we've been here." Cara shakes her hands in front of them, and Kahlan watches to see where it leads."I call upon the magic or spirits, or whatever, to reward us the wish of leaving this...," Cara whispers, then hesitates, thinking of the right words to say, "...beautiful, beautiful atmosphere, so that we may return home." She lowers her hands with a bitter taste in her mouth. Describing things as "beautiful" is not her style, but it'll be worth it if this works. However, as they wait, only water crashes against the sand and birds chirp in nearby trees.

Cara turns to Kahlan. "Should be any minute now," she affirms.

They stand waiting. Waiting for mist, for tornado-like wind to engulf them as it did before. Something. Anything. But there is nothing.

Cara smirks at Kahlan, who is wearing an amused grin herself. "Okay, maybe that's too big of a wish," the blonde admits defeat. "Let's try something different." But just as she starts to throw her hands up in the air again, Kahlan abruptly collapses in pain, moaning and clutching at her chest while on her knees. Cara immediately drops to her side. "Kahlan? Kahlan, what's wrong?"

"I don't... I don't know," Kahlan breathes heavily. "I just suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest, and..."

"Come, let's get you inside." Cara helps Kahlan up and they walk to the shelter. In the main space, she helps Kahlan to the grassy bed Kahlan always sleeps on. Kahlan sits there, still clutching at her chest. Cara kneels before her, clearly concerned. "Here, let me see." She reaches for Kahlan's top, pushing the brunette's hand to the side to start unlacing the ties there.

"What are you doing?" Kahlan asks, eyes showing alarm...and something else.

"I can't help you if I don't know the exact source of the pain." Cara's fingers graze the exposed flesh of Kahlan's breasts, working to get the third lace loose, which causes a visible shake in the brunette and her cheeks to stain red.

Kahlan reactively knocks the blonde's hand away. "That won't be necessary," she says.

Cara looks up at her, determined. "Kahlan, this is not the time for modesty." She reaches for Kahlan again, but Kahlan beats her to the spot, clutching her chest. "I said no." Cara stares at her again, perplexed. Kahlan meets her gaze. "I'm fine. Really," she says.

Cara's eyes dart back to the brunette's chest; when Kahlan sees this, she blushes deeper and turns her head in an attempt to escape it all. But Cara only becomes more interested in her odd behavior, gaze attempting to make eye contact. "But your face is all red," she says.

"Just go! Please!" Kahlan lashes out, eyes still diverted.

Cara quickly stands, slowly backing away as she watches the brunette. "I guess you need the rest." She leaves, and Kahlan sighs deeply with relief.

Outside, Cara stands a few feet away from the shelter staring at it with a complex mix of emotions.

IIII

Richard rides the dragon high, pulling a large wire back against its neck, trying to strangle it, as it smashes into the force field wall, the Blue Paradise creators watching intently but not even flinching at the action.

Zedd places his palms against the force field, a look of helplessness on his face as he watches his grandson battle the beast. The dragon, nostrils blazing and clearly furious, bucks high and is able to whip Richard once with its tail; Richard is sent flying across the ground below.

The dragon has not knocked him far, however. And it soon becomes clear that this was intentional as he quickly advances upon Richard. Richard looks up at the creature and as he tries to move out of the way, he is nicked in the shoulder by one of the dragon's enormous claws just before managing to roll to safety; the tear is so large that Richard bleeds profusely.

Zedd gasps against the force field. The leader simply crooks his head as if to observe the fight better.

Richard, slowly crawling on the ground, looks ahead to the solid brick wall some distance away. Many weapons crowd the area, showing the intense and desperate fight he has been in with the monster. Closing his eyes, he wishes that he could be lunged far to the other side of the arena by a large catapult. He instantly receives this wish, landing in front of the brick wall. The dragon narrows his eyes as Richard stands, sword glowing bright yellow in his hands, blood covering most of his body. He will not give up on Kahlan. Not in this life, not in the next. "You will not defeat me, beast!" he yells. "So come at me! Come at meeeeee!"

The dragon needs no further encouragement, and charges for Richard...coming closer...closer...until Richard dives out of the way, and the dragon slams against long, protruding spikes now emerging from the brick wall that was behind them. Plastered there, the dragon wrestles against the spikes, screeching loudly in agony, as it tries to free itself. Before long, its movements stop...and it is lifeless.

Zedd grins wide, closing his eyes and then opening them toward the sky, as if thanking the Creator.

The leader arches an eyebrow. "Spikes from a death pit," he says. "Interesting."

Richard, his breath ragged, and barely able to stand, looks up at the leader. "Kahlan... Did I get to her? Did I reach her?"

The leader closes his eyes, presumably searching for the answer by making contact with Blue Paradise. After a moment, he reopens them. "I'm sorry. Your determination was enough to make her feel your presence, your pain, but not enough for her to realize that it was you calling out to her. It seems that her heart is conflicted - between you and the other."

Unable to stand any longer, Richard collapses to the ground, unconscious. Zedd's features turn to worry. The leader gestures toward some of his fellow Blue Paradise creators beside him, and gazes back down at Richard. "Get him to his room, and a healer, in preparation for the next trial," he tells them.

Zedd gives a disapproving look to the leader, but the leader simply turns his back and walks away, his long, yellow cloak flowing majestically after him.

IIII

At night, some distance away from the shelter, Cara sits on a log beside a fire watching meat burn on a stick bent over it. Ever so often, she drapes a hand over the fire, letting the pain build until she removes it again.

Moments later, Kahlan emerges from the shadows, walking up to the fire to sit on a log opposite her. Cara does not look her way; she only watches the fire. "Bonding time, is it?" she asks.

Kahlan tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, watching Cara. "What?"

"I figured it out," Cara says, eyes still on the fire. "Every time we bond, we are rewarded something we desire. The first time - your berries, we bonded right before that. And very recently - the rabbit, we bonded the night before. It is a strange exchange to me, but that is what is going on."

Kahlan furrows her brows. "You really think that is it?"

Cara finally looks up at her. "You got a better explanation?"

Kahlan looks away.

"This place won't let us leave, though," Cara continues. "That - I am sure of."

Kahlan sighs, fidgeting with her hands, before looking up at Cara. "Cara, about earlier today -"

"- Let's think nothing of it," Cara says with a shrug. "You're better now, correct?"

Kahlan bites on her bottom lip. "Yes."

"Then it is best to move on. For example, to this bonding thing."

Kahlan watches Cara reach for the stick of meat leaning against the fire. "I cooked rabbit tonight... " the blonde says. "And fish," she sighs with annoyance.

Kahlan smiles.

" The good thing," Cara adds, "is that we have a choice this time." She hands her a bit of both on a small piece of wood, then puts some on her own board as well. As she eats, Kahlan watches her...intensely.

After several moments, the brunette bites into a piece of meat. "I never thought I would miss rabbit so much," she says.

"I take it you find the animal delicious?"

"Yes."

"Good," Cara says, licking her lips.

Kahlan notices the lip-licking and continues to notice with every bite Cara takes. In an attempt to distance her thoughts from this, she looks at the ground. "So...we have to bond, do we?"

Cara glances up at her only momentarily before returning to her meal. "Yes, that is what we are doing now."

Kahlan giggles. "This is no different than what we do every night."

Cara takes a bite of her fish. "But tonight is different because - "

"- We have a choice?" Kahlan cuts in with a smirk.

"I was nice enough to cook you two different meals, wasn't I?"

Kahlan giggles again, putting her "plate" down and covering her mouth with her hands. "Cara, you are quite the enigma."

Cara places her own plate substitute down and stares at the woman who seems to be dying of laughter. "And you laugh too much. So we're even."

Kahlan finishes giggling, simply pushing her hair back behind her ears again. "If you want us to bond so that you can get your wishes or whatever it is you seek, then let us try talking."

"Talking?"

Kahlan nods.

Cara rolls her eyes, running her fingers through her blond hair with a sigh. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Okay... Well, how about fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yes, activities you consider fun."

Cara leans back in the dirt. "As a child, being around my father brought me the most joy. As a Mord-Sith, breaking someone with every painful act to my knowledge was pretty high up there... That and..."

Kahlan is listening anxiously, miffed as to why Cara has stopped. "What?" she asks in indication that she is eager for Cara to continue.

Cara's eyes briefly drag over Kahlan's body. "...pleasures of the flesh."

Kahlan, seeing the implication, immediately blushes and looks away. "Oh." After a moment, she regains her courage to look Cara in the face. "And that's what you had with Dahlia? The pleasures..."

Cara sits up, stares into the fire. "We had those...pleasures. But Dahlia was different. Special."

Kahlan sees a flicker of longing and sadness in Cara's eyes, making her feel as though she should back away from the subject, but her curiosity gets the better of her. "And Leo?"

Cara's eyes remain on the fire. "Leo was... I cared about Leo, but it was different than with Dahlia."

Kahlan lowers her eyes, a hint of caution in asking the next question. "Is being with a woman too different?"

At this, Cara gazes up at the brunette. The glare is deep and all-consuming. "It has its...differences. But a lot of the mechanics are the same." She abruptly stands, and proceeds to walk off. The confessor has been acting odd lately, and Cara isn't quite sure what to make of it. She can't afford to let herself think what her Mord-Sith training tells her it is, because, if false, the reality would be devastating. She would finally know of this thing more sensitive mortals refer to as heartbreak.

Kahlan looks over her shoulder, eyes locating her. "Where are you going?"

"Tired. Going to lie down for a while," Cara replies.

"If it's something I said, I -"

"- It would be better to talk more about you instead of me next time." And on that note, Cara moves toward their shelter and Kahlan is left to stare into the fire.

The next day, at a part of the island neither of them are too familiar with, Cara jumps out from tall grass to aim her spear at a furry white creature. It soon dawns on her that this is the rabbit from the other day, the very first one she saw when she awoke. She'd found him earlier and had decided that maybe he didn't need to be eaten at all. Maybe he could fill the companion role, seeing as there are things she cannot discuss with Kahlan. She knows it's a "he" from the quick examination her eyes carried out the first time. "There you are, friend," she says, lowering her spear to sit next to the animal. "Sorry that we have to meet up like this, but I don't want Kahlan to think I've gone weak."

She picks up the rabbit and stares into its eyes. "I am additionally sorry that I keep eating your friends," she says, briefly rubbing the animal's head. "At least I spared your life, right? That was a new experience for me - not wanting to end a creature's life." The rabbit fidgets a bit, and Cara seems oblivious, caught up in her thoughts. "Kahlan's been acting strangely lately and I needed to discuss it... I suppose with anyone or thing but her."

The rabbit rubs its palms together, and Cara sighs. "Kahlan... The way she's always gazing at me. The emotion behind it. I've seen that look before. From men who made no qualms about the fact that they wanted me in their bed. I've seen it with lovers. With Richard and Kahlan even, the gazes shared between them." She strokes the rabbit's head. "I never thought the Mother Confessor would look at me in such a way. I told myself before that I was wrong, she couldn't possibly... But a Mord-Sith knows. We are trained to watch for that look, to bring it about... Tame it." She moves the rabbit to her other hand, supporting its weight in the crook of her arm. "Maybe it's this place... A spell...," she sighs. "Whatever it is, I need to control it...now."

An hour later, Cara bathes naked in the cool water of Waterfall Lake. Using the soap she created from available oils and certain ashes, she wipes at her neck, then chest. It isn't long before Kahlan approaches, happily moving to the lake's edge and attempting to undress. Cara turns to her swiftly, keeping most of her body submerged in the water and seemingly trying to shield any part of it that may be visible through the water. "What are you doing?" she asks.

Kahlan makes a silly face. "Bathe with you. What else?"

"No!"

Kahlan stops undressing and stares innocently at Cara, perplexed. "Why not?"

"Because I want to be alone."

"Since when..." Kahlan suddenly notices Cara's demeanor, how she appears to be trying to shield her body from view. "Are you...covering up?" she asks.

"What if I am?"

"You never cover up."

"I suppose your modesty is rubbing off on me."

Kahlan shakes her head as if trying to process all of this, clearly frustrated. "This is ridiculous." She proceeds to undress again.

"When you want your privacy, do I not give it to you?" Cara challenges.

Kahlan stops, one finger still at a lace of her top. Some of her chest is exposed, and Cara's eyes lower and linger there a bit longer than they should. Kahlan, aware of this, quickly grabs at the top, trying to shield any viewable flesh.

"Make up your mind, Confessor," Cara tells her. "You want your modesty, then you don't. You want your modesty again... Even the birds are starting to get confused."

Kahlan, her jaw set in anger, moves backward. "Fine!" She nearly stumps her way out of Cara's view.

Cara sighs. "Spirits!" She swims to the water's edge and emerges from the lake while simultaneously grabbing her leathers. Moments later, she finds Kahlan at the side of their shelter. The brunette has her head against it with her back to Cara.

"What is your problem?" the blonde asks, standing there dripping wet and panting as though she has run the whole way back.

Kahlan whips toward her, frowning and sneering furiously. "My problem? You're the one who just denied me a bath!"

Cara frowns in turn. "I asked for privacy! The same way you have done more than once. If you want a bath, you can surely go take one now. But it's not a bath you want, is it?"

"What are you saying?"

Cara moves closer. "That for a while now, you have been acting the same way I have seen men who desire me act."

"Desire?" Kahlan looks down, putting a hand to her head; it looks as though she is seriously weighing the truth of Cara's words.

Cara watches her expectantly. "Do you think you might be under a spell?"

Kahlan laughs nervously, meeting Cara's eyes again. "By desire, you mean..."

Cara's eyes answer her question, and the brunette laughs harder now. "No. No, I don't desire you, not in that way, Cara." She frustratedly runs her fingers through her hair. "For spirits sake, I love Richard."

Cara rolls her eyes. "I said nothing of love, did I? I know the look."

Kahlan challenges, "Well, you don't know mine. Believe it when I say I do not think of you that way. Never have."

Cara steps back, surveying Kahlan up and down before resting her eyes on hers again. "Good. Because I serve Richard. Not his lover's," she pauses, eyes darting over Kahlan's body, "needs."

A hint of anger crosses Kahlan's features, but Cara does not care; her gaze pierces Kahlan's. "There are many women I have wanted to bed, Confessor, but you...are not one of them." And with that, she walks off, leaving Kahlan to frown after her.

IIII

The room is barely lit at the Land of Forsithe, where a candle sits on Richard's desk. Zedd sits at the young bandaged-up Seeker's bedside, watching him stir in his sleep. "Kahlan... Cara... No... Kahlan, I love you," Richard mumbles.

Zedd places a comforting hand to his head. "Get some rest, my boy. I have healed you as best I can in this domain's atmosphere."

At the door, the leader peeps in. Zedd sees this, and exits with him into the hall.

"How is he?" the leader asks.

"How do you think?"

The leader gestures for Zedd to follow him on a walk. "We do not mean to harm the Seeker."

"But you have. And what for?"Zedd asks as they briefly pause in the hall. "All just to prove himself to you? You are wasting precious time."

"Yes, you are."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning," the leader pauses, "I sense the Confessor's heart growing for the other."

Zedd looks at the leader with alarmed concern. "No."

IIII

Night has returned and Cara stands near the ocean that sparkles in the moonlight in front of their shelter, watching the waves crash against the sand. A fire blazes some distance behind her, to the left. Kahlan slowly approaches, closing the proximity between them as much as she can. "Maybe we should talk," she suggests.

"We already did," Cara replies, still watching the waves.

Kahlan touches a hand to Cara's arm, brows furrowing in confusion. "Cara, I don't understand what's happening between us, but I want to be as honest as possible."

"You always do."

Kahlan's hand moves to Cara's shoulder. "You're a Mord-Sith, you're the last person in the world I ever thought I would feel this way for...for various reasons. But you're right; I feel...something when I look at you. Not just friendship," she admits, followed by nervous laughter. That nervous laughter that always materializes when she doesn't know what to say or how to act. "Do you know what I'm saying?"

Cara folds her arms across her chest, steadily looking out into the sea. A few more moments and then she is walking away, toward the fire.

Kahlan follows furiously behind her. "Cara, look at me! Don't just -"

Cara raises a hand as if to silence Kahlan. "I'm hungry." She sits on a log, and starts to reach for the meat and fruit.

Kahlan kneels down beside her. "Why do you do this? I'm trying to tell you that I'm being driven mad here...with these thoughts... And you treat it like..."

Cara chews on a grape. Kahlan stands, fed up. "Forget it." She starts to march off, but a hand grabs her and before she knows it she is knocked to the ground.

Cara's body quickly covers hers, the blonde grasping the brunette's arms and placing them high above the former's head. "What do you want from me, Kahlan?!" she asks angrily.

A look of hesitant desire clouds Kahlan's features as Cara's body presses firmly against hers; the brunette shivers lightly. "I..."

Cara uses one hand to hold Kahlan's wrists in place and uses her free hand to slide it up along the Confessor's right leg. Kahlan bites her lip at the sensation. "I could...," Cara starts, bringing their mouths close, her breath hot against Kahlan's lips, hovering there, "please you in ways you never imagined."

Instinctively, Kahlan tries to close the gap, to claim Cara's lips as her own, but Cara teasingly moves away. She turns her head to Kahlan's right ear, letting her breath play against it instead. A knee between Kahlan's legs follows, pressing to her core. Kahlan gasps, and Cara smirks. The brunette's eyes close to better savor the moment. "But that would cost me my life... And betray Richard... And I will not allow that," Cara finishes, moving back to view Kahlan's face as her eyes immediately fling open. "You will get over this," she adds, rising to her feet. Kahlan almost grabs her to pull her back down. But she instead watches her walk off into the distance. "I could teach you to control your emotions, if you like," the blonde calls over her shoulder.

Kahlan, still dazed and now appearing lost, sits up. She pulls herself into a fetal position, looking as though she has just been violated in the worst possible way.

IIII

"...And this island you created, how many are there?" Zedd asks.

"More than would seem," the leader answers. "It is more complicated than the eye implies. Every couple, family or group always believes they are the only couple, family or group there. We designed it that way to enhance the experience, of being lost in your own world - a blue paradise. For example, a couple deeply in love will not be able to see or feel another couple, in love or platonic, and so on. The pairings and groups might as well be ghosts to each other."

"So Kahlan and Cara could be separated into two different groups, Kahlan falling in love with one man...and Cara with another?"

"I will not provide specific information about their predicament," the leader reveals. "But I will repeat the urgency of this matter. It is not just this the Seeker has to worry about."

IIII

In D'Hara, at a village a half hour 'til midnight, smoke fills the air, fire burns houses, people scream and beg for their lives as D'Harans raid their town. An old woman comes running out of her house, with a baby in her hands, pleading to a D'Haran who exits behind her. "Please spare me and my child! She was given to me only a week ago, and is just an infant. I'm all that she has."

The D'Haran frowns at the woman. "Darken Rahl knows no mercy." He hits her to the ground.

Cuddling the baby to her chest, she looks up at the sky, crying. "Where are you, Seeker? Why have you forsaken us?"

The D'Haran raises his sword. "No one knows where the Seeker is. No one." He slashes at the woman.

IIII

At Darken Rahl's quarters at the People's Palace, Rah punches a skinny D'Haran to the ground. "I said to do what you will with all the children...except for the girls. How else do you think we come about Mord-Sith?"

"Yes, I apologize, Lord Rahl," the skinny D'Haran says.

"You should learn to treat your soldiers better, my lord," a female voice suddenly proliferates through the air.

Rahl looks up to to see Shota standing at his door. "Well, well, what I do owe this pleasure?" he says. "I would ask how you got in, but then again you are the great witchwoman Shota, are you not?" He gestures for the soldier to leave, and the D'Haran quickly gathers to his feet, running out the door and past Shota, with Rahl turning fully toward her.

"I hear you've been looking for the Seeker," the witchwoman says.

Rahl moves closer, with a sly grin. "Then you heard late. I've been searching for my dear, dear brother for two years now. Hard to believe he would abandon his people... And leave them in my gentle care." He steps even closer to Shota. "But, alas, it seems that he has."

For two years, Rahl has ruled D'Hara. With his ruthless army of soldiers and Mord-Sith enforcing his every wish, taking what it is he needs or wants from the poor, as well as from the rich, he has incited fear in the weak and those who would dare oppose him. His only acts of kindness have been temporary periods of peace given to the people in order to show just how collegial society would be if only everyone followed his word. That the majority of D'Hara already concedes makes no difference. To Rahl, the people must fear him at all times; that is how you keep order; that is what makes a successful ruler.

Shota smiles at Rahl, a hard-to-pin flicker in her eyes. "The Seeker is currently on a bigger quest...in the Land of Forsithe," she says.

Rahl narrows his eyes. "Then it appears I was mistaken earlier today when I told one of my most trusted Mord-Sith that tonight would be a bad night..." He pauses, raking a hand through his dark hair. "Again, a little late there, witch. But I suppose later is better than never." He turns his back to Shota, smiling wide.


	4. PART 4

Rahl goes over to the table of beverages in the top right corner of the room, pouring himself a glass. "The Land of Forsithe, is it?" He takes a sip, turning to Shota. "Never heard of it."

Shota runs her a hand along a candle stand beside the door. "It would be in your benefit to familiarize yourself with the place, for it is there that the Seeker will regain his footing and reemerge to protect the people of D'Hara once more."

Rahl's glare becomes serious...dangerous. "Spare me the riddles, witch. What is it that you mean, and why are you here?"

Shota squints. Then moves so close to Rahl that she is only a breath away. She peers over into his cup of wine and waves her hand; Rahl is cautious at first, but then relents. The cup displays images, most of everything Shota describes right there in the cup for him to see. "The Mother Confessor and one of your most beloved Mord-Sith - Cara Mason - were transported to a far away island...Blue Paradise," Shota informs him. "I know not what it looks like or what it harbors, but I do know that it binds the Confessor and Mord-Sith there, and will forever do so if they find mates suitable enough for them to give their hearts to." She looks up at Rahl. "I do not doubt that you have heard of the new prophecy."

"'With memories deeply cherished, the Mother Confessor's love for another wills the world to perish," Rahl repeats the now-famous saying.

"Yes. With the Mother Confessor trapped on this island, she will not be there to protect the Seeker. There are strong feelings among the prophets that this will be the downfall of the Seeker." Shota gestures for Rahl to look in the cup for more visuals to accompany her words. "He has traveled to the Land of Forsithe - where the Blue Paradise creators dwell. There, he seeks to obtain an orb of J'ahan, the only thing which may allow the return of the Confessor and Mord-Sith to his fold. It has taken two years for him to even come close to mastering the orb's power, and now he is closer than ever. Once he does, be certain that your reign will end."

Shota waves her hand over the cup, and the liquid returns to normal. Rahl has a complex expression on his face. He places the cup down and turns his back to the witch. In the next moment, he walks back and forth from her to the end of the wall, hands clasped behind his back. Then he suddenly stops, eyes boring into Shota's like a lion sizing up its prey. "Why do you tell me this? Your desire for the wizard, Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, is no secret. And he currently follows the Seeker. Call me a skeptic, but I am not entirely convinced you would betray him."

Shota moves closer to Rahl once more. "The Seeker and his quest have kept Zeddicus from me, poisoned him against me. Because of this, is it not believable that I would want the Seeker's downfall as much as you do?"

Rahl observes her suspiciously, placing a hand on his chin as he continues to meet her gaze. "I have to say... As much as I love Cara, it would certainly be to my benefit if she stayed locked away with the Mother Confessor." He closes the scant distance between himself and Shota, eyes flashing wide. "This had better not be a trick."

"You saw the visions. And I have no reason to lie."

"Then I shall send my best soldiers to this...Land of Forsithe."

"No, my lord. Not only would it be futile, given the powers the Blue Paradise creators harbor, but there is no need. There is a better way."

Rahl cocks his head at Shota, his face pulling into a devilish grin.

IIII

"Darken Rahl?" Zedd asks.

"Yes, but there may a bigger problem."

Zedd watches the leader, waiting for him to continue.

"As a way to spread tranquility throughout the outside world," the leader starts, "we found a way to bind it with Blue Paradise. Any pairing or family or group on the island is, in a way, mimicked outside of the island...in the world you know."

"Mimicked?"

"Not in the way you are thinking, Wizard. They are not exact copies," the leader clarifies, placing his hands together. "How can I best explain this?" He sighs, but with an air of patience and wisdom. "If a couple, for instance, romantic or platonic, cares deeply enough for each other while on the island, then that caring, that love, will be somewhat duplicated off the island. There will emerge a couple in the world you know who may physically resemble a couple from the island in some ways, but more so in terms of emotion. Now, these people are not simply created. They are already existing entities, just as you and I. But the love of a pairing from Blue Paradise finds them when seeking out personalities matching that of its couple; it brings this new pairing together using that same energy."

Zedd scoffs. "You mean like the mythological 'God of love,' said to have scorned the Creator?"

"Well... In a sense, yes."

"Just when I thought this paradise you people created could not get any more unusual," Zedd chastises. "I believe I am going to need a scroll just to keep up with all its intricate rules and dynamics."

"We made the island complicated, yes. But it was what we felt was needed at the time."

"And now?"

The leader makes a deadly serious face. "Very recently, something we never expected, never prepared for, has come to our attention."

Zedd listens closely.

"A seer has been chosen as one half of the duplicated entity that is the Confessor and Mord-Sith," the leader carries on.

"Kahlan and Cara?" Zedd narrows his eyes, rubbing his chin. "That's right, they have must also have an alternate version here in the world outside the island."

"And this is especially dangerous with one half being from The Secret Order. These seers, as you know, can look far into the future. And one not part of their fold could be used as a weapon."

Zedd's eyes widen in alarm. "Darken Rahl."

IIII

Rahl arches an eyebrow at Shota. "And this seer you named will be able to see anything I wish to know?"

"Once fine-tuned, yes. Or so I've heard. Their abilities to view the future are limitless."

"Fine-tuned?"

"The seer in this case is young... A girl of eighteen."

"Why have you and other magical beings just now sensed...this girl?"

"One of The Secret Order does not come into full bloom until their eighteenth birthday, and this one just turned eighteen today. Before then, her power had been locked away - dormant. The age of wielding the magic, you see, is set at such an age, for a child or even one of thirteen could not manage the power safely; it would overwhelm them, consume them... Eighteen was seen as the safest wager."

Rahl glances suspiciously. "Aren't you a seer as well, Shota? Why not train this weapon yourself?"

"I am not a seer like this, my lord. Not one from the line of The Secret Order. This child was somehow abandoned, and left to be raised by local farmers...right here in D'Hara. If you get a hold of this particular youth, you will able to stop the Seeker and anyone who dare opposes you. They will not be able to counter you because you will already know what their counter will be. You will, without question, be...a god."

Rahl narrows his eyes. "Then let us find this Kae Andric."

IIII

In a village, many leagues away, in a small house at midnight, Kae Andric sleeps in her bedchamber. She has visions of the Seeker and his friends fighting what looks like soldiers. An island appears. Cara and Kahlan on the island...longing to leave, eventually making a life there, enjoying each other's company, bickering... Kahlan's sorrow. Richard fighting a ferocious beast, almost dying. Cara's hands on Kahlan...Kahlan's need for Cara. The passion. Then suddenly, visions of blood, smoke and fire, and people dying cloud her mind. A young boy of around five is beheaded — that head rolls next to her foot and speaks, "Save me."

Kae jets up with a piercing scream, painfully awake as she shivers, pants and sweats while looking around in the dark.

Immediately, Coron Maler enters the room to kneel beside her, his strong hands contrasting his light touch as he grasps her by the shoulders. "What's wrong, Kae? I heard a scream and nearly grabbed my sticks."

Kae suddenly feels calmed by his embrace, the concerned look on his face only visible due to the moonlight seeping in through the window next to her bed. She smiles, touching a hand to his long, blond hair. As his full lips purse tightly together and his blue-green eyes eagerly search hers, she cannot help but think what an extremely beautiful sight he is. He is more beautiful than most women, and could easily pass as one himself. "Spirits, you look like her," she says.

"Like who?"

Kae smiles, briefly shaking her head. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"A bad dream?"

"Well, it didn't start out that way." She sighs, placing her hands in her lap, then looking as though she has just seen the Heavens. "I dreamed of this marvelous place... These two lovers on an island. Well, not lovers yet, but close."

Coron places his hands to Kae's. "I don't understand."

"One reminded me of you. Of Cara Mason. And the other...of me. This Kahlan Amnell. They were trapped in this beautiful paradise, hoping for the Seeker and the wizard to rescue them, all the while coming closer and closer to falling in love."

"Cara? Sounds like a woman's name."

Kae's eyes widen. "Yes, it is. She was as stubborn as you, as guarded when it comes to expressing her feelings, as skilled with the agiels as you are with your sticks."

"Mord-Sith? You liken me to a Mord-Sith?"

Kae laughs, then encircles her arms around his neck. "You would make a very manly Mord-Sith."

"That's more like it," Coron says with a smile.

Kae's gaze sets firmly onto Coron's. "She was also as beautiful as you are. I know you like to be thought of as very masculine, but you are quite pretty."

Coron rolls his eyes, clearly amused. "Kae, stop."

"It's the truth. I think that may be part of the reason I fell in love with you; I always did find women more physically appealing than men."

"A girl after my own heart," he teases.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who was after mine."

Coron looks to the ceiling with a smile before gazing back down at the brunette. "Ah, yes...the pier two years ago."

"You were traveling through the lands, you said. Somehow found your way in D'Hara and this little town...on a pier...with me," Kae recalls.

"It was like fate pulled us together, I swear, Kae. All I remember is seeing this incredibly gorgeous, raven-haired girl of sixteen throwing rocks out into the lake...and I knew I had to be with her."

"And all I remember is an arrogant boy of sixteen whose mouth was much too big for his own good," she teases, sinking closer to him. "Good thing our parents allowed us to wed."

They kiss, a tender touch to the lips. But Coron soon pulls back. And as he sighs, his eyes convey seriousness. "But what of the upsetting part of your dream?"

Kae removes her hands from around his neck, staring at the covers. "Horrible. I saw blood and fire, people dying. And then -" She throws herself against his chest, his arms reactively holding her tight...secure. "I don't want to speak of it," she says.

"Then you don't have to."

She looks up into his face. "But somehow I feel that I must. Coron, I feel like I need to warn someone, this whole village."

"Shhh," Coron says. "It was just a dream."

"Are dreams able to compel people this much? It feels like awful things will happen. Soon. Very soon. Today maybe. And that I could stop these things if I wanted to."

Coron slowly removes her hands from his build, then stands and moves to the window to stare out of it. "Today, you say?"

Kae nods.

"Seems like it will be a good day to me," Coron says, turning to flash her a warm smile. "Everything will be fine, Kae. I promise." He moves back to the bed and sits. "Now...tell me more about this Cara Mason and Kahlan Amnell."

IIII

At noon, on the far side of the island, Kahlan stands alone by the ocean. To her left is the sea and to her front, a little ways off, is a palm tree. With tears in her eyes, she angrily throws a dagger at that tree, the dagger's sharp edge sinking halfway into it. "How dare she?" the brunette rages, stomping her way to the tree and grasping the dagger. Thoughts of Cara's lips flash in her mind. Those marvelous lips. She pulls the dagger out, marches back to the place she began and throws it again. "As if I don't care about Richard." Thoughts of Cara's smile, her bright blond hair catch her, and she marches back to the tree again, grasping the dagger. "She's the one who threw me to the ground and did all those...those things to me," the brunette rants, followed by thoughts of Cara's muscular yet feminine form pressed against hers, Cara's hand on her thigh, breath hot against her ear. Cara's lips.

Kahlan shakes her head in an attempt to rid herself of these images, yanking the dagger free. "Why did she do that to me if she doesn't care? Tease me like that? I pour my heart out to her, and she... She..." The brunette grips the dagger tighter. "It was most definitely teasing," she says with a sigh, watching a small turtle pass by. She flops down beside it. "Do you know, green fellow?" She picks the turtle up and places it in front of her, watching the creature try to crawl over the confinement of her legs instead of shyly tucking away into its shell as she stabs the dagger into the ground beside her."I guess I shouldn't expect anything less - or more - from a Mord-Sith."

Kahlan pauses for a moment, thinking, as she leans her face close to the turtle. "But I... I thought Cara was different. She's opened up to me more than once, and over the last two years, we have grown closer than we ever were before. Joking about little things, working fantastically together, depending on each other as if we're two halves of a whole." Her brows furrow. "Whole... Funny how I always thought of myself and Richard in that light, and am now applying it to my time with Cara."

Kahlan picks up the turtle and stares it in the face."What is happening to me? I think about her constantly, when I should be thinking about Richard or even Zedd rescuing us. I'm here quite a ways away from our shelter because I needed to be alone and make sense of this. And now I'm talking to a turtle about it - my feelings." She places the turtle back down in front of her. "Feelings. Do you think Cara has feelings? I know she can care about things, but I mean the type of feelings she had for Dahlia and Leo? Does she have them for me? Aren't I attractive, caring, engaging enough?" She places the turtle up to her ear, as if to listen for answers. "What's that? You know, you're right. She did tease me...first with her body and then with her so-called knowledge of endless mating pleasures. Either it was a cruel joke, or she did it to be near me...without being 'near me'."

Kahlan looks the turtle in the face. "Exactly. You are so smart." She places the creature back down and grabs her dagger as she rises to her feet, a new resolve gracing her features. "Cara wants to act as though I incite nothing but friendship-feelings as far as she is concerned? Well, two can play that game." Kahlan uses the dagger to cut at her leather skirt.

Later, near the shelter, Cara stands near a stack of wood, carving something; she's using Kahlan's other dagger and her face is wholly concentrated. Kahlan approaches from the distance, but Cara doesn't seem to notice her until she pulls up close enough to the stack of wood. Cara's body stiffens once sensing the Confessor's presence, but she continues carving.

"Making something?" the brunette asks.

Cara eyes the wood. "Better plates. Pieces of wood are fine, but why not actual plates? I should have done this a long time ago, really."

"I see."

"You still angry with me?" Cara inquires.

"No. No, I wasn't angry before... Just taken aback a little."

Cara squints at the object in her hands; surely enough, it is starting to resemble a plate.

"I realized you were right, about betraying Richard," Kahlan continues. "I don't know what I was thinking. Perhaps I was under a spell. But I know I love Richard."

Cara's jaw tightens.

"He's meant for me in every way, always has been," Kahlan says. "And I couldn't possibly throw that away for a roll in the grass with you, Cara. The truth is...I don't feel for you that way, after all. I know that now. You really are like a sister to me. And it's a good thing you didn't ravish me in the sand over there by our usual fire area."

Cara turns to her left, to stare Kahlan in the eyes. _Is she serious?_ She seems serious, Cara deduces. And as such, Cara looks as though she has been lashed with a whip, the sting of Kahlan's words heavily, and clearly, affecting her.

"Because I would have regretted it, sincerely," the brunette carries on, moving behind Cara and walking to the right. As her back is still to the blonde, it allows Cara to watch her intently. Cara had not noticed it before, but Kahlan's skirt is at least four inches shorter. _When had she cut it? _Her strong thighs seem to seductively rule the brown leather, and only punctuate the bottom part of her buttocks which now peeps out. _Good spirits, it's short. Down-right scandalous, in fact. _Especially so, given their lack of desire to wear undergarments in this heat.

Not that Cara ever wore undergarments to begin with.

Kahlan turns in the blonde's direction, and Cara can see that Kahlan's midriff is more exposed now than before as well. Though the flesh there is not as defined as her own, it is defined enough. _Where has the modest Kahlan gone? _Cara wonders. Although, she has to admit that the climate is so hot that Kahlan's new wardrobe may be a result of that. After all, if she is allowed to show a lot of skin, then so is Kahlan.

Cara nearly stifles a gulp as she takes in this "new Kahlan."

"And Cara?" the brunette inquires, yanking the blonde out of her thoughts. "If you ever tease me like that again," she says with a slight smirk, "like you did last night, you'll find yourself with a dagger in your back." She then proceeds to walk off. And as she does, Cara turns back to the stack of wood, managing a half grin herself.

"Are you coming?" Kahlan asks.

Cara looks back to see Kahlan waiting for her in the distance.

"Not that I need it as much now, since the spell has worn off," the brunette clarifies, "but I decided to take you up on your offer to help me control my emotions. We'd might as well get started."

Cara watches her with intrigue and places the dagger and almost-plate down before following after her.

A few minutes later, in a comfortable area some distance behind their shelter, Kahlan sits in the grass, knees up to chin level as she looks around. Cara kneels before her, one agiel in hand.

"Why did you choose this area?" asks the brunette. She may have been willing to lead, but ultimately it will be Cara doing the training, and so she'd left picking the location up to her.

Cara kneels before her, one agiel in hand. "It is comfortable and provides good shade. You will need that. If we had settled in a similar area anywhere else, it may have scared off the rabbits...or other animals we now share this place with." She lowers her agiel to her side, eyes trying to read Kahlan's. "You sure about this?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I wasn't," the brunette challenges.

"You remember when I healed you with the agiel a little over two years ago, and you stared me straight in the eyes the whole time, gritting and bearing it?"

Kahlan smiles. "Of course."

"I'm going to need to see that same determination. Endurance." Cara grins. "Without the fainting."

Kahlan laughs. "Okay. But only one condition."

"Yes?"

"You let me teach you something too."

"Teach me something?" Cara looks as though she means to object.

"You didn't think I agreed to do this without receiving something in return, did you?"

"Controlled emotions is what you would be receiving in return."

"While that's...," Kahlan pauses, searching for the right word, "...nice, it's not enough to make up for the physical pain you're about to put me through."

"Fine, then what do you suggest?"

"Since you're teaching me not to feel, how about I teach you to...feel? More?"

Cara looks down, off into the tall grass, then up at Kahlan. "And what would this 'feeling' process entail?"

Kahlan shrugs her shoulders. "Oh, you know...talking and stuff like that."

Cara looks off into the tall grass again. At a few palm trees and sighs before turning back to Kahlan. "Alright, fine. Let's get on with it." She hovers her agiel over one of Kahlan's thighs. "I'll be gentle," she says with a smirk.

IIII

At another part of the world, in a dimly lit room, candles are placed near the various shrines that outline the walls.

Several slender individuals covered in tight, white leather from head to toe, their heads wrapped in tight hoods which reveal their faces clearly, sit around a table. These are seers of The Secret Order.

"I sense her," the first seer says. "One of our kind, out there in the natural world."

"We sense her. One of our kind, out there in the natural world," the seers say in unison.

"Even I, as great as I am, did not sense her before, but now I do," the second seer reveals.

"Even we, as great as we are, did not sense her before, but now we do," the group utter in unison.

"Never the matter, for she will only aid in bringing down the Seeker," the third seer chimes in.

"She will only help us, for she is our blood," the fourth seer conveys.

"She will only enforce the prophecy, for it is what will happen," the fifth seer confirms.

"She will only serve our will, for she cannot go against it," the sixth seer adds.

"She will only do our bidding," the seventh seer says with finality.

"We have spoken," they all say in unison.

IIII

As Richard sleeps soundly in his bed, a hawk suddenly appears at the window to his side, a rolled up piece of paper in its beak. The animal sits on the window's ledge just watching. After a moment, it flies beside the desk next to Richard and drops the paper.

The paper magically unfolds, and the hawk disappears out the window, as red writing suddenly begins to stain the paper.

IIII

Back in D'Hara, at the People's Palace, Rahl stands in his private domain grinning devilishly. Having acquired a special type of hawk, accompanied by the purest of magic, with the ability to locate one's target no matter where he or she (or it) may be, as long as location is possible, he uses the blood dripping from the cut in his hand to issue a message.

IIII

In Richard's room, the message takes form: "_I hear you are in quite the predicament, dear brother. I would help, but you see...I'm in quite the predicament myself. So, by all means, take your time. I assure you D'Hara is in good hands. And soon these hands will be... Well, you don't need to know that at the moment. It would seem that my sending you this message is just a reminder: Confessors and Mord-Sith come and go, but family... That's forever_."

At that, the paper magically scoots itself to land on top of Richard's chest, then his arm, camouflaging itself as a bandage and blending in with the already-existing bandage encasing his arm.

IIII

Back in D'Hara, in Coron and Kae's village, people move along with their daily routines. A woman sweeps the dirt from the porch of her house. A man chops woods, sweat marking his brow. A group of men sit around a pole, telling jokes and laughing. An old woman chases a chicken. Children play to the left or right.

At a well in the center of town, Kae fetches water as Coron smiles beside her. "Maybe tonight we can try...," he says in a husky voice.

Kae pulls the bucket of water from the well and sits on its ledge, returning his smile in equal enthusiasm. "As much as I would love to, you know what happens every time we try."

Coron sighs, looking to the dirt "Do you think this makes us strange?"

Kae places a hand to his shoulder. "Plenty of couples wait."

He glares at her, almost as though appalled. "But two years after they're married? What couple you know waits two years before consummating their marriage?"

Kae looks down, fidgeting with the bucket's handle.

Coron bites his lip. "It's not like we're waiting, Kae. It's like something is keeping us from..."

She stares up at him. "Perhaps the Creator frowns upon our union?"

Coron smiles. "I doubt the Creator is that worried about two married youths enjoying the pleasures of the nuptial bed," he says.

Grinning, Kae places a kiss to his cheek. "I suppose we could try again."

Coron smiles at that, a hint of mischief showing in his eyes. He kisses Kae a moment later. Since he met the woman, he has wanted to bed her. He reckons that most men would. But he'd been a gentlemen, courted her, which wasn't at all the hindrance some men find it to be. Because he'd discovered just how wonderful and exciting Kae could be while simply being told stories of her childhood and discovering aspects of her personality. This was never a woman he simply wanted to deflower. This is the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Always has been. It's just an agonizing oddity that one of the ways he can show her how much has been denied him.

Suddenly, the sound of horses are heard in the distance. Coron and Kae look up to see many D'Haran soldiers approaching, the horses beneath them like obedient black dragons eager to do their masters' bidding.

A muscular D'Haran soldier gets off his horse, other D'Haran soldiers pulling up behind him. Women scream, a few of them grabbing their children and running inside; others hold their children close as the men approach. Several of the townsmen form in a line in front of the soldiers, pitchforks, rakes, axes in their hands as if preparing for the battle they are sure is to come.

The muscular soldier, assigned as commander, walks up to them. Coron and Kae watch by the well. "If you cooperate with us, no harm will come to your people," he tells the villagers.

A slender man with a rake in his hand frowns. This village has been peaceful for as long as he's lived here, and he'll fight to keep it that way. "What do you want?" he asks with a sneer.

The commander grins. "Information. Tell us what we want to know, and we will spare you all."

"And what information is it that you seek?"

"Tell us where we can find Kae Andric."

Kae, still beside the well with Coron, gasps; Coron holds her reassuringly.

The farmer remains silent, as the commander watches each and every one of the men and waits for an answer. When there isn't one, he looks over his shoulder, to the women and children, and then back to the men. "Raid the town. Kill everyone, except for girls who appear to have reached womanhood. Afterwards...burn this place to the ground."

Some of the soldiers still on horses advance toward the town, past their commander. Women scream in terror, running into their homes with their children at their sides. The male villagers facing the commander run at the soldiers, weapons braced, ready to give their lives for their people. The commander raises his sword and easily takes out any man that advances upon him.

At the well, Coron grabs the sharp, pointy sticks resting in the casings at his sides.

"Just like my dream," Kae whispers to him, eyes focused on their chaotic surroundings.

Coron stares at her. "What?"

"My dream. I knew this would happen. I just knew it."

Coron grabs her by the arm, quickly pulling her toward an empty house, in a last-second attempt to get out of sight as swiftly as possible. "We don't have time for this," he says, opening the door and pushing her inside. "Stay here."

With that, he closes the door, turning just in time to see a D'Haran soldier on a horse approaching. Coron throws one of his sticks at the soldier, hitting him directly at an unprotected part of the neck. The man falls from his horse, and the horse bucks before running off in another direction.

Coron moves swiftly to the man, yanking the stick out his throat, as blood gushes everywhere. He stands there for a while watching the man die, and then at the sight all around them: Villagers are fighting off D'Haran soldiers, as best they can, most failing, their pitchforks and rakes no match against the army's weaponry.

To the left, an old woman, the one who often provides them with chickens, is stabbed in the chest and falls to the ground. To his right, a young boy of around fifteen is beaten to death.

"Coron!" a voice yells.

Coron turns to see Kae peeping out of the house. "Curses, Kae," he says, frowning, "I told you to stay hidden."

"I could help...fight. You taught me a little -"

" - No, Kae."

Just as he starts to walk to her, a brutally scarred D'Haran soldier spots them, eyes immediately resting on Kae. Since she is of mature age, she is precisely the type of female he has been ordered to capture. As he heads for her, Kae finds herself almost subconsciously backing away.

Coron charges the man, tackling him to the ground and sitting on top of him before twirling two sticks either side of the D'Haran's temples. Kae gasps, looking to her right out of disgust; but there she sees a young boy of around five, standing several feet away from her.

It is the boy from her dream. He scoots backward while on the ground, a D'Haran soldier advancing upon him. Wasting no time and not even thinking of sparing the little runt, the D'Haran slashes at the boy's neck, leaving his head to roll to Kae's feet...a blood trail supporting it.

Kae screams and the soldier looks up. Coron notices and runs to Kae, grabbing her before the soldier can get there. Pulling in the opposite direction, he encourages her to run and snap out of shock. "We have to get home," he says with a labored pant. They turn a corner, making a dash for their house, as they stagger over lifeless bodies, past countless D'Haran soldiers and the smell of blood and death fills their nostrils.

In the midst of combating a rowdy bunch of farmers, a group of D'Haran soldiers notice the two. "After them!" one of the soldiers yells.

Coron pulls Kae inside their home, immediately shutting the door and starts to move heavy things against it. A table. A desk. "We have to get under the floor panels," he says, diving to the floor to use his sticks to pry at the wooden boards. Most of the boards come loose freely. "Remember that passageway I made which leads out past the town?"

Kae shakes her head, fear clearly dominating her features.

"I need you to take that now," Coron continues on. "This is why it was created. For a moment like this one."

"What about you?"

Bashing is suddenly heard at the door, soldiers' voices booming.

A window breaks to the left.

"Hurry, Kae!" Coron urges. "I have to stay behind, to fight. I can't leave innocent women and children to die."

Kae rushes to his side on the floor, grasping his blond hair with her hands, as tears roll down her cheeks. "And I can't leave without you."

"Kae."

"No, Coron," the brunette says firmly, "either you come with me, or we stay and fight together. Or die trying."

Coron, knowing there is no time to waste, takes her hand into his and nods to the pathway. "Go"

"I'm not stupid, Coron. I know that as soon as I drop down there, you will seal me inside, and stubbornly stay and fight."

At the window, a fat D'Haran is trying to squeeze his way through. At their door, the soldiers are nearly successful in making their way in.

Kae grabs Coron. "Come on," she tells him. "If you don't, no matter what, I will not leave." She pulls him toward the pathway, and Coron reluctantly follows as they run down the dark and dank trail. For their lives.

The D'Haran soldiers force their way in, quickly spotting the removed floor panels and related pathway. As some attempt to follow, others curse and look on with frustration.

At the front of the town, people continue to die. Dead bodies line the ground at every turn. Some D'Harans have round up young-looking women. Some D'Harans have started to set fire to homes.

Smoke and dust fill the air, and the commander stands and watches it all. "Let us pray that we now have Kae Andric in our grasp," he whispers to himself.

A good distance outside of the town, Coron and Kae emerge from an opening in the ground, a wooden door closing back up as Coron pulls Kae out with him. They stand there watching the town they made a life in burn to ashes, the horrified screams still echoing off trees.

"It's all my fault," Kae whispers.

"We have to keep moving, Kae. Quickly," Coron replies, pulling her along. He knows she needs comforting, but this is not the time.

"To where?" she asks.

"I don't know. I don't know, Kae. But the good part of your dream sounds like a place worth visiting right now." They move swiftly, running into the solace of the trees.

IIII

Four days later, in the comfortable area behind Cara and Kahlan's shelter, the Confessor and Mord-Sith lie side by side on a pile of grass looking up at the stars in the night sky.

"What do you think they are?" Kahlan asks, watching one star twinkle just a little brighter than all the others.

"Never thought about it," Cara says, shrugging.

"Really? All your life looking up at the sky and seeing those bright little dots, and you never thought about what it is you were gazing at?"

"Nope."

Kahlan nudges her with her arm. "There's no hope for you."

"Oh, I thought just yesterday you were saying I was making progress in my 'feeling' exercises and that there may be hope for me yet."

Kahlan turns on her side towards the woman, affectionately running fingers through silky blond hair. "There is... Just look at how at ease you are now, letting me do this."

Cara looks over at her briefly, then back up at the stars. "Yeah, well, it wasn't always this easy."

Kahlan laughs. "Tell me about it. These past four days have been...trying at best."

IIII

Three days ago, during their first training session, Cara had removed the agiel from Kahlan's arm, red welts marking most of the brunette's thighs and calves as she breathed heavily.

"I thought you said you would take it easy," she'd said.

Cara feigned ignorance. "What were you thinking when I pressed the agiel to you that time?"

"How much I want to sack you in the face."

"Kahlan," Cara nagged.

"I mean...," the brunette corrected herself, "Of how much I miss Richard and Zedd, but then... Then I was able to push them to the back of my mind, merge them with the physical pain, as something only to make me numb rather than sad... Just as you told me to."

Cara lowered the agiel. "Good, you're learning."

Kahlan mouthed a "thank you" to the sky, and slid closer to the blonde. "Okay, it's my turn now," she said, placing a hand to Cara's shoulder. Lie down.

Cara reluctantly did, positioning herself beside the confessor; Kahlan, still weak and somewhat panting from her training, slowly stretched out her legs. "Remember the first year we were here together, when I refused to bathe naked with you the first month?" she asked.

"How could I forget?"

"Just...let me finish," Kahlan paused, regaining her thoughts. "I changed my mind one day, because that was the day I felt completely comfortable with the idea of you seeing all of me. I mean, what was the harm, right? Two women just bathing together."

Cara's eyes met Kahlan's. "I didn't see much."

"Just...let me finish," the brunette reiterated with a sigh. "When we bathed together that day, I was not the only one who let her guard down. You joked and laughed. No, giggled... Cara, you giggled... As though you were a five-year-old in front of a sweets stand. And why?"

Cara looked off into the distance, away from Kahlan.

"Cara, you promised," Kahlan pressed.

Cara let out an exasperated breath, then turned to the brunette. "I did it because I like how I feel around you."

Kahlan's face warmed, as she moved even closer to stare down at the blonde. "And how is that?"

Cara's eyes never left Kahlan's. "Like I don't have to be serious all the time," she said, her voice brimming with emotion.

Without thinking, Kahlan slid a hand along Cara's face. "Thank you," she whispered.

IIII

On the second day of their training sessions, in front of their shelter, Cara and Kahlan had approached each other hesitantly. Cara with no agiel in her hand, and Kahlan clasping her own hands behind her back.

"What exercise do you have planned?" asked Cara.

"A touching exercise."

Cara arched an eyebrow, a somewhat nervous look plaguing her features. "Touching?"

Kahlan nodded. "And you?"

"Barely touching. You will be learning how to...squelch your sexual desires."

Now Kahlan arched an eyebrow, a somewhat nervous look plaguing her features. "My sexual desires?" she asked.

Cara nodded, and they both looked over their shoulders and elsewhere before awkwardly making eye contact.

"Um, I have to tend to something at the moment," Kahlan said with a nervous smile. "Really quickly."

"Me too," Cara agreed, nodding vehemently.

The two ran off in opposite directions.

At one unfamiliar part of the island, Cara talked to her pet rabbit and paced back and forth while frustratedly raking hands through her blond hair. "She wants me to touch her?" she asked the animal. "Have her touch me? Has she seen what she's wearing lately?"

At another part of the island, far left of Cara's get-away spot, Kahlan talked to her pet turtle as she paced back and forth. The turtle was sealed in a harmless wooden trap, just enough room for it to move around, and both it and Kahlan seemed restless. "Squelch my sexual desires?" the brunette asked. "Has she seen her lips? Is she really that naive to think that I could just overlook those gorgeous things?"

Both Cara and Kahlan talked with their pets simultaneously, pondering various troubles and asking a multitude of questions:

IIII

"Why, just the other day, she lifted her leg while sitting in front of me and I saw everything," Cara told the rabbit. "Kahlan's glorious womanhood. It took everything in me not to just stick a finger -"

IIII

"- In there," Kahlan continued telling her turtle. "I sat in there, in the dark in our shelter, while she seemed to sleep peacefully. Like a baby even. How can she not feel like her skin is on fire every time we're around each other?"

IIII

"I haven't been able to sleep one bit since our roll in the sand by the fire two days ago," Cara continued on. "Why did I do that, tackle her to the ground like that? Stupid. Stupid," she scolded herself, banging her head against her free hand.

IIII

"Why did I agree to this?" Kahlan asked, setting the turtle free and then briefly stomping in place. "The moment she even 'barely touches' me, I'll be blushing like there's no tomorrow and then my ruse will be up. Stupid, stupid."

IIII

In the next moment, Cara and Kahlan resolved their feelings with a vow, both declaring, "I can do this."

They met back in the comfortable area behind their shelter, standing nervously before each other and seemingly at a loss for what to do. Ever so often, they looked behind them, up at the sky, everywhere but at each other.

Cara sighed. "This doesn't have to be as difficult as one would think, you know. We know where we stand regarding intimacy, so that should make everything fairly easy."

Kahlan looked at her with a shy smile.

"Lie down," Cara said.

Kahlan nodded, then did as told. Before long, Cara moved over her, using arms to help keep from pressing into her, and resting hands at either side of the woman's head. "I'm going to touch you with my breath only," Cara told her. "As I remember last time, that got plenty of reaction out of you. But since that was a spell of some sort, cast by this foolish environment, my presence alone will not be enough for you to fight against. I need you to think of Richard, think of the way he makes you feel when you're as close to him as you are to me now."

Kahlan met Cara's intense gaze, trying her best to brace herself for what was to come.

"Are you ready?" Cara asked her.

As if unable to speak, Kahlan simply nodded, her eyes gleaming with fascination as she stared at Cara's lips.

Noticing Kahlan's line of vision, Cara asked, "You like that, do you?" She moved close to Kahlan, letting her breath brush against the brunette's mouth as though actually kissing her. Kahlan let out a whimper, biting her lip as a way of silencing herself. "Control it," Cara told her. "Don't think of the pleasure this brings you. Think of the frustration, of knowing that you cannot willingly give yourself to someone in the same way most others are allowed to."

Kahlan's eyes were still fixated on Cara's lips, and, before she knew it, she was raking one hand through the blonde's hair.

"Damn it, Kahlan. Focus!" Cara chastised, dragging her breath along Kahlan's neck. Kahlan tried to arch into her, and Cara readjusted herself just so the woman's arch would not be successful. "Look at me!"

Kahlan did, eyes clouded with lust.

Cara let the hot air create goose bumps on Kahlan's skin. "Speak to me, Kahlan," she whispered. "How do you feel?" she asked.

Kahlan stroked a gentle hand down the side of Cara's face. "Like I... Like I can do anything."

"Wrong answer," the blonde replied, lowering her breath to Kahlan's breasts while openly admiring the view.

Kahlan shivered.

"Mm. Mmm," Cara moaned as she watched the brunette.

Those moans were all it took for Kahlan's legs to encircle Cara's waist and pull her closer; Cara cursed under her breath, wiggling to untangle herself, which only resulted in her brushing against Kahlan's womanhood and Kahlan moaning at the sensation.

"Cara...," Kahlan breathed, eyes glazed over with passion.

"You and Richard can barely even do this without you confessing him," Cara replied, trying to keep the session focused. "That angers you, doesn't it?"

Kahlan no longer cared for pretenses and lifted her head to place a kiss to Cara's throat, licking it just a moment later.

Cara gasped, moving back swiftly as though hit with an arrow to the chest, one hand pressing the spot Kahlan assaulted.

Kahlan stared, dumbfounded. "What?"

"What? Cara mocked. "You have the audacity to ask 'What'?"

Kahlan blinked; Cara rolled her eyes.

"I think it's time we end this session," the blonde said, standing. "You failed miserably."

Kahlan clutched her chest, shaking her hair defensively. "Well, I guess Richard brings out the passionate side in me."

"I'd say." Cara started to walk off.

"Wait!" Kahlan screeched.

Cara turned back to look at the brunette.

"It's my turn," Kahlan informed.

"Oh no," Cara said, waving her hands in protest. "I think you've had enough excitement for today."

Kahlan stood, walking over to Cara defiantly and grabbing her by the hand. "Don't worry. It will be fine," she said with a gleam in her eye. "It's innocent enough." She led Cara back to the spot they were at. "Sit."

Cara was not sure that she should sit or that she liked being ordered like a dog, for that matter, but she reluctantly did.

Kahlan knelt before her on both knees. "Now, unlike your exercise, this session is all about touch...actual touching."

Cara made a skeptical face. "What does this have to do with me 'feeling'?"

"It has everything to do with it," Kahlan assured her. "Gentle touches, for example, can teach you to be more gentle." She touched a hand to Cara's arm. "Remember how you used to be wary of my every touch? I still see that touching is a big deal for you — 'no touching,' I mean."

Cara eyed Kahlan suspiciously. _Is she trying to...?_

"I'm going to glide my fingers over parts of you," Kahlan cut off Cara's thoughts, "just letting you get used to my fingers. That sound okay?"

Cara nodded pensively, the type of nod that says she is divided between letting Kahlan do this and leaving.

Kahlan raised both hands to the blonde's face, caressing it gently. But this caress was not a friendly gesture; it was lover's touch. Cara reactively became unsettled, her gaze never leaving Kahlan's.

"Your body seems a little tense, Cara," the brunette said, running her hands along Cara's arms, her gaze daring Cara to reject her.

Cara watched, tracing every one of Kahlan's movements before looking back up at the woman with an almost "I don't trust you" look.

"A full moon was out that night," Kahlan said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

Kahlan brushed a pair of knuckles across Cara's abdomen, causing Cara to jerk at the touch. "When I first noticed how beautiful your form really is," she clarified, continuing her "innocent" exploration.

IIII

On the third day of their sessions, Cara sat in the same area by herself, using a stick to scribble something in the dirt. It read: Cara & Kahlan.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard, and Cara quickly erased the endearment, turning swiftly to see Kahlan walk up to her.

"Ready to begin?" the brunette asked.

"I told you... I'm not in the mood to train you today," Cara said in a rather uncaring voice.

"Good. That just means more time for me to train you."

"Oh. More 'feeling' exercises, is it?"

"Yes," Kahlan said very matter of factly, lowering her body to place her legs at either side of Cara's torso while standing on her knees to tower above her.

"Uh..." Cara uttered for a lack of anything better to say.

Kahlan smiled, seeing her uneasiness. "Just relax," she said.

Cara leaned backward, using her hands to keep her slightly upright.

"When I touch you this time," Kahlan continued. "I want you to tell me how you feel. Then we'll advance from there." She placed a hand on Cara's thigh.

"Kahlan..."

"You feel what?"

"That this is highly inappropriate," Cara reprimanded.

Kahlan arched a brow, staring down into the woman's face. "And you breathing hot air against me yesterday wasn't?" she asked, playing with the muscles in Cara's leg.

Cara frowned. "What are you doing, Kahlan?"

"Making you feel? Does this bother you that much?" She lowered herself in Cara's lap, encircling Cara's neck with her arms. "If this is uncomfortable, it's supposed to be," she said, moving her head close to Cara's. "I'm going to kiss you."

Cara's eyes went wide. She tried to move, but Kahlan held her in place. "Just a friendly kiss, Cara," the brunette whispered. "It's not like I'm going to ravish you."

That inspired a laugh from Cara and she looked to the side. Kahlan's gaze, as always when they're this close, settled on Cara's lips. "Look at me," she said.

Cara did as told, seeing Kahlan's line of vision and deciding to watch the brunette's mouth in turn.

Kahlan moved closer, only a breath separating them. "Do you know...," she breathed, raking her hands through Cara's hair, "...how many men...and women...would die to be in my place right now?" Cara swallowed hard, a deep blush staining her cheeks. "Because I feel I may be dying just a little in this moment," Kahlan continued, claiming Cara's lips with such sensuality that Cara pulled back to make sure it was the same woman. Somehow, just like the day before, she could not imagine the Confessor being this brazen. This passionate. Maybe this is her idea of 'friendly' kissing?"

"Don't pull away from me," the brunette ordered, once again touching lips to Cara's and grazing their mouths together, savoring the contact she has desired for so long. When Cara abruptly tried to stand, that brought her leg between Kahlan's, making base with the not-so dry area there. Kahlan smirked seductively against Cara's chin. "There goes that knee again," she whispered.

Cara, now as lustful as Kahlan, looked up into the brunette's face. "Thinking of Richard now?"

The question seemed to bring Kahlan somewhat back to her senses, and she shook her hair to get a hold of her bearings. Still, she did not readjust herself or get up. She only pressed harder against Cara's knee, and answered, "Of course."

The two stared into each other's eyes. And as much as Cara felt she wanted to, she could not move away.

"And you? What are you thinking of?" Kahlan asked.

Cara did not answer.

IIII

All of that had happened in the course of three days, and now, in the present, in the comfortable area some distance behind their shelter, Kahlan laughs beside Cara. "You should have seen your face when you realized that I was...," she pauses, giggling into Cara's shoulder.

"Yeah. Very funny," Cara replies sarcastically. "What was the point of that exercise again?"

Kahlan pokes Cara's cheek. "To make you feel."

"Well, at least all that 'feeling' seems to have gotten us more furry animals around here. I saw a deer the other day."

"You don't say?"

"I wished for all deers to be kept in a certain part of the land. Don't want large animals of that nature roaming around freely."

"Aren't you the thoughtful one."

"I am." Cara nodded. "I let those white flowers you love so much remain in our shelter even though I hate them, didn't I?" She raises a hand in front of Kahlan, revealing an exotic-looking white flower.

Kahlan smiles, taking the gift. "Still didn't let your knee stay where I needed it most yesterday," she teases.

Cara watches Kahlan, wondering just who this woman is. "It was...too much," she adds.

"What are you complaining about? You got up and left soon enough."

"Because I could literally feel your lust for Richard, and three's a crowd." Cara turned to the woman, asking for confirmation, "That was for Richard, wasn't it?"

Kahlan idly moves fingers in the dirt. "You know that it was."

Cara stretches out her arms and yawns before looking back up to the stars. "Yeah."

And with that, she gets up and walks back through the tall grass, leaving Kahlan to gaze up at the sky alone.

IIII

The next day, in the same area, Cara leans against a palm tree as she waits for Kahlan. Her body is stiff and eyes intermittently flashing with anger. When Kahlan approaches, happily smiling her way, she snorts. "Let's get on with it, shall we?"

Kahlan anxiously rubs hands against leather, spotting Cara's agiels on the ground a few feet away. She honestly can't stop thinking about Cara and is as surprised by these feelings as she is by Cara's more docile personality. "Okay. You want to begin first or should I?"

"Don't really care." Cara moves to the center where her agiels are.

If Kahlan was supposed to notice Cara's less than enthusiastic tone, she doesn't. Still smiling wide, she moves past Cara, to the tree with her back turned.

Cara kneels, grasping her agiels. "What are you doing?"

Kahlan is busy unlacing a few strings of her top. "I have something special planned this session," she says, grin still as wide as it was a few moments ago.

Cara drops her agiels as she stands, angrily marching behind Kahlan in the next instant. "Tell me that this is a game."

Kahlan stiffens. "A game?"

"Yes," Cara says. She needs to know how Kahlan truly feels about her. "That you don't really think of me as a sister." She moves so close that Kahlan can feel her form pressed against her back. "It has to be a game. My trying to teach you how to control your emotions, that was real. But you, touching me like this, it feels as it did days ago when I felt you wanted me in your bed."

Kahlan feels as though she's been caught as she turns to Cara swiftly. "My teaching you how to feel, more than you ever have. That has been real as well."

Cara catches a glimpse of the exposed flesh spilling over Kahlan's top, and Kahlan notices. Thinking that the brunette will blush any moment now, Cara surveys her face. But there is not a hint of the pink tint she would expect to be there. Either her training Kahlan has worked better than she thought or she really has no sexual effect on the woman.

She touches a finger to Kahlan's collarbone, earning back the latter's attention. Eyes blazing into hers, Cara crushes her body into Kahlan's, pushing the woman back against the tree. She drags a hand along the brunette's face with the utmost care before kissing her hard, tongue seeking tongue.

Kahlan moans, hands initially hanging in the air, then passionately encircling Cara's frame.

Cara breaks the kiss, breathing hard against Kahlan's mouth. "Tell me it's a lie." She kisses Kahlan's throat.

"Spirits!" Kahlan exclaims.

Cara reclaims Kahlan's mouth, pressing her harder against the tree and snaking hands into raven hair. More moans ensue. The occasional groans. And just as quickly as she invaded Kahlan's personal space, she retreats from it, backing some feet away and touching a hand to her lips. "I'm sorry."

Kahlan, breathless and heaving, stares at her as though she's lost her mind. "Sorry?"

Cara purses her lips, a hand now to her forehead as though confused. "What are you doing to me, Kahlan?"

"What I am doing to you?" Kahlan asks incredulously. "You tackle me to the ground five days ago, as if to have your way with me, only to leave me there...wanting. You blow hot breath on me three days ago as if making love to me with air alone. And now you nearly ravish me again."

Cara looks up at Kahlan, true sincerity radiating from her eyes. "I know. I 'm sorry," she says, turning to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Kahlan marches in front of her, frowning. "I told you that if you teased me like that again, then expect a dagger in your back." She pushes Cara to the ground, wasting no time covering Cara's body with her own and kissing her with more eagerness and desperation than she ever thought possible.

Cara kisses in turn. Hard. The kiss roughens, and Kahlan breaks it, pushing her hair back as her eyes burn into Cara's. "You're a tease, aren't you, Cara?" she whispers, biting at Cara's lower lip before placing another feverish kiss there. "Driving me mad for days, with your perfect mouth." She kisses her again. "Your perfect hair." She snakes a hand up into the blond locks. "Your perfect body." Her hands clumsily slide along Cara's abdomen, inciting a guttural sound from the blonde. "See? Like I said... A tease." Kahlan smiles.

Cara watches this woman, this "new Kahlan" as she now sometimes considers her to be. When had the brunette become this desirable? Had she always been?

"Tell me it's a lie," Cara repeats.

Kahlan kisses the exposed flesh of Cara's top, making the blonde stifle a moan.

"That you don't think of me as a sister," Cara continues. "This is not just you being lonely. That you truly desire me."

Kahlan's tongue plays at Cara's throat, and Cara forces herself to focus on the answer she seeks, placing hands into Kahlan's hair and pulling the woman's head back to look at her. Kahlan, flustered, and lips swollen from the repeated contact, carefully removes Cara's hands. Feeling in control, she places them high above Cara's head, just as Cara had done to her nights ago. "It's a lie," she tells the woman, looking at her like prey. "And you should know it already."

Still holding Cara's gaze, Kahlan positions herself firmly between Cara's legs, her leather skirt riding up with Cara's and showing half of her buttocks. Cara fights the urge to move into the brunette and, with Kahlan's eyes boring into her, takes this time to probe for more questions, rejecting the woman's attempt to reclaim her lips. "And Richard?" she asks.

"What of him?"

"If you had a choice... Would it be me...or him?"

At this, Kahlan lets go of Cara's wrists as though stung. Eyes diverted, she moves back, which motivates Cara to sit up and stare at her expectantly. When Kahlan does not answer and only sits there as if a wounded animal, Cara has her answer. "Stay away from me!" she growls, angrily standing to swipe up her agiels and storm off into the tall grass.

Kahlan, just like before, curls into the fetal position, seemingly lost.

IIII

Several minutes later, Kahlan approaches their shelter to see Cara throwing things off the balcony. Leather, grass, the white flowers Kahlan loves so much.

"I guess I don't have to ask what you're doing," she tells the blonde.

"Go away, Kahlan." Cara throws a hand full of grass over the balcony.

Kahlan's features twist to show how appalled she is. "What in the... Is that...my bed?"

Cara shrugs before dusting off her hands and leaning over the balcony to peer down at the brunette. "My home. I can do with it what I please."

"It's my home too!" Kahlan contests, frowning.

"I built it."

" I helped."

"I built most of it."

Kahlan rolls her eyes, an exasperated laugh escaping her lips. "You're acting like a child!"

"Maybe I'm just exercising my new gift of 'feeling,' the things you taught me," Cara fires back.

"Get a hold of yourself."

Cara laughs bitterly, crossing her arms and pursing her lips in wounded amusement. "Now who's the cold one?"

"This is absurd."

"And you no longer live here," Cara declares. "Go find your own shelter." She turns her back to Kahlan.

"Cara, I..." What can she say to let Cara know that she has it wrong? That she wasn't thinking clearly when she spoke of Richard back there?

"Don't want to hear it, Confessor," Cara adds. "You talk about my yanking your strings..." She spins around to angrily glare at the woman. "What you have done is far worse."

Kahlan places a hand to her heart, as though struck in the chest.

"Go find Richard while you're at it," Cara continues. "If you can get me to bend to your will without confession, then you should have no problem finding a way out of this place...on your own."

Kahlan, tears swelling in her eyes, takes a step back before running off. Cara just watches. After a moment, she sighs with a shrug of her shoulders.

IIII

Richard sighs. He's fully restored and things are starting to become a lot clearer, he decides, as he stands near his chamber window getting dressed.

A knock sounds at the door, Zedd entering with a smile a second later. "My precious boy," he says. "The healer told me you were awake." He moves to embrace Richard, but Richard, while still peering out the window, holds up a hand as if to signal him to halt, finishing the laces on his shirt a moment later.

Zedd looks chagrined, but can understand how a hug may be seen as coddling. He's had to rely on Zedd and others these past few days, after all. "You must be starving," Zedd says instead. "While you slept, we kept your belly full with the best of magic, but nothing beats the real thing."

Richard, steadily looking out the window, holds out a piece of paper in Zedd's direction. Alarmed by Richard's blank expression, Zedd quickly grasps the note.

"I awoke to find it in my hand," Richard explains. "It's from Darken Rahl."

Zedd reads the letter before glancing to Richard with concern.

"Asleep for four days...," Richard says. "That's nothing compared to all I have missed in the two years I've been here. All those people calling out for a Seeker who is nowhere to be found." He looks from the window to Zedd. "Tell the Blue Paradise creators...I am ready for my next trial."


	5. PART 5

After Zedd had explained everything that'd happened in Richard's absence, the young Seeker had left the room for brief period, needing to confirm things with the leader, as well as a walk to help clear his head. Not that he didn't believe Zedd, but he figured hearing things from the leader, any details Zedd might have unintentionally left out, would make the matter more real. And it did.

Reentering the room, he faces Zedd. "You're right. It's worse than ever," he says. "Cara and Kahlan practically with doubles out there somewhere, Darken Rahl after one half..."

"This is why we must part ways for now," Zedd concludes. "If I do not find this Kae Andric before Rahl does, then..."

Richard nods. "I understand."

Zedd moves to hug him, embracing his grandson tightly. "Take care, my boy. May the spirits be with you."

"You too, old man."

When Zedd pulls away, raising his hands and chanting, he is gone within moments.

Richard turns toward the door. "And onward we go."

IIII

In D'Hara, Zedd appears out of thin air in the obliterated village previously harboring Coron and Kae. It's been burnt to a crisp and the associated panic hits Zedd deep in the chest. "Am I too late?" he asks, closing his eyes and chanting as he waves his hands about. When his eyes reopen, there is renewed hope. "No...they're still alive," he says with relief.

IIII

Deep in an area of the Midlands, dust rises and falls around Coron and Kae, the two of them pacing through rough, desert-like terrain, Coron pulling a horse at his side. Mountain ranges stand like great castles in the distance. It's a beautiful yet daunting sight, and Kae, now wearing a simple white dress, faces yet another issue of conflict. She kicks Coron in the leg as a result.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asks, now dressed in thick, brown leather pants and a simple wool shirt.

Kae stops, falling to the ground and placing a hand to her head. "I'm not sure. But I think..."

Coron sits beside her. "Look, I know you're tired, Kae. We've been traveling for days, with barely any food and water. And I know you didn't like it when I stole this horse, or food, or clothes, but -"

"- As much as it irritated me when you stole those things from those poor farmers and the like, Coron...considering I've never stolen anything in my life, it's not that," she says with a forced smile, pulling out a sharp object from within her clothing. "I quite like this dagger you got for me," she affirms, examining the weapon in her hand.

"What then?" Coron tightens his hands on the horse's reins.

"I think that somehow our emotions for each other are tied to Cara and Kahlan. I can't explain it. I just -"

"The people from your dream?"

"No, not a dream, Coron." She looks up at him. "Visions."

"Are you saying you're a prophet, Kae? A seer?"

"I don't...don't know what I am."

Coron looks at her as though she's a stranger, and Kae notices. "Please don't look at me that way," she says. "Coron. I'm still me."

Coron looks to the ground.

"I keep having visions," Kae continues. "With the ones of Cara and Kahlan, it seems that whenever they are angry with each other, we become frustrated with each other in much the same way. Whenever they desire each other, the same is true for us."

"How is that possible?" Coron asks, looking up at her.

"I don't know. I feel that I do, but everything is just so...," she pauses, touching the temples of her head..."clouded."

Coron touches a hand to her face gently, earning him a smile.

"Remember the other night when we couldn't keep our hands off each other?" she asks.

"Yeah." Coron grins.

"Well, I think that overwhelming lust was coming from them...to us."

Coron makes a displeased face. "Kae, no one makes me feel the way I do about you. I love you."

"I know that, Coron. But... Consider how we haven't made love yet. Never in the two years since we met and married. Not even while in grief after my father died, and we came so close that one night... Cara and Kahlan...they've been on the island for two years, and have never made love."

Coron looks off into the sky. If what Kae says is true, then their life has gotten a whole lot more complicated. Or rather, it's always been that way with regard to their courtship. "Perhaps this Cara person just doesn't know how to please a woman," he says quite firmly, despite the smirk forming across face.

Kae giggles in spite of herself. "This is not the time for jesting, Coron," she says slapping his chest.

Coron looks to her then, taking her hands into his and pulling her to her feet. "I know," he says ceasing the contact a second later to grasp the horse's reins. "But we have to keep moving for now, Kae."

Kae looks around, almost as though suddenly noticing the area. "Where are we?"

"Some part of the Midlands. We should be coming upon magical barriers soon," he says before they continue on.

IIII

Cara rearranges things in the main space of the shelter she shares with Kahlan._ Only now it's just my shelter_, she thinks, looking around and seeing her pet rabbit fidget in the top left corner. "You'll be my new shelter partner," she says," thinking for a moment as she stares at the creature. "You know, you're the whitest thing I've ever seen."

The rabbit continues to fidget.

"That's what I'll call you - White." Cara smirks, folding her arms across her chest. "We'll have good times together, you and I. You'll see."

White, as if understanding Cara, turns his head to the side and uses one of his paws to partially cover his face.

Cara dashes to the floor beside him, pointing a finger at his nose. "No, don't do that. You are not a substitute for Kahlan. I would never -" She pauses, sighing as she places hands under either side of her chin and uses her elbows for support. "I do miss her," she admits, biting on her lip. "But don't tell her that. It's only been half a candle mark or so, and if she knew I was thinking this already..."

Cara reaches out a hand to pet the animal's fur. "Well, let's just say she would consider it 'feeling' and I would consider it weak," she adds, sitting up and turning her back to the rabbit. In the next moment, she pulls her legs up to her chest to sit in the fetal position, resting her head atop her knees. "Unfortunately for me...I think she might have succeeded in getting me to feel a little too much."

Cara lets her legs slide back down to the floor, and stares out the window-like opening in front of her. "I care about her, I do. But now she has me wondering if this physical attraction I have for her - wanting to throw her down and do all sorts of ungodly things to her - is something more."

Cara purses her lips and grins. "Making love to Kahlan would be pleasing enough, I suppose... Feeling her writhe beneath me in complete and utter ecstasy... Without confession, of course... It would probably be a tad similar to how it was when I let my breath glide across her...that second time, during one of our 'sessions'."

Cara's grin widens. "She was so cute... Trying to focus but failing miserably."

_'Cute'?_ Cara sighs, searching her mind for anything that will make her sound like Cara again. _What am I thinking?_ "That was for Richard - the way she became excited, aroused. And 'love'? It wouldn't be, not for me or her. So why reference it as 'making love'? I can't 'feel' the way she wants me to, the way she needs." Cara arches a brow. "...'Making brunette writhe in complete and utter ecstasy' is a more fitting description."

White suddenly comes up beside Cara, peering up at her as he snuggles against her leg.

Cara chuckles. "You hot and bothered too, my friend? Sorry about that. I have to remember you're male," she says picking him up to stare him in the face. "How about we toast to our new living arrangements? There's currently no wine, but we can take care of that," she says, putting the animal down and grabbing Kahlan's dagger before heading for the door. "Come on," she calls over her shoulder.

White quickly follows.

IIII

Cara, dagger in hand, picks grapes of all colors at a viny part of the island. There is a variation of crimson, black, dark blue, yellow, green and pink grapes all attached to large vines which extend from the ground. "Pink too?" Cara asks, as White nibbles on a few grapes beside her feet. "No, White," she scolds him. "Only wine grapes. Table grapes will not do," she adds, slashing at a vine. " Let's hurry and get you out of here before you keel over. Moderation for you, my friend. Moderation."

IIII

Richard is certain that he is prepared for anything the Blue Paradise creators decide to put him through. He has to be certain. Cara and Kahlan getting back to where they belong depends on it. For all the times they've saved him, whether his life or spirit, his opinion is that he hasn't saved them nearly enough.

Taking in a deep breath, he stands in the center of a large white room surrounded by many Blue Paradise creators lined against walls peering at him; in the center across from him, stands their leader. "Since we pride ourselves on honesty, Seeker, we must say this," the leader begins. "Part of us hopes that you fail, for your companions have proved themselves an excellent addition to our island." He walks to Richard and stops, hands clasped behind his back. "But the other part of us hopes you succeed, if not for the sake of the world, then for your own peace."

Richard nods his understanding.

"Hold your arms outstretched on either side of your body," the leader instructs him.

Richard does as told, and the leader places two orbs of J'ahan in his hands before heading back to the opposite end. "This trial is called Endurance," he calls over his shoulder, reaching the center and turning back toward Richard. "See how the orbs now glow?"

Richard watches the orbs, the lights showing a blend of two more colors spinning at a slightly faster pace than normal.

"That is proof of your previous trial, the success of it," the leader clarifies. "All of its history, the blood, sweat, the tears... Everything now resides in it, along with your previous mental training... All of it showing your love for the Confessor."

Richard looks at the leader, clearly ready to begin. "What must I do?"

"Simply stand there."

"What?"

"You are to stand there, just like that, arms outstretched, for as long as you can."

"That's it?"

"Don't make it sound so easy, Seeker," the leader warns. "Have you ever stood in one place, arms up, for any unusual amount of time?"

Richard stares blankly.

The leader smirks. "Yes, I did not think so... Well, know this: You will stand that way for four days…without food, without daily access to water, and without moving in any way that signals you are resting. Since mortal humans cannot survive more than three days without water, you will be rewarded with such on the third day through magical means. And since you will need to relieve yourself, that will also be done through magical means. At a specified time on the fourth day, you will be free to move again, and the trial will be over. These are the rules. No exceptions."

A bitter laugh escapes Richard's lips. "You people, if I can even call you that, are insane!" he yells. "Four more days? Four more days that Kahlan may be closer to falling in love with some other man? Four more days that Darken Rahl may be closer to ruling the entire world?"

The leader closes his eyes. "You will be silent. This will be done in silence," he commands, humming for a brief second. "You still have time. What you think you know is going on with your companions, erase it from your mind. Because you don't know and what you should know is that time is still with you. Even if already in love with another, the Confessor must first realize this for the binding to take effect," he reveals, opening his eyes to again view Richard.

Richard frowns, grinding his teeth together. "Do I at least get to try and reach her again?"

"No. And given how you failed to completely do so last time, when her heart was closer to your own than it is now, it is not likely to fair any better this time, with her heart growing more and more for the other."

"This can't be real. None of this," Richard says, moving his arms a bit, now starting to feel a bit of the strain of his stance. "My and Kahlan's love is more powerful than anything; it was enough to defeat the Keeper himself." He spits to the ground. "And I would grant...powerful enough to overcome confession if we were to be together in the way we were always meant to be."

"Yes, we heard of such triumph - the love that defeated the Keeper. A great feat and testament to your love indeed. But we also assure you that this - this land and Blue Paradise - are very much real. And if this love - your and the Confessor's - is so great, then it should be able to lead you through this trial, provide you with endurance."

Richard appears to consider this for a moment, eyes turning to the floor and then back to the leader. "Will you at least tell me your name? You never have."

"My name is not important," the leader says dismissively. He snaps his fingers, and the room goes dark, a single light shining down on Richard. "Now silence."

Richard stares straight ahead. Though unable to see anything but darkness and the single light surrounding him, he tries to. He certainly tries.

IIII

Outside, Cara cooks some fish over the decent fire she has started under the night sky. Standing over the meal, she moves the cooking stick from side to side. Right about now, Kahlan would be sitting opposite her, watching her in that careful, calculated way she always does when apparently studying her.

Cara sighs. It's better without Kahlan here, she decides. "This isn't so bad - just me, my food...and White," she says, looking over her shoulder to the shelter. She'd left White there before tending to the meal; the animal was in one of his lazy moods. "Will have to go check on him any minute now," Cara opines. "Before he tries eating up my grass bed again."

She looks back to the meal, turning the meat a bit. The sounds of crackling fire and waves crashing against the sand surround her and the environment seems peaceful. And although alone, she feels secure.

But she is not alone. Off to her left, behind the tall grass and bushes, a pair of eyes watch her. Piercing blue eyes that contrast well against the moonlight highlighting the beautiful pale face and raven hair to go along with them.

Kahlan peeps out from behind her hiding spot, eyeing Cara's every movement.

Cara stokes the fire again. "All ready," she says with a satisfied grin, moving away from the meal to briefly head back into the shelter.

At this, Kahlan spills out from behind the bushes and dashes for the fire. Once there, she tiptoes closer to it, looking from it back to the shelter. Cara says she's not welcomed here? That this shelter and its belongings have nothing to do with her? _Not if I can help it_, Kahlan asserts with a frown.

Realizing there is no time to waste, she reaches for the stick quite clumsily. "Ow, Ow. Spirits!" she hisses, having accidentally burned herself in the process. Looking down beside her at one of the two plates Cara has made, she grabs one and uses the stick to slide the meat onto it, jetting back into the bushes immediately after.

Inside, Cara excuses herself from White. "I'll be right back," she says. "Tonight we'll be eating inside together. And I promise - no rabbit. Decided to give that up for a while. Not right to eat your companions in front of you, now is it?"

White continues to relax in a corner.

Cara just smirks and heads for the door. When she reaches the fire outside, her eyes go wide with alarm, mouth opening as if to say something and then shutting again as a clear state of panic defines her features.

Every bit of her meat is gone, the only thing left showing that it was even there is the stick on the ground beside the fire.

"My meal!" Cara screeches, surveying her surroundings and taking a defensive stance as if prepared for battle. "What animal could have done this?"

Off in the bushes, Kahlan stifles a giggle, watching Cara in such distress over the absence of her precious meat. Arching a brow and still stifling giggles, she takes a bite out of the fish.

Cara runs back toward her shelter, to complain to White. "Something has stolen our food, White," she tells the animal, running hands through her hair in frustration. "Okay, not your food, because you don't eat meat. But you get the point."

White yawns in the corner.

Cara grabs her spear. "This will not be tolerated," she says, stomping out of the shelter.

From her hiding spot, Kahlan watches Cara run off in the opposite direction, spear in hand screaming, "Come back here with my meat, you beast!"

Kahlan falls over in the grass, giggling.

IIII

The following day at a fairly random part of the island, Cara, spear in hand, walks through the tall grass, slashing at anything green as she passes. "Where is she?" the blonde roars. "She cannot be far."

It doesn't take long for Cara to find what it is she seeks: Through the grass, she spots Kahlan in a cleared area pulling large green leaves across the sand to throw over what looks like a half-hearted attempt to create some kind of shelter.

Cara smacks her tongue against her teeth in amusement. "What laziness. Surely she can do better than that," she says, in the next moment spotting one of the plates she crafted herself; it rests beside Kahlan's new shelter.

Cara's eyes go wide with shock, then disbelief, then realization. And, finally, anger. "That... Kahlan," she growls, stumping off.

It's only half a candle mark later when Kahlan is bathing at Waterfall Lake, looking up at the waterfall cascading over the large rocks. Mist forms at the top of it, and birds fly just a little above that next to a leaning tree. The clouds seemingly top it all off.

_It really is quite beautiful_, Kahlan sighs, using a cloth to wipe her arms.

Suddenly, footsteps approach and she sees a wooden plate crash near her clothing at the water's edge. Standing in front of the objects is Cara, eyeing the woman with intensity. "Look familiar?" the blonde asks, nodding to the plate.

Kahlan eyes the wooden utensil, then continues on bathing as if lacking a care in the world. "Some days ago you mentioned you were carving plates."

"Yes, and last night one of those plates went missing. I didn't think much of it before; figured I had just misplaced it, but..."

Kahlan looks to her, batting her eyelashes innocently. "But what?"

Cara kicks the plate to the side, frowning. "Oh drop the act, Kahlan. I know you stole my meat last night."

"I've never stolen anything in my life," the brunette counters, then thinks it over. "Other than out of necessity during my travels with you, Richard and Zedd."

"How else do you explain one of my plates at your new shelter?"

Kahlan stops bathing for a moment, looking to Cara as if offended. "You followed me?"

"That isn't the point!" Cara growls, stomping to a rock to sit and peer at Kahlan. 'Because of you, I went on a wild-goose chase. Two hours spent roaming this land for the culprit."

Kahlan resumes bathing. "Yes, I saw the beginning of that hunt." She giggles, rubbing the cloth on her neck nonchalantly.

Cara stares stone-faced, full lips puckered tight.

When Kahlan finally looks back up at the blonde, she shrugs. "What was I supposed to do?" she asks. "Starve to death?"

"It was only earlier that day that we parted ways. And you know how to fish, how to hunt."

"Alright then," Kahlan says in defeat. "I did it out of spite. Happy? You were fool enough to search over the span of candle marks, when you could have just as easily found something else to eat. You've hunted in the dark before, and I can't be blamed for -"

Cara has marched back to the water's edge where Kahlan's clothes are and is snatching them up, along with her plate.

Kahlan watches in fear. "Cara... You wouldn't."

"Out of spite, huh? Well, let's see how you like it," the blonde retorts, jetting off with Kahlan's belongings.

Kahlan splashes angrily about in the water. "Cara!... Cara! Cara Mason! You get back here right now! Caraaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A little while later, Cara leans over the balcony of their shelter, chuckling as Kahlan, hair soaking wet, approaches with one huge leaf covering her breasts and one small, maple leaf covering her womanhood. "I see... I see the princess has regained her modesty," Cara says stifling a laugh.

Kahlan frowns up at the woman. "This isn't funny, Cara! How dare you?"

"How dare you steal my meat?"

"How dare you kick me out of my own home?"

"Please! I was doing you a favor. You love Richard so much, think about him every time we're intimate." Cara is furious and isn't quite sure how she got this way. All she knows is that her insides feel like they are being pulled to lay themselves bare to Kahlan, a feeling she doesn't understand all that well.

Kahlan moves closer to the shelter, trying her best to keep her "private parts" private. "Are you...jealous?" she inquires with a slight grin on her face. "Is that what this is about? Why, Cara, if you wanted me to think of you, all you had to do was ask."

Cara nearly chokes on her own spit. Standing up straight, she glares down at Kahlan. "You lie."

Kahlan's face softens. Maybe she hasn't been as honest with Cara as she should have. No, she knows she hasn't. But she thought Cara knew by now that she desires her deeply. "It wasn't a lie when I told you I do not only think of you as a sister," Kahlan says. "Cara, think about it. Why else would I enjoy being pressed against you as much as I do?"

Cara blushes despite herself. "Kahlan..."

Kahlan meets her eyes with an almost "hear me" plea. "Cara, I was thinking of you each and every time we kissed, pressed into each other, let our hands and eyes roam."

The intensity behind Kahlan's stare is soul-searing and so Cara breaks the gaze, looking off to the side. "Why would you lie and say it was Richard you were thinking of?"

"Why would you lie and say you wouldn't think of bedding me because of your loyalty to Richard?"

Cara turns back to her, eyes angry. "That wasn't a lie."

"Oh? You wouldn't have made love to me if I'd said it was you I would choose over Richard?"

"Why didn't you?"

This time, Kahlan breaks the gaze, looking off to the side.

"See?" Cara challenges. "That's exactly what I mean."

Kahlan looks back up at her, determined. "I'm just a little confused, that's all. But we can work this out, and -"

"- You don't even know the color of my eyes, Kahlan. Sometimes you call them blue, sometimes you call them green."

Kahlan holds herself defensively. "Well, sometimes they look blue; sometimes they look green."

Cara rolls her eyes and briefly kneels to reveal Kahlan's clothing. "It wouldn't be making love anyway, Kahlan...you and I. Believe me when I say it would only be about physical benefits… Ask yourself are you prepared for that." She throws the clothing over the balcony. "Leave already."

Kahlan stares at the clothing, at how meaningless they now seem.

Cara can't fathom her hesitancy and ushers her along with a hand pointed in the direction ahead. "You're not getting my other plate back."

Kahlan peers back up at her, almost disbelieving of what she's hearing. "You're rejecting me? Again?" She's known Cara to be foolish, but not this foolish.

Cara's jaw tightens, her blond hair blowing brilliantly in the wind. "No more than you've rejected me."

"I have never rejected you!" Kahlan retorts furiously. "Never!" She looks to the ground, as if trying to fight back tears, then back up at Cara again. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Mord-Sith are afraid of nothing."

"Liar!" Kahlan fires back, moving a little closer to the shelter. "It's not Richard you're worried about. It's getting your heart broken."

Cara scoffs.

Kahlan continues anyway. "I'm afraid of getting my heart broken too. But that didn't stop me from opening up to you, taking a chance," she says with a bitter laugh. "Maybe I never should have," she finishes, turning her back to Cara and dropping the leaves that hid her nudity. She scoops up her clothing and walks off.

Cara catches her breath at the sight of Kahlan's bare buttocks. The strong, slender legs attached to it. The long, dark hair flowing from the top of her head with an air of grace about her as she walks back through the tall grass. "Damn," Cara mutters.

IIII

Near the boundary separating Westland from the Midlands, Coron and Kae are on the move. Dust nips at their faces and heat burns at their backs, both instances making every step forward seem like an arduous, excruciating. undertaking. Ever so often, they are bitten by a small, mosquito-like insect. Coron slaps at one on his hand, pulling Kae along, as they ascend a steep hill. "I know these things are painful, Kae," he says, "but we have to keep moving."

"I feel like my skin is going to fall off every time I get bit by one," she replies, breath heavy. "What are they?"

Before Coron can answer, a loud, hissing noise is suddenly heard. In an instant, there is both recognition and dread on his face as he quickly looks to one of the bite marks on Kae's hand. "Blood flies!" he screeches. "I should have known."

The hissing noise is close, sounding from above. Coron looks up to see a large short-tailed gar jumping from over the hill to land before him and Kae. Kae screams, with Coron moving in front of her, shielding her and grasping his sticks. The horse spooks and runs off into the distance.

The gar stands like a man, but is much taller than an average human. Extremely muscular, with fur covering most of its body, the exceptions being its chest and stomach, it growls at Coron. The creature's chest is pink and glossy, its teeth as big as human fingers, and the temperature of its breath is so hot that Coron feels as though he may very well be scorched alive.

The gar spreads its large wings, another growl escaping its throat, before letting them fold back. It focuses glowing green on Coron's, daring him.

Coron answers by lunging to stab it, but with astonishing speed, it knocks him back, sending him flying several feet away.

"Coron!" Kae calls out, which earns her the gar's attention. It sneers, however, and soon focuses its attention back on Coron, advancing upon him. Coron scoots back, grabbing his sticks just as the gar lands on top of him. Without hesitation, the creature sinks its large teeth into Coron's left shoulder, causing the boy to scream in agony.

Kae hollers, taking the dagger out at her side and running toward the gar. Without even looking, the gar knocks her back, several feet away, sending her to the sandy ground. Coron sees this and it's enough to reenergize him. Frowning, he uses the stick in his good hand to jab into the gar's chest. The gar releases its bite on Coron, wincing in pain before screeching in anger.

Fighting against his own pain, Coron wraps his arms around the gar's head, holding tightly as he uses his weight to turn it on its back so that he is on top. He jabs it repeatedly with his sticks. To the neck, to the chest, to the gut.

Furious, the gar slings Coron to where Kae is. Kae, still a little disoriented, sits up beside him. She seems to be having her own battle, but within her mind, grabbing at either side of her head and shutting her eyes tightly.

The gar jumps to its feet, roaring their way. Coron charges at it again, but it swiftly moves to the side, making him pull some feet ahead. He quickly turns back around to see that it has now started to move in a shuffling, side-ways motion.

Is it...taunting him?

Coron touches a hand to his wounded shoulder, then holds out his sticks, ready to do battle with the gar again. But before he has time to process, the gar has charged at him and a succession of whooshing sounds are heard following soon after.

The gar has abruptly stopped in its place, a few inches away from Coron, with sharp ends of arrows protruding from its face. Blood splatters mark Coron's brow and face in turn. When the gar drops to the ground dead, he looks up to see several short men with bows and arrows, as well as spears, in their hands. Cautious, he backs up to where Kae is and sits. The brunette is still touching hands to her head in clear pain. "Kae?" he asks. "Kae, what's wrong?"

Coron looks back up at the men. They are wearing animal skins over most of their bodies, mud smears over the rest of their skin and faces, and their hair is slicked down. Pieces of grass are tied to their arms and to the skins, and are also sticking out from under the headbands they wear. "Who are you people?" Coron inquires.

Without speaking, one of them approaches Coron, and, with fist closed, hits him in the face. Coron immediately touches the assaulted area, but otherwise makes no effort to strike back. He only looks up at the man, anger flashing in his eyes.

The muddy individual simply moves over to Kae and strikes her in the face, open-handed.

Coron nearly jumps to his feet, sneering fiercely, but a hand is holding him down. "You would hit a woman?" he asks, as Kae uses one hand to hold him in place at the thigh and the other to soothe her brow.

"It's okay, Coron. They're Mud People," she says.

He looks to her as though she has lost her mind. "What?"

"Mud People... It's a sign of respect - his hitting us."

The muddy man half gins. He has jet black hair, piercing gray eyes, and a strong jawline to help frame it all. The other Mud People a few feet behind him start to talk among themselves, in a language neither Coron nor Kae can understand. A few of them even chuckle. When the Mud Man who struck them finally speaks, Coron and Kae are thankful that it is a language they understand: "I am Solan," the Mud man says in Coron and Kae's native tongue. "We have been hunting that gar for days, for it killed one of our own. A most respected man."

Coron means to speak some more, but winces instead; the pain at his wound has returned to its original intensity and he touches a hand there in a half-hearted attempt to soothe it.

"You showed much courage to fight and wound it on your own," Solan says, briefly looking to the slain creature. "Please, let us show you our appreciation by tending to your injuries at our village." He nods over his shoulder at the other Mud People and they quickly move to Coron and Kae, helping them to their feet.

Coron looks to Kae, concern plaguing his features. "How did you know -"

"- I'll explain later," she says, cutting him off.

In the Wilds, in the village of the Mud People, the buildings are constructed of mud brick, laced with a tan clay plaster and the roofs are completed by grass covering the plaster. The homes have doors, but there are no glass windows. Instead, only cloth hangs over the windows.

Coron and Kae walk with the eight warrior Mud People who saved their lives. Lining their pathway are poles wrapped in animal skins dyed with red stripes, skulls fixed atop them. Coron and Kae look as this with caution.

Solan explains. "These are the skulls of honored ancestors, meant to watch over our lands and remind us of their wisdom. Only the most respected are rewarded such recognition. One of the worse dishonors to an elder is to bury the skull; it is meant his life mattered for nothing."

Chickens move about leisurely. Children run from houses in the village to see the strangers — Coron and Kae. They line up near the pathway, stomping their feet in mud, and splashing a little of it at them. Women are wearing simple dresses of brightly colored cloth and sit hard at work. Drying clothes, skinning animals, grinding tava root.

Kae smiles at the children. Coron wipes mud from his face.

Solan looks to a few of the women as they pass by. "Those women to the left are grinding tava root, which makes the flat tava bread that is a staple of our people," he says.

Adolescent girls with short hair watch the women eagerly.

Coron turns his attention back to Solan. "Our language. How is it you speak it? The others do not seem to understand anything Kae and I say."

Solan grins. "I had business in D'Hara several years ago."

Coron and Kae look to Solan with surprise. "D'Hara?" Coron asks. "That's where we're from."

Solan nods. Upon meeting them, he'd somehow sensed their ties to that land. "Stranded and injured there upon my visit," he starts, "an elderly couple took me in and cared for me. I had lost the use of my legs, you see, and thought I would never walk again. During the two years I stayed with the couple, I adapted to their language - your language. Then, one day, a mysterious wizard showed up to cure me one night - said I would be of great importance some time in the future. After this, and saying a few more cryptic words, he disappeared as quickly as he came. That experience gave me an appreciation for the outside world, when before...I had only feared it."

Kae stares at Solan as if in deep thought. Solan smiles. "Some others here can speak your language as well. Of course, we are more accustomed to our own," he says.

Just then, a fellow male Mud Person approaches Solan, says something to him in their own language, then walks off.

Solan turns back to the newcomers. "After your wounds are treated, the Council of Elders wishes to meet the strangers who have caused such a ruckus throughout the village."

"Council?" questions Coron.

An hour later, they move down one of the villages' paths with Solan and a few other Mud People.

Solan looks over to Coron and then to the cloth now tied around his shoulder. "Feeling better?" he nods toward the bandaged wound.

Coron looks down at his shoulder, touching it briefly and moving it lightly before returning a smile. "Yes, I don't know what you guys did, but I hardly feel the pain at all anymore."

Kae smiles at Coron, intertwining her fingers with his. "Yes, thank you," she agrees, looking to Solan.

"You are welcome," he replies.

But while Coron is thankful, he is strangely worried about where they are being led. "This Council of Elders... What is it?"

"Our six elders," Solan answers. "We attain our wisdom from them...and Bird Man."

Coron nearly stops in his tracks, suppressing an uncharacteristic giggle. "Excuse me, did you say Bird Man?"

"Does this amuse you?" Solan questions.

Kae can barely contain laughter herself, poking Coron in the side as a warning to stop. But they both find themselves answering simultaneously, "No, no. Of course not."

"Good... Because we are here."

Coron and Kae look ahead, to a protected area. It is an open shelter-like contraption, framed by poll structures and a wooden floor. Many Mud People stand under the protection of the polls and its flimsy roof, and many others stand just outside of it.

In front of the people are elders, all elderly men. They sit in grass chairs lined side by side, their faces stern.

As Coron, Kae, Solan and the Mud People who walked with them approach, the other Mud People step out of their way, creating a path for them to follow...all the way to the Council of Elders.

"The elders are mostly for show. Do not let them scare you," Solan says under his breath to Coron and Kae. "They are greatly respected, yes. But it is Bird Man who has final say."

Before long, the group pull up to the elders. Solan stands as straight as he can, showing his utmost respect for the men. Kae watches as if not knowing what to expect. Coron sighs, pursing his lips.

The elders look to Coron and Kae, then proceed to whisper among each other.

Finally, as they all turn back to view Coron and Kae, one of the elders in the middle speaks; it is in the language of the Mud People.

Solan, realizing he will have to translate, speaks for the elder, his eyes never leaving the six men. "They want to know what brings you to this land."

Coron steps forward. "I am Coron Maler," he says. "We were run out of our village by D'Haran soldiers. Our town was destroyed, and every man, child and woman slaughtered...except for young females around the age of thirteen and up."

Solan translates for the elders. The elders turn and whisper among each other again before returning their eyes to the outsiders. This time, one of the elders on the far left speaks. "They want to know of her," Solan says, finally taking his eyes off the elders to nod in Kae's direction. He then returns his gaze to the men.

Kae, dark hair a little heavy from the hot, humid air, and sweating a bit, steps forward. Her blue eyes lock on the elder to the far left. "I am Kae Andric," she addresses the men, "and am in the same predicament as Coron. We are married, wedded two years ago with the permission of our parents. A few days ago, I started having odd dreams, but they are visions, I think. I knew our town was in grave danger hours before it was ever attacked. And I have had recent knowledge of things I couldn't possibly know if not for these visions."

When Solan translates this, there is a loud gasp among the people, the elders eyes' widening as they immediately thereafter proceed to talk among themselves once more. The commotion becomes so loud that one of the elders to the far right stands and waves off the chatter. He soon sits back down and speaks. "They say they will not ask you to leave, because you have shown great bravery against one of our most treacherous enemies. But they fear the danger you have brought to this village, and a banquet will be held to seek advice from the spirits as to what to do. Bird Man will speak there with you both. You are to reside in the village as guests in the meantime, as a temporary dwelling will be provided to you. Not attending the banquet is out of the question."

Coron turns to Kae and pulls her into his embrace. "You okay?" he asks under his breath.

"Sure," Kae whispers. "It can't get any worse, right?"

IIII

In Darken Rahl's magic and spirit room at the People's Palace, Shota chants in a corner, waving her hands about.

Rahl, his back to the witch, stands some distance away over an altar. "A week has gone by without capture of the seer. A week and days," he rants in a rather calm manner. "It seems that I'm plagued by incompetent soldiers determined to embarrass my good name. Well, no longer."

The room is dimly lit, and images of just about everything Shota has described to Darken Rahl, about the Seeker's recent journey reflects off the walls: The Seeker and his friends fighting underlings of The Secret Order in disguise, Richard and Zedd finding out that Cara and Kahlan have been transported to a far away deserted island, and everything after it.

Shota chants louder, red mist suddenly filling the room. New images flash on the walls: Images of the Sisters of the Light at the Palace of the Prophets fretting over the latest prophecy: "With memories deeply cherished, the Mother Confessor's love for another wills the world to perish."

The red mist soon channels itself into a tornado-like form, swirling toward Shota and then jetting toward Darken Rahl. It moves in front of him to transform into a solid, Rada'Han-looking object on the altar.

The room is again clear, and Shota has stopped her chanting. "It is done," she says.

Rahl smiles a wide grin, lifting this foreign Rada'Han type of instrument before his gaze. "Yes...it is."

Moments later, he stands in the center of the room with Shota to his side. Several D'Haran soldiers on either side of them are lined against the walls.

Mord-Sith soon emerge, dragging along a blond woman bearing a traditional Rada'Han around her neck. They throw her to the ground before Darken Rahl.

The blonde, her face bruised and battered, and wearing tattered clothing, spits blood onto the floor. Blue eyes blazing into Rahl's, she sneers with a passion. There is no mistaking it; this is Nicci. 'With what do I owe the pleasure this time, my lord?' she says sarcastically.

Rahl, hands clasped behind his back, smiles kindly. "The Seeker."

Nicci's features soften. "Richard?"

"Yes, it seems a new prophecy has arisen. Two years ago actually..."With memories deeply cherished, the Mother Confessor's love for another wills the world to perish." It tells of the Seeker's downfall hinging all on his beloved giving her heart to another."

"And how do I factor into this?"

Rahl paces a little to his left, eyes meeting the floor before meeting Nicci's again. "If it's one thing I know about my brother, no matter the task, no matter the quest, he is unlikely to fail... I cannot let that be the case this time."

Rahl turns to the chair behind him and picks up the new "Rada'Han" created with Shota's aid.

When he turns back to Nicci, she laughs a deep, disbelieving laugh. "I'm already wearing a Rada'Han, Rahl. What more can you do to me?"

Rahl traces his hand along the new object. "Funny you should ask. This is no ordinary Rada'Han. Thanks to a little help." His eyes sneak off to the side, to Shota. Nicci sees this. And as though noticing Shota for the first time, she scoffs in her direction before glancing back up at Rahl.

"You cannot be serious. You trust that witch?"

"She has given me no reason to doubt her yet." He moves to Nicci, lightly stroking her cheek. "It is you who must now prove yourself," he says, holding up the object in his hands. "Unlike a true Rada'Han, this one lets you use your powers as much as you like. As long as you obey the command given to you. Break it...and it will break you. And not in the Mord-Sith fashion."

Nicci's eyes flash with anger, but she says nothing.

"Once bearing this," Rahl continues on, "if you try to resist my orders or attack me or my men in any way, it will kill you. Instantly and without hesitation." He narrows his eyes. "However, since my men seem very fond of your...um, beauty...I shall allow you to attack them if one dares to try to bed you against your will."

Nicci challenges his glare. "I'm too valuable to you...for you to just kill me."

"The girl I seek is far more valuable... Her power knows no bounds," Rahl asserts, eyes blazing intensity. "I will have her. And you - will - help - me."

Shota smiles with satisfaction.

Rahl's face is deadly serious. "And may Cara and the Mother Confessor live happily ever after."

IIII

Cara still leans against the balcony, in the dark, as though she has not left that spot since her latest fight with Kahlan. She stares out into the ocean, listening to water crash against the sand. "Kahlan," she whispers to herself, standing up straight, brows pulling into confusion. "You've done something wicked to me."

Cara starts to turn, but suddenly sees something sparkling above the ocean, just starting to form. Looking at it fully, she views small blue and white lights hovering above the ocean's water close to the sand. They swirl together in a circular motion, growing brighter, then dimmer, and then brighter again. "Night Wisps?" she asks. Without hesitation, she jumps over the two-story balcony and lands in the sand with great agility, running directly for the sparkling entity by the ocean before her. Once there, however, she realizes... "No...not Night Wisps."

She slowly enters the swirling circle, holding her hand out to grasp at the lights but is unable to; it is as though the lights are not physically there. "What are you?" she smiles. "So much like...stars."

Before long, she is giggling and the lights have added the colors green and yellow to their swirl. "Why do I -," Cara pauses her second question as she steps out of the swirl of lights and the giggling instantly stops. She steps back into it just to test it out and the giggling instantly restarts. "Strange," she concludes.

It takes a few moments to get used to the lights, but she is soon able to stop giggling on her own. "So warm," she observes, as tears start to well in her eyes. Reactively, she wipes at them, looking down at the liquid now staining her hand. "So much...love." It surprises her to have even said it, but she feels it from these lights. When she looks back up at them, she finds that they are swirling faster all around her. "What is this?" she ponders.

IIII

Except for the lone light shining down on him, it is still dark in the white room where Richard labors through his current trial. Silence grips the air...until a voice is heard: "Do you have any idea what is going on at our island right now, Seeker? An inkling? With your companions?" the leader asks.

Richard grins and bears it, arms still stretched out on either side of him, one orb of J'ahan in each hand. His arms are a little shaky, though, and so are his legs. He stares into the darkness, as if trying to see someone. Anything.

"Since you cannot talk," the leader carries on, "let us tell you... Your friends have gotten to the point where they may now be able to view The Lights of all Feeling. In fact, one of them is viewing it as I speak. The Lights of all Feeling, you see, are a reflection of all the souls inhabiting the island. All their love emanates from these light and appears to the inhabitants only when the island has fully embraced the pairing and their love. It is the island's way of acknowledging that it truly cares. The lights especially appear when one is feeling down, lonely or extremely well-loved. Once an inhabitant interacts with the lights because of this, they feel an overwhelming sense of warmth and calm. If down, the lights lift them up. If lonely, the lights become their companion. And if feeling extremely well-loved, the lights only add to the feeling, heightening their senses." He pauses briefly. "Of course...the lights do not always appear. They are more of an occasional occurrence."

There is another pause, Richard's breathing the only sound.

"I assume you are wondering which one - Confessor or the Mord-Sith - has seen The Lights of all Feeling... That, I will not tell you. Nor will you be told who your friends give their hearts...more and more to with each - passing - day."

Richard looks up to light shining down on him and gulps, as worry clearly plagues his features.

IIII

Kae beats at Coron's chest inside a dwelling provided to them by the Mud People. She's been acting strangely intermittently and this is one of the stranger reactions Coron has observed. "What is it, Kae?" he asks.

"I don't know!" she yells, suddenly angry and still beating. "I suddenly felt the need to hit you."

Coron grabs her by the wrists, forcing her to look up at him. "Cara and Kahlan again?"

Kae looks down for a moment, contemplating. "Perhaps." She thinks on it some more. "Yes. Kahlan's feelings."

Coron lets go of her, sighing quite heavily before raking fingers through his blond hair.

"Get out!" she screams.

"What?" Coron almost looks bewildered.

"I just...," Kae puffs. "Just want you out. Understand?"

Coron stares at her, reluctantly backs up and then leaves. Kae flops down on the bed.

Outside, Coron notices some of the men laughing by the fire several feet away, snickering in his direction. Solan is with them. Coron approaches them, lips pursed, hands on his hips. "Problem?"

Solan looks from the men and then to Coron. One of the men eyes Coron provocatively, then speaks to Solan. Solan translates for Coron: "He says you're pretty. If your wife won't bed you, he will."

The man bats his eyelashes at Coron. The other men snicker. Coron looks disgusted. "Tell him I'll pass," he answers.

Looking back to his new home with Kae, he soon turns back to the men and sits, seeing them eat something out of bowls.

Solan passes a bowl and spoon to Coron. Coron takes it, but as he begins to eat, Solan slaps at his hand.

"What now?" Coron protests.

"Mud People only eat with their right hand, for evil spirits eat with their left hand," Solan explains.

Coron rolls his eyes, adjusts the bowl to his left hand, and eats the content with his right hand.

Solan gives a disapproving look. "You have a lot to learn about our customs, my friend."

"That I do," Coron replies, slurping his food.

IIII

It rains hard, liquid hydrating the earth from within. The ocean responds in an eb and flow. The wind blows with all the tenacity of a force determined to dominate both the heavens and the land, palm trees and tall grass sway heeding its warning. The clouds slowly pull together as if forming an army for attack. Lightning strikes and thunder roars throughout the sky.

Cara stands on the balcony watching, wondering if this must partly reflect her relationship with Kahlan. As she moves inside to slide down the pole and land in the main space, she frowns. She hurries to the corner where White is sleeping and pets him on the head. "I have to go find her," she says. "I'll be back soon."

Grabbing her spear, just in case she comes in contact with a wild animal or a scorned Kahlan, she dashes out of the shelter and heads into the tall grass.

She moves swiftly, pushing away at grass and leaves as the rain pours down harder. And harder even. Every now and then, she is protected from the rain by palm trees leaning into each other above.

Several minutes later, she peeps from behind the tall grass, spotting Kahlan's flimsy shelter. _But where is Kahlan_?

After a few moments, Cara spots her off to the far right near the ocean. _Has the woman lost her mind_? She is giggling like crazy, playing and splashing in the water as though no one but her exists and she has reached the Heavens.

For a second, Cara wonders if the brunette has come across those same weird lights she did a night ago. But that soon leaves her mind, as she watches Kahlan, hair wet and thrown back, kicking at the waves as the rain pours down on her.

Cara watches. Admiring.

She lets her spear drop to the ground, whispering in a barely audible tone, "Beautiful."

IIII

Candle marks later, near the same spot, night has arrived and Cara heads to the area with White in hand. "Okay, I know I spied on her earlier, but I have to see her again."

After several more steps, Cara pulls up to Kahlan's shelter, hiding in the tall grass. She holds White in one hand as she moves the grass to the side to see Kahlan.

The moon highlighting the brunette's features, she spots her sitting on a big rock, holding what looks like... A turtle?

Words can easily be made out. Kahlan is saying something. Speaking to the turtle?

Cara chuckles silently. "How lame, White," she says under her breath. "Talking to the animal. Is she really that lonely?"

As if in response, White rubs his palms against Cara's knuckles.

"Oh please!" Cara whispers. "My talking to you is completely different. Why I -"

Cara suddenly hears her name roll off Kahlan's lips. Kahlan, talking about her? _Must listen._

"I know it sounds mushy, and, really, it is...," Kahlan tells the animal, "but she makes me feel more alive than I've ever felt before. My heart races whenever I'm within the same proximity as her, and she clouds my thoughts with every waking breath."

Kahlan smiles, touching a finger to her pet turtle's head. "She's also the most frustrating individual I've ever been around. I want to pull my hair out every time she ignores me... Rejects me," the brunette sighs. "She ignores and rejects me a lot, actually. I guess it's because of Richard. But sometimes it feels as though she is completely uninterested. I care about Richard. I do. I love him. But there's something so remarkably exquisite about Cara."

Cara hears Kahlan going on, but decides to step back. Her brows furrow into confusion, and she walks away, holding White close to her chest.

Half a candle mark later, she sits on a log in front of a fire outside the shelter she built with Kahlan. White is beside, and is repeatedly slipping off the log after repeatedly getting back on it. Ten to fifteen coconuts surround them; most are empty, and the others are filled with the wine Cara made the other day.

Cara burps, picking up another wine-filled coconut before lazily turning to White. "How about it, White? Another toast to being free of that feely-feely Kahlan?"

When White turns his nose up at Cara's offer, she sips the wine herself.

"Like you've had any...anything to drink anyway," she tells him, gulping down a larger portion. "And how about that Kahlan, huh? '_My heart races whenever I'm within the same proximity as her, and she clouds my thoughts with every waking breath_'," she says in a mocking tone, soon standing to kick a few empty coconuts. "That's a lie. She needs to...needs to...," Cara pauses to drink some more, "...stop lying." She nearly trips over the log, slurring, "Who told her to feel that way about me anyway, huh?" she challenges, kneeling down in front of White and gently pushing him off the log. "You're no help."

Cara huffs, standing again, this time to step on the log and raise her coconut high in the air. "I hate her... I hat - Hat her?" She giggles. "Hate! Hate her feelings!" She throws the now empty coconut to the ground and picks up the second to last wine-filled one and starts gulping it down as well. "And I'm going to tell her... Tell her just how... I must... I h- hat-ate right now." She kicks out the fire. Then starts stumbling off, headed for the tall grass. "Stay there, Whitey," she calls over shoulder giggling. "Mr. Whitey."

A little later, once at Kahlan's shelter, Cara stumbles out from the tall grass, disturbing Kahlan who is asleep near the rock.

Kahlan immediately looks across to the blonde a few feet away from her who seems to be having trouble standing. "Cara?"

Kahlan rushes to her, helping her stand. Cara snatches her hand away, holding up a finger as if to say something. It takes a few moments before the words come out: "I hate you!"

Kahlan arches a brow. "You hate me?"

"Yes," Cara affirms, almost falling over.

Kahlan reaches for her again, this time Cara allows the embrace. Kahlan stares at the blonde with worried eyes. "Oh Cara, what have you done to yourself?"

"N-o...What hav-ave you did - done to me?" Cara slurs her speech. "You did this." She eyes Kahlan and grins. "You."

Kahlan watches Cara's movements. "Are you... Are you drunk?"

"Drunk as a skunk!" Cara shifts to the side and falls to the ground laughing.

"Spirits, Cara." Kahlan kneels down beside her and helps her up. "Here... Let's get you back home."

IIII

In the main space of their shelter, Kahlan helps Cara to her grass bed. The blonde had barely been able to stand the whole way back, and Kahlan's heart aches for her. She doesn't know what could have caused Cara to get so mind-numbingly liquored up. If anything, with the way Kahlan's been feeling and with the way she's been forced to keep her distance from the woman, someone she's quite sure she may be in love with, she should be the one getting drunk.

"I don't need... Don't need you…your help," Cara protests.

"Yeah, well, you're going to get it anyway," Kahlan assures, scooting behind Cara and directing the blonde's head to rest in her lap. "Shhh."

"Don't 'shhh' me, Kahlan."

"Cara, let me take care of you. Let me do this."

After a few slurs, then another slur, aimed at Kahlan, Cara begins to calm down. Kahlan strokes her hair. Cara, full lips puckered, gazes up at Kahlan. "Kahlan?"

"Hmm?" the brunette questions.

"I love you."

And with that, Cara closes her eyes.

Kahlan, mouth wide in shock, stares down at the serene-looking face. The brunette looks as though she wants to speak. She even tries to speak, but ultimately cannot. Instead, she smiles sweetly, a tear streaming down her cheek as she gently strokes Cara's face. "So remarkably exquisite," she whispers.

In the morning, Cara wakens to the feeling of something warm against her back. Something? No, it's someone. And that someone's arm is snaked around her, hugging her close.

Cara peers over her shoulder to see - "Kahlan!" She jumps out of the embrace, scrambling to her feet as she does so, and causing Kahlan to wake as well.

"Cara..." Kahlan asks sleepily "What is it? Come back to bed."

Cara just stares at her, completely dumbfounded. "Have you lost your -" She is cut off by a swift pain hitting her in the temples, and places a hand to her head out of reflex."Ow!"

Kahlan smiles knowingly, sitting up wide awake. "Looks like the liquor is finally catching up to you."

Cara eyes Kahlan, a bit of confusion in her expression. "What happened last night?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

Cara rubs at her temples and puckers her lips. "I remember...drinking with...White."

"White?"

"My rabbit."

"You have a rabbit?"

"What are you doing here, Kahlan?" Cara asks frustratedly, not necessarily meaning to avert the question but desperately wanting answers.

A devilish idea enters Kahlan's thoughts. She had not thought of lying. And she really prefers not to. But if Cara does not remember, especially her "I love you" confession, then why not take advantage of it?

Resolute, Kahlan stands and eyes Cara seductively. "Why, we made love."

Cara's eyes go wide. "We what?"

"We made love, Cara, plain and simple." Kahlan starts to straighten out the grass bed, bending over so that Cara can see a good portion of her buttocks and sex. "Well, there was nothing plain or simple about it," she says over her shoulder. "If you know what I mean." She grins.

Cara catches her breath and blushes a deep red. Turning her head, she goes to lean against the wall, heavily breathing as if hyperventilating. _It can't be true,_ she sucks in a breath_._ That she and Kahlan... If they did, wouldn't she remember?

Kahlan stands straight, moving impossibly close to Cara and touching a hand to the woman's head. "Do you need some fresh air? Maybe purge the remaining liquor from your body?"

"Mord-Sith know how to hold their liquor -"

"Then maybe -"

Cara knocks Kahlan's hand away and steps back. "I'm fine," she says. "And I don't want you here."

Kahlan is tempted to laugh. The blonde may be protesting, but her body language is telling another story. "So you expect me to leave after we -"

"- I don't want to hear about it," Cara nearly yells. "I was drunk, wasn't in my right mind."

Kahlan wags a finger. "Not how it seemed last night." She slowly moves in on Cara.

Cara moves backward, almost though in fright. "Stay back!" she screeches, now against the wall, with Kahlan closing in on her.

Kahlan stops and watches playfully before moving in to lick at the blonde's ear; Cara lets out a lustful sigh. You were positively scrumptious last night, Cara," Kahlan whispers. "I especially liked the part when you bent me over and -"

Cara pushes Kahlan away, embarrassment playing wonderfully over her features. "Okay, that's enough," she demands, striding over to the other side of the room. Her head throbs again, and she places a hand to it.

Not willing to let this go and wanting to see how far she can push her, Kahlan closes in on Cara again. She trails fingers down the blonde's back. "Is it that repulsive to think of having bedded me?"

At this, Cara turns to her, hand still on her head; Kahlan removes the woman's hand and places her own there. "I know you care for me, Cara," she says, smiling. "You showed it last night." She encircles her arms around Cara's neck, then places a chaste kiss to the woman's cheek before looking her into the eyes. "And I'm letting you know...it's okay."

Kahlan reaches down and pulls one of Cara's hands to her lips, kisses it softly while eyeing her in the face. "But since you need time to process this... I will give you space," she adds, stepping back and picking up the dagger off to the side. "But just so you know...I'm back. I will not be treated like some common whore and then cast aside. You wanted me, and you got me." She bats her eyes at Cara in yet another seductive manner. "In every - way - known - to man."

Cara blushes again. Damn it. When had the tables turned? Why is she the one blushing now?

"Let me know when you're ready to continue where we left off last night," Kahlan adds. "Some time today perhaps?" She turns around, sashaying her way out the entrance, leaving Cara speechless.

IIII

Inside Coron and Kae's dwelling, the atmosphere is thick with something foreign yet also familiar as Kae pulls Coron in through her door, kissing him passionately. Coron breaks the kiss to stare at her. "Cara and Kahlan at it again, I take it?" he asks.

"Yes," Kae answers breathlessly. "Let's take advantage of it while we can."

Coron pulls Kae back into a kiss, kicking the door behind him. Still kissing, hands raking through each other's hair, they move toward the bed.

IIII

Cara paces back and forth in the main space of the shelter, her pet rabbit off in the corner as usual. Relaxing. "Quiet, White," she says. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm not a traitor. You can still live here with us." She stops, one hand rubbing her chin; the other on her hip. She pouts for a few seconds. Wait, what am I thinking? Kahlan and I can't simply be together, can we?"

She starts pacing again. "Not only is she Richard's beloved, we're about as different as they come... She says 'flower,' I say 'dumb plant.' ...She says 'bottom,' I say 'ass.'... She says 'making love,' I say 'making brunette writhe in complete and utter ecstasy.' …Usually, anyway."

Cara sighs, turns toward the entrance, resolute.

As Kahlan sits by the shore, watching the waves, Cara comes up beside her, spear in hand. Trying to ignore the brunette, she moves a little closer to the ocean as if about to hunt for fish. Gnawing at her, however, is the feeling that Kahlan is watching her. And, unable to help but to sneak a peek, she glances down at the woman. Just as she suspected, Kahlan is eyeing her with that lustful look: Eyes traveling over her legs, thighs, ass, abs, arms, breasts...

_Arrgh!_ Cara's frustration starts to weigh in, and she turns away, again looking out into the ocean. For a while, she stands there, ignoring the feel of Kahlan's gaze. But more heated glares ensue and she gives up. "Oh what the hay!" she says, throwing her spear off to the side and moving swiftly to cover Kahlan's body with hers, pinning the woman to the ground.

"Cara!" Kahlan screeches.

Cara presses harder into the woman, locking eyes with her and grinning against her chin. "Don't 'Cara!' me. Not after what we apparently did earlier, and not when you were looking at me the way you were just a few moments ago."

Kahlan blushes, and Cara feels that her skill at making the brunette feel like an innocent school girl is back in full swing. "Tell me," she says, tracing a finger up Kahlan's inner thigh, "everything we did last night."

Kahlan's breath hitches. How it is Cara is able to excite every fiber in her being, she does not know. She just knows she wants Cara.

"I want to know," Cara continues, placing a soft kiss to Kahlan's collarbone, "...how I touched you...," she adds, hand moving up further, "...how I excited you..." Her hand enters Kahlan's skirt, stopping just shy of her womanhood. "...How I entered you."

Kahlan shivers, and Cara looks down at the woman's skirt, then back up into her eyes, grinning. "What's this moisture I feel at my fingertips?"

Kahlan swallows; Cara smiles devilishly. "Wet already... Mmmm," Cara nearly purrs.

Kahlan moans, lifting her head to suck at Cara's neck. "Stop teasing me, Cara, " she breathes against the woman's skin. "I promise I will get the color of your eyes right."

Cara chuckles. "Tell me how I touched you." She uses her free hand to graze Kahlan's breasts. "Besides that one time you were magically split in two, have you ever even known -"

"No," Kahlan says, lifting up into Cara. She knows that the blonde is inquiring about her state of purity. Since Kahlan had been restored, and was technically two different people at the time, she's not sure how that would count as the loss of her virginity. "And that I don't even remember," she adds.

Cara moves her fingers just a bit closer to Kahlan's womanhood, and Kahlan gasps at the feeling. "Tell me how I touched you," Cara repeats.

Kahlan places a kiss to her cheek. "First...your fingers went much farther than they are now."

"And?" Cara coaxes.

Kahlan, one hand in Cara's hair, looks her in the face sternly. If anything is made clear from that look, it's that the brunette's patience has thinned. " You aren't going to touch me?" she questions.

Circling her fingers at the spot near Kahlan's womanhood, Cara asks, "You telling me you want my fingers...there?"

"You know that I do," Kahlan whispers against her mouth, barely grazing their lips together. "I want you, Cara. I'm tired of waiting."

Cara rubs her nose to Kahlan's in turn, smiling. "Tonight," she says, pulling away.

Kahlan grabs her arm, temporarily holding her in place, and Cara can see the fear in her eyes — that this may be another game. "I promise, Kahlan," Cara says reassuringly before moving closer to place a light kiss to the brunette's lips. "There's something I want to show you. It works better at night." She moves to stand, and heads for their shelter. "And not even mention of Richard will ruin it this time," she calls over her shoulder.

Kahlan turns in her direction, a sly grin on her face. "Oh there will be no talk of Richard tonight."

Cara briefly grins her way, then heads back into the shelter.

Kahlan looks back to the ocean. After a while, she falls back against the sand, sighing happily.

IIII

It is nearly dusk as the room Richard stands in is no longer dark. He remains in the center and his arms are still outstretched, but his face is blank. His are eyes are open, but he seems lost in his own world.

The leader stands before him, a few other Blue Paradise creators by the entrance. When the leader snaps his fingers in front of Richard's face, Richard does not respond. "He must have gone somewhere in his head to escape the pain and utter boredom," the leader says, gesturing for fellow Blue Paradise creators to come to his side. "Take him to his room. We'll see what we can do. But we must hurry with the next trial. The Seeker's time is clearly running out."

The fellow Blue Paradise creators gently remove the orbs of J'ahan from Richard's hands, then drag him off, out the entrance. The leader stares at the doors after Richard has been escorted out. Great concern marks his face. "Time is running out indeed," he says to himself.

IIII

At the People's Palace, the doors open to welcome Nicci into outside daylight, new "Rada'Han" around her neck. Many D'Haran soldiers and Mord-Sith emerge out behind her, and Nicci squints against the fading sun. This may not be the way she pictured her freedom, but it will do for now. "Let's get on with it," she grins.

As they head out, Zedd searches town after town looking for Coron and Kae. Ever so often, he magically appears in the next town. One thing he and Nicci have in common is that they are determined to find what it is they seek.

IIII

Cara pulls Kahlan through an abundance of grass, past trees and the like. It's night, and the stars sparkle beautifully in the sky. Kahlan briefly looks to them before turning her attention back to Cara. "Where are we going?" she asks.

Cara's only reply is "Come," as they move to a slightly less wooded area. "Look ahead," she says.

Kahlan's mouth drops open in astonishment. Before them is a circular motion of blue, green, yellow, and white lights. The lights move higher into the sky, then lower again. "It's...amazing!" she exclaims, moving a bit closer Cara, who now stands behind her. "What are they?"

"I don't know. At first, I thought they were Night Wisps, but..."

"No, not Night Wisps," Kahlan affirms.

"They appear at random at different parts of the island, usually in the same spot."

Kahlan moves into the circular lights, trying to touch a hand to them. In an instant, she is giggling.

Cara smiles. "Right, forgot to tell you about that."

Kahlan giggles harder, touching her hands to her stomach; Cara moves a bit closer. "You'll be able to control it after awhile," she informs the brunette, stepping into into the circle with her a moment later.

The lights immediately glow brighter, swirling quicker and then slower around them, contrasting wonderfully with the moonlight.

Kahlan grins wide. "This is the most beautiful thing -," she stops herself, finally able to control her laughter. She touches a hand to Cara's face. "No... You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Cara, I..." She decides to forego explaining and pulls the blonde into a passionate kiss, tongues seeking out tongues, bodies desperately pressing into each other.

Though it isn't easy, Cara manages to break the kiss, breathing huskily. "I want you, Kahlan. Right here... Right now." She steps back several feet, but the circle seems to accompany her movement, extending further. Cara and Kahlan don't seem to notice as Cara traces her eyes over every inch of the brunette's body; Kahlan's heartbeat speeds up at the simple action. "Now... Take off your clothes," Cara demands.


	6. PART 6

**Note: This is the PG-13/PG-14 version.** The intimacy scene between Cara and Kahlan is portrayed as if it were on basic television, even with seeing each other naked (think of how television would censor that aspect, no matter what we picture in our minds). This version is mostly hot kissing; for example, most of the belly button text references something else in the explicit version. The explicit version of the intimacy scenes can be found at LiveJournal under the same story title/user name.

IIII

_Take off my clothes?_ That line keeps repeating in Kahlan's head: _Take off your clothes. Take off your clothes. Take off your clothes. Take off your clothes_...

For several moments, she just stands there...frozen. But when she focuses on Cara's eyes, seeing the want, desire, and intrigue there, she slowly starts to undress.

The lights have now divided between them by color; the blue and green are circling Kahlan, and the yellow is circling Cara, with the white encircling them both, spinning and spinning.

Kahlan has never seen anything like this, and Cara is standing several feet away eyeing her chest as she undoes her laces.

Cara's eyes almost seem feline-like in the moment. She sees that Kahlan has undid three laces, and that the flesh is spilling out of the material. She speaks with her eyes, "More... More, Kahlan."

Kahlan blushes furiously. How is it that Cara can make her melt like this? Determined not to let the other woman intimidate her any further, she meets Cara's gaze head on and yanks open the rest of her top, exposing her chest to the moonlight, to the glowing dots...and to Cara. When Cara gasps, Kahlan knows she has succeeded in eliciting some sort of lustful reaction from the woman and smirks.

Cara recovers quickly, however, and narrows her eyes to Kahlan's skirt. Not willing to be outdone there either, Kahlan quickly pushes the skirt down, over her hips, past her legs and then kicks it to the side with her foot before standing back up to reveal all of herself completely.

Cara takes in the sight before her, the nervous but gorgeous face with bright blue eyes illuminated by the circling lights, the long raven-hair trailing past beautifully tanned yet lightly freckled shoulders, the chest she so desires, and the womanhood with scant hairs existing just below a wonderfully sculpted waist.

As if indifferent to the view, though, Cara shrugs. This causes Kahlan to become extremely self-conscious and insecure, and she shows it with a mix of emotions defining her face. But soon, Cara moves toward her, stopping just an inch away as she stares Kahlan right in the eyes. Kahlan feels as though she may die right there under that piercing gaze. What in the spirits is the blonde doing? And why hasn't her form shaken Cara as much as a simple glimpse of Cara's form, clothed or barely clothed, shakes her when doing even the simplest of chores?

Cara moves to the side, stepping behind Kahlan, and then back a bit, the yellow lights following her every move. "How often have you thought about bedding me?"

Kahlan moves her head a little to the side, trying to view Cara, but not daring to turn all the way around. "What?" she asks, furrowing her brows.

"How often have you thought about this very thing?" she clarifies with a smirk, "with the exception of the weird lights of course." She starts to slowly circle the brunette.

Kahlan gulps, eyeing her every time the circling allows. "Cara, I..."

"Just answer the question, Kahlan."

Cara suddenly stops a few feet behind Kahlan.

"I...I don't know," the brunette stutters.

"Oh, c'omn, you know!"

Kahlan suddenly feels Cara pressed up against her back, breath hot on her neck. She shivers at the touch. But before she can regain her composure, a hot, wet tongue presses against her neck; Cara's tongue. It slides up and down her flesh like there is no tomorrow, and Kahlan feels herself go weak in the knees. "I know how many times I have thought about bedding you, Confessor," Cara breathes across Kahlan's skin.

She entangles a hand in Kahlan's hair and gently lifts the brunette's head to the sky, giving her better access to the woman's throat. Licking it once, she is rewarded with a loud, frustrated moan from Kahlan. Seeing Kahlan's frustration pleases her. "183 times."

"What?" Kahlan asks, inhaling deeply.

**"**That's how many times I have thought of making love to you," Cara speaks against her skin. "Making love, that's what you say, isn't it?" She presses a few kisses to the right of Kahlan's throat...to the nape of her neck...to the left of her throat.

"Cara...," Kahlan pants.

"How many times?"

"50... 50 times!" Kahlan exclaims without hesitation.

Cara quickly moves back, breaking contact with Kahlan and causing the brunette to almost pout. Kahlan begins to turn to her, but -

"Don't," Cara tells her.

Kahlan does as told, and keeps her back to Cara.

"50 times isn't nearly enough," the blonde asserts. "Do you know why?"

There is a brief silence. The lights have apparently begun to pick up speed, spinning faster and faster around the women; blue and green still circling Kahlan, and white still surrounding them both.

"The first few times I thought about you in such a way...it was soon after healing you with my agiel that one time in the woods, the next few times it was three months after having been stuck here," Cara explains. "But the last bunch and one hundred? That was all after you asked me to sing to you while eyeing my lips like they were yours to devour. The fantasies went berserk after that, when I caught you eyeing me with unapologetic lust, face flushing as if just smacked. But just imagine if I had let myself fantasize about you more than I did, before recently. This is why I find your '50' fantasies odd, Kahlan, since you have been eyeing me with hungry eyes for some time now."

Kahlan's breathing becomes heavier. Cara continues: "Why isn't the number higher?"

"Because, like you," Kahlan's breathes erratically. "I tried to fight it."

"Turn around!" Cara demands.

Eager and wanting, Kahlan does, spinning to a halt to view the blonde. A sharp breath is taken in.

Cara is naked, breasts heaving and just as perky as her own, her womanhood bare and without a hair on it. Kahlan's mouth hangs open in amazement. When had the Mord-Sith undressed? Further...the yellow lights that had encircled Cara are now red, an almost angry glow to them. Forcing herself to close her mouth shut, she lets her eyes travel back to blonde's womanhood, and suddenly feels insecure again. Cara is clean-shaven. She herself is not. Does Cara prefer her to be clean-shaven as well? Compared to Cara, it's not like she has a bush between her legs. But a small patch of tiny hairs sprout out at the center and a few at either side; naturally, as she'd never grown much pubic hair to begin with. Kahlan furrows her brows together. She had known Cara shaved her underarms and legs with her daggers, because she did the same. But now it dawned on her that Cara had also been shaving...there...and with her daggers. The simple thought of having held those daggers countless times after any one of Cara's grooming sessions sends white hot passion throughout Kahlan's entire body; she feels the heat between her legs intensify.

"You're fine," Cara assures her.

Kahlan looks up at Cara, puzzled.

Cara nods to Kahlan's lower region. "Your body...it's fine, Kahlan. Just the way it is."

Kahlan looks even more confused. _How did Cara know?_

Cara moves toward her, quickly closing the distance between them. She stands just an inch away from the brunette, and, as she does, their individual lights instantly mingle...creating a sort of brilliant rainbow as purple and then pink join the mix.

Cara blazes her green, but possibly blue, eyes into Kahlan's light blue ones. Kahlan's heartbeat is doing that fluttering dance again. "In fact..., Cara continues, "it's more than fine, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She lets her breath glide over Kahlan's lips. Reactively, Kahlan looks to Cara's lips, bee-stung and lush and waiting to be kissed.

"But I still want to know...something," Cara adds.

"Anything," Kahlan says eagerly.

"Did you pleasure yourself?"

Kahlan's gaze meets Cara's once more, slight uneasiness marking her features as she tries to stay calm.

Cara narrows her eyes. "Your fantasies, Kahlan...did you pleasure yourself when thinking of me?"

"I...I've...never..." Kahlan stutters again.

Cara smirks, leaning in to purr against Kahlan's ear. "Then all the more reason you need this."

Without warning, she slides a finger down Kahlan's well-defined belly and plays there.

Kahlan jerks up and moans instantly. "Cara," she pants, closing her eyes at the sensation.

Cara is gliding that finger up and down her abdomen so slowly that she feels she may burst on the spot. Damn the blonde. Teasing her again. Another glide, and Kahlan can't take it anymore. She presses into Cara, causing the finger to circle her navel, in and around it. "Ahhh!" she yelps.

But as quickly as Cara touched her, the blonde removes the contact. Kahlan's eyes fling open, furious, and meeting Cara's amused expression. Mad as it may be, the lights encircling them somehow appear amused as well. "You're doing it again!" Kahlan protests. "That teasing thing!"

Cara chuckles.

Kahlan is not the least bit humored. "Do I have to throw you down in the grass there and force myself on you?!"

"I'm right here, Kahlan... You can do what you want."

Cara licks her finger, the finger that was just pressed against Kahlan's navel. Kahlan looks as though she will nearly die on the spot. "Anything I want?" she asks.

"Yes," Cara replies with a grin.

Kahlan suddenly becomes flustered again, and a little unsure of what to do next. She slowly lets her eyes glide over Cara's body, the breasts, the six-pack abs, the clean-shaven sex, strong and sturdy legs...all just an inch away from her. "May I touch you?" she looks Cara in the face.

"Anything - you - want," Cara purrs.

Kahlan blushes. Wanting to start out slow first, mostly due to her own abrupt shyness, she lets her gaze rest on the one thing she admires most about Cara's physical attributes — her mouth. Kahlan touches a simple finger to those lips, sliding it slowly across them...back and forth.

Cara watches Kahlan with an almost predatory look, letting her tongue slip out to savor's Kahlan's finger at one point.

Kahlan giggles. "I love these things," she says, eyes still on Cara's lips. "They're the most splendid creation." She raises her other hand to grasp the back of Cara's neck and bring Cara's lips to hers, sinking both hands into Cara's hair, massaging there. Immediately, she seeks out the other woman's tongue, and, once she finds it, she feels Cara respond, pushing and twisting back. Moans ensue from both.

Kahlan wants to rule that tongue, dominate it, make it submit. Cara's tongue is a powerful force, however, and tops Kahlan's. Not to be outdone, Kahlan pulls back, using her teeth to softly and briefly bite down as she breaks the kiss.

Cara pants heavily. And Kahlan can see that she has managed to get the other woman even more aroused than before. Not wanting Cara to recover whatsoever, she locks lips with the blonde again, kissing and sucking at the tantalizing flesh.

Cara responds with a sharp moan, trying to still her body and not give into the urge to press into Kahlan. "Kahlan... You are so..."

Not finished with teasing the blonde just yet, Kahlan pulls back and lets a finger slide down to Cara's chest. A deep guttural sound is elicited from Cara's throat, as she closes her eyes and grits her teeth against the touch, and it fascinates Kahlan. She's never touched anyone's breasts but her own, and the feeling of Cara's sends heat waves right to her core.

_So soft, so smooth, _her mind supplies. The flesh has become erect, she realizes, resisting the urge to play there and instead sliding a finger down Cara's abdomen, on a clear mission to reach the blonde's womanhood. Before she can accomplish this, Cara, almost growling her way, trips her to the soft grass, landing on top of her with every bit of dominance.

The red lights which encircled Cara before have grown brighter and a tad bit bigger in size, multiplying and even outnumbering the other lights as they swirl around both Cara and Kahlan.

"You have driven me mad these past several days, woman. Mad!" the words escape Cara's mouth rather angrily. She moves her head to the side of Kahlan's face, briefly sniffing the brunette's hair before speaking against her ear. "During my training as Mord-Sith, we learned of countless ecstasy points," she whispers. "Something called the '79 licks of pleasure' stuck out to me in particular... But since I doubt you can make it past twenty...," she pauses, placing a kiss to Kahlan's throat "...twelve will do just fine."

She moves down to Kahlan's belly.

Kahlan looks down at the blonde to see her smirking there. "Cara...you're not going to -"

There's a swift lick and Kahlan lets out a scream, bucking her stomach against Cara's mouth as Cara places two firm hands on either side of Kahlan's hips, trying to hold her still. She eyes Kahlan, who is still staring her way. "That's one," she tells her, then flicking her tongue along the side of Kahlan's ribs, causing Kahlan to let her head fall back against the soft grass and give in completely to the feeling of this woman's mouth against her skin.

"That's two," Cara says, artfully playing at Kahlan's throat. Kahlan grasps at the grass, her thinking becoming incoherent, her vision becoming blurred. She stares up into the circling lights. Aside from love, this has got to be the best feeling in the world, she considers.

Three, and Cara's tongue is pushing and blending with the throbbing pulse on her neck.

Four, and Cara's tongue does some twirly-swirly thing Kahlan can't make heads or tails of.

Five, and Cara's tongue is grinding downward as if in a fight with both her neck and collarbone.

Six, and Cara's tongue seems to have done a backflip from the left to the right.

Seven, and Cara's tongue has lowered near her chest, thick and warm, and causing Kahlan to shudder.

Eight, and Cara's tongue moves further near Kahlan's chest, but not daring to go any further.

Nine, and Cara's tongue is at her belly button again, furiously exploring and tasting every direction and opportunity - right, left, top, bottom, forward, backward.

Ten, and the tip of Cara's tongue has entered her belly button, lining up against it afterward to just press there, feeling her writhe at the unbelievable feeling.

Eleven, and Cara's tongue is back massaging her throat, making Kahlan feel as though she will confess the woman right there on the spot.

Twelve and Cara places a simple kiss to the neck after giving it one final swipe of her tongue.

Slowly, she moves back over Kahlan to stare her in face, quickly wiping her own mouth before using her arms to keep her weight somewhat off the brunette.

Kahlan's eyes are closed, and she is biting down hard on her bottom lip, still pushing her hips as though Cara is still against her throat.

Cara presses a light hand to the woman's shoulder. "Kahlan."

Kahlan opens her eyes to stare into Cara's, seeing a blurry vision and lights above the blonde's head before Cara's face is completely clear to her. In another moment, she finally stops pushing her hips. "That was...was...," she searches for the right words, her mind a complete jumble.

"I'm going to take you, Kahlan," Cara cuts in. She nears her face to Kahlan's, only a whisper keeping them apart. "You ready?"

Kahlan touches her lips to Cara's, breathing against them. "I think I want to marry this mouth." She bites at Cara's lips before claiming them as her own, entering the blonde's mouth with a fervent passion and using a hand to forcibly press their faces together, which somehow manages to simultaneously pull their bodies firm against each other.

Cara takes this as incentive to proceed, and snakes her hand up along Kahlan's thigh...and further...before completing her task.

Kahlan groans loudly.

Cara works well.

Kahlan grunts, trying to duplicate in Cara's mouth what is being done below their heads. Cara moans loudly.

Kahlan bucks up hard into Cara, using her free hand to dig nails into Cara's back as she clings desperately to her.

Cara winces, but continues her mission. She notices the lights dancing around them rapidly; one lone light moves beside her free hand, and she breaks the kiss to stare at it, breathing heavily against Kahlan, but still going strong with her task. "That...light," she says, with the sudden urge to grasp Kahlan's chest. When she does, using her free hand to carry out the act, Kahlan's head falls back in response, reveling in the touch. Cara is alarmed, however; she did not desire to do that in that moment or so relentlessly, but is doing exactly that, Kahlan panting and moaning louder than ever. "Kahlan...," Cara pants in turn, "that light... I think it just made me...made me touch your chest."

Kahlan smiles. "Then it... Mmm...must be a mind reader, because that's...spirits...exactly what I wanted right then."

A realization dawns on Cara. To test if true, she says another line to Kahlan, while still pressing against her: "Think something else... Something you want...want me to do." She swiftly kisses Kahlan's throat, sucking hard and then kissing the whole area.

"Yes!" Kahlan exclaims.

Cara moves her head back to Kahlan's face, giggling. "Spirits, Kahlan. They're listening to you, the lights."

Kahlan lifts her head to suck at Cara's throat in turn. "You mean... You mean these pretty things will," a moan escapes her lips at the pressure of Cara's fingers still pressing, "...make you do whatever...I...want you to do me?"

Cara grins as she continues working. "I think so."

"Kiss my belly."

Cara immediately moves to do so, laughing as she does, feeling Kahlan's hands rest on her shoulders as she moves down on the brunette. "These lights...they aren't needed - for this, you know."

"Oh?" Kahlan smiles.

Cara places a kiss to Kahlan's belly button, then sticks the tip of her tongue in the tiny hole.

Kahlan giggles, leaning down to place a soft kiss to Cara's shoulder. "Look me in the eyes."

Cara jets back up, once again doing as told.

"Think it," Kahlan begins, but pauses as Cara's fingers work masterfully, "... Ahh... works for you too?"

"Let's find out," Cara says with a devilish grin. And in a second, is sucking at Cara's belly, doing exactly what Cara did to her only moments ago, which causes Cara to stop her busy hand as she giggles and moans at the power — this new, weird power they have in the presence of these lights.

Kahlan lifts her head back up to playfully slap at Cara's shoulder. "You're scandalous!"

Cara kisses the woman's cheek, then slowly frees her used hand, making Kahlan bite down on her own lip at the sensation. Cara gently grazes the raven-haired woman's ribs with those same fingers.

Kahlan enjoys the touch, but stares at Cara with determined eyes. "I want to do the same," she says, trailing a finger down Cara's abdomen, toward her womanhood.

But again, before she can, Cara pushes her back to the ground. "No," the blonde says in a low, barely-there tone. She presses her body firmly against Kahlan's, watching the woman moan in pleasure. "This way...we can be together at the same time... And it feels much better." She gently presses herself against Kahlan, adjusting Kahlan's legs, and pushes.

Kahlan gasps loudly, bucking sharply as her hands cling to Cara's back._ T__his feeling_, the contact, the fact that Cara is now pressing into her this way, molding the two of them as one, it's better than all the previous acts. Better than any pleasure Kahlan could have imagined.

Cara pushes hard into her, and Kahlan screams._ T__hose sounds_, those wonderful squishy sounds that are being made with every thrust of Cara's hips into hers is enough to drive Kahlan mad. Legs adjusting and readjusting.

Cara grunts and moans as she moves swiftly and then slower.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kahlan moans.

"Kahlan...," Cara breathes huskily. "Spirits, Kahlan."

The lights are jumping now instead of spinning, faster, then slower, and then faster again, and Cara and Kahlan can even swear that they hear music.

Kahlan grasps at Cara's backside as Cara presses her further. "Tell me you love me," she commands.

Cara can feel the urge to do so, the lights' power like a firm grip making her kneel. But Cara is stronger than that. In this case at least. "I...care about you," she whispers against Kahlan's ear.

_Stubborn woman!_, Kahlan is tempted to blurt out, but instead braces herself to try again. _The lights have to make Cara say it_. "Tell me you love me," she commands once more.

Cara moves faster, making Kahlan lock on tighter. "I love you...as a friend," she whispers against the brunette's ear.

_Arrgh!_ Kahlan locks lips with Cara, trying to tame the blonde's tongue...since she apparently cannot get the woman to bend to this particular command.

Cara, with a need to distract Kahlan from this odd and annoying line of thinking, breaks the kiss to stare down at the brunette. "I lied...about the licks," she says, grinding harder. "I could have done, done all 79. But I wanted...wanted to save some tricks... You won't...won't...reach climax just yet. I made a wish...for us to...last longer."

Kahlan bucks hard against Cara, panting against her lips. "How...long?"

Two hours later, Kahlan sits atop of Cara, legs around the woman's waist, pushing. Cara moans with every thrust of Kahlan's hips, hands having occasionally reached for Kahlan's chest. Staring her right in the eyes, Kahlan has pinned her arms to the grass above her head and cannot stop pushing, wanting to make Cara submit completely.

They have done a few more sexual acts in the two hours past, but none have felt as good as this particular sensation, or have made Kahlan feel as physically connected to Cara.

The lights spin in all sorts of different directions now.

As Kahlan continues to thrust, Cara lets out a pleasurable scream and Kahlan smiles at the fact. "Cara...close... Ah!" she says with heavy breaths.

"Me...too." Cara momentarily closes her eyes at the feeling.

"But don't worry...I ...made a...made a wish too...to not...not confess you..."

At that, both give into the release, and, while bucking wildly, heaving and panting, the lights shoot high into the sky and then crash back down around them to outline their bodies; Cara and Kahlan melt into various sensations and reach climax together, noticing the lights as they do. They observe how their bodies are now covered with colorful dots, but they are soon too tired to genuinely care.

Kahlan falls against Cara's chest...and they both rest. Content.

IIII

Coron and Kae, pant heavily against each other in dimly lit room as they lie naked in bed, a single sheet covering most of their bodies.

Kae, on top of Coron, runs a hand along his face. "That…was amazing. The healer…Nissel… She did wonders on your shoulder."

Coron grins.

"Just amazing," Kae adds.

Coron shifts, rolling once so that he is now on top of her. "I'd say." He smiles wide. "It only took two years." He kisses her deeply, but she breaks the contact to grin up at him.

"We'll definitely have to thank Cara and Kahlan for this."

Hearing that, though, makes Coron frown. He doesn't like the idea that their lovemaking is predicative on Cara and Kahlan making love. He and and Kae should have the freedom to do it on their own, and their desire should be their own. It is theirs, as far as he is concerned. But just as he is about to speak, loud snickering erupts through the air. He and Kae look to their left, to the window, to see four male Mud People gazing in, three of them are laughing loudly, while the fourth just stares...sullen-faced. Those same three even start to hoot and holler. Kae is mortified and buries her head beneath the cover. She soon peeps back out, while Coron just sneers at the window.

One of the men, the fourth, breaks down into sobs at the sight of Coron and Kae, the others patting him on the back as if for comfort and offering their condolences.

"What's with him?" Kae whispers to Coron.

"That's the one I told you about earlier - the one who offered to bed me if you wouldn't."

"Oh," Kae replies with a slight grin.

Annoyed, Coron reaches to the side of his and Kae's bed and grabs his shoe, flinging it at the men peering in through the window. "Leave!"

The men, with the exception of the one, snicker some more.

Feeling brave all of a sudden, as well as a little amused, Kae sits up with one hand holding the sheet to her chest as she eyes the very sad Mud Man. "Sorry, but he's taken," she says, wrapping her free hand around Coron's neck.

The weeping Mud Man weeps even louder; Kae just falls back against the bed, laughing.

Abruptly, the Mud Men in the window are sacked in the heads with a big brown bag, a strong, firm hand then moving them away. Solan appears in the window to offer his apologies to Coron and Kae with a nod, obviously having shooed the other men away. In another second, he is gone, closing their window back with the cloth.

Coron turns to the giggling Kae beneath him and grins. "Oh, you find that funny, do you?"

She wraps both arms around his neck. "I told you...you're too pretty."

And seeing as she's too pretty as well, Coron decides to suck at her throat instead of challenge her any further.

"I wonder how long they'd been there watching us," Kae ponders aloud.

Coron moves back frowning, as he sits up, the cover across his waist still leaving enough to drape over Kae's body from chest downward. "That's the least of our problems." he snipes.

Kae sits up beside him, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"This Cara and Kahlan... I don't like that whatever we do seems to be dictated by whatever they do."

Kae touches a hand to Coron's arm. What he's thinking, it'd barely crossed her mind. "Not everything," she tells him. "Just their feelings for each other."

"Same thing!" He rakes a hand through his blond hair. " I mean, what if one of them wanted to kill the other...and did? I could never -"

Kae smiles. "They have wanted to kill each other many times, especially while on that island, but they love each other too much to actually go through with it. It's never a serious thought."

"Oh you know them well, do you?"

**"**I'd like to think so." She moves closer to him, her modesty — and fear of peeping Mud Men again -— causing her to keep one hand to the coverlet pressed against her chest.

Coron is looking down at the floor, almost as if defeated.

"Just think about it, Coron," she presses. "When have you ever wanted to kill me?"

He looks up to her, replying without the slightest bit of hesitation, "Never."

"And are Cara and Kahlan married like we are?"

"Well, they couldn't very well be while on that island, could they? So no."

Kae uses her free hand to cup his face. "You see...we are not exact copies of them, Coron. What we just did in this bed together...making love for the first time, it wasn't an exact copy of what Cara and Kahlan did tonight either. In fact, I'd say it was better."

Coron blushes deeply. "Of course you'd consider it better."

"And aren't they both women?" Kae continues.

A large smile sweeps across Coron's face. He even seems caught up in the vision. "Yeah."

Kae playfully slaps at his chest. "Don't think about that last question so hard."

Coron chuckles.

Kae uses her free hand to again cup his face, her blue eyes blazing hard into his blue-green ones, which brings back the seriousness of the topic. "We're not exact copies... But our love is tied to theirs; it feeds off of it. You're going to have to accept that."

Coron slowly removes her hand from his face, then looks back to the floor. "As long as a part of us is special."

"It is," she says with a smile, falling back against the bed. "But as for this marriage thing...they could do that too. That island, I'm telling you, will grant almost any wish they desire as long as they're loving each other in a way that pleases it. They'd have us beat, for sure."

Coron turns to look at Kae, seeing a wide, seductive grin pulling across her lips. He moves to lie on top of her, now grinning wide himself. "Beat us? No, I don't think so.

Kae places a light kiss on his cheek. "This isn't a competition, Coron."

"Tell Cara and Kahlan that," he responds, claiming her lips with his.

Both chuckle as they snuggle contently against each other. But brief concern manages to strike Coron once more. "Do we tell the Mud People about this... About Cara and Kahlan?"

"I think we'll have to."

"And what of Richard...the Seeker?"

IIII

Richard lies in the Blue Paradise creators' palace, in his room, with covers pulled up to his waist and exposing his bare chest as he stirs in his sleep. He dreams of Kahlan approaching him from an ocean, to meet him on sand; other than that ocean, everything surrounding them is white.

"Hello, Richard," she says.

Richard smiles wide, quickly pulling her into a passionate kiss, hands in her hair, body savoring the closeness he has been craving for two years. But Kahlan pulls away to stare at the dirt beneath her feet. 'I came for you, Kahlan, I said I would," he replies. "Now we just have to get Cara, and get out of here."

She looks back up at him, worry and sorrow showing in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Richard asks.

"I'm sorry, Richard, but this cannot be."

With that, Kahlan moves away from him, turning to walk off and saying the dreaded words over her shoulder: "I love another."

"Kahlan, no! We're meant to be!" Richard screeches, face panic-stricken. He watches Kahlan fading in the ocean, still walking with her back turned to him. "You said we were meant to be! Kahlan! Kahlaaaaaaaaan!"

Richard jerks up from the bed, screaming and panting heavily. He stares around the room, then almost roars the name spoken from his lips as he frowns in pure rage: "Leader!"

He moves from the bed quickly, running to the door to yank it open as fast as his bare feet can take him, running into the hall and screaming the name of the person he seeks: "Leeeeeeeeeeader!"

He runs and runs, finally coming to an open area where a few Blue Paradise creators sit by a beautiful and artsy water fountain. They look across at him.

"Where is he?" Richard demands, panting. "Where is your leader?"

The men stand slowly, looking at Richard but not answering.

"I said where is he?!" Richard bellows more forcefully.

As if summoned, the leader emerges from an open door off to the side, peering at Richard calmly. "What is it, Seeker? You should be resting."

"I want to start my next trial. Now!"

The leader looks to his fellow Blue Paradise creators and nods his head. "Very well then."

The other Blue Paradise creators immediately move out a different door, toward the back. All except one. "But, my grace," a lone creator objects, "it will take hours to properly prepare -"

"See to it that it's done as soon as possible then," the leader cuts him off. "I told you earlier, time is running out for the Seeker. It appears he now senses this as well. The next trial should have already been fully prepared."

"Yes, my grace." The lone Blue Paradise creator bows and moves swiftly out the exit.

Richard's gaze remains on the leader, as determined as all of the Underworld.

The leader narrows his eyes.

IIII

In a wooded area of the midlands, Nicci stands over a large fire. She throws something on it, and it shoots further into the sky. Surrounding her, close and far, are the many D'Haran soldiers and Mord-Sith given to her by Darken Rahl.

She waves her hand over the fire, closing her eyes a second later as if to better concentrate. As she does, a Mord-Sith approaches from the bush. Beautiful and dark-haired, her eyes rake over Nicci as if not only in admiration but in lust. "Sister Nicci," she says, "the camp is secure."

"Good," Nicci replies to Alaina, without so much as look the woman's way. She makes a motion with her hand over the fire, a small, blazing trail instantly following it, then returning to the larger flames. "With the few tarnished belongings retrieved from the spot that once encased her home, the tracking spell should be working... But…"

"What is it?" Alaina furrows her brows.

Nicci's eyes flash open, burning like the fire before her...but consumed with anger. "Someone has cast a cloaking spell. A most powerful one... Power I have never felt before."

IIII

In a clear area in the Midlands, Zedd approaches a cave with extreme caution. Unlike most caves, this one is somehow dimly lit and lined with an assortment of flowers. There's at least one flower of every species. While a pleasant display, it signals as a distraction to Zedd. The atmosphere smells of both promise and danger.

"Hello?!" he calls out into the cave. "Why have you lured me here with a sensory spell?"

"Come in, Wizard," a male voice bellows in the wind.

Zedd moves a little inside, ducking his head as he does. "A sensory spell is used to sense other magical beings... It is not something that can be easily wielded... Are you a wizard? "

"It matters not what I am, but what you must do," the voice informs.

Zedd pauses. "Where are you?"

"Not here... Not anywhere."

"Are you my enemy?"

"If I were, would you have entered?"

The cave suddenly lights up, revealing a night stone on an altar before Zedd. Zedd's eyes find it without question. Like most night stones, it is the size of a grouse egg, smooth and polished and so dark that it would seem it could suck in all light around it. But unlike other night stones, it glows red in its center several moments after several moments, again and again.

"Take it and you will find Kae Andric," the voice reveals.

"But -"

"Take it now. Or you waste precious time."

IIII

Dawn has barely arrived when Cara, fully dressed, stands in the place she and Kahlan made love; she busies herself with buckling the belt she has added back to the skirt version of her Mord-Sith attire. The lights that danced around them are now gone, and Kahlan sleeps off to the side. For a moment, Cara thinks of how beautiful the brunette looks when asleep. How beautiful she always looks.

Kahlan begins to awake a second later, eyes wide open without a hint of exhaustion. She instantly looks up at Cara, beaming. "Mmm... What are you doing over there? Come back and lay with me."

Cara continues to focus on her belt buckle. "I don't like cuddling."

"Who said anything about cuddling?" Kahlan responds with a wicked grin.

Cara reaches up behind herself to finish tying up the laces to her diagonal top. Her eyes focus on the ground. At times like these, she misses her sleeves and gloves; they make her feel more protected, as do the boots she still sometimes wears. But it is too hot for such material, even considering that the wish she made regarding the air some nights ago has made it a little cooler. "It's over, Kahlan," she says. And even as she says it, she feels that it's a lie. That she's attempting to destroy a part of herself. But what good can come out of this, being with Kahlan this way? There's pleasure, sure. But what after that? The state of her relationship with Richard? Of Kahlan's relationship with Richard? What happens then, if they ever get off this prison of an island and are all reunited?

Kahlan sits up quickly at Cara's declaration, not the least bit shy about her nakedness. "What?"

Cara's eyes remain fixated on the ground. "This thing we have going on, kissing and touching and -"

"- Making love?" Kahlan interjects.

"Whatever... It stops now."

Kahlan stands, dusting away the few strings of grass from her hair. Confusion marks her features. She can't believe what Cara is saying. After last night, the amazing feelings that were exchanged between them — both physical and emotional — Cara would just turn her away? It's unfathomable. Even if it's only physical intimacy that the blonde wants, it's no reason to end their connection altogether. Kahlan could keep emotions out of it. She could.

Unless... It's not even physical intimacy that Cara wants. _Was I really not that good last night? _Kahlan questions herself. She'd sworn that both and she and Cara had experienced something so unbelievably beautiful. But maybe it was only her, and not Cara, who had felt that beauty.

"Cara, I'm not understanding this," she admits.

Cara finishes tying up her laces, then sits on a big rock emerging from the ground near them. She uses a stick off to the side to play with the grass as she stares at it. "We just needed to get it out of our system," she says. "Now that we have, we can be more efficient around this place."

"Out of our system?"

"Yes. We were overtaken with lust. Considering we've been here for two years, without the physical comfort needed to squelch such desires...other than our own hands, it's understandable. Yours was worse because you apparently never relieve yourself, but that's taken care of now."

Kahlan rushes to Cara, kneeling before her and cupping that face with the utmost care. Cara's eyes remain fixated on the grass, but Kahlan tries anyway. "Cara, don't do this... Last night...believe me when I tell you it was the best night of my life. The most unbelievable feeling..." She briefly rests her head against Cara's. "Touching you..." She strokes Cara's cheek. "Kissing you." She places a soft kiss to Cara's lips. "Being pressed beneath you, on top of you, however." Tears well up in her eyes as she watches the blonde. "Cara...look at me."

Cara refuses to respond.

"The fact that you won't look at me tells me all I need to know," Kahlan adds. "You're scared."

Cara still refuses to respond, slashing away at some grass to her left. Kahlan places a kiss to Cara's throat, sliding hands down to the woman's belt, attempting to unbuckle it. "Take this off," she whispers against her lips. "You know I still didn't get to touch you below this thing, you wanting to be dominant and all."

Cara abruptly stands, turning her back to the brunette and folding her arms. Kahlan moves right back in front of her, though Cara's eyes remain diverted.

"I know you had a good time last night, Cara... Look at me."

"I'd rather not."

"You'll look at my bare body in the dark, but not in broad daylight?"

Cara almost sneers. "Don't even make it seem like I'm afraid, Kahlan. I saw more than enough last night. Those lights helped greatly."

"Then why not look at me now?"

Cara finally turns to stare her in the face. If it's harsh words Kahlan needs to hear to get the message, then so be it. "Because I'd rather not see that puppy dog look in your eyes. You're like a pest, constantly nagging at me."

"I'm the pest?!" Kahlan feels herself becoming furious, all the while wondering what in the underworld has come over Cara. "You're the one who agreed to bed me, to stop playing these games, and are now turning me away - yet again."

"What are you so angry about?" Cara looks disbelievingly at the situation. "I never said we'd be 'together-together.' I told you the other day that we'd only be about the physical. I asked you to ask yourself if you can handle that. We clearly have our answer now," she scoffs.

Eyes flashing dangerously, a hint of black glaze marking them briefly, Kahlan moves so close to Cara that their nipples are touching. She slowly rakes a hand through the blonde's hair. "You pretend to be okay with ignoring me... But aren't you just going to bed me again once these 'urges' retake you?"

"Shouldn't you refuse?" Cara challenges. "Aren't you the least bit concerned with the fact that we've just betrayed Richard?"

Kahlan, fighting back tears, grasps either side of Cara's head, pressing her full form into the woman. She hopes such close proximity will soften Cara's mood. But Cara remains like stone. "I can't explain it, Cara," she breathes against the blonde's lips, "but recently, my thoughts...every single one of them have been wrapped up in you... Can't you feel it?"

"Yes...," Cara says, almost defeated at first. But then her courage retakes her. "Which is why we needed to get it out of our system. If you still have some of it to work out, then I suppose I can assist you another time."

That line seems to break Kahlan. She moves away from Cara, and turns to her side, placing a hand to her head to giggle in disbelief. In a moment, she mumbles something under her breath.

Cara continues eyeing her face, pondering what she was sure was a quip that just escaped Kahlan's lips. "What was that?"

Kahlan yanks around, tears flowing, gaze as sharp as anything Cara has ever seen before. "I said, 'You cold, unfeeling, inhuman, walking bag of' -"

" - You need to get a hold of yourself!" Cara frowns.

"And you need a heart!"

Cara smirks. "For what? So that I can whisper 'I love you' and other sweet-nothings in your ear? What was that about last night, Kahlan, demanding I utter such words to you?"

"You uttered them when you were drunk!"

Cara's eyes go wide; Kahlan at first smiles with satisfaction, but then sadness grips her features once more. "But of course...just like last night...you meant as a friend," she says in more of realization than affirmation.

Cara briefly presses her tongue against the inside of her cheek. "How else would you have me love you?... We're supposed to be friends, Kahlan. Friends! And Richard, your beloved, my Lord Rahl, is your mate. Or soon-to-be mate...one of the two."

"Do you bed all of your friends?"

Cara arches an eyebrow. "If the mood is right."

Kahlan grinds her teeth together in anger.

Cara folds her arms. "Clearly, we need to hurry and get you reunited with him so that your 'desires' can be taken care of properly."

In an instant, Kahlan is face to face with Cara again, tears flowing uncontrollably. "You hear me and you hear me good: No one has ever hurt me as much as you have in this moment. And I have never hated anyone as much as I hate you right now."

Cara looks unfazed, eyes growing hard. "More than when I killed your sister?"

Kahlan smacks Cara across the face so hard that the blonde stumbles back into a bush, head now turned to the side and looking to the ground. Kahlan scoops up her clothes. "We will continue on as we did before, like friends. Don't touch me, don't even breathe on me. Unless our lives depend on it." She stands, and glares pointedly at Cara who is still eyeing the ground. "And I mean that." She stomps off, and this time Cara is the one left feeling wounded...as tears start to sting her eyes.

IIII

In the village of the Mud People, a door slams in Coron's face as she stands outside puffing. It's the door to his and Kae's dwelling and he never thought he'd be in a position where his lover saw it fit to force him out of his own bed, let alone his home.

"And stay the spirits away from me!" Kae calls out from the other side of the door.

"Fine! You need improvement in the bed chambers anyway! Coron retorts. Dressed in a cleaner version of his wool shirt and leather pants, with his long boots pulled up high to his knees, he turns his back to the door and sighs. At least someone had crept into their dwelling while they slept, cleaned their clothes and returned them. No doubt that old, serene-looking lady who watched them with careful smiles yesterday.

He sighs again, looking to his right, only to find women, old and young, eyeing him with disapproving glares. The adolescent girls are giggling at him, and the few children out at the moment are playing with chickens.

Coron looks to his left to see several Mud Men some distance away, snickering in his direction as well. Solan stands in the center of them all, and even he is snickering.

Coron walks toward the group, nervously placing a hand to the back of his neck and rubbing there once he stands before them, he

Solan smiles. "Your marriage is happy one moment, then unhappy the next. Strange coupling you are, my friend."

"It's complicated." Coron smiles. "But not that unusual for married people in my culture. Believe it or not. Especially for the old ones."

"I see."

Solan turns toward his fellow Mud Men, eyeing two of them. "This is Arbin."

Arbin, a slender Mud Man with a deep, penetrating gaze, steps in front of Coron and lightly smacks him across the face, closed hand. He then steps back.

"And this is Breginderin," Solan adds.

Breginderin, a Mud Man of a slightly larger build, and hair slicked back smoother than the others, steps in front of Coron and lightly smacks him across the face, closed hand. He then steps back.

Coron rubs at his now red jaw, still taken out of his element by the odd greeting. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," he admits. "But at least the hits weren't as hard this time."

The two Mud Men squint their eyes at Coron; the others talk among themselves.

Solan grins. "Lighter slaps are for within the village. It also helps save teeth."

Coron laughs at that. "When is this banquet?"

"Ah... It usually takes three days to prepare and three days to end, but the elders and Bird Man want this one prepared in two days...with preparations beginning today. It will also end in two days."

"What goes on there?"

"You will see. But consider it a great honor, my friend. Banquets and other festivities are rare in the village, mainly reserved for preparing for a Gathering."

"A gathering?" Coron furrows his brows.

"Let us speak of it later," Solan proposes. "Right now, since it is my duty to keep an eye on you, and I would rather not be bored, I have rounded up these friends of mine to go on a practice hunt...in which you will assist." He throws an arm around Coron, pulling him along as the other men follow.

"But if you're watching me, who's watching Kae?" Coron ponders.

IIII

Kae, back in her simple white dress, now cleaned, angrily stabs her dagger in and out of the side wall. "Need improvement in the bed chambers, he says?!" she questions herself, briefly looking around the small room. "This whole confinement is a bed chamber! What an idiot."

Suddenly, a knock is heard at the door and Kae turns toward it. "Go jump off a clip, Coron!"

"It is not your husband, dear lady," a female voice sounds from behind the door.

Kae suddenly looks mortified, quickly removing her dagger from the wall, and then placing it on a stand by her bed. She then moves swiftly to the door and opens it. Before her stands a gorgeous, young Mud Woman in a simple, bright blue dress. Eyes sea green, and hair a chestnut color, she watches Kae with an air of authority about her.

Instinctively, Kae holds her hands up to her face as if to shield herself.

The woman nods kindly. "What are you doing?"

"Aren't you going to hit me?"

"Of course not, dear. That custom just isn't my taste, especially not while in the village." The Mud Woman enters without invitation, closing the door behind her and surveying the room. "There is talk that you and your husband are an odd pairing."

Kae places her hands at her sides, turning to the woman and sighing with frustration. "I see gossip spreads quickly here." She watches the woman straightening out and tidying things, little things...the cloth on a desk in the corner, its chair a few inches away from it and so forth. "You speak our language?"

The woman suddenly looks over to Kae. "Oh forgive my rudeness. My name is Merlana, wife of Solan. What I know of your language I learned from him. I dare say I'm much better than I was a year ago."

Kae remains silent, still a little confused of what to make of this woman in her dwelling; Merlana clarifies, "The elders and Bird Man have asked that Solan watch you closely. Since he has departed with Coron on a practice run - hunting - he requested that I - "

" - Watch me?" Kae interjects, a little offended.

Merlana appears to understand the offense. "I don't mean for you to feel as though a child under the careful eye of a guardian. We can speak as companions. I would love to hear of your culture, your history." She moves to Kae's bed, pulling up the top sheet in an attempt to straighten it out. She then spots the dark and obvious blood stain in the bed's center. Kae sees this as well. Merlana thinks...Either the brunette's monthly is upon her, or she was an innocent. She settles for the latter reasoning, turning to Kae with a surprised expression. "You were a virgin?"

Kae blushes deeply.

Merlana turns back to the bed and rolls up the sheets. "Two years and your husband only bedded you last night?"

Kae nervously looks to the floor. "It's complicated."

"Then let us speak of it no longer." Merlana placed the rolled up cover under her arms. "None of it is my business anyway."

Kae looks up at the woman, smiling with initial relief, but soon continues to look concerned. As if reading her mind, Merlana answers: "This will be kept between us of course."

Kae smiles. The women here truly are quite wonderful, she decides. "Thank you." She rushes to the woman, touching a hand to her arm. "You didn't sign up to be my maid," she says, reaching for the covers. "Here, let me."

Merlana pats a soft hand to Kae's, still holding the covers tightly under the arm. "I'm used to it. It gives me something to do."

Kae abruptly stares down at the white dress covering her body. Realizing... "Our clothes... you're the one who cleaned them, aren't you?"

Merlana nods. "I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy, but it's like I was assigned to watch you as well. And as I said...it gives me something to do.

"Then allow me to assist," Kae responds eagerly. "Show me how the women in your village work."

This time Merlana smiles.

IIII

Kahlan, still naked, approaches the ocean some feet in front of her and Cara's shelter. Eyes red and sore from crying all morning, she has been trying to sort everything out. Why was she so insistent upon Cara saying she loves her? Either way, it needs to stop. She had thought of taking a bath at Waterfall Lake or any of the other various spots they could bathe at. But somehow cleansing herself in the ocean — of Cara's touch and Cara herself — seems necessary. This vast expanse of salty, warm liquid will erase Cara from her very being; it has to.

Clothes still in her hands at her side, she drops them to the ground and tries to smile. She then proceeds to enter the ocean, moving forward quickly, and is in neck-deep in no time. Sinking her head beneath the warm but cool confinement for the briefest of seconds, she lifts her head up from under the water and to the sky. "Richard...what I have done?" she asks. "And where are you?"


	7. PART 7

**Note: **Part 7 was originally a piece of Part 6, thus the reason for Part 7 being shorter.

IIII

In a large red room, Richard screams in agony, a bolt of lightning-like energy briefly striking him. Water up to his chest, he floats in a large, square pool, as he watches faded images of his past with Kahlan, Zedd and Cara high above in front of him. As usual, he is surrounded by many Blue Paradise creators; they stand outside of the pool on the polished, shiny white floor covering most of the area, all peering down at Richard with blank expressions. The leader, in the middle before Richard, clasps his hands out above his waist.

"Get the questions right, Seeker," the leader demands. "You know what this trial is. Perception. Answer the questions pertaining to your friends - their feelings and relationships with you - correctly or you will be struck by one of the Lights of Guidance. A very painful feeling indeed. And the only way to stop such pain is to stop speaking of things in the way you perceive them...and rather in the way they truly are."

Richard breathes heavily, still looking up at the images. "How many more questions do I have?"

**"**Out of the 183 questions given to you, you have answered 29. Whether correct or not, that is up to you to remember. You must also remember to get more answers right than wrong, and by a good margin, before this whole ordeal is over... Or you will...fail."

The leader knows why he chose 183 questions for the Seeker to answer. That number, "183," holds great significance to him and his people after Cara and Kahlan's interaction last night on Blue Paradise; though none of them watched the actual act, they never do view such intimacies, the emotions created through that encounter are still ripe and thick in the air. The Seeker need not know any of this.

"As I said before," the leader starts, "every question comes with four minutes to answer. Be thankful that the lights will not harm you too brutally or tire you out too much."

Richard takes in a deep breath, then refocuses. "What's the next question?"

"Then you wish to skip the previous question?"

"Obviously," Richard retorts.

"Fine."

The leader waves his hand high in the air, and the images change to only images of Zedd, the most prominent one being of when Richard was named Seeker. "When Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander named you Seeker, was he thinking of the fate of the world, that he could finally be honest with his grandson, or how scared he was of the unknown?"

"The fate of the world!" Richard answers.

More lightning-like beams strike Richard, coming from big, black hovering balls found at either side of the room. Richard releases a loud scream. After a few moments, the lightning stops, leaving more red bruises on Richard's chest, and now his face.

"Wrong"

"Clearly...," Richard says. "But anything for Kahlan."

The leader tilts his head at this. "Okay, let's try that... Kahlan, is she thinking of you right now?"

"Yes," Richard replies without hesitation, eyes sharp.

This time, there are no lightning-like bolts. No screams of agony. The leader smiles, a rare display of emotion on his part. "Very well done. The belief in your love is awe-inspiring even now."

Richard grins. "Just knowing this trial won't take away four days of my life like the rest is all the inspiration I need at the moment."

IIII

Cara approaches the shelter she shares with Kahlan. Thinking of how she treated the brunette earlier, she wonders if she took it too far this time. And needing to think it over in the place she feels most relaxed — her home, with White off in the corner — she'd decided to return to the shelter earlier than usual. Usually, at this time of day, she'd be off hunting or thinking of something else to create to help accompany their island lifestyle.

But as she steps into the main space of their shelter, shock halts her in place. The entire shelter is decorated with white flowers...those little white flowers she hates.

Upset, she marches back outside to see Kahlan sitting by the shore with White beside her. So the woman has not only defaced her home, but has stolen her rabbit as well, she concludes._ Well, at least the woman is fully dressed now_.

Cara moves swiftly to where Kahlan is, stopping behind her. "Kahlan, why did you do that to our shelter?" the aggravation in her tone is clear.

Because it is 'our shelter,'" Kahlan answers without even looking at her. "I have some say in the matter as well."

"But you know I hate those flowers," Cara responds angrily. "And they make me sneeze."

Kahlan shrugs, still looking out into the sea.

Cara looks to White now, who is snuggling up to Kahlan. "And did you have to bond with my rabbit too?"

"Don't worry, we were only talking about all the sordid things you and I did last night."

Cara gasps, quickly rushing to White and covering up his ears. She looks to Kahlan, who has a blank, empty expression on her face."Are you crazy? Such detail is not for White's ears."

Kahlan simply stands and slowly walks off, leaving Cara to stare after her in wonderment and to conclude that this is certainly not the Kahlan she knows.

Later, by the fire, the sun still burns brightly. Cara and Kahlan sit eating lunch, or a snack, they aren't sure. Kahlan, with a plate of deer meat in her lap, sits on her own separate log a few feet opposite Cara.

Cara has put her own plate to the side, and is watching Kahlan intently. Kahlan is sitting all dainty, back straight and legs tightly closed. Those legs...Cara cannot keep her eyes off of them. She realizes now that she was hasty in rejecting Kahlan this morning. Kahlan was right, the 'urges' would eventually come back and she would want to bed Kahlan again. Cara just didn't figure it would be this soon. She could have sworn Kahlan was "out of her system" earlier today.

"Thanks for preparing and cooking the deer meat," she tells the woman while offering a smile.

There is only silence. Kahlan just eats her meal, focused only on it.

Abruptly, Cara strides over to where Kahlan is sitting and plops down beside her, watching her eat. She eats slowly, and all sweetly and proper, and it is only making Cara even more aroused. "Kahlan...," she says, reaching for Kahlan's left leg only to be halted by Kahlan's voice:

"I said don't touch me," Kahlan snipes without even looking at her but continuing to eat.

Cara drops her hand back to the log and watches the brunette with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips. She scoots closer to the woman, enough so that she can whisper in her ear. But once again she is halted by Kahlan's voice again:

"I said don't even breathe on me," Kahlan snipes without even looking at her but continuing to eat.

Cara frowns. Then stands, completely consumed with rage. "If I wanted to touch you, or even breathe on you, then I would have done it already," she responds in a defensive tone. "I've already had you twice, and -"

"- Once," Kahlan interrupts her.

Cara arches an eyebrow. "What'd you just say?"

Kahlan bites into her meat rather nonchalantly. "Once... You've only had me once. I lied before."

Cara looks as though she will murder the woman, eyes wide and teeth showing with every bit of rage seeping through her gritted-tooth expression. She bends down, making strangling motions near Kahlan's neck, which Kahlan ignores. Angered by this even further, she swiftly moves away from the woman, then marches off while cursing under her breath.

IIII

An hour later, on the far left side of the island, Kahlan is lying in the sand next to the shore as her pet turtle crawls beside her. "You see, Green..." She smiles. "Should I call you Green, or is that lacking in creativity?... Richard is the one. I've been thinking about him since late this morning; I don't know how I ever stopped thinking about him," she sighs. "Lust overtook me this past week, but love prevails. My head is clear again, and I can see who and what matters to me most."

There is a brief a pause and Kahlan smiles. "Richard is at the top of that list." She sits up on her elbows. "The first time we met still feels like yesterday. I swear...I must have loved him from the start," she says rather dreamily, falling back into the sand and looking up at the sky as if deliriously happy. "Yes... Richard."

IIII

Richard, his limbs feeling like prunes due to having been in the water so long, listens to another one of the leader's lectures while trying to focus on the see-through images of Kahlan and his friends high above in front of him.

"Answer the questions correctly, Seeker," the leader demands. "Lest you -"

All of a sudden, the leader and other Blue Paradise creators are grabbing at their chests through the long, yellow, majestic-like robes, clear pain marking their faces as the images above their heads become somewhat unclear, fading in and out.

"What's wrong?!" Richard asks.

After a few more moments, the Blue Paradise creators get their pain in check, but their faces are no longer blank. Extreme concern marks each and every one of those mugs.

"This has never happened before," the leader answers, eyes still closed. "Nothing like it."

"What?!" Richard asks again, this time more forcefully.

"It appears that your beloved - the Mother Confessor - is successfully pushing the other from her heart...in favor of you," the leader's jaw clinches after he's said it. "She is burying the other," he winces, continuing in pain, "...deeply and fast... Extremely fast." He opens his eyes to stare down at Richard. "It seems you have been given more time... And may soon not even need it."

Richard has started to laugh. Pretty soon, he is laughing uncontrollably.

The Blue Paradise creators stare at him with contempt, as though he has just desecrated their land.

Richard sighs peacefully. "Kahlan."

IIII

Coron, spear in hand, chases after a fat brown rabbit in a wooded grassy area, moving back and forth, from side to side in about the same area; the rabbit moves from hiding spot to hiding spot under some wood behind a bush, then a tree. Every now and then, Coron slips, falling hard to his face.

A few of the Mud Men near Solan, a good distance behind him, laugh.

Coron chases the rabbit again, but falls flat near a line of bushes, where the animal is instantly killed by an extended hand from behind the green.

Coron stares at that hand, spear within it, and sees three Mud Men emerge from behind the bush, the one in the middle with his spear through the animal. Wearing animal skins over most of their bodies, mud smeared over the rest of their skin and faces, pieces of grass tied to their arms and to the skins, Coron can see how they are efficient hunters; it really is excellent camouflage.

Solan and the other three Mud Men approach Coron and "his group," with Solan shaking his head disapprovingly. "You are a lousy hunter," he tells the outsider.

Coron frowns at this, nodding toward the tree behind Solan where a young Mud Boy stands. "And what about him? Why'd you bring a child along anyway?"

As if understanding Coron, the Mud Boy, pudgy faced and sneering, moves to him swiftly and slings the wet mud from his brow into Coron's face. Coron, up on all fours, eyes meeting the child's light green ones, wipes at the mud with an "I'm going to kill you" look.

The Mud Men grin.

"Don't you people discipline your children?" Coron asks. "Teach them to respect their elders?"

Solan chuckles."Mud People never scold the very young children."

Coron stands, wiping at his now dirty clothing. "Figures."

"Children are the great innocents of the world. There is no need to -"

"- Yeah, yeah," Coron says, waving his hand, "I get it."

Solan nods toward the child. "This is Lei Ti. Seven years old. He is a mystery to our people, for he has learned the ways of the warrior with extreme quickness, and without being formally taught. Because we refused to teach him the ways due to his age, he watched carefully instead, often sneaking out to view practice runs. Since he was four, his skill with the bow and arrow has been most astonishing."

Arbin grins. "Most outstanding," he agrees.

Coron looks up at Abrin, surprised that he's understood the Mud Man's words. "He speaks my language?" he asks Solan.

Solan nods. "What little I taught him, yes. I told you others in the village can communicate with you as I do."

"Did you teach the whole village?"

Arbin chuckles.

Solan smiles. "No," he says, unwilling to dwell on the subject any longer. His eyes focus back on Lei Ti instead. "But watch what skill you and others should aspire to." He hands Lei Ti a bow and arrow, the little boy taking it and throwing a smug look Coron's way as he does.

Coron, not knowing how to respond, simply licks his tongue out at the child.

The others watch Lei Ti carefully, and Coron reluctantly begins to as well.

"Lei Ti, nail my spear," Solan says in his own language.

With a sudden shift, all the Mud Men throw their spears high up into the sky, a little away from them. The spears mingle together there, making it difficult to tell any one of them apart. As they fall close to Lei Ti's eye level, he shoots, nailing a spear to a tree several feet away. Solan immediately runs to the tree, checking the spear pinned to its middle. "It's mine," he confirms, still speaking in their language.

The other Mud Men clap and nod. Lei Ti holds his chin up high as if triumphant of some great match. Coron's mouth is wide open in disbelief. Lei Ti sees this and decides to return an expression; he licks his tongue out at the blond.

Coron, slowly shutting his mouth and narrowing his eyes, frowns down at the little brat with every bit of intimidation he can muster. He's never contemplated a child being capable of shooting the way Lei Ti has, which makes the child's taunting all the more painful.

Lei Ti yawns, showing how unaffected he is by Coron's expression, and turns his back to him.

Solan moves back to where Coron and the others stand and pats Coron on the back. He understands the humiliation that must come with having been bested by a child. "So you see...you have a lot to learn," he advises, once again speaking in Coron and Kae's language.

Coron shrugs, snatching the bow and arrow from Lei Ti's grip, which causes the boy to sneer up at him. "Maybe when it comes to a spear," he says, settling the bow onto his shoulder and preparing to shoot, "...but I know how to use a bow and arrow."

And with that, he shoots, nailing a hit dead center Solan's spear and and Lei Ti's arrow, splitting them both as his weapon now protrudes over theirs.

Solan and the other Mud Men walk to the tree to survey the hit, leaving Coron and Lei Ti to seethe with anger at each other. Staring at the hit, Solan nods, and the other men shake their heads approvingly as well. "Still not better than Lei Ti, though," he concludes.

Coron's mouth drops open yet again. And Lei Ti seems to have understood the situation well, giggling loudly.

"Now...let's get back to the village," Solan demands.

IIII

In the village, women are hard at work, doing various activities. Some, with the help of men, haul in blocks after blocks of wood. Others are scurrying around as if preparing for the biggest event ever.

Kae and Merlana sit at an open stall-like structure grinding tava root, talking about things at random.

Chickens seem to gravitate near Kae's feet, as if sensing she is new. A few adolescent girls, most with short hair, watch Kae and Merlana carry out the chore.

"You've gotten good at this," Merlana says.

Kae smiles at the compliment. "Yes, well, my father always said I was a quick learner."

"Oh?" Merlana smiles. "Where is he now?"

Kae stops grinding for a moment, looking to her lap, face clearly saddened. She hasn't talked about this often, and so attempting to do so now seems like a foreign concept. "He died a year ago," she finally reveals. "Of a bad heart, the town healer said. I don't remember much about my mother, seeing as she died when I was six, but what I do is remember is grand. Father made sure I knew of the rest."

Merlana pats a very slender hand to Kae's. "They are with the good spirits now. And don't you worry about the problems you and Coron currently face. This shall be sorted out at the banquet."

Kae slowly looks up, and, as interest retakes her, starts grinding tava root again. "The banquet... Yes, what does that entail?"

"What banquets normally entail, my dear," Merlana says as though it's a silly question. "Good food, good people, and music. But there are some differences in our case. You will see when you attend. The banquets usually last three days, going strong through the night and into the day. She pauses. "However, from what I know, this banquet will last two days." She points a finger briefly at Kae. "The knowledge you seek, though, is of the Gathering."

"The gathering?" Kae's eyebrows lift.

"Mm-hm. The Gathering is occasionally held by The Council of Seers and Bird Man, in their spirit house, to call on ancient spirits for answers to questions that affect the village. Usually, you would not be able to attend, since no outsider or woman is allowed such privilege...but this is one of those rare occasions. The elders and Bird Man have taken great interest in you and Coron, and so has the entire village. Only certain women are allowed to prepare the banquet on the day of the Gathering. As one of the interested, and trusted parties, I am to be one of those women."

Kae smiles, still trying to process everything, but just as she feel she has her next question in place, a thunderous sound rips through the air.

Kae and Marlena look behind them to view dust swirling, frightened chickens speeding about, a blend of colors swirling combining into one, and then a very tall and slender man with long, white hair where the wind and dust now cease to exist. Somewhat old, and with heavy bags under his eyes, he looks cautious of his surroundings.

In an instant, Mud Men encircle him with spears and bow and arrows pointed his way. But Kae recognizes this man; it is the man from her visions...Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander.

Zedd holds his hands up as if to surrender. "I seek Kae Andric and Coron Maler!"

Kae steps out from the stall-like structure at this, Merlana's small frame trying to pull her back, but failing.

Zedd sees the brunette approach and stop a few feet in front of him. Looking enough like Kahlan to make him gasp, he soon calms his nerves. "Kae?... Kae Andric?"

Kae nods.

"Thank the Heavens!" Zedd exclaims.

Off in the distance, Coron, Solan, Lei Ti and the other Mud Men, returning from their practice hunt, see the possible threat and immediately rush to Kae and Zedd. Solan, his fellow Mud Men and Lei Ti take defensive stances against the wizard. Coron moves by Kae, lifting the bow and arrow in his hand to aim at Zedd.

Kae moves swiftly in front of Zedd, trying to shield him. She eyes Coron and then Solan. " Don't!" she protests. "He is the wizard from my visions - the great Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander."

Coron and Solan exchange glances, looking back to Zedd, and then to Kae.

Zedd simply smiles.

IIII

With dusk's arrival, Coron, Kae, Zedd, and Merlana occupy Coron and Kae's dwelling. Unlike previous nights, it happens to be well-lit thanks to one of Zedd's lighting incantations.

Coron paces back and forth by the door, clearly in deep thought. Kae sits in a chair beside the bed, tears streaking down her face, with Merlana sitting beside her. And Zedd sits in a chair in the middle of the dwelling, watching everyone, especially Kae.

"Adopted?" Kae asks. "I still can't believe it."

Zedd nods. "Yes. Descendant of the line of The Secret Order, power you received from your birth father. Not much is known of him, but your birth mother was a simple woman. When she decided to leave you at the doorstep of -"

Kae waves a hand for Zedd to stop, tears flowing profusely now. She wants to scream that it's preposterous, that her parents wouldn't have done this to her. That she would have at least known, in her heart, the truth he speaks. But she cannot. After all, it also wasn't that long ago that she discovered that she could see the future. "You've already told the story," she says instead. "I don't need to hear it again, no matter new spins on the words."

Zedd offers his apologies with a single look, soon distracted by Solan entering the room and everyone immediately staring his way.

Solan focuses his gaze on Zedd, however. "The elders are still upset about what you told them," he says. "And just as these matters were not discussed out in the open, for fear of causing panic throughout the village, they wish for this discussion to not last much longer either in case someone overhears." He nods toward Coron and Kae's window. "Arbin is standing watch at the moment, for any eavesdroppers. As everyone is intrigued by the wizard, there have been many sightings of people lurking outside this dwelling."

They all look to the window to see Arbin briefly peep in and smile, while Solan still eyes Zedd.

"How long has he been there?" Kae asks.

"Since I stopped watching the window to leave earlier," Solan replies, briefly looking her way.

Coron grinds his teeth together, now focused on Zedd. "So Darken Rahl wants Kae because of this power she has - these visions - and the whole village may be in danger? You're certain of this?"

Zedd nods. "Not 'may be,' my son. Is."

Kae wipes at her eyes. "It really is all my fault then. If only I had trusted my gut."

Merlana rubs the brunette's left shoulder, Zedd watching with a saddened expression. "No, you couldn't have known what you were...are," he says.

"But I knew my town would be harmed," Kae protests. "If only I had done something before then, Coron and I would have never been led here and -"

"- No, Kae," Coron interjects. He has to make her see that none of this is her fault. "I was the one who told you to ignore it," he says. "If anyone is to blame, it's me."

Zedd stands, drawing attention back to himself. "Neither of you are to blame. It is not your doing. But you can help fight it. The Seeker is counting on such help." He moves swiftly to Kae to peer down at her. "Are you sure you can't see beyond what will happen today?"

Kae looks up at him, eyes confused and still full of tears. "No, I mean yes," she sighs. "As I said, it doesn't work like that for me. Not yet. You tell me I have this great power, that I should be able to see everything and anything the future will bring... But I don't, I just don't." She starts to break down into sobs, Merlana pulling her into a hug.

Zedd presses on, though. "I know this is a lot to take in, young one, but there must be some helpful information you can lend... Cara and Kahlan, I'm glad that they're doing well, but I'm still confused as to how your relationship reflects theirs... There are similarities, physical and emotional, but you and Coron are lovers when -"

Coron "ahems" Zedd's way, and Zedd turns to the boy.

"I think it's best," Coron starts, "we let Kae digest some of this in private... And as Solan said, the elders wish that we end this discussion for tonight." He eyes Solan briefly. "Until the banquet, I presume?"

Solan nods. "Yes."

"Then please...everyone leave."

"The banquet?" Zedd looks horrified. "I fear we cannot wait that long. Time is not on our side, and Darken Rahl -"

"-What more can we do, old man?" Coron challenges.

Zedd looks paralyzed by that question; Coron, seeing this, adds, "Now leave."

Merlana reluctantly moves away from Kae, and then looks to Coron, finally stepping out the door before Zedd. Zedd keeps his eyes on the weeping girl for another good moment before leaving as well.

Solan looks to Coron and Kae, wisdom radiating from his bright gray eyes. "Make sure to have calmed yourselves by banquet night," he tells them. "We do not want uninvited suspicion." His eyes then zero in on Kae. "You have my deepest sympathies." And with a nod of his head for Arbin to leave their window, he too leaves their confines.

Coron swiftly walks to Kae. "I know you can barely stand me right now," he whispers, "but I have to ask: Why didn't you tell the wizard about Cara and Kahlan being lovers? When he seemed to be on the brink of pondering it earlier, you diverted him. And just now...I only interrupted him for your sake."

Kae slowly wipes at her eyes before looking up at Coron. "Because it is not my business to tell. Somehow, I know it wouldn't help Zedd. And Cara and Kahlan likely wouldn't want him to know either."

Coron sighs. "I suppose not... We'll have to tell him something, though."

IIII

A nighttime fire burns brightly in the cooking area outside Cara and Kahlan's shelter two days later. Cara and Kahlan are seated opposite each other on individual logs. Though Cara, White lying beside her, stares at the meat burning on a stick, her mind is far from focusing on how well the fire is doing its job. She glares angrily at the food as she listens to the only other human sharing space with her.

Kahlan eats a variety of fruits in an empty coconut shell — berries, grapes, broken up pieces of bananas, and pieces of the coconut itself — sucking on her fingers after every pop of fruit into her mouth. Cara notices each and every time without even looking at her. But the blonde's frown becomes deeper with each passing moment.

Why is Kahlan doing this, torturing her like this? Sure, she told the woman they didn't need to lie with each other anymore, but can the brunette not feel the hunger, the desire for more of it, despite that fact...like she can? Literal hunger is the least of her worries_, _she nearly scoffs_. _The only meat she wants at the moment is Kahlan pressed firmly beneath her. On top of her. Either will do.

She glances over at the brunette, who has just popped another grape into her mouth, twirling it with her tongue before biting down and chewing.

Cara hadn't let Kahlan's tongue explore her nether regions, but now she wishes she had. "Kahlan...," she starts tentatively, "why have you decided to start preparing lunch and dinner? I thought that was my duty."

Kahlan continues to eat, not looking Cara's way. "You have enough duties, Cara. My mind is clearer now, and I've decided to put it to good use. And if I remember correctly, I cooked for us the first year we were here."

Cara sighs, looking to the ground; Kahlan finally looks up at her, eyes narrowed. "Is the food not to your liking?" she asks the blonde.

Cara, still frustrated, looks at Kahlan with a sneer. "Yes...the food is to my liking, Kahlan."

Kahlan, not seeming to notice Cara's moodiness, sighs and stands, staring at the fruit she's placed by the log. "Then I shall retire to my bed," she says. "I don't doubt you can finish preparing the meat, and there is fruit by my log there if you want any." She starts to walk off.

Cara, nearly growling, leaps to her feet and lunges to grasp the woman by the arm, stopping her in her place. As if burned, Kahlan looks down at the contact. Cara frowns at this. "It's just a touch, Kahlan! Friends touch, don't they?"

Kahlan meets her gaze dead on. "Then touch me."

Cara's eyes soften at that, and she moves a little closer to Kahlan, meaning to talk some sense into the woman but instead moving her hand to Kahlan's thigh, lightly grazing there.

Kahlan's eyes still blaze into Cara's. "...As a friend," she continues her earlier train of thought.

Cara immediately drops her hands away from Kahlan, staring at the brunette oddly. "Kahlan, why are you doing this? Barely talking to me, barely looking at me... You said we could remain friends... Friends don't act this way."

Kahlan briefly rakes her eyes over Cara, as if to consider her words, then returns her eyes to those blue or green ones. "Then I shall rectify this, starting tomorrow," she states very matter of fact, starting to turn away again.

Cara again grasps her by the arm, regaining her attention as she watches Cara's expressions with mild concern. "Look, I'm not good at this 'feelings' thing, okay, but... Kahlan, I don't want you to treat me as just a friend... And how can you after we -"

"- It was your request," Kahlan reminds her. "Demand even."

"I was an idiot!"

"No...it has helped... Cara, what we did...you were right. How could we betray Richard all because of some need to pacify physical wanting?"

Cara touches her hands to Kahlan's shoulders. "No, Kahlan... It's been two years and Richard still isn't here. Should we just wait for him forever? What if we're eighty years old and he still hasn't come, and life - and opportunity - has passed us by, escaped us?... This wanting, it's still there for me... Isn't it for you?"

Kahlan smiles serenely at the desperate woman before her, touching a soft hand to Cara's cheek and patting there as if the blonde were a child. "Oh, Cara... That wanting in me stopped the moment I walked away from you that morning."

Cara's face drops in pure horror. It can't be true. She studies Kahlan's features for some sign that she is lying, but nothing. Kahlan just stares at her as though she — Cara — is the lost puppy.

Kahlan slowly moves away, talking over her shoulder as she heads for their shelter. "I really do thank you, Cara. Now I can focus on Richard again." She sighs contently. "And don't you worry, you will eventually feel the same way. I just know it."

Cara just stares at the brunette, confused and bewildered, until the other woman disappears into the confines of their shelter. She can hardly breathe and is panicking. Kahlan doesn't want her anymore? How can that be? Kahlan always wants her, at least during the past two weeks.

Angrily, Cara marches back to where the fire is and kicks sand on it until the flames are completely extinguished. She starts to tear up at the idea that the flames Kahlan had for her have been extinguished, and just as quickly. Scooping up White up, who had been slipping on and off the log, she glares back at the shelter. "This will not do. It can't happen... I won't let it. … I'll get her back, White... I will."

IIII

On banquet night, by the pole buildings in the village of the Mud People, torches light the platforms and large fires are set about the village. Music is heard throughout the air, and there is barely a chicken in sight. Near the buildings, men wear costumes, with some dressed as animals; others painted as stylized hunters, jumping and dancing as they act out stories of the Mud People. And the women are dressed in their brightest dresses.

Many feet away, Coron approaches Kae, who is standing admiring the view. "Shall we?" he asks, extending an arm.

Kae turns to view him and nearly gasps at the sight. He is wearing some of the finest skins, with ceremonial knives at his waist, blond hair slicked down with sticky mud in the traditional Mud People fashion.

"Solan picked this out," Coron explains, rubbing hands along his attire. "He even did my hair."

Kae chuckles, gesturing toward her own outfit by way of explanation. "Merlana."

Coron views the bright blue dress which compliments Kae's even bluer eyes. "Remind me to thank Merlana."

They both laugh, and Kae is reminded of just why she fell so deeply in love with this man. This Coron Maler. He has always represented the gentlest soul wrapped in the toughest swagger she's ever seen.

"Aren't you still angry with me?" he asks.

"Not as much as before. It's difficult to put into words this time."

Coron looks around. "So… where's the wizard?"

"He said he'd meet us inside." Kae extends her arm. "So shall we?"

" Only if you promise me you're feeling up to this."

"I promise," Kae replies with a smile.

**"**Then we're off, my sweet."

They both head toward the pole buildings, arm in arm.

IIII

At another part of the world, in a dimly lit room, candles are placed near the various shrines that outline the walls. Several slender individuals covered in tight, white leather from head to toe, their heads wrapped in tight hoods which reveal their faces clearly, sit around a table. Like before, these are seers of The Secret Order.

"I sense her," speaks the first seer. "The one who will help destroy the Seeker."

"We sense her," they say in unison. "The one who will help destroy the Seeker."

"I shall help her," says a second seer. "Help her to destroy the Seeker."

"We shall help her. Help her to destroy the Seeker."

"Never mind that he is doomed no matter our action," the third seer says.

"We will further along such doom, for it is what is right," vows the fourth.

"We will enforce this doom, for it is what will happen," declares the fifth.

"We will only serve our will, for he cannot go against it," speaks the sixth.

"Nicci will receive our aid," reveals the seventh.

"We have spoken."


	8. INTERLUDE

**Note: This is not Part 8,** nor is it the usual writing-style for this story. **This is an interlude**. It often means : An entertainment between the acts of a play. But since this is not a play (not a typical one anyway), it means "an intervening or interruptive period, space, or event **:** interval." Not sure how many more interludes there will be, or if there will even be any more, but here is the one: To help readers gain more insight into Cara and Kahlan's minds - and see some of their past interaction while on the island. **You didn't think they were alone on that island for two years without any hint of sexual tension until recently, did you?**

IIII**  
**

Building the two-story shelter had been quite the feat. Cara had practically worked non-stop on it during its two-year creation, one story for each year. It was made out of the best wood she could find on the island. Oddly, there were trees here she wouldn't think accessible. But then again, this was a very unusual place. She had used Kahlan's daggers to chip away at rock and mold the sharpest nails. She had used the hardest rocks to re-sharpen Kahlan's daggers and keep the blades from going dull. She'd scooped up powerful vines from all around the island, and gathered the hugest of leaves. All that, with a few other "ingredients," had allowed her to create such a sturdy, warm and beautiful home. She had thought of making it circular, but it was square and wide. A balcony was sandwiched in the middle, and huge leaves topped the roof to better shield against leaks. Inside, there was the main space, where sleep and lounging would be had. And in the main space's center, there was a wooden pole which led up to the hole above, taking them to the balcony or to the outside roof if they so desired. That hole in the roof allowed them to see the stars, something Cara had grown to appreciate thanks to Kahlan and her romanticism. During rainy days, Cara would usually cover that hole, with huge green leaves, but Kahlan would occasionally want to stand under it and let the rain pour down over her. For reasons unknown to Cara, the other woman loved the rain.

It was night, and Cara turned away from the shelter. Sitting on a log some distance away from it, she propped her elbows on her knees to rest her folded hands under her chin. Her pet rabbit, White, slept beside her and it seemed the animal was even snoring. This was all so very frustrating. Not White's snoring. But Kahlan. Kahlan had just told her she no longer desired her in _that way_, and Cara had no idea why it should bother her so much. Or did she? She had felt the change in their relationship, that this was more than just friendship or lust, some time back. Now she sat on a log trying to trace back to that day, that first day she had thought about Kahlan as more than just a friend while in this would-be paradise. She knew it had been a few months after being here, just as she had told Kahlan, but what was the exact day?... _Ah, wait... Grapes? _She had been picking grapes with Kahlan.

**FLASHBACK**

Kahlan slashed at vines with her daggers, standing in the large, viny area which offered them an abundance and variety of delicious grapes. While the sight usually brought her calm, a peaceful feeling, it was somewhat difficult to concentrate this day, even with the shade protecting them from the blazing sun. It was hot. Very hot. And she had no desire to do such a chore for too long. Not in this heat. Thank the spirits she and Cara had cut up most of their clothing into easier-wear, short midriff-baring tops, sleeveless and quite snug, and short matching skirts to go along with them. Cara had at first protested to cutting up her Mord-Sith attire - Well, more so the pants, saying she could handle the hot, humid air, but Kahlan had teased her about having great legs that needed showing off. Surprisingly, the blond had relented at mention of that alone. She had also grinned and asked Kahlan just who she would be showing these great legs off to. Kahlan had just turned away and whistled.

Now Cara was standing behind her, helping her gather grapes as a side dish for dinner.

Holding up a large piece of cloth-like material to her waist, and filled with grapes, Cara rolled her eyes as Kahlan slashed at yet another vine sheltering the fruit. "Why do I have to carry them?"

Kahlan looked over her shoulder at the woman and threw the latest vine of grapes into the cloth Cara was holding. "Because I am the one who cooks around here. The least you can do is gather the food."

Cara arched an eyebrow, an appalled look marking her face. "The least I can do? I'm the one who hunts day in and day out. I catch the fish and -"

"I catch fish too," Kahlan turned toward the woman. "Are you saying you do more than me?" She folded her arms.

Cara challenged. "Are you saying you do more than me?"

They stared at each other for several intense moments.

Abrupt laughter ripped through the air after that. They just couldn't face each other with angry or pointed glares for too long these days. They had gotten to know each other too well, even without having had a serious discussion about their past history before joining the Seeker on his quest. Kahlan was aware of how Cara would crinkle her forehead at the silliest of jokes, smack her teeth in the most challenging of situations, or divert her eyes during the most emotional discussions... Little things like that. Cara was aware of how Kahlan would place her hands on her hips when sometimes exaggerating her anger, narrow her eyes when emphasizing certain points, or tuck a strand of hair behind her ear when most embarrassed... Little things like that. Aside from Richard and Zedd having yet to locate them, and using that as a reason to vent frustration, they hadn't any real reason to snipe at each other. No real reason to fight each other while in this environment. Not while in this sparkling environment with rich, blue skies and a deep blue sea. And now they stand chuckling as they eye each other.

"I think we have enough," laughed Kahlan.

"Took long enough," grinned Cara.

They plopped down on the ground opposite each other, Kahlan wiping at her sweaty brow and then placing her daggers to the grass, and Cara sloppily placing the grapes in her lap as she lay against a palm tree.

Kahlan smiled her way. "You know, I'm quite proud of you."

"Because?" asked Cara, looking up to the sky and then back to Kahlan.

"Because...there was a time not too long ago that you would refuse helping me with such matters. 'I have more important things to do than pick grapes,' was your usual reply."

Cara played with her sweaty hair, raking it to the left with her fingers and then returning it back to normal. Doing this sometimes helped against the heat, taking the hair briefly off her neck. She sighed Kahlan's way. "Well, perhaps your nagging finally got to me. 'Cara, please...we need to work as a team. Cara, teamwork should be our new position. Cara, but teamwork... Blah, blah, blah, teamwork."

Kahlan giggled, "I do not sound like that!"

Cara smirked, "Do too."

Kahlan picked a grape beside her and threw it Cara's way; Cara, with great speed and precision, moved to catch it with her mouth. Kahlan shook her head at the woman and grinned.

Before Cara knew it, she was eyeing Kahlan seductively while chewing on that very grape... The way sweat trickled from the brunette's neck to her exposed cleavage...the lean belly with yet even more sweat glistening there... The long legs, crossed and seemingly polished. Cara shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I'm bored. And it's going to be awhile until dinner."

Grinning wider now, Kahlan had an idea. "I know what we can do in the meantime." She started moving toward Cara on all fours.

Cara nearly gulped. Kahlan, all hot and sweaty, and barely clothed, was crawling toward her in the most suggestive way. She wondered if Kahlan was even aware of this. As Kahlan neared her face, she started to panic. "Kahlan, I don't think this is a good idea," she started to protest, but Kahlan had moved swiftly toward her ear.

"We should fish together," whispered Kahlan. "That way it'll be more fun, and we can keep this teamwork thing going." She moved to Cara's cheek and kissed her softly there, before quickly moving back to her spot opposite the blond.

Cara placed a palm to her cheek, just staring blankly at Kahlan, who was now wiping her daggers off against her skirt. Was the woman mad? How could she do that, get so close and kiss her like that, and thinking nothing of it? Cara frowned, hand still against her cheek. "Kahlan, what was that?"

Kahlan looked up at the blond innocently. "Oh, the peck? Just a 'thank you' kiss... You know for finally assisting me." Kahlan surveyed Cara's face, seeing the almost wounded look plaguing the other woman's features. She then offered an apologetic smile. "Okay, I'm sorry. I promise never to kiss the powerful Mord-Sith Cara Mason ever again."

Kahlan grinned.

Cara just stared.

IIII

Later, at night, Cara emerged from the tall grass near their shelter. Having just bathed, she used a cloth-like material to rub at her wet hair as she stared at their incomplete home. Design-wise, it wasn't near where she wanted it to be, but it would get better with time... As long as she could have a peaceful day to work on it without heated thoughts of Kahlan. Today was most difficult, having to work alongside the other woman after their earlier grape-picking interaction. Why had she reacted that way towards the Mother Confessor? She should have known Kahlan wasn't talking about the type of physical intimacy she had in mind, nor would she kiss her on the lips. Of course it would be a kiss on the cheek.

Cara stopped drying her hair and gritted her teeth in frustration. The first time she had thought about Kahlan in such a way...it was when she healed the brunette with her agiel during their mission to track down Denna. Kahlan was so alluring, so strong, so brilliant in that moment. Doing her best to endure the pain. It wasn't Cara's fault she had become so thoroughly aroused while watching the woman. Not her fault at all. Kahlan shouldn't have been looking at her like that... But this time, it was her fault. Kahlan was just being a friend in that moment, every bit of innocence radiating from her, as usual, and yet Cara had nearly jumped her... _That sweaty, heavenly body. Arrgh! _She had hoped a bath would calm these thoughts.

Just as Cara was about to scold herself further, she heard sobs. She thought she had heard them before, but now realized she had been too caught up in her own mind. She looked over at their usual fire area, several feet away, to see Kahlan, her back to her, sitting on a log before the flames and obviously crying her eyes out. What in the Creator was the woman crying about now? Cara moved swiftly toward the raven-haired beauty and stepped in front of her, throwing the "cloth" to an empty part of the log.

She saw that Kahlan was crying over the food placed on a wooden board in her lap. Oh no, Cara thought. So this was her fault too.

"Kahlan, look... I'm sorry about what I said of your cooking earlier. You put just the right amount of seasoning on it, really."

Kahlan looked up at the woman and chuckled, wiping at her eyes. "No, it's not that, Cara. But I forgive you anyway."

Cara just stared.

Kahlan looked back down to the board of food. "It's Richard. I miss him dearly." She broke back down into sobs.

Cara kneeled to reluctantly offer a hand to the other woman's back. But, needing more than that hand, Kahlan pulled Cara into a tight embrace, the board of food falling to the ground between them.

Cara, at first, remained still, her arms to her sides. She almost hesitated to breathe. But she soon wrapped her arms around Kahlan as well. Loose at first. Then tighter. Kahlan seemed to breathe her in. "You smell good."

Cara turned her head to, in turn, breathe in the scent of Kahlan's hair. "Yes...I just came from a bath."

"Ah, that same soapy material you created?" asked Kahlan.

"Yes."

"Mmm."

There was an awkward silence.

Then more awkward silence.

But then -

"You were right, you know," said Kahlan.

"About?" asked Cara.

"The fish really could have done with a bit more seasoning."

They both laughed, but not attempting to let each other go.

IIII

IIII

Several months later, but within the same year, Cara sat atop a palm tree, the sun blazing down on her. They were some distance from their shelter, and Kahlan looked up at her.

"Cara, what are you doing up there?"

"What does it look like?" asked the blond. "I'm getting more of this weird fruit we eat every now and then."

"Coconuts," Kahlan replied.

"What?" asked Cara, throwing down a coconut Kahlan's way. And then another, which Kahlan caught.

"The weird fruit... They're called coconuts. I remember reading about such delicacies during my childhood."

Cara put a coconut under her arm, then used her hands and feet to slide down the tree, landing before Kahlan. "Coconut, huh? Know anything else about this odd place?"

"Well," Kahlan started, taking the large coconut from under Cara's arm and tossing it from right to left in her own hands, "for starters, this is an island."

Cara rolled her eyes, then sat back against the tree. "Kinda figured that."

Kahlan arched a surprised eyebrow.

Cara shrugged, but then replied with a deeper meaning, "We both know I know what an island is... And, anyway, you aren't the only one who has read up on foreign lands, okay, Confessor?"

"If you know about islands, then you would have known about coconuts," Kahlan retorted, still playing with the fruit. She realized that she had truly forgiven Cara for killing her sister. And though it still hurt, even with her sibling living in another body, she could be relaxed and free with Cara at the same time.

Cara shrugged again. "Yeah, yeah."

Kahlan laughed, then picked up another large coconut and placed both objects to her chest as if a substitute for her breasts. She started rotating them there, singing "Ooh, cha-cha, ooh, cha-cha."

Cara stared at the woman as if she'd lost her damn mind. "Bored much?"

Kahlan giggled her way, stopping for a moment and then continuing. "I'm sorry," she laughed. "I was just wondering if Richard would prefer them to be this big," she used her head to gesture toward her chest.

In an instant, Cara was eyeing that chest carefully as well, though the damn coconuts in her way frustrated the spirits out of her. "Your breasts are fine, Kahlan. Just the way they are." She then looked to the ground.

Kahlan paused, looking over at the blond. "Oh?" She grinned. "You're only saying that because you're a woman. We clearly need a man's opinion about such things."

Cara looked up swiftly, staring Kahlan right in the face as a hint of mischief flickered from behind those blue or green eyes and directly into Kahlan's. "I'm not saying it because I'm a woman... Believe me."

Just then, Cara could have sworn she saw pink tint suddenly flush the other woman's cheeks, but Kahlan turned away before she could be sure. She did see that the other woman was still rotating those coconuts near her chest, though. Cara just grinned.

IIII

Later, at night, in their shelter, Cara hovered over Kahlan, having used her arms and legs to keep her from pressing into the sleeping beauty. She hadn't been able to sleep herself, mainly because her recent desire for the brunette had been driving her mad. She had watched Kahlan from the other side of the main space, the opening in their roof allowing the moonlight to highlight her beautiful features, and had found herself compelled to move to the other woman. Kahlan had stirred, and now she stared Cara right in the eyes with confusion. It seemed they had been stuck like that for hours…until Kahlan finally spoke.

"Cara, what are you doing?"

Quick. Cara needed to think of something. Anything.

"I noticed a spider off to the side, and thought I should wake you in case it turned out to be poisonous."

"A spider!" yelped Kahlan, moving swiftly away from Cara and to the other side of their shelter.

Cara blinked. Blinked again. And then bursts into laughter, nearly doubling over with giggles.

Kahlan was now holding herself, sitting in the top right corner and frowning Cara's way. "It's not funny, Cara. You should have woken me, instantly!"

"You big baby." She used her knees to quickly move to where Kahlan was, laughing the whole way there.

Kahlan looked up at her with angry eyes, still holding herself. "Am not."

"An adult, big baby?" asked Cara, raising both eyebrows.

Kahlan reached for Cara in an attempt to hit her, but Cara, quick as lightning, grabbed the arm that sought to smack her against the chest and used it to pull Kahlan into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry," breathed Cara.

Kahlan, initially stilled by the contact, softened at those words. She took in a deep breath, exhaled, and soon encircled her arms around Cara. "This is quite amazing, you know."

"What?"

"Before...I would have been the one to initiate a hug," breathed Kahlan against Cara's neck.

Cara felt sudden goose bumps where Kahlan's breath lingered, but chose to ignore it. "Before...it wasn't simply Cara and Kahlan," she replied.

Both secretly smiled.

Cara hugged tighter.

Kahlan smiled wider. "Don't ever scare me like that again," she spoke.

"I won't," replied Cara. And she meant it. No more hovering over Kahlan in the night. No more lusting after Kahlan like she had a right to. She didn't want this feeling, this unbelievable connection she had with Kahlan to be jeopardized all because of some foolish action, some foolish need to bed the woman. She would bury this feeling.

**OUT OF FLASHBACK**

Cara rubbed her hands across her face before dropping them into her lap. White was now fidgeting beside her, and she couldn't help but pat the adorable animal on the head.

She then turned to look over her shoulder, at her and Kahlan's shelter once more. "Screw that promise," she thought. She needed Kahlan back, as more than just a friend. And if it took scaring her to accomplish that, then so be it.

Cara bit on her bottom lip.

But she wouldn't hurt Kahlan. Not ever again.

**IN THEIR SHELTER**

Kahlan stared up at the open roof, gazing at the stars. Cara had just told her that she wanted her as more than just a friend, and it was bugging the spirits out of the brunette. What awful timing, she thought. She was thinking of Richard as well, but she needed to exercise Cara's confession from her mind to fully concentrate on him again. Cara had looked so hurt. She was allowed to think of that, of her time with Cara, their friendship before all of the complications, wasn't she? As long as desire stayed out of it? But what to make of such desire? When was the first time she'd thought of Cara as more than just a friend? Hmm...now that she thought about it, she really had been unaware of it at that time. How could she have been so blind? _I mean, it was as clear as day_. _Did Cara notice? She had to, right? But maybe Cara had been just as oblivious...to that night...that night under the full moon_.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a little into their second year on the island, and it wasn't nearly as hot as it used to be. It wasn't because of the seasons either, figured Kahlan. It had been very hot all year round, and had only just recently lowered a little in its temperature._ Hmm. _This island truly is one of the strangest lands she'd ever encountered, she reasoned, as she stood by the shelter watching Cara from afar. The blond was near the shore, standing a few feet in the water, with a spear in hand as she looked for fish to jab at. Kahlan giggled to herself. Why Cara felt the need to fish at night, she did not know. The same went for her confidence in feeling she did not have to go too far into the ocean because, most of the time, the fish would come to her.

Kahlan watched the way the other woman's well-defined arms flexed with every stab into the water. She grinned. Cara's body really had become quite athletic during their time on the island. Not that it hadn't been before. But now… Everything was more… More… Kahlan grinned wider. Still womanly, but more muscled.

Before Kahlan knew it, she was moving up behind the blond to wrap her arms around that beautiful waist.

Cara jerked up at the sensation of Kahlan pressed firmly against her, tightly embracing her. And was she sniffing her? Cara rested the spear at her side, in wonderment.

"You smell good," Kahlan breathed against her neck.

"What in the name of the Creator are you doing, Kahlan?"

"What? I can't hug you anymore? I thought we were over your no-touching rule," said Kahlan, hugging Cara even closer to her body.

Cara shivered. "I... I... But this is a little -"

"Nice," Kahlan finished for her. "You always smell so good."

"I just took a bath," Cara frowned, looking out into the sea.

"But you always, always...smell good." Kahlan released her grip on Cara, and Cara instantly turned to the woman, looking to her strangely. "Come to bed," added Kahlan. "It's not like you need to fish this late." She offered her hand to the blond, and Cara took it without hesitation.

Kahlan pulled the other woman along...all the way back to their shelter.

**OUT OF FLASHBACK**

Kahlan covered her face in absolute horror._ How embarrassing!_ She had been practically throwing herself at Cara that night. No wonder they stopped hugging and touching as much after that. That night was pretty heated. They hadn't made love, but she had even insisted Cara cuddle with her, and the blond hadn't objected. The next morning was all kinds of awkward, but she had never taken the time to ponder why. She had wanted Cara even then, hadn't she? What was she thinking to have been so brazen? And how could she..._ But, wait,_ she clearly had not been thinking... She had not been aware of such desires then... She was now, and they simply no longer existed.

Kahlan turned on her side.

Cara was too late. She would not take Cara back, not as more than just a friend. She couldn't.

Kahlan bit on her bottom lip.

But she wouldn't hurt Cara either. Not ever again.


	9. PART 8

Cara stands in front of a pole that emerges from the ground. With the exception of the area surrounding it, extremely tall grass nearly envelops her. This is the place where air seems to massage limbs. Where earth seems to become one with them. This is the place Cara has seen wishes come to life.

She grabs hold of the pole with both hands and kneels. "Well, island... I've fouled up this time, haven't I?" She grins briefly. "But that's what you're here for, aren't you? To help us - me - not foul up? To bond me with Kahlan?"

Some leaves blow with the wind across the dirt floor.

"I'm not sure what you want us to do," Cara continues. "Well…not everything. Or what you want us to be... But I know you want us together." She pauses. "If that weren't true, you wouldn't reward us with things - new animals, new fruit, better seafood...those odd lights - every time we're intimate... Whatever it is you consider 'intimate'." She laughs awkwardly. "I can only imagine what you'd give us if we bonded more. More talking...hugging, I suppose...kissing...making love... Making love - that's what Kahlan calls it."

Tears start to well up in Cara's eyes, and she attempts to keep them at bay. "You see, don't you? That won't be happening anymore. Kahlan hates me, and I can't say I blame her. It's just... I don't understand her half of the time, what she wants from me. It used to be easy to decipher - a hand with gathering the food, a day full of sparring to ensure our fighting skills stay sharp, a hug when missing Richard." The tears flow freely now, and Cara removes one hand from the pole to swipe it against the dirt. "It's not just the misunderstandings... It's also because...because I'm scared. That's how weak Kahlan has made me."

Cara leans her head against the pole, gripping it with both hands again. "I need you to change me. Kahlan will never accept me as I am. I need to...need to be more like her - an open book. Feelings, and more feelings." She grips the pole tighter. "Please... Do it now. At least until I get Kahlan back."

Cara waits for the wish to take effect. She doesn't know why she'd believe it would happen immediately, but then again...she never knew how fast the other wishes set themselves in place.

She waits, and waits, and waits until she can wait no longer. "I've never been the patient type," she sighs, standing and still looking at the pole. "Let me know when you're ready."

As she starts to walk off, however, odd currents hidden beneath the dirt ripple through the earth, heading for her at tremor speed from all directions. She is hit, and falls to her knees, screaming in agony to the night sky.

IIII

In a cleared section of a wooded area leagues from their previous resting point, Nicci stands looking up at the stars. Alaina approaches, moving to Nicci's side and placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I know this is hard for you...but I will be at your side. Always."

Nicci, still looking up at the sky, slowly touches her hand to Alaina's and removes it from her shoulder. "This camp is full of D'Haran soldiers and your fellow Sisters of the Agiel. You should be more cautious of people seeing such displays of affection."

Alaina touches a hand to Nicci's face, bringing the sorceress's gaze to her. "Let them see," she challenges. And she means it. Having witnessed the woman endure beating after beating, among other horrors, all while never once suffering from deterioration in spirit, had endeared her to Alaina. She'd been strong as the hits ravished her body. And with each hit, Alaina had found herself feeling something she'd never thought she'd feel again — compassion. The desire not to train someone in the mold of the Mord-Sith, as long as it meant that this woman — this sorceress, as they called her — would be spared further pain. But she never once pitied her.

Nicci didn't allow pity, and was never one to be pitied. Not even during the nights when Alaina applied healing ointments to her body prior to or following their lovemaking.

As she watches the blonde now, Nicci stares back at her, this beautiful dark-haired woman so full of devotion, wondering how a Mord-Sith can show more regard for her than their own Lord Rahl. "I told you I cannot love you," Nicci replies sternly. "I respect the bond we shared during... But that is over now."

Alaina frowns. "I don't want your respect!" She touches a hand to the bruises on Nicci's forehead and cheeks. "You know I hated torturing you."

Nicci raises an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you and your sisters relished in bringing about such pain."

"It is not as though we were breaking you. What Darken Rahl ordered was pure malice. All because you wouldn't bend to his will, and he hadn't the stomach to kill you."

"Maybe you all should have broken me instead."

"Lord Rahl said -"

Nicci yanks away from Alaina, touching the odd Rada'Han around her neck. "Yes, I know... That he would rather I serve him without any such influence."

Your will is stronger than he - or any of us - would have ever imagined."

"Two years of being his slave, bound and hidden away... Now that I'm on the outside, I am still his slave. No less of a slave than before."

"Nic -," Alaina tries to offer words of empowerment.

But Nicci suddenly starts to grasp at either side of her own head, grimacing. "Who are... What do you mean you're here to help me?"

She appears to be speaking to herself, and Alaina looks worried. "Sister Nicci?"

All Nicci can hear are members of the Secret Order.

"I am here to help," the first seers says. "Help you find Kae Andric."

"We are here to help. Help you find Kae Andric," the seers say in unison.

"I shall show you where she is. Lead you there," the second seer says.

"We shall show you where she is. Lead you there."

"Never mind anyone who tries to stop us," the third assures.

"They will fail, for we know all," speaks the fourth.

"We can say this, because we cannot be wrong," confirms the fifth.

"We will take you to Kae Andric, for it is meant to be," says the sixth.

"You will head to the Western portion of the Wilds, South of the Rang'Shada Mountains," the seventh and final voice tells hers.

"To the village of the Mud People," the voices collide together.

As Nicci's head frees of the conflicting voices, she looks up at Alaina with confidence in her eyes. "I know where to find her." She grins.

IIII

Under the grass roofs of the pole buildings in the village of the Mud People, musicians at the left pound drums and scrape paddles up and down ripples carved on boldas, long bell-shaped hollow tubes. The music carried throughout the air is sometimes eerie.

There are two different groups of musicians sitting in the open areas at times calling to one another in haunting, and other times frantic, beats.

The torches lighting the platforms help to illuminate the men wearing costumes standing close by; some dressed as animals; others painted as stylized hunters, either dancing or acting out stories of the Mud People.

Some of the women, dressed in their brightest dresses, surround the men laughing as they have a good time as well.

There are medium-sized square tables containing various foods, some of which Coron and Kae have never heard of.

The two stand near a pole near a group of men acting out stories. Coron's gaze is on the wizard, however, who also watches them from a distance on the other side of a pole some distance away.

Coron leans into Kae."How long do you think he's going to stare at us like that?"

Kae looks across at Zedd. "This is just weird for him, that's all. He's not used to this environment."

Coron smirks. "And we are?" He frowns, still eyeing Zedd, who is now looking at the ground, hand under his chin as if in deep thought. "The least he can do is come over and say hi."

Kae touches a soft hand to Coron's arm, then focuses back on the men telling stories next to them. "Let's just try to enjoy ourselves, shall we? I believe Zedd is just frustrated. He's already disappointed he will not be attending the Gathering with us."

"Yeah. What is with that? Why not let the wizard come? He's sure to have information we don't."

"Yes, but he's already told us everything. The Council of Seers seem to be more interested in our story, especially since we can now relay Zedd's story as well."

Coron narrows his eyes in Zedd's direction once more. "If you say so."

Kae forces the stubborn blond to turn his face back to the stories being played out before him. She wants to know what Zedd is up to as well, but there's no point in dwelling on it. They will have their chance to talk with the wizard later.

Solan and Merlana, dressed in the typical banquet attire, soon approach. Solan, not much different than Coron, wears the finest skins, with ceremonial knives at his waist and his hair slicked back with sticky mud. Merlana, in contrast to Kae's blue dress, wears a bright green one.

"Having fun?" Solan asks.

"Trying," Coron replies dryly.

Kae smiles at Merlana. "You look nice."

"You as well, dear."

"Kae gestures toward her attire. "We both know I can't take all the credit.

"It fits you well." Merlana touches a hand to Kae's shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

Kae flashes a half smile. "As best can be expected."

"Of course... Let us speak of it no more. We are here for celebration."

Solan nods."And to call the ancestors' spirits."

Coron issues a half-hearted grin. "Right... The Gathering." Honestly, that bit of information had slipped his mind.

"Yes," Solan answers.

"This music... It's a little -"

"- Made to call the ancestors' spirits to the banquet."

"Really?"

"Indeed." Solan nods toward a few men in the pole area at the far top right corner; they nod in return and leave. "But let us feast. I am hungry."

Coron imagines that he is hungrier than any of them, and so nods eagerly. "Can't argue with that."

Kae and Merlana smile.

Solan leads them to a table in the center of the pole buildings. They all sit, the only ones occupying the table, as most other people are dancing or otherwise conversing. Solan next to Coron on one side; Merlana next to Kae on the other side.

Soon, the men Solan nodded to moments ago return carrying a big plate of meat; it seemingly takes all four of them to carry it. They place the meal down on the table before Solan and the others, then leave.

Coron eyes the brown, delicious-looking slab of flesh, decorated with an odd assortment of plants and flowers. "Looks good," he says.

Kae arches an eyebrow. "Smells good too."

Merlana gives a knowing look to Solan. Solan's gray eyes sparkle back. "It should taste even better knowing you helped slay this creature," he says.

Coron turns to Solan. "Excuse me?"

"It is the gar from a few days ago," Solan clarifies.

Coron nearly chokes on his own spit, turning back to stare at the meat. "It's what?!"

Kae's shocked reaction doesn't go unnoticed by Merlana and the woman tries to cloak her amusement.

Solan nods to the flesh. "To be man among the Mud People, to be one of them, you must eat the flesh of your enemies, so you will have the knowledge of your enemies. Other than calling upon the spirits, it is the main purpose of the banquets."

Coron holds his hands up as if caught stealing something. "Hey, I didn't ask to be one of you."

"You wear our clothes," Solan challenges.

"Because you put me in them!"

Solan takes a knife from his own waist, then reaches over and starts cutting a piece of the meat.

Coron, his hands still raised as if objecting, looks across the table to Kae, eyes pleading. She shrugs with an apologetic look, as though saying, "Sorry, can't help you out of this one."

Merlana is still trying to hide her humor.

Solan turns back to Coron with a piece of the meat. "Take it. It will make you stronger."

After a few moments of reluctancy and Solan's penetrating gaze, Coron takes the meat with his right hand, remembering the belief about evil spirits and left hands. All three watch him as sniffs the flesh and asks, "Can't be that bad, right?"

Solan nods. Coron takes that as incentive to a bite into a piece. He chews...and chews...until he makes a most disgusted face.

Kae tries to stifle a giggle. Merlana could no longer help her amusement either and has already started giggling.

Solan slaps Coron on the back. "That a boy... Perhaps some wine to wash it all down." He gestures for a woman in the back to bring them something to drink. She does in a second, sitting a big jug of liquid down on the table before going back to dancing.

Solan hands the jug to Coron; Coron quickly takes it and drinks...only to make an even more disgusted face than before. Shoving the jug back to Solan, he spits to the side, asking, "What was that?!"

"The best wine in all of -"

"- Nuh-uh," Coron protests.

Solan laughs heartily; Kae and Merlana doing the same.

But the laughing ceases, when, abruptly, the room quiets. All eyes, except theirs, are directed at the other end of the "room." Soon their eyes are also focused in that direction.

"It is Bird Man," Solan tells them.

Soft brown eyes and long silver-gray hair, the bird man stands watching Coron and Kae's table. Most look intimated or even frightened by his presence. He wears a buckskin tunic and a whistle which hangs from a leather necklace around his neck. Slowly, he walks toward Coron and Kae's table, all eyes following him carefully as he does.

Zedd, in the far upper left corner, studies the man with his own pair of eyes.

Once the bird man approaches Coron and Kae's table, Coron sizes him up as Kae takes in the sight as well. He is not old nor young, but most certainly handsome. Not as handsome as Coron, Kae thinks, but a close thirteen. And he is as tall as Coron and Kae themselves — Solan too — unlike the typical short heights of the Mud People. His face is a bit leathery and tough-looking and his eyes just as sharp. It is not surprising that so many would shrink in his presence.

Solan briefly bows his head in respect, and Bird Man speaks to him in their language. Merlana simply watches the exchange.

Solan turns to Coron, as Bird Man has pinned his gaze to the blond individual. But Coron does not dare look away.

"He asks did you enjoy the meal?" Solan translates.

"Tell him...," Coron pauses. "As much as can be expected."

Solan talks with Bird Man some more, though the bird leader's eyes remain on Coron.

"He says you have disturbed his village,"Solan translates," and while you fought bravely against that gar, he does not trust you."

Coron finally breaks their gazes and looks to Kae, which causes Bird Man looks to Kae and utter something.

"Bird Man thinks you are very beautiful," Solan relays.

Kae blushes; Coron frowns, looking back at Bird Man, who returns his gaze as though in a challenge. While complimenting another man's woman isn't something to necessarily take offense to, Coron senses that the bird leader was attempting to do a lot more than compliment. "Let him know that he should not fear us," he says in response.

Solan does as requested and now Bird Man frowns, immediately uttering more: "He says that while he does not fear you, he does not fear inferior warriors, and that his people had better not have reason to either," Solan translates.

Bird Man gives one menacing frown to Coron and waves his hand; and in an instant, the music and dancing starts back up again. Bird Man turns away, and, as he walks off, says something over his shoulder.

Solan translates, while Coron is seethes with anger: "What you may have lured here is the problem. Your lies or truths will be evident tomorrow night at the Gathering, Bird Man says. Be ready for judgment."

Merlana eyes Solan. Kae eyes Coron, who is still angrily watching Bird Man's back until Bird Man is out of view.

"This will certainly be a long night," Kae mumbles. Finding this bird man interesting is one thing; if he turns out to be dangerous, as seemed possible during his interaction with Solan, that is another issue altogether. And she doesn't know how she or Coron will deal with that.

"One that lasts all the way into morning," Merlana belatedly adds.

Off in the corner, Zedd would be loathsome to disagree with either assertion as he narrows his eyes. He intends to find out more about his surroundings, especially the people occupying those surroundings.

IIII

As the sun rises, Kahlan awakes in her corner of the main space. She at first thinks she is imagining the small white flowers Cara hates now trailing all the way from her bed to their shelter's door. But she soon jerks up. "What in the..." She stands, and quickly moves to the shelter's entry and sees the trail leads all the way out to the shore. "Cara?" she queries, stepping outside and looking around for the blonde. "Cara?"

After a few moments of simply standing there, Kahlan decides it's fine to move to the shore...where the trail ends. She looks out into the ocean, pondering what could possibly be going on, when — suddenly — she is yanked into strong arms and spent around as though a child. By the incessant giggling, she knows that it is Cara doing the spinning. But by that same incessant giggling, she knows that it is extremely uncharacteristic of the blonde. Something is wrong. Very wrong.

Cara spins Kahlan around once, full circle, placing the brunette to face her.

"Cara, what is with you?" Kahlan asks, unsure if maybe the slight dizziness she is now experiencing has caused her to hallucinate.

Cara, who is undoubtedly beaming Kahlan's way, smiles even wider and arches her eyebrows. "What is with you?" she retorts, pulling Kahlan into her. "I see you received my present."

Kahlan steps back a little, surveying the woman oddly. "You mean those white flowers, the ones you hate so much?"

"Hate is such a strong word."

Kahlan frowns, clearly frustrated. "Cara, this isn't like you."

"That's the point," Cara agrees, spinning once and then facing Kahlan with a grin. "I made a wish to the island - to feel more... And let me tell you, Kahlan, it feels amazing. There are no more restrictions clouding my mind, no more barriers keeping me from doing what I want. From doing," she pauses, eyes narrowing on Kahlan's cleavage, "what I want with you."

Kahlan takes another step back, not liking the mischievous glint in those eyes at all. "Well, we must clearly undo it, immediately. I don't like it one bit... It scares me."

Cara moves quickly to Kahlan, now looking very much like the Cara she knows. Calm, resolved, calculating. "Good... Because you're my woman, Kahlan Amnell, and I'm going to prove it."

Before the brunette has time to protest, Cara has lifted her over a shoulder and is moving toward the tall grass as if a barbarian who has selected his mate.

Kahlan flails about. "Put me down, Cara! Put me down this instant!"

Cara has started to run with Kahlan, completely ignoring the other woman's pleas.

IIII

Some time later, Cara moves across huge rocks near the waterfall, with Kahlan still bent over her shoulder. Along the way, Kahlan has repeatedly asked herself what could have possibly motivated Cara to make such a wish. Had it been the desperation she saw in the blonde's face just the night before, the desperation Kahlan never knew the other woman capable of until then?

"I said put me down!" she demands again.

Cara lowers her, then moves in front of her. "Yeah, you said that all the way here."

Kahlan looks as though she wants to murder the woman. "What are you doing?"

Cara has begun climbing rocks. "It's okay, Kahlan. Look, I know I was a little over the top back there, but, after that wish, that seems to happen every time I get a little too excited about these new prospects."

"What new prospects?"

Cara turns to look at her. "Us." She offers Kahlan a hand. "I'm still the same Cara, I promise. I'm just...improved."

"Improved?"

"Just take my hand, Kahlan."

Kahlan reluctantly does. She's not sure why she should trust this giggling mess, but she does. They move higher, over rocks, and closer to the waterfall.

"Remember that cave right behind here?" asks Cara. "The one you were so afraid to venture into during our early days on the island?"

"Yeah?" Kahlan replies. How can she forget? It's one of her most embarrassing memories — insisting to Cara that a wild animal may be inside, even when Cara finally entered. Now that Kahlan looks toward the dark dwelling again, she isn't certain why she was so cautious of it. Perhaps because so much seemed uncertain about this land back then? Perhaps because her subconscious had considered how cramped she and Cara may be if settling in the cave together and just what such close proximity could lead to? After all, during their travels, she and Richard had occasionally made light of sneaking off into a cave and having their way with each other...if there were no consequences barring them.

"Yes, well, I've ventured into it plenty of times," Cara continues, "and that's where we're headed now."

Kahlan almost pulls her hand away. "What?!"

Cara tightens her grip in response. "No backing out now."

Before long, they are near the medium-sized cave right behind the magnificent and sparkling blue waterfall. Both ducking, Cara pulls Kahlan inside; Cara moves to the end to sit, while Kahlan sits by the opening, watching the water pour over. After awhile, she looks over at Cara, who seems to be eyeing her intently. "Not very big," she says.

"Yep," Cara agrees.

Kahlan folds her arms across her chest, looking rather displeased by the situation. "Why are we here?"

"To conquer one of your fears, Kahlan. I conquered my biggest fear, which was actually a bunch of fears rolled into one; now it's time you conquer at least some of yours."

Kahlan raises a curious brow. "And what was your 'biggest fear,' Cara?"

Cara runs a hand through her damp, blond hair and just stares at the woman as though she has asked the dumbest question known to man. "You...Kahlan," she says.

Kahlan's features soften at that, though her arms remain crossed; Cara purses her lips, then puckers them briefly, as if trying draw to Kahlan's attention there. It doesn't work. "You've always wanted me to be more open about my thoughts...feelings," she tells the brunette. "Well, this is your chance. Ask me about my childhood, my favorite color..." She rakes her eyes over Kahlan's body and then back to the curious face. Kahlan uncrosses her arms, seemingly unsettled by such an overt display of wanting. "...What I was thinking when we made love," Cara continues. "Why I didn't tell you I love you."

Kahlan gasps, soft and barely audible against the rain-like atmosphere, but a gasp nonetheless. She looks back out into the waterfall. Just the sound of the water flowing, and then -

"You were my first, Cara," she says. "And it..."

Cara moves extremely close to the brunette, gently tucking a dark strand of the other woman's hair behind a most appealing ear. She moves even closer, whispering against it. "I wanted to cherish you that night... I took care of it so that it wouldn't hurt when we...," she pauses, wanting to describe her feelings in greater detail. "When you took off your clothes, Kahlan, I was thinking how the Creator herself must have spent hours upon hours molding such an exquisite -"

"- Exquisite?" Kahlan asks, snapping her head around. "Exquisite" is how she thinks of Cara. Not only her body, but her mind, her mannerisms, her voice...her scent. Is it possible that Cara thinks of her in exactly the same way? "What made you think 'exquisite'?" Kahlan presses.

Cara watches Kahlan's lips. "How could I not?"

Kahlan takes in a sharp breath and it's as if she has forgotten to exhale as Cara moves even closer, her lips inching toward hers. "I know I hurt you," Cara says. "And I'm sorry." She breathes against Kahlan's lips, breath hot and intoxicating. "So sorry, Kahlan."

She is close to achieving her goal, but Kahlan halts her in place with a lone utterance: "I love Richard."

Their eyes blaze into each other's, daring, challenging, and Kahlan does her best not to look at those lips — Cara's amazingly plump lips.

Cara looks like she will pull Kahlan into a tight embrace at any moment, disregarding the other woman's love declaration completely. But she instead moves back...just a little. "I know," she says, seemingly in defeat. She sighs, looking to the ground. "That's part of the reason I couldn't - wouldn't - utter such words to you." She frowns. "How can you expect me to love you, when you can't...won't love me back?"

Kahlan feels as though she has just been stabbed in the chest. "Cara..." She attempts to offer a hand to the blonde's shoulder.

"I don't want to hear anything about you loving me as only a friend," Cara snaps, moving swiftly to stand as high as the cave will allow...which is only half of her height. She again offers a hand to Kahlan. "Come."

"What now?" the brunette questions.

"The day is far from over... And I have yet to prove to you that you are wrong about who it is you belong with."

"But, Cara -"

"- If your heart lies with Richard, and Richard only, then what is there to fear?"

This time Kahlan frowns and takes Cara's hand.

Later, near the ocean of their shelter, she places a hand on her right hip as she stares at Cara in disbelief. "What is the point of swimming to the bottom of the sea?"

"There are beautiful things down there, Kahlan," Cara says as a point of fact. "Things you should experience with me."

"But you said it's completely plain, filled mostly with fish and hardly any options to eat outside of fish. When we tried octopus that one time, you called it the most horrible thing you'd ever tasted."

Cara laughs. "Yes, well, that was at the very beginning of our first year here together. It was plain then, but that has greatly changed. Our feelings for each other changed it."

"So the octopus is better?"

Cara laughs again. "Probably." She moves a little closer to Kahlan. "Ready?"

"I don't see why not."

Cara smiles, then starts to undress; Kahlan reactively turns her back to the woman. "What are you doing?"

"You would have my leathers get even more ruined than they already are? We should take care of the clothes we have left. And if you have no further lust for me, then my nakedness shouldn't bother you at all."

At that, Kahlan turns to view the other woman. She has to force herself not to let out a whimper; Cara is already naked, perky breasts, nipples pleading to be touched... Squeezed...

Kahlan tries to look somewhere else, anywhere else, but she finds herself eyeing Cara's sex — pretty, clean-shaven sex. If only things could be like they were before, and she could just slide a finger... No, no, things cannot go back to how they were before. She is in love with Richard, lusts after Richard... Richard only... And besides...Cara hadn't let her touch there before. Why would she now?

With great resolve, Kahlan meets Cara's gaze, which seems a bit humored. Staring the blonde right in the eyes, she starts to undress as well, eyes never leaving Cara's.

Cara's eyes leave Kahlan's, however...once it's evident that Kahlan has finished undressing. She steps back a little...just to eye Kahlan up and down and take in the full view, and then smirks.

Kahlan steadily tries to focus on Cara's face. Face only. But then Cara steps around her.

Kahlan's mouth drops open in shock, almost letting out a cry when she feels a hard slap across her rear. Did Cara just slap her ass? _How dare she? How could she? Why would she? __And when did I start saying "ass"?_

_M__ust be Cara's influence_, Kahlan decides. She closes her mouth with gritted teeth. She will not give Cara the satisfaction of making a big deal out of this.

Cara steps back in front of Kahlan, seemingly oblivious to the anger radiating from the brunette. "Does this please you, Mistress?"

"What? And what did you just call me?"

"Mistress," Cara says smugly.

Kahlan's expression can simply be translated as "_And? What does this have to do with me?_"

"After our lovemaking," Cara clarifies, "you wished me to view your naked body in broad daylight." She grins wide. "Well, now I'm viewing it."

Kahlan nearly strangles the other woman. "To the ocean," she barks, pointing. "Now."

Cara holds up her hands as if to surrender. "Wow. You really are a Mistress." She moves to the water, walking farther out until chest-deep. When she looks back at Kahlan, Kahlan understands: "It's now or never."

She moves to the ocean after Cara and is beside her before long.

"Brace yourself, princess," the blonde tells her, taking in a deep breath afterward and moving under.

Kahlan simply sighs, then does the same.

IIII

Richard lies his sword on the bed next to his extra clothing as the leader and a fellow Blue Paradise creator enter.

"Why has it taken so long for my next trial?" he asks, instantly turning to them. "I thought the other one being so quick meant that things would move faster and I would be reunited with Kahlan and Cara by now."

The leader narrows his eyes. "This next one takes a lot more of us, for the love you have for the Confessor is too strong. Her love for you also displayed itself as equally strong two days ago."

Richard makes a puzzled face. "What are you talking about? And what do you mean 'two days ago'? You said Kahlan was fighting 'the other,' as you call him, and burying him deep, that their love was no match for ours."

"I never said their love was/is no match for yours."

"What is going on?" Richard asks frustratedly. "Why stress two days ago? And why are you both even here in my room? I've already eaten breakfast, and -"

"- To explain what is going on." The leader nods for his fellow Blue Paradise creator to move to Richard. He does, and touches a swift hand to the Seeker's arm.

Richard screams, bowing over in agony, steadily screaming to the top of his lungs, as the Blue Paradise creator holds a strong grip on his shoulder. The creator seems to be having trouble with the pain as well, wincing every couple of moments and turning just as red as Richard.

Richard grasps at either side of the other man's robe, looking up into his face and pleading, "Stop... Please."

The leader nods, and the other man releases Richard, stepping back. Richard is bent over, breathing heavily, one hand on his knee; the other to his chest.

"Or rather to show you," the leader says, finishing his earlier train of thought

Richard looks across at the leader with angry eyes. "What was that?" he asks of the pain he just experienced.

"The battle within the Mother Confessor," the leader tells him. "Her fight between loving you and the other. She will not choose both. Cannot choose both, and so her heart is in constant turmoil."

"But..." Richard stands a bit straighter, breath still ragged, one hand still to his chest. "Isn't she burying the other guy?"

"The other guy refuses to be buried, and is now fighting for the Confessor," the leader informs. "Fighting to expel your romantic hold on her heart completely. The other does not wish to erase your friendship with the Confessor or her past love for you. Only that such love - the romantic aspect - stays in the past."

Richard stands fully now, getting his breathing under control, but still rubbing at the place near his heart. "And what of Cara? Isn't she at least talking some sense into Kahlan?"

"I told you before that we will not reveal such specifics... I will, however, say that the other was physically hurt by the island last night. Angered by the Confessor's affection for you, it granted the other's wish with pain. Pain is almost never exacted by the island. There are no threats such as wild animals waiting to pounce, or sharks in the sea ready to bite. And yet...the island felt threatened enough by your and the Mother Confessor's love to unleash a warning strike."

"Good." Richard turns his back to them both, going to stare out his window. That misty-like fog always seems to be surrounding the palace. "Seems I have a formidable opponent."

"Yes. Why do you think I had one of my followers show you? I did not want to feel such immense ache so intimately again. We could not help but feel the initial shockwaves, the start of the Mother Confessor's burying the other, but now that pain is more of a light tremor; it is only intensified when we reach for it."

Kahlan's heart is divided once more?"

The leader nods. "Once the other finally confessed feelings for her last night, she spent all last night thinking of that other. She did try to fight it, however, for your sake and hers."

"Fight it..." Richard quickly turns to view the men. "Exactly... This 'other' wants to fight me, then I shall take him up on his offer. I wish to try and reach Kahlan again... To make sure it is known that I haven't given up on her, and never will."

The leader and his follower look to each other and then back to Richard. "Oh boy" can be interpreted as their feelings about this particular request.

IIII

In a desert-like terrain of the Midlands, Nicci rides with her army. "Ya! Ya," she screams at her horse to move faster, as Alaina and another Mord-Sith ride alongside her.

Without warning, dust rises, polluting the wind, and an all-commanding male voice echoes throughout the air. "Noooo!" it says.

Nicci yanks back on her horse's reins at this, her entire army doing the same, with a wide sort of domino effect. "What the..."

In the distance, they see what appears to be a giant hand made out of sand speeding toward them. Before they have any time to react, the hand slams into them, causing each and every one of the D'Haran soldiers, Mord-Sith and their horses to roll with the wind, mid-air. They roll backwards, over and over again. Farther and farther away from where they were, the hand then only becoming a whirl of sand.

Nicci shoots han from both of her palms, furiously commanding her part of the sand to halt her mid-air, as everyone else continues to be blown backwards. Her eyes turn completely white, glowing with ferocity, and she growls out her next line: "It's you again!"

IIII

Under the sea, Cara pulls Kahlan along, bubbles escaping from their mouths every now and then, feet and arms paddling wonderfully through the water. Their surroundings are amazingly blue, light shining down above them as though sent from the Heavens.

They pass through a school of fish, all seeming to tickle Kahlan's abdomen. Cara stops to move under Kahlan and shoo them away...as she moves up to kiss and therefore tickle the brunette's midriff in exchange. Kahlan attempts to stop herself from laughing, pushing at the other woman, but Cara pulls her close and they manage to spin around once, before Cara takes her hand and pulls her along again.

They later come across an unusual assortment of plants and algae extending from the ocean's floor up to where they are, more than several feet away. Ferns, other aquatic plants, and seaweeds are before them. It is like a forest surrounds them. And, in fact, it is a kelp forest.

It is darker this close to the ocean's floor, and one of the plants is large and blooms a range of colors, one by one; it is every color of the rainbow. The energy from it somehow reminds Kahlan of the odd lights back on the island. She touches a hand to it, and the plant seems to develop a personality right before her, moving close and then back. Kahlan gasps, trying to cling on to Cara.

Cara smiles wide, thoroughly amused.

Overhead, a jellyfish passes. Looking like a big mushroom with brightly colored legs, its head lights a pathway above them. Cara and Kahlan, still embracing, admire it.

IIII

Near the sore, Cara emerges from the ocean first, laughing as she does. Kahlan is soon behind her, doing the same, as Cara dashes for the sand. "Oh now you run," the brunette says.

"Can't run in the ocean. Besides, did you see the size of that thing?" Cara stops to turn to Kahlan, watching her catch up as both continue to pant.

Kahlan giggles. "I don't think I've ever seen a fish that big."

"You do mean the fish and not that mushroom like-thing, right?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll show you more... Next time. There's certainly a lot more to see."

Kahlan bends her head to the side and wrings her hair out, immediately going to swipe up her clothes afterward.

Cara shrugs. "What's the rush?"

Kahlan is stepping into her skirt first, pulling it up over her hips as she watches Cara watch her. "Do you have to stare?"

Cara moves a bit closer, smile having completely faded. "Yes."

Kahlan turns her back to the woman, putting on her top and swiftly tying up the laces at the front. "I know what you're thinking: 'If I no longer lust after you, then what's the problem?' Well, rudeness is. It's simply rude to watch someone so intently while they are getting dressed. And, seriously, I have my back turned, so you should get dressed too."

"I don't want to." Cara presses up against Kahlan's back, slowly sniffing her hair; Kahlan stiffens. "You smell good," Cara tells her.

Kahlan's eyes nearly pop out at those words. Was Cara repeating what she used to say, what she couldn't resist saying to the blonde back in their earlier days on the island? Has Cara been thinking of the past as well?

She turns to stare her in the eyes, and Cara readjusts herself to press against Kahlan again. "Feel good?" Cara asks.

Kahlan appears mesmerized by those eyes, revealing windows into the other woman's soul, holding her in place. Of course it feels good — Cara's form pressed into hers, Cara looking at her like that. She wants to moan at the sensation...

_Do I? _Kahlan ponders_. No. Not possible. This feeling is a lie. This "Cara" is a lie. She only feels this way because of the wish._

Cara's gaze moves briefly to Kahlan's hair, and she touches a hand there, raking it through the dark, wet locks before returning her eyes to Kahlan's. "You are so beautiful, Kahlan," she breathes. "I nearly drowned three times while in that sea because I was so caught up in the sight of you." She traces a finger along Kahlan's jawline. "Good thing we came up for air every few minutes."

Kahlan blushes, eyes steadily meeting Cara's. She tries hard to still her breath, to stop the pitter-patter of her heart.

"Kahlan..." Cara's voice is low, sultry. "If you kiss me right now...I'll be yours in every way, for as long as you want." She touches a soft hand to the brunette's cheek, leaning in. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

But before their lips can meet, Kahlan pushes at the woman's shoulders, stepping back to ensure there is a good enough distance between them. She is under control. She has to be. "I know that you are," she says. "You don't have to keep saying it."

"Yes, I do!" Cara protests. "If it weren't for that morning, we'd be together right now. You wouldn't be resisting me... And I know you still want me, or else you wouldn't have blushed like there's no tomorrow just moments ago."

Kahlan looks to the ground at this. "You're a beautiful woman, Cara. I won't deny you that."

Cara inhales and exhales deeply, regaining her composure. "Oh okay. If you were only admiring my beauty, then you won't be opposed to the list of rules I've come up with."

Kahlan looks up at the woman, forcing herself to only eye that that gorgeous face. Eyeing that gorgeous face, however, proves just as difficult as eyeing that glorious naked body. Cara is somehow even more stunning with her hair wet and slicked back like that. "What rules?" Kahlan inquires.

Cara holds up a finger. "First... We will go back to snuggling at night."

Kahlan's mouth drops open, surprise and then disbelief washing over her face. "You aren't Cara, are you?"

"And hugging," Cara ignores the question, "during various points in the day...for no reason at all."

"But -"

"And we will have deep discussions just to have them."

"Cara -"

"Oh, yeah...and sparring sessions like we used to - to stay sharp."

"Okay, but -"

"And bathing together. Can't forget bathing together."

Kahlan folds her arms over her chest, staring at the other woman with contempt. "You can't do this."

Cara steps to her. "Oh, I think I can. And you will if -"

"- I know, I know: 'If I no longer lust after you'."

Cara grins.

Kahlan frowns. "I really shouldn't have to prove anything to you."

"Only you do."

Kahlan nearly pouts. "I don't want to snuggle with you. It's inappropriate, given our," she pauses, choosing her words carefully, "...recent past."

Cara steps even closer, now only an inch away from the brunette. "You will do it or -"

"- Ugh!" Kahlan marches away, furious as all the Underworld. She goes just a few feet up the trail of flowers, then marches right back to Cara, eyes boring into hers. "Fine!"

Cara smirks.

"But I get to set a rule too," Kahlan demands.

"Just one?"

"One's all I need," Kahlan says defensively.

Cara shrugs. "Okay then."

"I get to cover up a bit around here, wear a silk covering around my waist or something... Because if you remember, it's a lot shorter."

Cara stares blankly.

Kahlan feels the need to clarify. _My skirt._ "I don't want you looking... Looking at my," she thinks of an appropriate description, "...lady bits."

Cara continues to stare blankly.

Kahlan uncharacteristically purses her lips. And before she knows it, the blonde is laughing hysterically, nearly doubling over.

Kahlan steps back, frowning something fierce. If it weren't for her anger, she might find the sight of Cara's ass appealing. The other woman is bent over with her back turned, laughing away. "Lady bits?" she humorously questions. "Lady bits, Kahlan?" Abruptly, she turns back around, and Kahlan pretends she wasn't eyeing that beautiful ass by quickly meeting her entertained gaze instead.

Cara moves closer, stifling a giggle. "Okay, Kahlan... You may cover your lady bits."

Kahlan nearly growls. "You're impossible! You and your blue or green eyes!" She marches off, toward the shelter. "I want the old Cara back!" she calls over her shoulder.

"I told you I'm the same Cara."

"Just improved," they say in unison. "Yeah, yeah," Kahlan adds.

Cara watches the other woman retreat inside their shelter, and grins.

IIII

Back in the desert-like terrain of the Midlands, Nicci still hovers in the air in the whirl of sand. No sign of her army anywhere in sight. "Who are you?" she asks of the wind.

There is silence and then a roar. "This is not of importance to you."

Nicci's eyes glow brighter with angry, white energy. "It is if you continue to interfere."

"I should kill you," the voice booms.

There is more silence, except for the sound of the swirling sand.

Nicci looks around, then up, as if to find some place to direct her voice. "Then why don't you...if you're powerful enough to do so?"

"Because this is as far as my interference goes."

More sand arises up all around Nicci, and, just as quickly as it came, spins her wildly. Before long, she is blown back. Back to wherever her army landed.

IIII

Cara, now dressed and brandishing a twig in her hand, walks to one of the big rocks emerging near Waterfall Lake. White is beside her, scurrying along and then stopping once she leans against the rock.

"Yep. I'm wearing her down, White," Cara tells the animal. "Pretty soon she'll be saying, 'Cara, please take me...in as many ways as you want...in as many ways as you can'." She grins devilishly.

White rubs his palms against her leg.

"You bet you can be there to witness it," Cara answers the rabbit as though a question was inferred. "I'll give you a front-row seat," she assures him, but then frowns, clearly thinking it over. "Only for the verbal confession, though. The specifics are not for your eyes or ears, my friend."

White moves away from Cara's leg.

"Still, I wonder how she is able to resist me," Cara continues. "There aren't many who can resist me. Hate to admit it, but it seems I have a formidable opponent in Richard." She starts to bend down to pick up the furry animal, but bubbling sounds are suddenly heard coming from the lake. She looks at it, moving closer to carefully examine it.

The lake ripples and ripples until a face appears. Richard's face. Cara's eyes go wide, as Richard's face takes up a good portion of the lake, and he speaks: "Cara... Heavens, it's good to see you."

Cara gasps, jumping away. "Witchcraft!" she screeches, picking up some rocks. "Run, White."

White stretches out as though he is about to nap.

"Cara, listen to me," Richard presses on.

Cara starts throwing rocks at the lake, disturbing the imagery.

"Ow, Cara!" Richard whines.

"You're not Richard! Go away!"

IIII

Back at the Blue Paradise creators' palace, Richard leers over a big, fountain-like pool of water extending from the ground. Rocks start to clash against his face. Then many more. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" he growls, shielding his face with his hands.

The water starts to quickly drain from the would-be fountain, and Richard immediately looks across to stare at the leader and his assistant from before. "Why you'd stop it? I was getting through to her."

"Not likely, the leader assures. She said, 'Witchcraft'."

"She was just startled," Richard counters.

"I'd say."

"I need to speak with Kahlan."

"This clearly isn't the best way," the leader notes.

"But you said it's a place they often visit."

"It is indeed. But the Mord-Sith does not want to speak with you."

"What are you talking about? She's been stuck on that island for two years."

"Trust us."

"Trust you?" Richard asks incredulously. "No thanks." He turns his back to the "fountain," then slouches against it "How else am I supposed to reach Kahlan? You said a place of water was the only area that would reflect my face."

"Simple," the leader informs. "Continue on with the next trial... 'The trial of Memory'."

Richard looks to his right at the two. He may not be prepared, but he is ready for anything the creators throw his way next.

IIII

Cara, with White in her hands, stares at the lake. "What in the Underworld was that?" She rubs White's head. "If it really was Richard...then..." She frowns, an unsettling thought entering her mind. "He can't have Kahlan back." Her jaw clamps tight. "This stays between you and me, White. I will not return to the other world, just to lose Kahlan. Not to Richard. Not to anyone."

IIII

In the village of the Mud People, the banquet celebration is still going strong.

Solan stands next to Coron and Kae, watching a group dance.

Coron smirks. "You all weren't jesting when you said the banquet lasts strong through the night and into the day." he says.

Solan nods. "Yes, and now Merlana is off further preparing matters. She will not be at the Gathering tonight, but she takes great pride in making sure it goes smoothly."

"Ah, but where is the wizard?" Coron inquires. He knows Zedd is up to something. If only he could figure out what that 'something' is.

Kae nudges him. "Will you keep your mind off Zedd?"

"I can't help it if it's strange that he seems so stoic now, when before he was all 'Grave danger awaits us'."

Kae pulls Coron by the arm, leading him out near the dancing group, as Solan watches the two with humor. "Here, let us see if we cannot top these dancers at their own game, shall we?" she asks, clearly trying to divert his thoughts from Zedd. What she's learned about Coron since they've been together is that once he's made up his mind about something or someone, there's no getting his mind to think otherwise The best that can be hoped for in such situations is to focus his attention elsewhere when possible.

Coron rolls his eyes. "Aren't you tired?"

Kae smiles. "Maybe once the night creeps upon us."

IIII

Cara sits stoking flames with a stick at her and Kahlan's usual fire area. Nighttime has arrived again, and she briefly looks over shoulder her into dark shadows when Kahlan emerges from their shelter, now sporting a dark, silk-like material around her waist; small and only a little longer than her skirt, it does the trick of preserving her modesty.

Cara refocuses on the flames. "I suppose this means you're ready to have a deep, meaningful discussion," she says.

Kahlan sits on the log opposite Cara. "Whatever."

Cara pats near the spot beside her. "Nope. Next to me. White gets jealous sometimes, but he won't mind."

Kahlan gives the blonde a pointed look before relenting. She slowly makes her way to Cara's log and gracefully sits beside her. "Where is White anyhow?"

"Off being a rabbit somewhere."

Kahlan watches the flames. "You're able to always find him, and not mix him up with some other rabbit?"

Cara moves the stick in the fire. "Yep."

There is silence, and then more silence...save the crackling fire.

"I was stubborn to the idea of you taking away my cooking duties tonight," Kahlan starts, "but I have to admit... Dinner was good... What was that dish called again?"

"Lobster."

Kahlan smiles. "Well, we'll have to eat more lobster in the future."

"Anything you want, Kahlan."

Kahlan turns to her. Cara's eyes remain on the flames. "Cara -"

"- I hope you didn't try to make a wish to the island to turn me back," Cara cuts in, voice stern. "Not happening. I took care of that too. You wanted a more open Cara, you got one." She turns to penetrate Kahlan's eyes with as much sensuality as her being will allow. "And emotionally is not the only way I'm willing to open up to you."

Kahlan swiftly turns her head to the side, away from Cara, as if to hide any sudden blush that may be staining her cheeks. "Yes, you have been more than clear about that today."

Cara smiles, then turns back to the fire to poke it with the stick.

"I didn't want you changed, you know," Kahlan comments.

Cara turns to her again, watching the woman still trying to hide her face.

"And," Kahlan continues, "not just because of the brazen way you've been acting toward me all day. But because... I actually like how you try to shield your emotions. Succeed at it even; it makes it all the more beautiful when you lower that shield." She slowly turns to look at the woman. "But, Cara, what you've done, it's a quick fix when you didn't even need fixing."

Cara rolls her eyes. "You didn't seem to think that on one particular morning."

Kahlan lowers her gaze. "I was angry and hurt, yes. How could I not be? Your shield gets in the way sometimes, but that doesn't mean I'd want you to completely change yourself."

"I haven't." Cara puts the stick down, and turns to Kahlan fully, making Kahlan look up at her in turn. "I mean it when I say I'm the same person. Truly, am I that different than before? Other than leaving a trail of flowers from your bed out to the ocean?... There are so many things I wanted to say to you before, during all the times we hugged...or when we made love... But something was holding me back... Now nothing is." She reaches for Kahlan, softly stroking a cheek. The touch lingers, with Kahlan instinctively leaning into it, but Cara pulls away. "I want this life...this island life with you," she tells the brunette. "We can make this place our kingdom if we try hard enough. Just imagine what more it has to offer. And I know it's selfish of me, but I don't want Richard or Zedd to find us. Ever."

Kahlan is pulled into a hug without warning, but immediately relents, holding Cara just as tightly as the blonde is holding her. "Do I smell good?" Cara asks.

Kahlan chuckles, as, in another moment, they pull apart. "I see I haven't been the only one thinking of the past."

Cara smiles. "Nope."

There is silence and then more silence...save the crackling fire. Kahlan has to admit, seeing Cara this way is as nice and refreshing as it is scary. She'd never before considered that Cara could be this open with her feelings. And even though the openness is a product of the island, the way Cara feels is not. Kahlan can only be in awe of that.

"I was smitten with him," she says suddenly.

"Huh?" Cara's brow raises.

"A boy, back when I was twelve years old," Kahlan clarifies.

"Good way to change the subject," Cara quips.

Kahlan playfully slaps the blonde in the chest. "Shh. You'll like this story."

"We'll see."

Kahlan focuses on the fire again; Cara watches her intently. "He was blond and tall," Kahlan reveals, "daring and gorgeous, and everything any girl would ever want in a boy."

"So what happened?"

"He didn't want me." Kahlan giggles.

Cara makes a disbelieving look.

"I told all my friends, 'I'm going to marry Laney Broch one day'," Kahlan continues.

"Lay-ney? His name was Laney?" Cara questions. "Ugh, what a wimp. You're better off without him."

Kahlan laughs, playfully hitting Cara in the shoulder. "Stop."

"No, you stop. I already don't like this guy or this story."

"One day," Kahlan presses on, ignoring the blonde's request. "I wrote a letter to Laney telling him how I felt, and for him to meet me under the field tree where all the older children usually gather to converse. I knew the area would be without as many people there at sunset...if at all, and I was all set to profess my undying love."

"So you told girly Laney and what did he say?"

Kahlan's eyes blaze into the fire. "That 'You're not pretty enough for me, Kahlan Amnell. And I hate freckles'."

At this, Cara bites on her left knuckles and stands. She marches a little to the right, to pace back and forth, and bites on her knuckles some more.

Kahlan looks over at her. "What are you doing?"

"On second thought, maybe we ought to leave this island. I need to find this Laney and kill him...painfully."

Kahlan laughs deeply, so deeply that Cara is compelled to just stop and stare at the woman before asking, "You think I'm joking?"

Kahlan holds out a hand in Cara's direction, motioning for the blonde to come back and sit down. As Cara does, watching Kahlan's every movement as she goes about it, Kahlan takes this time to assure her, "I have no doubt that you would try to defend my honor. But I've put it behind me, truly."

"Then why tell a story like that? It wasn't good at all."

Kahlan touches a hand to Cara's knee, looking her in the eyes. She seems hesitant to say her next words, but does anyway: "Because when you rejected me that morning, it felt like that day all over again."

Cara makes a most displeased face. "My turning you away had nothing to do with looks, believe me... And it wasn't nearly as bad as Lay-ney's."

Kahlan looks into the fire, removing her hand from Cara's knee. " No...it was worse. What I felt for Laney was a childish infatuation... What I feel - felt - for you was..."

Cara watches Kahlan, seeing the sadness gripping her features. It eats away at her to know she's responsible for it. "I love your freckles," she says, unable to help herself as she leans in to place a soft kiss to the woman's cheek.

Kahlan turns to her, meeting the sincere gaze; Cara stands, offering Kahlan a hand. "Come."

"Where? Kahlan asks.

"To bed, silly."

Kahlan, without the slightest bit of hesitation, takes the blonde's hand and stands with her. Cara turns to kick out the fire, pulling Kahlan along afterward.

IIII

The spirit house in the village of the Mud People is small, smaller than most of the dwellings in the village, and also distant from the other buildings. The Council of Seers stand in a circle near the front, silent, eyes closed, as if in deep thought. Bird Man stands before them.

Coron, Kae and Solan stand in the back near a small fire burning in a pit; it is the only light in the room, as the seers are suddenly heard chanting.

Coron looks to Solan. "What are they saying?"

"Shh," he admonishes, nodding for Coron to look ahead and pay attention.

Coron sighs, but does as told. He locks hands with Kae, who is also focusing on the men before them, but he feels as though he should be shielding her from something. Nothing feels right in this place.

Out of boredom, he looks to the pottery bowls laying about the floor, and then at the plank shelf along the right wall holding at least two dozen ancestral skulls. _Alarming_, his mind decides, as he turns his attention back to the seers just in time to witness Bird Man speaking to them.

Solan offers a translation. "He is telling them that since the woman Kae Andric has seer abilities, they must find out what this means for them and the village."

Kae looks to Solan, then back to Bird Man and the seers.

Suddenly, a glaze of light engulfs the part of the floor made circular by the Council of Seers' stance. As they continue to chant, see-through images rise from there to hover just above their heads.

IIII

Far away, the Secret Order witness these developments as well. "I feel them," says the first member, sitting at the table in the dimly lit room with the others. "Lesser ones trying to unlock the answers."

"We feel them. Lesser ones trying to unlock the answers," the members say in unison.

"I shall stop them. Fabricate false visions," vows the second member.

"We shall stop them. Fabricate false visions."

"Never mind that they are seers as well," speaks the the third.

"It will be done, for we are more powerful," says the fourth.

"We will win this battle, for we cannot be stopped," declares the fifth.

"We will implement falsehoods, for they will not know the difference," says the sixth.

"They will not know Nicci is coming," concludes the seventh final member .

"We have spoken."

IIII

Kae drops to the floor panting, her hands at either side of her head.

Coron kneels before her. "Kae, what's wrong?"

"I don't...don't know."

The Council of Seers, Bird Man and Solan examine the images before them, oblivious to what is going on with Kae. The images seem happy, peaceful even.

Coron, panicked at what is happening to Kae, looks up at Solan, who still watches the seers. "Solan, what's going on?"

"The Council of Seers say all is fine," Solan tells him. "The ancestors of the Underworld are -"

"- It's a lie!" Kae screams.

All at once, everyone, including the seers and Bird Man, turn to view her. Kae's eyes have turned a bright yellow; she stands watching them as the yellow in her eyes forms into a bright light which shoots into to the visions already being displayed overhead, decimating them to reveal the true visions. The truth of what is to come.

"Kae!" Coron hollers.

IIII

The seers of the Secret Order show emotion for the first time — fear.

"I know what she is. Not exactly like us," the first one says.

"We know what she is. Not exactly like us," they say in unison.

"I can see that she has a father. A father who caused this," says the second.

"We can see she has a father. A father who caused this."

"Her blood mixed with that of ours and a wizard," speaks the third.

"A most powerful wizard, for he also knew of the future," relays the fourth.

"An enemy of ours, for he created an abomination," notes the fifth.

"A traitor, for he abandoned his own child and one of our kind," states the sixth.

"We know what she is, for her powers have fully awakened," declares the seventh.

"A Supreme Seer," they reveal in unison.

IIII

Everyone still watches Kae, the images now high above the circle of seers showing what will happen. Kae, eyes glowing only yellow now, the beam having faded, stands stone-faced, watching the Council and Bird Man. "If my leaving would help, I would," she says. "Instead, you will need to warn the village. Prepare and fight. A man I now know to be my father will try to hold them off further, but the one called Nicci is strong, and she and her army will not relent. Do as I say, and your village may live. Do not, and watch them die."

Coron stares at this woman to his side, as if she is a stranger. So cold. So devoid of the human quality he has grown to love about her. This cannot be Kae.

IIII

Cara and Kahlan cuddle on the right side of their shelter — from the front view, that is. They lie on Cara's bed of grass and huge leaves, Kahlan positioned in front of her. The brunette's hands rest beneath her own face, and Cara's arms are wrapped snugly around her waist. Cara's face is buried in the crook of her neck, and every few moments, she exhales hot air against it.

Kahlan sighs. "Will you stop that?"

"Why?" the blonde asks.

"Because it's annoying, and I'm trying to sleep."

"Sure you're not all hot and bothered?"

There is silence.

Cara takes this opportunity to raise a leg across Kahlan's thighs, using that leg to rub against Kahlan's as she pulls her even closer to her body.

Kahlan gasps. "Stop it, Cara. I know what you're doing."

"And what is that?"

"You're trying to seduce me."

"And it's working, isn't it?"

There is silence. Cara laughs, then backs away from Kahlan, freeing the woman completely of the warmth of her body. But Kahlan instantly looks over her shoulder at her. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"What you wanted," Cara responds nonchalantly. "I'd rather not press you to -"

"- That's not what I wanted!"

Cara stares blankly at the brunette.

"Now get back over here and hold me," Kahlan demands.

Cara does as told, encircling Kahlan again...and smiling wide.

IIII

At the entranceway inside of the Blue Paradise creators' palace, Richard, sack over his shoulder and ready to leave, stands where he stood when he first began his trials. The large see-through globe still covers the ceiling, this time showing a vast array of stars. As if alive, random lights still pass along the walls and floor. Brilliant-looking statues still line the walls and long pathway. Various kinds of paintings still decorate most of the walls, and Richard still feels as though he can almost hear serene music playing in the background.

The main difference this time is that many Blue Paradise creators crowd around him, and the leader, like last time, stands in front of them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the leader asks.

Richard makes a weird face. "Compared to the alternative - never seeing Kahlan again, the world being ruled by Darken Rahl, Cara throwing rocks at me through a magical lake? Um, yeah."

The leader and the many other Blue Paradise creators around Richard look from each other and then back to this Seeker they must free.

"What's the problem?" he asks. "You said this trial would be testing my memory and that it would begin quicker than the time it took to prepare for it."

The leader's eyes narrow. "And so it shall."

In an instant, all of the Blue Paradise Creators, including the leader, aim their palms at Richard and he falls to his knees. There is no blinding light, no lightning-like rays, just bare palms aimed at him, and one grunt released from his throat.

In another moment, the palms lower.

"Richard Cypher...are you willing to reunite with Kahlan Amnell?" the leader queries.

Richard stands slowly, furrowing his brows. "What?... Who is Kahlan Amnell?"


	10. PART 9

**Note: **Even though the Cara and Kahlan intimacy scenes aren't explicit in this part, minor changes have been made to them...considering that this is the PG-13/TV-14 version of the story. Unchanged version can be found at LiveJournal under the same story title/user name.

IIII

At dawn, Kahlan awakes on Cara's side of the shelter, stretching and yawning. She immediately reaches to the side for the blonde, but Cara isn't there.

She turns to the empty spot and sighs while rubbing at her eyes. _Just like the Mord-Sith_, she thinks — always distant the morning-after. And, truly, with the sudden change in temperature, oddly being much cooler than yesterday, she wouldn't mind the additional warmth. In fact, if she's completely honest with herself, she wouldn't mind the additional warmth at all. She certainly hadn't minded last night. Making love had been completely out of the question... For Kahlan at least. But the way Cara held her all night long, the loving and secure embrace with steady strokes against her skin, the feel of the other's raging heartbeat evident against her back because of how closely the blonde had hugged their bodies, it was nearly as intimate as having physically opened herself up to the other woman in what now seemed like ages ago.

So it's all the more confusing that Cara is currently absent. _Changed, she says? If only_, Kahlan scoffs.

But, suddenly, there is a sound off to her side.

"Good morning," a sultry voice filters through the air.

Kahlan's whole body stiffens. She turns to her left to see Cara sitting against the other end of the shelter, arms folded. The Mord-Sith has on her V-plunge top, sleeves removed, midriff bared, and breasts as seductive as ever. Kahlan's eyes linger there.

Cara chuckles. "Like that, I see."

Kahlan, utterly embarrassed and still a little taken aback, diverts her eyes and sits up. She needs to say something. Anything. So why not the obvious? "Why the change in wardrobe?" she asks, focusing on the floor. "I thought you liked the diagonal top you created from your left-overs."

"Yes, but I can better seduce you in this one."

Kahlan quickly looks over at the woman; Cara is grinning devilishly. _Damn the blonde. _If Cara thinks she can continue to intimidate her like this, she has another thing coming. "Well," Kahlan starts, "if you're so sure of your seductress powers, why aren't you next to me now? And how long have you been gone anyway?"

Cara briefly shakes her head at Kahlan as though the Confessor is a silly child. "I've been here the whole time, watching you sleep."

Kahlan furrows her eyebrows.

"Think about it," Cara clarifies, "did you hear me return?"

Kahlan shrugs. "I was deep in thought. And, besides, you're quite stealthy."

"I was here either way."

Kahlan looks down again, then back up at Cara. "The whole time?"

"Well, I did step out briefly to clean my mouth with our usual paste, but..."

Kahlan places a hand under her chin, studying Cara's features. "Why would you watch me sleep? Why not stay at my side, if you've changed so much, if you're the more sensitive and open Cara?"

Cara just smiles. "Because I love watching you sleep," she replies. "And I wanted to give you space, since -"

"- You've done this before?!" Kahlan asks, eyes wide.

Cara chuckles once more. "Don't tell me you're surprised. When traveling with Richard and Zedd, each of us used to take turns guarding camp while the others slept, remember?"

Kahlan shakes her head, running her fingers through her dark hair. "No, I mean since we've been here... You and I on the island. You would watch me sleep?"

"Yes," Cara says softly.

Kahlan cannot believe this. _In what way is it fun to watch another person sleep? What benefit does it serve? Why not just try and sleep yourself? _She narrows her eyes on the blonde. "Why?"

"It's like I told you...I love watching you sleep."

"Why would -"

"- Because..." Cara unfolds her arms and nonchalantly places them behind her head. "Because it's you, Kahlan."

Kahlan stares at the blonde as though she is a stranger. And in many ways she is; Cara looks up at the open spot in their roof. "Besides," she says, "...what else am I going to do? I don't need a full night's sleep like you do. And faced with the option of hunting, talking to White, or watching you sleep, I choose you."

Cara's words are doing something strange to Kahlan, and she knows she has to put a stop to it. She cannot let Cara break through her defenses. Something must be done. A change of subject. Now. "That paste you created is awful," she offers. "It's been two years, and you still haven't been able to improve it?"

Cara laughs, meeting Kahlan's gaze. "You could always make a wish to the island to have fresh, clean breath all the time, and sparkling white teeth no matter the meal."

Kahlan smiles. "And you could always make a wish to the island to improve your pasty creation. Besides, I'm old-fashioned when it comes to mouth and body cleansing."

Cara is humored. "Oh, really? That's not what you said when we both decided to banish the monthly visitor."

Now it's Kahlan's turn to laugh. She pulls her knees up to her chest. "That's different, and you know it."

"Mm-hm," Cara says skeptically. "Whatever the case, I had to make sure my mouth was especially clean today."

Kahlan watches the other woman bearing a smug look. "Why's that?"

"Because we will be kissing today," Cara says very matter of fact. "It's only thoughtful to -"

"- We'll what?!" Kahlan screeches, clearly panicked.

Cara grins, removing her hands from behind her head to lean forward. "You heard me."

Kahlan abruptly stands, furiously staring down at the other woman. "We will not be kissing whatsoever!"

Cara stands in response, playfully batting her eyelashes at the Confessor. "After what I have planned for today...we'll see." She moves to leave out the shelter's door, but stops in front of it, and, without even looking back at the brunette, says, "Oh, and I saved you some paste. Better get that mouth kissable."

Kahlan angrily moves to grab one of Cara's boots from the corner, and instantly stands, ready to launch it in the blonde's direction.

But Cara gives a wag of her finger. "Ah-ah," she admonishes, finally looking back at the woman and seeing blush rise to those pale cheeks, conflicting with the rage in those blue eyes. It's all beautiful to Cara. "I didn't mean that," she corrects herself. "You see, your mouth is always kissable to me. Extremely so."

"Arrgh!" Kahlan grunts, launching the boot Cara's way. But she is simply too slow; Cara is already gone, and she is left huffing and puffing to herself. _Damn that Mord-Sith, _she sighs scowling.

IIII

Richard sits at a table with a few Blue Paradise creators.

The leader stands to the side conversing with one of the helpers. "So that is what we're dealing with?" he asks the servant.

"Yes, my grace," the helper confirms. "He remembers everything except for the Mother Confessor. He knows that there is someone he is in love with - feels it - but he cannot remember her face or name."

"And you didn't tell him that his beloved is Kahlan Amnell?"

"No, my grace."

The leader watches Richard chatting away. "Then it would seem this trial is currently a success. He has no memories of the Mother Confessor and yet his heart has not forgotten…refuses to forget. Now we will see if he is truly worthy of an orb of J'ahan."

IIII

Villagers busy themselves in the village of the Mud People, the adults all preparing for the upcoming battle predicted by Supreme Seer Kae Andric. Some are chopping wood; others are carving and sharpening knives, along with a variety of other weaponry. Most are sparring as Kae has ordered.

The male children play mock-war withe toy knives and the like, and the female children play devoted wives to the boys.

Coron, Kae, and Solan pass by the first group of sparring men, Coron looking back at two boys "sword-fighting."

"Even the children know of what will happen?" he asks.

"They know there is a great fight ahead of us. That is all," Coron replies.

Kae leads Coron and Solan, and approaches a second group of sparring men. One of the men falls flat on his back. Kae stops in front of him. "Get up," she commands him. "If you continue to fight like this, you'll be dead before you even have a chance to strike."

Coron and Solan watch from behind, and Coron looks worriedly at this new Kae before him. Kae snatches a bow out of one of the sparring men's hands and places it in the hands of the rising man she has just chastised. "There will be a plump fellow approaching you about two minutes into the fight," she reveals. "Swing the bow exactly ten seconds after he has spotted you, or you will be dead," she advises, simply moving ahead and leaving the Mud Man to stare after her in awe.

Coron and Solan give each other knowledgeable glances before quickly catching up to Kae. "Kae, did you have to scare him like that?" asks Coron.

"He's not scared," she answers without even looking at him. And as they move along, she nods to the ground, commenting, "Watch out for that."

Coron spots a big rock he would have likely tripped over if not for Kae, and Solan narrows his eyes at this, responding, "So she really does see all."

Coron frown at this revelation, immediately grabbing Kae by the arm and halting her in place; Kae simply looks at him as though an insect in need of squashing. Coron make sense of this one bit. Where are the warm eyes he's become used to adoring? "You're not yourself, Kae," he tells her. "You seem…colder."

Kae smiles, but the smile is hollow. "This is how things are now, Coron. You will accept it." She moves on ahead, leaving Coron and Solan to chat amongst themselves.

"I don't understand what has happened to her," Coron confides in the Mud Man.

"Duty," Solan replies. "The elders say the gift of knowing all is the biggest duty one can have…for the person, if as good and true a heart as your wife, will feel obligated to help each and every person with the knowledge they possess. She now bears the weight of the entire world on her shoulders."

Coron looks off into the direction of his beloved, sorrow grasping his features. "Kae," he utters with a sense of hopelessness.

In the distance, Bird Man views the interaction. He calls an eagle to his shoulder using the bone carved whistle that hangs around his neck. Though the sound of the whistle is not audible to human ears, Coron and Solan suddenly direct their gazes in Bird Man's area, watching him watch them.

Some feet beyond Coron and and Solan, Zedd approaches Kae, rubbing a hand under his chin. Though he has been observing the village, and Coron and Kae in particular whenever possible, he hasn't stumbled across anything terribly suspect. Or anything that could reveal to him just how Coron and Kae's lives reflect Cara and Kahlan's. But the most recent development of Kae's power has shed light on an alarming matter — there are indeed seers more powerful than the Secret Order, something that had always been hypothesized but never confirmed...until now.

Kae looks ahead, at women laying big strips of metal, steel, and bronze equipment off to the side. She has advised the Mud People that armor would be needed to save many of their lives, and exactly what type of armor. It would need to be light in weight, but also effective. "I already know what you are here are to say, Zeddicus," she hisses.

Zedd eyes the woman cautiously. "Yes, I suppose you would."

Kae sighs. "Contrary to popular belief, I cannot see all… Not yet. It comes in waves, at the moment at least. Sometimes at will; others times…" She pauses briefly. "You should know my father thanks you."

"Your father?" Zedd questions in confusion.

"Was it not him you met in the cave on your way here?"

Zedd's eyebrows rise in surprise. "I… That was your…" He seems flustered. "Do you have the power to see the past as well?"

"No, but the future tells of interactions you may or may not have with him. How he will thank you for your services."

"Kae…"

"There is no time. You must visit the Seeker quickly. He needs you."

IIII

Somewhere in the Midlands, in a partially cleared section of the woods, Nicci and her army are back where they started, but Nicci has decided to fight...and fight hard. She hadn't been hurt by the force that so violently halted her efforts, and neither had her men, but that might have well as just been the case considering the massive setback it has caused. If Darken Rahl were to hear of this, he would not be understanding.

Before her, is a parallel line of D'Haran soldiers and Mord-Sith. She moves to each and every one, marking their brows with the blood she has cut from her own hand. The spell to sustain such blood loss should help her.

Behind her, many more D'Haran soldiers and Mord-Sith stand, waiting, their brows already marked.

Alaina watches at Nicci's side. "Will this work, Sister Nicci?" she asks.

Nicci snaps her head around at the woman, eyes flashing a dangerous white, as though to ask "You dare question me?"

Alaina smirks. She has always admired the passion in those eyes. "Sorry," she offers. "Of course it will."

Nicci turns back to her task. Of course it will indeed. They have lost valuable time, but that should be of no consequence with what she has planned.

IIII

Several feet out, in front of Cara and Kahlan's shelter, Kahlan stares out into the ocean, daggers in hand. Cara stands in front of her, agiels in hand and grinning.

"It's a lot cooler today," Kahlan notes.

Cara raises her agiels. "I've noticed."

Kahlan looks to the Mord-Sith and does the same with the rise of her daggers. "Should make this sparring session a lot easier."

Cara briefly taps her agiels against each other. "It's cooler because of our recent bonding. The island is apparently rooting for us, Confessor, and has significantly lowered its heat. But this sparring session should disturb that well enough."

Kahlan takes a defensive stance. _Cara is so adorable when she has on her must-be-fierce face, _her mind supplies. "And why is that?" Kahlan asks the blonde, making herself focus on the task at hand.

Cara gives her one of those bed-me-now looks. "Because the heat we'll be generating will make this island's pale in comparison."

Kahlan blushes deeply, and it frustrates her. She knows she has to remain calm._ Nervous, flustered Kahlan is exactly what Cara wants. Lustful Kahlan too,_ her mind adds_. _So she instead cocks her head. "Let's just get on with it, shall we?"

Cara steps a little closer. "You know...I was going to say that for every match you lose, you will have to kiss me."

Kahlan jerks back a little but remains in a fighting position.

Cara, amused, eyes her seductively. "But how about we talk about our feelings instead? Our feelings for each other."

"Excuse me?" Kahlan almost loses her stance.

Cara clarifies, "While fighting... What better way to test concentration?"

Kahlan looks as though she's about to protest, but Cara won't allow this, adding, "Here. I'll start first." She lunges forward, agiels humming and clashing against Kahlan's daggers and drawing their bodies close. "When I first saw you, I thought you were an uptight bitch who needed a finger or two between her legs."

Kahlan frowns, tripping Cara to the ground. She moves swiftly to bring her daggers down, but Cara rolls to the side, tripping Kahlan in return.

They both soon retake defensive stances.

"You were so self-righteous, so condescending," Cara continues. "If I hadn't been so amused, I might have hated you."

Kahlan narrows her eyes, jaw setting firm. "Yeah, well, I did hate you." She charges at the blonde, swaying with her blades as she does, but Cara meets her blow for blow.

They stand there, both trying to gain the upper hand.

"I hated your incessant babbling about good deeds, and trust," Cara retorts. "Your constant prodding in my personal business, such as with Leo."

Kahlan tries to knee Cara in the gut, but the other woman stops her quick with an agiel to the thigh. Kahlan winces, moving back before lunging forward again.

The two continue trading blows as before.

"You loved Leo!" Kahlan counters.

Cara laughs. "I cared about him, but -"

"But what?!"

Cara jumps back, throwing her agiels down.

Kahlan stares at her blankly. "What are you doing?"

"I don't need those to best you. Remember our fight in the tomb?"

Kahlan smirks, throwing her daggers off to the side as well. "I do, but apparently you don't." They start to circle each other. "If you did remember," Kahlan adds, "you would remember that it was I who got the better of you."

Cara arches an eyebrow. "Making me hug you the way you did? I would say so." Quick as lightning, she reaches out and pulls Kahlan against her. "Let's stop the pretenses, we're not here to fight." Hers eyes dart to Kahlan's lips, and the brunette's breath hitches. "Lie with me already."

Kahlan almost looks as though she will, but decides to land a hard blow to Cara's face instead; Cara staggers to the side, bending over and cupping her cheek before she looks back up at Kahlan.

Kahlan frowns. "Already did. Was the biggest mistake of my life," she contends.

Danger flashes in Cara's eyes and moves in front of Kahlan with a punch to the face before the woman even knows it.

Kahlan stands to the side, holding her face as she pins Cara with an angry glares.

"You loved it," Cara counters.

Standing straight, Kahlan moves face to face with the blonde. "And you tarnished it."

Cara rolls her eyes. "Get over it!" she hisses, wrapping her arms around Kahlan's waist and pulling her close yet again. "I wanted you then. During our travels, I wanted you after much, much nagging about right and wrong. And I want you now." She moves to whisper against Kahlan's ear; Kahlan's breath hitches again. "That's what changed, Kahlan. I was so closed off from the world, from feelings and the like. And then there was you. This bright light scaring away the darkness and leading me toward a new path. A better path." She nibbles at Kahlan's ear, and Kahlan let's out an audible gasp, trying to fight against the urge to return the blonde's embrace. "I care for you so much, Kahlan. I know I can make you happy."

Cara trips the brunette to the ground, hungrily pressing her body into hers and immediately holding the woman's hands above her head.

Kahlan squirms. She can't do this. She can let Cara win. "Get off me, Cara," she utters in a half-hearted attempt.

"I would if that's what you wanted," Cara challenges.

Kahlan looks off toward their shelter. "I don't think I'll be sparring with you anymore if this is what it leads to."

Cara chuckles, uncharacteristically humming a little diddy in the next moment, as she slowly moves her head to the side to bring Kahlan's attention back to her. Their gazes hold. "Tell me how you feel about me, Kahlan."

Kahlan tries to move, but Cara's hold is too strong...almost desperate. "Cara...," she sighs.

"I want to know what changed for you, when you started to desire me," Cara says.

Kahlan's eyes become lustful, and Cara spots it before she can hide it. "Tell me," the blonde says, "...or..." She lets go of Kahlan's arms. "Show me."

Kahlan seems paralyzed, just staring at that beautiful face. What does it matter anymore how she feels for Cara, her desire for her, if Richard is who she needs to be with?

_But Richard isn't here,_ her mind supplies._ Cara is...and it's you who thought about nothing but Cara for days without giving Richard a second thought_ _unless Cara spoke of him_.

Cara shifts, and Kahlan abruptly feels a thigh between her legs. She is immediately frozen in place. Caught between embarrassment and want, as Cara's thigh makes clear the moisture between her legs. She curses herself for getting so heated for Cara, each and every time.

Cara grins knowingly, and Kahlan finds it difficult to swallow, their eyes remaining locked.

"Mmm," Cara hums. "You do still want me." Her grin becomes wider. "You know that favorite act of yours when we made love? We could do that now."

Kahlan tries not to whimper; Cara lifts herself up on her arms, shifting to cause friction between her thigh and Kahlan's womanhood. A muffled sound catches in Kahlan's throat. "But there are various other acts I want to do with you," Cara tells her, "and many more positions."

Kahlan's mouth parts a little.

"For now, however...," Cara continues. "It's okay to grind, Kahlan."

Kahlan doesn't move and still doesn't speak.

"Grind against my thigh," Cara urges. "It's just you and me here, Kahlan."

The way Cara says that, so breathy and so without shame, makes Kahlan's mind spin. Flashes of her and Cara's lovemaking refuse to leave her — the way Cara smells, Cara's naked body, Cara's naked body against hers, Cara moving her legs, Cara's mouth on her like there's no tomorrow, Cara taking her, Cara pressing her womanhood against hers, Cara taunting her just before bringing her the most unbelievable pleasure she has ever known.

_Damn it! _Kahlan grinds against Cara's thigh with a loud, whimpering moan, then pushes at the other woman's shoulders until she's able to get up from underneath her and stand.

Cara looks up at her with hungry eyes. "Kahlan..."

Kahlan simply walks off.

Cara grins. "You can run, but you can't hide!"

Kahlan stops and looks back at the blonde. "I'm not running," she says. "Just going for a bath. Care to join me?" Not waiting for an answer, she turns and leaves.

Cara watches the woman's hips sway in that brilliant way they often do, but quickly realizes: _Waterfall Lake! That's where we usually bathe_.

Richard's face taking up most of the lake instantly flashes in her mind. _No, no, no_, she moans, quickly scrambling to her feet and jetting off after the brunette.

IIII**  
**

At Waterfall Lake, Kahlan undoes the laces to her top, as Cara fearfully watches the water where Richard last appeared.

Kahlan glances over her shoulder at the other woman. "I don't know what you were going on and on about the whole way here, but the water is perfectly fine," she assures. "I highly doubt that there are gar-like creatures under there."

Cara barely hears Kahlan's chatter; her eyes remain focused on the lake. _Surely Richard's fat head wouldn't show up now, not when I'm finally about to bed Kahlan again. _Cara bites her lower lip._ Of course he would. He'd do anything to keep Kahlan to himself. He probably knows I've already had her_.

Cara can just imagine those beady little eyes having watched them in the throes of ecstasy. ___Pervert_, she almost mumbles, as bare skin suddenly moves into her view and Richard is forgotten. She watches a very naked Kahlan enter the lake.

Kahlan wades in the water, sinking until chest deep, and moving a good distance back before turning to view Cara. "Feels good," she says.

Cara stands there for a moment, hearing the crashing of the waterfall off to her side and the birds chirping in the trees that lean over it. She places the soap she'd retrieved just before catching up to Kahlan near the water's edge, and starts undoing the laces at the back of her top. Watching Kahlan watch her intently, Kahlan staring her down as well and the look is one of unmistakable lust. _So much for it being rude to watch someone dress or undress_, she thinks, smirking to herself._ But _at _least she's no longer afraid to show it. _

Cara's top is soon discarded, and her skirt follows immediately after. She steps into the lake, sinking until she is chest deep, but does not bother to move toward Kahlan.

Kahlan twitches her nose. "The soap, Cara. Pass it over."

Cara, without taking her eyes off the woman, picks the soap up from behind her and waves it in the brunette's direction. She pins Kahlan with her most predatory glare. "Come over and get it," she says.

Surprisingly, instead of arguing, Kahlan swims right over, drawing closer and closer until she is bobbing face to face with her. She tries to reach for the soap, but Cara pulls it back, above her own head. "Let me wash your back," the blonde says.

Kahlan sighs. "Cara."

Cara gives her an "I'm serious" look, and Kahlan relents. She turns her back to the blonde, and Cara's eyes go wide.

_This is simply too easy, _Cara's mind supplies as she touches a trembling hand to the soft, somewhat still pale skin and Kahlan jumps at the touch. Cara moves Kahlan's hair to the side, giving her better access, and lets her fingers graze over the smoothness. She finds it amazing that Kahlan still isn't as tan as her, even after all this time half-clothed. "I love the way you feel, Kahlan," she says.

Kahlan closes her eyes, trying to block out the pleasure pulsating through her body from such simple words...from such a simple touch.

Cara dips her free hand into the water, touching the base of Kahlan's back and dragging fingers up and out of the water to rub the soothing liquid against the woman's exposed skin. Applying the bar of soap, she moves it in a slow, calculated manner.

Kahlan clinches her jaw, not wanting a moan to escape her lips. But Cara is soon kissing the top of her right shoulder, puckering her lips there ever so lightly. Kahlan's heart nearly leaps out of her chest. "Such beautiful freckles...," Cara whispers in between kisses. "Such a beautiful body."

_Creator, help me, _Kahlan sighs_,_spinning to view Cara and drawing her face into as much of a disapproving look as she can muster. "What are you doing?"

Cara looks dumbfounded. "I... I thought this is what you wanted... That we were going to - You invited me -"

" - to bathe," Kahlan interjects,

Cara stares at the brunette for a few more moments, eyes flashing between confusion, frustration and then rage. Popping the soap up in front of them, she swiftly moves back. "This is ridiculous!" she hisses, exiting the lake and stepping near the water's edge to grasp her clothes and yank them on. "I want you. You want me. And yet you're still resisting!"

Kahlan looks up at Cara, eyes pleading. "It's not that simple."

Cara doesn't even look at her. "You're a tease, Kahlan! You call me the tease for denying you as long as I did, but you take the cake. What is this, payback, for me not giving into your desires soon enough? You had to chase me. So now I have to chase you, is that it?"

Kahlan moves close to the water's edge. "No!"

"Whatever. I'm tired of this cat and mouse game we play." Cara stares down at her. "I'm done chasing you."

"And you're headed off to where exactly?"

Cara's eyes burn into Kahlan's. "To relieve myself, Confessor. Since you won't...," she pauses, sighing. "You may like having that constant ache between your legs, but I don't."

"I... Cara, I want you to stay."

"Will you let me touch you?"

Kahlan looks down at this.

"Then," Cara starts, "I will be on the far side of the island tending to the things you won't. The distance should be enough so that you don't hear my screams."

Kahlan blushes cheeks, and seeing the woman blush like that only angers her further.

She starts to walk off, trying to make as smooth an exit as possible, but ends up stumbling over a rock a few feet away and falling flat on her face.

Kahlan stifles a giggle.

Cara turns over quickly to look at the woman, eyes blazing with fury; Kahlan, seeing that she has hurt her knee, blood spilling out from the bruise, makes a move to emerge from the water. Cara's breath leaves her as she watches Kahlan's dripping wet form approach — those beautiful bare breasts, those glorious hips, the oh-so-pretty sex, and those slender, long legs. Spirits, she will never tire of viewing that body.

Kahlan kneels before Cara, touching a gentle hand to the bruised knee.

Cara's breath finally returns to her, though, and she sneers, slapping Kahlan's hand away. "Tease!" She hurries to her feet and marches off, leaving Kahlan to stare after her.

IIII

In the Blue Paradise Creators' waiting room, Richard is no longer quiet. In fact, he is awfully loud, angrily slamming his sword against the wall. "What is this ache?" he asks. "It hurts!"

The leader and other fellow Blue Paradise creators watch him from a few feet away. "You must stay calm, Seeker," the leader advises.

"No!" Richard protests. "It's because of her, isn't it? I love her! Who is she?!" As Richard queries who the woman may be, the words feel foreign to him, like he has committed a great betrayal by even thinking their utterance.

Suddenly, loud pops electrify the room, with Zedd appearing out of thin air just as abruptly, the spark of white light fading behind him. He eyes Richard immediately, seeing him near the corner hitting the wall as hard as he can. "Richard!" he exclaims.

At Zedd's voice, Richard turns to the old man and immediately brightens up. "Zedd!" He runs to the wizard, quickly embracing him.

Zedd looks to his side at the leader and fellow Blue Paradise creators. "Is it true," he asks them, "you made him forget Kahlan?"

Richard pulls back, staring into Zedd's eyes with just as much concern. "Kahlan? Who is she? What does she matter to me?"

The leader steps forward, looking between Richard and Zedd. "She is the one your heart aches for, Seeker. It is frustrated because it cannot remember her face, her voice. She is like a phantom."

Zedd moves in front of Richard, pinning the leader with a look of disgust. He'd known his grandson would seemingly face insurmountable challenges during the trials, but this is a most unforgivable sacrifice. "What is the reason for this?"

"It was a part of the trial," the leader answers. "The final trial."

Richard steps to Zedd's side, also setting his gaze on the leader. His mind is currently fuzzy, but he knows what they're speaking of. "The trials. I remember them. I was…was fighting for someone."

The leader nods. "That someone was Kahlan Amnell... Seeker, are you willing to continue fighting for the one you cannot remember, the one who makes your heart ache?"

Richard furrows his eyebrows, rakes a hand over his now scruffy beard, then looks to the ground. _I need her. I need this person_. He looks back up at the leader and other men in yellow robes. "Yes."

"Then you must first remember her. Not only in your heart, but in your soul. You must remember her voice, her face, her love for you. If you do that, then you shall be granted an orb of J'ahan and shall be reunited with her once more, for success with this trial will show that not even the most powerful magic can erase such a love."

Zedd cannot hide his outrage. "Isn't the fact that his heart remembers enough for you people?" he snipes.

"What good is that without knowing who it is you love?" the leader counters.

Zedd looks back to Richard, touching a comforting hand to his grandson's shoulder. _Oh, my dear, sweet boy._

IIII

Coron sits on a rock, angrily sharpening his sticks outside. Kae had said he would need more than that for the battle, that his "silly little sticks would be useless."But Coron has never been one to believe that lives are dictated by fate. If anything, it is fate that is shaped by people._ I'll show her how useless they'll be_, he muses, looking off to see the many sparring men all around him. It's as if Kae is their general, and they now answer to her. _How stupid, _his mind supplies._ And Kae's acting stupid too. It may be a good stupid - the kind that will ultimately save the village - but it's stupid nonetheless_.

Even more stupid, Coron figures, is how much he wants her right now, at a time like this. Wants to throw her down and ravish her. He wonders if Kae knows this too, and if it has something to do with Cara and Kahlan on that stupid island.

But he's not left to wonder this for long, as Lei Ti abruptly approaches, kicking dirt his way.

Coron stands, growling down at the little pest, and is just about to do the one thing the Mud People refuse to do — scold the very young — when suddenly...

"Spar?" Lei Ti asks.

Coron's face softens. He certainly had not expected that. And when had the boy learned how to speak his language? Had he always known how to? And how much can he speak?

Lei Ti moves in front of Coron, with his little mock sword, and raises an additional mock sword as if to offer again. "Spar?"

Coron smiles at the pudgy-face and sees a challenge in those light green eyes. Perhaps this is his chance to finally best the boy, to get his revenge. Sheathing his sticks, he takes the offered mock sword. _Bring it on, twirp._

IIII

At the People's Palace, in Darken Rahl's private domain, Rahl stares out his window when Shota emerges out of thin air behind him. Somehow, he has begun to sense her presence whether making herself known or not. "Do you really plan on letting Nicci go?" she asks.

"You're a seer, aren't you? Can you not see the truth already?"

Shota rests her almond-shaped eyes on the window Rahl seems so preoccupied with. "I see the truth, but it is not because of visions."

Rahl grins and turns to her; Shota flips her long, auburn hair. "Nicci may be a fool, but I am not," she says.

Rahl takes one step closer, amusement still playing over his face. "Some would say your helping me is foolish."

"I am not here for you."

Rahl's eyes flash with curiosity. "Yes, which begs the question: What do you get out of all this? Something tells me there is more to it than you sinking your claws into the wizard again."

Shota smiles, attempting to disappear, but Rahl lunges forward and grips her by the arm before she can. "Rushing off, are we?" he challenges. He looks to the bed a few feet ahead of them, then back to Shota. "You know…I could use another powerful witch in my arsenal. And I could make you more than just some witchwoman to be feared." He loosens his grip on the woman's arm, trailing a finger up to her shoulder. "I could make you my equal. Together, we would be unstoppable."

Shota reclaims her arm, laughing uncontrollably. Not even considering a reply, she is gone in a flash.

Rahl rubs his fingers together, as they are left in the air where Shota vanished. "Well…I tried."

IIII

Cara sits on a log several feet away from Kahlan at their usual fire area, sharpening her spear. She has refused to use either of Kahlan's daggers and is using a homemade knife instead. Every stroke of her hand seems angry, and her eyes are on Kahlan.

Kahlan, on her own log, watches the blonde in turn. She's amazed at how skilled Cara has become at sharpening things without even looking at them. She's even more amazed by the fact that Cara continues to eye her with unrepentant lust.

Kahlan bites on her bottom lip. _Spirits, Cara is so…so… just so Cara. _She knows that she hurt the blonde's feelings, but it wasn't intentional. _I'm just so confused, Cara. I want you, I do. You know that, right? Perhaps if I show you... Show you just how much, without acting on it? I can't act on it. I won't. But if I continue to show you without actions, then... Doesn't that make me a tease like you said?_

Sighing and having made up her mind, Kahlan removes the silk-like material from around the waist of her skirt, eyes remaining on Cara the whole time. Ever so slowly, she opens her legs, fully exposing her womanhood.

Cara's eyes go wide, and her jaw clamps tight, the only indication that the sight has affected her. She eyes Kahlan's sex with clear desire, while continuing to stroke the stick with her blade; the strokes are more eager now, more fierce.

Kahlan's face is beet red, and she knows her lust for the Mord-Sith is spilling, evident as ever. _See that, Cara? All for you. Always for you._

Cara frowns and abruptly stands, looking toward their shelter instantly. "I'm going to take a nap."

Kahlan looks disappointed. "But you never nap."

Cara doesn't even look at her. "I'm taking a nap, Kahlan," she repeats before marching off.

Kahlan watches her retreating form, closing her legs tight; it is all she can do to treat the ache between them.

IIII

Outside, Kae advises a Mud Man on one of the land tactics they have planned for the upcoming battle. She points to certain parts of the area, off in the distance. "No, a trap should be there, there…and there."

The Mud Man nods and then walks off; Kae's eyes settle on a sparring Coron and Lei Ti off a good feet away from her.

Coron is impressed by this boy who challenges him as thoroughly as a man would. They have been going at it for nearly two candle marks, and yet the boy shows no signs of fatigue…or signs of stopping. Sure, Coron had been going a little easy on him, but it is evident that the child may not have even needed that.

Lei Ti moves to his right as Coron's mock sword seeks to strike his chest, then to his left. He hops as Coron slashes the mock sword at his feet.

Out of Coron's peripheral vision, he spots Kae watching him. He wants to talk to her, _as well as do something with her_, so decides to cease this practice run. Pushing at Lei Ti's shoulders, and causing the little boy to fall on his hide, Coron's mock sword goes to the boy's throat. He smiles triumphantly, but, as soon as he does, notices tears welling up in the child's eyes. Before he can assess them, cracks and pops are heard somewhere off to the side of them.

Zedd appears with a flash of light and whirl of wind…but he is not alone. Richard is at his side.

Coron, Lei Ti, and the entire village look in the direction of the new arrivals.

Kae does not look as surprised, however, and immediately locks eyes with Richard; Richard smiles wide upon seeing her. _Something about her seems so familiar._

Zedd gives a knowing look at his grandson. He had hoped seeing someone who looks like Kahlan would spark the young man's memory. And seeing Richard beam Kae's way is a most promising sign.

Coron watches this stranger eyeing Kae. He decides right then and there that this is not a good thing… Not a good thing at all.

Kahlan stands in the doorway of their shelter, watching an adorable Cara nap peacefully._ But is it really peacefully, given our interaction just a short time ago? _she wonders.

She knows that she has to act now, before thinking gets in her way. Thinking always gets in her way, messes things up. And so she is leaning over Cara in an instant, slamming her lips against hers.

Cara eyes fling open. "Kahlan!" she breathes, breaking the kiss.

Kahlan stretches herself along Cara's body, pulling a moan from Cara's throat. "Please, Cara. I need this." _I need you against me, taking me. _She tentatively lowers her lips to the woman's, brushing them along plump marvels. Cara lets out another moan.

Kahlan slips her tongue into the blonde's mouth, kissing eagerly…passionately, her hands going up to softly caress either side of Cara's face, teeth biting on Cara's lower lip.

Cara kisses back just as passionately, trying to dominate Kahlan's tongue; but Kahlan won't let her. The brunette lowers one hand to Cara's leg, sliding it upward, and causing Cara to shiver. _That's it, Cara._ _I need to take you too. To touch you, to feel you writhe beneath me, to quake under my fingers. _

Kahlan's kisses become rougher, harder. And before Cara can even process it…tears are hitting her face. _Wait…Kahlan? Kahlan is crying? _

Kahlan yanks herself away from the soft, pillowy lips she wants so badly. _No! _her mind screams_._"I'm sorry, Cara. I suppose I really am a tease," she says defeatedly, getting up and running out the shelter.

Cara cannot appear any more dumfounded if she tried. She sits up, looking toward the door, a thousand questions quite expressive on her face: _Why was Kahlan crying? Why did Kahlan stop? Did I hurt Kahlan? Am I not right for Kahlan after all? And, for spirits sake, why did she beg me? Maybe I have been too pushy with her, not understanding enough?_

"Kahlan!" she yells, getting up to run outside. Surveying every direction Kahlan could have run off in, she decides to go right.

Kahlan is behind their shelter, however, standing there sobbing, back against the wood. She muffles her cries with a hand to her mouth as she looks up to the sky. "I really am an awful person." O_h, Cara…I'm so sorry. _


	11. PART 10

**Note: **This is the PG-13/TV-14 version. The intimacy scenes between Cara and Kahlan and Coron and Kae are portrayed as if they were on basic television, even with seeing each other naked (think of how television would censor that aspect, no matter what we picture in our minds). **The intimacy scenes have been edited/censored (with a change of words and such). The explicit versions of their intimacy scenes can be found at LiveJournal under the same story title/same user name.  
**

IIII**  
**

Inside Coron and Kae's dwelling, Richard and Zedd rest in chairs opposite Coron and Kae, who sit on the bed, while Solan and Merlana stand by the door.

"I don't understand the elders not wanting to meet with the Seeker," Coron says.

"They say you and the Supreme Seer have brought enough trouble to our village," Solan tells him. "Bird Man has also advised them that now is not the time for discussion, but rather action."

Kae watches Richard carefully. The man has not taken his eyes off of her since they entered the dwelling. Coron looks to her with frustration, but she ignores him, sighing as she continues, "Everyone except the Seeker leave me."

"But, Kae -" Coron tries to protest.

"I said everyone."

Richard beams; Zedd smiles proudly and stands; Solan and Merlana exchange glances before leaving.

Kae had wanted to talk with Merlana, especially since it was because of her and Coron that the woman's banquet work had been cut short, but that would have to wait for now.

Zedd leaves next, almost as though floating his way out the door he's so pleased.

Coron stands sneering at Kae. He wants nothing more than to release all his frustrations on the woman. Taking her to bed would do nicely. _Why are you being so cold to me, Kae?_ his thoughts threaten to be verbalized, as he gives Richard a menacing glare. But with the way Richard and Kae are staring at each other, Coron may as well be invisible. Beyond furious, he marches out of the dwelling.

Outside, he storms over to Zedd some feet away and grabs him by his robes. "What do you think you're doing, wizard?" he seethes. "Kae is not some harlot to be traded around! You bring the Seeker here so that he and Kae can what? Become lovers?"

Zedd tries to loosen Coron's grip, but it is dead-tight. Solan and Merlana watch beside them, as well as several other villagers.

Zedd winces as Coron's fingernails dig deep into his chest. "My boy, it is not what you think."

"I am not your boy!" Coron growls. "And the Seeker is not Kae's husband! I am! He loses Kahlan, and so you think you can just get him a replacement?!"

"You heard what I stated back in your home, did you not?" Zedd questions. "The Seeker's memory has been tainted. The only hope he and this world have left is that he remembers Kahlan. And the only hope of that is his spending time with Kae - your Kae... 'With memories deeply cherished, the Mother Confessor's love for another wills the world to perish.' That is what will happen if Kahlan falls in love with another, if she openly admits to that love, and is no longer at Richard's side; it will be his downfall."

Theirs eyes bore into each other's with great intensity.

"And it seems," Zedd continues, "things are already preparing themselves for this one event - Kae being revealed as a Supreme Seer and Darken Rahl's attempts to have her in his fold."

Coron violently shoves the wizard away from him and looks to the ground. After a few moments, he looks back up toward his dwelling some feet away. He is all too aware of who threatens to steal Kahlan's heart, being able to feel it in his love for Kae - that Cara Mason will not let go of the Mother Confessor. She will not lose her to another, in the same way that he himself will not let go of Kae just to lose her to the Seeker. He only hopes that Kae can handle this properly, for compromising herself all in the hopes of restoring the fragile, missing pieces of the Seeker's mind is not something he will tolerate.

IIII

Kae sits on the bed opposite Richard, narrowing her eyes. "I cannot be her for you," she begins.

Richard looks to the floor, and Kae takes this time to analyze her situation. She knows why Richard is here, knows what she must do. But how should she go about this? How far should she take it?

Richard's sigh releases her from her thoughts. "But you remind me of her," he says, looking back up at her. "I can feel it...and yet I don't know exactly what it is about you that - Or what it is I'm reminded of."

"It is the face," Kae says, very matter of fact, "and maybe a touch of the voice."

Richard stands, hand on the hilt of his sword as he stares out the window frowning. "Even so...I cannot remember her face or voice. And I know that if I do not, this world, as we know it, will perish." He looks over his shoulder at Kae who is regarding him with understanding eyes. "They say you see all." He pauses briefly. "Do you know if I will ever be reunited with her?"

There is nothing Kae can do to squelch these fears. "That...is one thing I do not know."

Richard sighs heavily before looking back out the window. There, he catches Coron's unapologetic gaze. They are like predators, daring the other one to back down so that the superior may reap the reward. In this case, that reward is Kae Andric. _If I cannot have the real thing,_ muses Richard, glaring_...then this Kae will have to do._

IIII

Emerging from the trees, Cara finally finds Kahlan sitting in the sand near the shore, her knees pulled up to her chest. _Had she always been right there? No...I would have seen her earlier_.

Mentally going over every speech she has prepared during the past hour, she strides over to Kahlan, confident as ever. "Kahlan?" she queries, seeing that the brunette has overlapped her skirt in that annoying silk covering again. Sighing with frustration, as well as with apprehension, she sits down beside her.

Kahlan continues looking out into the sea.

"Kahlan, how long have you been here?"

When there is no answer, Cara looks to the ground. _What can I say? _her mind questions. _No, stop with the doubts. You have the speeches prepared and everything. All you have to do is just pick one. But maybe they aren't good enough? _She looks back up at Kahlan. "I'm sorry," is the comment she decides on.

Kahlan laughs bitterly. "You're always saying that: _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_. But, Cara...you have nothing to be sorry about. It's me who keeps reaching out to you, then pulling away. It's me who keeps acting as though you should wait forever. Until I'm ready. Or rather that you should stay in wonderment as to if I'll ever be. It's me who is - as you say - the tease."

Cara frowns, looking at the sorrowful features on Kahlan's face. It's upsetting to know that she has likely caused them. "Kahlan, I should have never said that. I should have never pushed you to..."

Kahlan tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, eyes sparkling as though mirroring the beauty of the sea, and the sea is where her gaze remains set. "You were right to say it. What kind of person does what I did to you all day? Inviting you to bathe with me, with the implication that we would be doing more. Spreading my legs, without a stitch of clothing beneath, all so that you may see my arousal. Throwing myself at you in our shelter and then retracting... I've been awful." A lone tear rolls down her cheek, and Cara moves to wipe at it, pained.

"Please look at me, Kahlan."

Kahlan takes in a deep breathe before exhaling and finally looking to Cara, who seems to be peering deep into her soul. "I'm the one who's changed myself and haven't even taken full advantage of it. Instead of pushing you for physical favors, I should have been trying to understand all that is going on in that beautiful head of yours, what it must be like for you to give yourself over to me. I should have been getting to know you more. More -"

"- But you did," Kahlan interjects. "That first night by the fire, talk of Laney, and -"

Cara places a single finger to Kahlan's lips. "I'm not going to lie to you, Confessor. More than anything...I wanted to bed you. Hearing about your past, how you came to be, is lovely and all, but not as lovely as feeling you against me, breathless and wanting, trusting me with your body and letting me know that I may someday have your heart." Kahlan diverts her eyes to the sand, and Cara uses a hand to lift the woman's chin and bring her gaze back to hers. "Kahlan, I'm not trying to say that knowing what has shaped you into the person you are is not as important. Only that making love to you has been the most intimate thing I've ever known. Not even the bond to the Lord Rahl, either of them, has ever been as strong... You once said that the night of our lovemaking was the best night of your life. The most unbelievable feeling." Cara grins wide. "Well...that's how I feel too."

Kahlan's cheeks burn brightly, and she turns back to the ocean, relaxing her legs, which causes Cara to cease her hold. "I've been sitting here for the past hour thinking of all the reasons I shouldn't be with you."

Cara looks worried. "And?"

"And I can't find one strong enough. To stop me."

Cara appears genuinely surprised. "Not even Richard?"

Kahlan turns to her and smiles. "No...not even Richard." She reaches for one of Cara's hands and brings it to her lips."You, Miss Mord-Sith," she starts, kissing one knuckle after the other, "have done something to me that no one ever has."

Cara furrows her brows. "Kahlan, I hardly think taking your virginity is something to boast about."

Kahlan giggles.

Still holding Cara's fingers in one grasp, she uses her free hand to stroke the side of the woman's face. "I'm not talking about my lady bits," she says, tracing a finger over Cara's lips. "I'm talking about my soul, Cara. You have made me feel more alive than any other person. It's like I told Mr. Turtle."

Cara chuckles. "Mr. Turtle? You mean that green thing you talk to in secret?"

Kahlan arches an eyebrow; Cara smirks. "Yes, I saw you one day," she explains to the brunette.

Kahlan interlocks their hands."Oh, really? Well, did you know I was originally going to call him 'Green'?"

Cara scrunches her nose. "Not very creative."

Kahlan laughs. "Yes... Well, neither is White."

"'White' is fitting," Cara objects. "It's simple."

Kahlan laughs; Cara looks down at their interlocked fingers, seemingly in deep thought before saying, "You're as hard to figure out as you claim me to be, Kahlan... I mean... If you want to be with me, then what was all that about before?"

Kahlan's gaze also settles on their embrace. "I was torn, Cara. And I still somewhat am. A part of me says I should be with Richard. The other part says you. Chooses you." She looks up at the blonde, and yanks on their embrace enough so that Cara gets the point and meets her gaze. "Sitting here, listening to nothing but the waves crash against the sand and the occasional bird chirp away... Taking actual time to work this out, I realized that the part which chooses, the part which longs for you... It's stronger, Cara." She flashes a blinding smile. "Well, 'realized' may not be the right word; I think I always knew, ever since I started to desire you. It was just so difficult and confusing, feelings of betraying Richard, these types of feelings for someone who isn't Richard. And not just 'someone,' but a Mord-Sith, one sworn to his side, one we have traveled with - befriended - and one who is also a woman." She squeezes Cara's hands just a bit tighter. "I don't think I've ever been so confused in my life... But I knew I had to put all of that out of my head, and just focus on the things I love most about you, weigh them against everything else, determine whether or not being with you is worth the trouble." She smiles nervously, looking down. "And, as you can see, I've determined that it is."

Now it's Cara's turn to smile, pulling Kahlan closer. "And what are these things you love most about me?"

Kahlan's smile widens...now somewhat shy, as she does her best to keep her eyes from meeting Cara's. "How strong and determined you are. Your building the shelter, it showed such strength. Your making a wish to the island to alter yourself so that you may communicate better with me shows your determination." She finally pins Cara with amazing blue eyes...searing into alluring blue or green ones (she still cannot decide which color belongs to Cara). "I love your mind - how sharp and alert it is. I love your humor, how it differs greatly from mine but is still more than capable of making me laugh... Well, most of the time. And I love your stand-offishness - the way you refuse to let me know what you're thinking. Or how you sometimes seem incapable of doing so... Cara, it just makes me want to go deeper into that head of yours, and that excites even more."

"You mean the old me." It isn't a question. It's a statement. It's the old Cara that was closed off, and therefore it must be the old Cara that excites Kahlan.

Kahlan shakes her head, "No, Cara. That is what I mean about you not needing to change for me. Yes, I wanted you to express yourself more, to stop being so closed off, but those are also the things that make you...you." She breaks their interlocked grasps. "I love your legs," she says, tracing a hand up Cara's thigh, "...I love your stomach." Her fingers graze against Cara's abdomen. "I love your arms." She glides both hands along Cara's biceps. "Your face." Her gaze settles there. "Your lips." Her eyes marvel at their plumpness. "Needless to say, Cara Mason, I love everything about you." She looks back into the woman's eyes and sees that Cara appears as though she wants to unleash a fury of sordid and questionable acts on her.

"Let's take it slow first?" Cara questions, voice husky.

Kahlan nods.

Cara stands, yanking the brunette up against her and pulling her along. _Loving everything about me isn't the same as loving me,"_ Cara muses_, I don't think, but I'll take it_."

_Where is Cara taking me? _Kahlan wonders_. Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I have so many naughty thoughts running through my head? _Her eyes wander to Cara's body._ Cara's legs - how lovely just to stroke them._

They move over against a palm tree, a little ways off to the side, and Cara leans back against it, pulls Kahlan into her.

"What are you -," Kahlan attempts a question, but is cut off by Cara.

"Shh... Kissing first. Talk later. "

Kahlan turns red as Cara eyes her lips in the most provocative manner before encircling her waist. _Cara's definition of slow is... Ahhh!_

Cara sucks at the woman's throat, tonguing there in a slow, sensual manner — tongue against pulse, tongue against the connection of skin and ear, back and forth, from one side to the next — and immediately causing the heat to build between Kahlan's legs. _Damn Mord-Sith, always making me spill like the nearest flood, _she curses.

Cara steps back to once again eye the woman's lips. _You want me... Want me to take you_. _I can feel it. _"You're always talking about my lips, Kahlan... But yours are just as marvelous. I especially love that little scar. Right...there," she says before licking it.

Kahlan becomes weak in the knees. And as if aware of this, Cara holds her tighter. "No talking, remember?" Kahlan's voice is barely above a whisper.

Their lips meet and it is electric, thoughts bleeding into each other as their hands explore:_ So damn sweet, Kahlan, _Cara wants to tell her as the brunette's hands sink into her hair._ That tongue is amazing, Cara, _Kahlan wants to scream as the blonde intensifies the kiss, helping it turn from simple lust into red, hot passion._I need that tongue more intimately, Cara__...devouring everything I have to offer_... ...Make me... Mmmm! We're supposed to be going slow... ...Your tongue - that swirling thing again... Spirits! 

Cara is relentless, exploring Kahlan's mouth as though possessed. _I want my tongue to again know you more intimately, Kahlan...devouring everything you have to offer__... So many dirty things... I want... Want to make you mine. Make you submit to me... But...we're...supposed to be going slow..._

Pretty soon, their thoughts bleed into three little words: _I need you. _

IIII

For two days, Cara and Kahlan kiss in every place imaginable, in every way imaginable — at the viny part of the island, among the grapes, near the area by "the deer part of the island" as creatures watch them...mouths parting for mouths, tongue against tongue, lips grazing lips — sometimes in the grassy area behind their house, Cara's tongue dangerously close to Kahlan's breasts as she presses the brunette against the island floor, resisting the urge to enter her skirt. Other times, underwater as they kiss and laugh, bubbles escaping their mouths before they reclaim each other's lips.

The passage of time isn't so carefree for others, however. The Mud People steadily perfect their armor, weapons, and traps. Kae goes over plans with more of them, a large circle of them gathered around her in the middle of the village. Solan translates beside her. Richard and Coron sit at opposite ends behind the crowd watching, but more often watching each other.

Time seems to pass by even slower for Cara and Kahlan. Given the sexual tension between them, they are aware of every look, every touch.

On Blue Paradise, Kahlan cannot remember the last time she received a piggyback ride, but she must have been five. Maybe six. So much of her childhood had been about duty. And now Cara is offering her a life of freedom, a life of joy, of pure happiness. They play silly little games on each other; Cara pretends to be asleep, knowing full well that Kahlan wants to relax some more in her arms and kiss. They'd been doing that every few minutes now, kissing each other senseless. After finally getting their acts together, Kahlan decided that she will no longer tolerate such teasing. Not ever again. A make-shift bucket in her hand, she douses Cara in water. Cara screeches, leaping to her feet. Kahlan giggles and takes off running, throwing the bucket over her shoulder. Cara chases her, screaming something about the confessor not being too pretty to kill.

Elsewhere, in the village of the Mud People, at dusk, Zedd works on a few spells in his dwelling, hoping to all that he may be able to conjure up a big enough spell to protect the village from the onslaught that is sure to come. But these hopes are futile, as he would be far too drained within a matter of minutes and useless for several hours afterward. And there is also the fact that Nicci would be able to break any spell he puts forth. He throws some type of dust into a pan before him and it ignites a few sparks of light before quickly dying down.

On a whim, Cara decides to cut her hair, making it shoulder-length again. And as she and Kahlan continue to bond, sometimes speaking of their childhood, they notice the island changing drastically. An abundance of fruit is at their every turn wherever lush green exists. Their shelter seems to have grown two sizes bigger, though they feel they must be imagining this at first, and several more animals now roam the island. Cara and Kahlan figure they must have their own farm going on, so Cara banishes "the pests" to different parts of the island. Until she is ready to eat them, that is. Rabbits, however, she declares are off limits. And when it comes time to for her and Kahlan to immerse themselves in the sea, various colored dolphins occasionally leap above the water's surface, sometimes performing acrobatic figures. Cara does not know what to make of these creatures or what to call them, but Kahlan says she has read up on them. "Dolphins," she says. When Cara falls off of one, trying to ride it high before her, the blonde feels "big dumb fish" suits it better.

Meanwhile, Coron has started to bond with Lei Ti, feeling that it will help take his mind off of Richard and Kae. But pretty soon, he discovers that he quite enjoys Lei Ti's company. The boy "battles" with him during the day, sometimes screaming "friend" as he whacks him in the legs with his mock sword, and snuggles up to him outside around the camp fires at night. Coron refrains from lying with Kae. She's too "busy lying with Richard."

Likewise, during the day, Cara and Kahlan lie snuggling by the shore of their shelter, looking up at the four rainbows intersecting throughout the sky. The island has become stranger and stranger, that is certain. All in just two days.

IIII

It is ten hours into the morning at the People's Palace, when Darken Rahl, dressed in his red velvet cloak which flows brilliantly against his body, walks alongside Stathis Largos in the Garden of Life — the place where the power of magic is heightened. Stathis is a young wizard of 25, who has impressed several rulers with his skills. With fiery red hair down to his shoulders, a charming build, and long orange robes, he is a presence not to be missed.

They observe the Garden of Life as they walk in companionable silence. It is artfully designed, with cavernous plants framing most of the area. Great peace centers the atmosphere, and its beauty is awe-inspiring. At one side, a small, hot forge room exists with a small vine-covered door. Within its confines, the air seems thicker but there is a small slit used for viewing the garden's center through the foliage. The garden's back door is just as plant-like, and leaded windows are present high overhead to allow in light for the flourishing scenery.

The outside of the room harbors flowerbeds, walkways winding through. The small trees beyond there contrast the gray stone walls with vines covering them; all of this is shaped by the lively, well-cared for plants set as the background, which very closely resemble an outdoor garden.

"Are you sure you want me to do this, my lord?" asks, Stathis, walking with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Is there any reason you should doubt my command?" Rahl's voice is thick in warning. He stops in the center of the expansive room where an area of lawn sweeps nearly into a circle.

Stathis stops behind him. "No, my lord."

In front of them is a wedge of white stone, upon which sits a slab of granite, held up by two short fluted pedestals; it resembles an altar. Farther, is a stone block set next to a fire pit, holding an ancient iron bowl covered with carvings of beasts and other such creatures.

"I didn't think so." Rahl smiles coldly, playing with a few plants which extend from the floor's center. "I do not trust that witch. Anyone would be foolish to. So now...all I need to know is...are you able to pull this off?"

Stathis looks off toward the center of the lawn where a round area of white sorcerer's sand, ringed with torches, burns with fluid flames. "The People's Palace is spelled, meant to diminish the power of the gifted who visit it and enhance the power of a Rahl," he says, "so it is no wonder that your witch has not remained within these walls for long. Even the most powerful sorceress would be rendered powerless soon enough." He eyes Rahl, and Rahl turns to him. "I, however, have only been here a few short hours and we are inside the one place designed to heighten all magic. Not only can I pull it off, my lord, I can do it tenfold." Hes flashes a sharp, dangerous smile. "My reputation proceeds me for a reason, if I do say so myself. Even now, the witch would not be able to overhear this discussion."

Rahl flashes his own smile, hesitant to once again turn his back to this strange, sordid fellow. "Good. Good then," he replies.

IIII

In the Land of Forsithe, many Blue Paradise creators eat at artsy-like tables, various statue designs emerging from the center of each one. Plenty of food lines each table, as well as sparkling golden cups of wine. There is laughter, an unusual display of emotion for the creators, and the conversation is abundant.

As if alive, random, colorful lights pass along the walls and floor. Other than that, the entire room is white, as is most of the palace.

The leader walks alongside his usual helper. "I understand that you all view the Mother Confessor and Mord-Sith as the greatest additions to Blue Paradise?" he asks.

"Yes, my grace. They are a deliciously frustrating pair. The island seems to eat up their interaction, and other such emotions, and reflect them back to us in the most splendid ways. But of course...you already know this." He bows his head in respect.

The leader narrows his eyes on one of the moving lights at the wall as he stops there; it displays two women smiling happily at each other, then other similar exchanges. The most intimate of relations are never displayed. "That, I do," he replies.

The helper moves beside him and beams brightly as he watches the lights display Cara and Kahlan's forms. "Just look around at our fellow Brothers and Sisters. We know that their union does not bode well for the outside world, but the people have never been this carefree. The Mother Confessor and Mord-Sith's love is one we have never experienced before. The most challenging. The most exciting. And indeed the deepest."

_The deepest, I have no doubt_, the leader muses. "Now... If only the Seeker was aware of such reality; it just might snap him back to his senses. And save that world of his he so cherishes."

IIII

Atop the waterfall overlooking the lake, Cara lies on her belly as she peers over the edge. Below, she sees the cascading water collide over the many rocks and into the massive lake, mist-like formations rising just above it. Overhead, in the tree leaning a little ways in front of her, birds can be heard chirping louder than usual, the sunlight agitating a few of the newborns. Cara listens more to the sound of the rain-like atmosphere, wondering just how it is she has been granted this peace.

Kahlan relaxes a few feet behind her, legs crossed and watching her intently. Kahlan does not know how they have managed to go two days without becoming intimate...in every sense of the word...but she has had enough of "taking it slow." Kissing Cara is nice. It is extremely nice. But she is now hungry for something else altogether. Extremely aware of this desire, she bites on her bottom lip as she eyes the muscles flexing in Cara's back. The Mord-Sith is raking her hand against the rock's edge, and Kahlan can think of many other things she'd like those hands to be doing.

"Just imagine if we jumped down there in the wrong way," Cara says with a wicked grin. "It would be 'Bye-bye, island,' I suppose."

"Do you want to?"

Cara frowns, eyes focusing on what she often considers "the bottomness," and asks, "Go flying to my death? I should think not."

Kahlan giggles. "No, Cara, I mean..." She looks shyly to the grass.

Cara turns to view a look she knows all too well now — Kahlan's "I want to but you know" look. "Oh," is all Cara says, genuinely surprised.

Kahlan looks back up at the blonde and shakes her hands nervously; Cara slides away from the edge, a little closer to her, answering, "You know I always want to, Kahlan."

It's quiet for a long time, save the waterfall and wildlife.

Eyeing Cara in the face, Kahlan places two shaky hands on either side of the Mord-Sith's thighs. "Cara...," she says, "I want to touch you...there."

Cara nearly chuckles. _There? __ You mean between my legs?_ What is with you, Confessor? We performed pretty sordid acts that first time, and yet still all you can say is "there"? ...Keeper... Well, I suppose it is my fault; I never let you touch me "there."

Kahlan can see it — Cara is amused. _Amused at my expense? _Kahlan leaves all reservations behind, and Cara has no time to process before the woman is pushing her to the ground and pinning her shoulders to its grassy floor. "This isn't a game, Cara," she hisses. "We've played long enough."

Cara tries to sit up. "I know -"

Kahlan places the softest kiss the Mord-Sith has ever experienced to those full lips, rubbing their noses together tentatively, lightly. I_ want to be tender with you, Cara, but I can only imagine how you like it. _"I'm in charge this time," Kahlan asserts.

Cara does not know what to make of this in-charge Kahlan, but she knows she likes it. "Yes, Mistress," she complies, wide grin pulling at her lips.

Kahlan quickly starts to unbuckle the blonde's belt. "No talking unless I say so."

"Kahlan, you don't have to unbuckl-"

A freckled hand swiftly covers Cara's mouth. _Shhhh, _Kahlan's eyes show what she means without her having to say it_. _Their gazes lock and it is as though only they exist, as Kahlan straddles her; Cara can feel the extent of Kahlan's arousal on her belly. _I really do that to you, don't I, Kahlan?_

Kahlan smiles knowingly, as if answering "Yes," before releasing her hold on that pouty mouth and making sure to pull one of Cara's hands to her breasts.

Cara is slack-jawed, staring at her tan hand on the tender area of Kahlan's skin as though it is a first-time occurrence. _So beautiful... So soft. _She adds pressure, and Kahlan's releases a loud, frustrated moan.

"Do you like that, Cara?" Kahlan asks, eyes closed. "Do you like touching me like this?"

Cara nearly finds release right there."Yes, Kahlan."

"Touch the other one," Kahlan commands, and Cara certainly does not have to be told twice; Kahlan whispers her name over and over again, and it is the most alluring thing Cara has ever heard. Suddenly, the brunette is staring down at her, eyes penetrating, and it is taking all of Cara's restraint not to flip the woman over and take her now.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you, Cara?"

Cara has no idea why she's suddenly so nervous, but she is. Kahlan has started to slowly gyrate against her. And, quite frankly, the woman looks starved.

"You asked me before when I first started to desire you, but you already know, don't you?" Kahlan continues. "That night under the full moon. I believe I hinted it to you before."

Cara's breath is uneven and she can barely think past wanting to make Kahlan stop taunting her like this. The brunette has started to grind against her in perfect rhythm to the momentum of her chest._ Kahlan, you dirty, little tease_.

"You thought I was a tease before..." Kahlan notes, pausing for dramatic effect, "you have no idea." She grins wickedly, eyes flashing a dangerous blue. "Undo my laces... Now."

Cara hurries to loosen the ties at the brunette's chest, but -

"**-**Slowly," Kahlan commands.

_Damn you, woman! _Cara does as told, unable to hide the frustration on her face any longer.

Kahlan's hands move to continue removing the blonde's belt. "I'm not stupid, Cara. I know I don't have to unbuckle this... Not to feel and take you in the way that I want."

Cara halts, breath heavy, eyes doing their best not to look up at her. _This woman must be the Keeper in disguise_, she muses. She's never heard Kahlan talk this way. _You're playing me again, Kahlan. And all it does is make me want to rip this top off you even more and -_

Cara gasps. Kahlan's hands are now under her skirt, circling near her most private area. "I love how it frustrates you so," she says, leaning down to place another soft kiss to the blonde's lips. Cara moans. _Can hardly breathe._

Kahlan abruptly sits, ripping open her own top, freeing her chest of its restraint, but more importantly, exposing it to Cara.

Cara stares, clearly unable to process this...this version of Kahlan.

Kahlan moves to lie over her, pressing their bodies close as they eye each other curiously. "What do you like, Cara?" She bends down to lick at Cara's throat, taking delight in the whimper that is released from the Mord-Sith's throat. "Do you like to be touched?"_ I'll touch you, Cara. Any way you so desire._

Cara shuts her eyes tight, grabbing a handful of Kahan's hair and pulling it upward, a desperate plea for the woman to stop. Kahlan, however, resists the pull, biting at the blonde's chin, before saying, "I take that as a yes." She sits back and starts to yank Cara's skirt down tanned hips, past slim but muscled legs, until it is completely discarded. Groaning at having to move away to take care of her own clothing, she hurries as Cara's eyes fling open in disappointment by the loss of contact just in time to see the brunette quickly discarding her skirt in turn.

"Just you wait, I'm coming," Kahlan says.

The way the brunette is sitting allows partial view of her womanhood, and Cara eyes it intently.

Kahlan smirks. "Like that, don't you?" She shows her more. "And do you like this as well?" She grins.

Cara nearly growls._ That's enough! _She lunges forward, but Kahlan meets her halfway, both going to their knees, and then it happens — Cara feels them as though they are agiels designed to burn her very flesh. Kahlan is touching her "there." _Creator! _Cara closes her eyes at the unexpected contact, bracing her hands against Kahlan's shoulders as she lets the woman explore.

Kahlan watches Cara's various expressions, in complete and utter awe, as she lets herself work_._

Cara grits her teeth. _Feels so good_.

Kahlan smiles._ And when I do this here..._ She plays in a profound way_.__.. _Cara's fingers dig deeper into Kahlan's shoulders..._ ...it drives Cara wild. _Kahlan smiles wider. _This is definitely the most sensitive part of the female anatomy. The most pleasurable._

Cara can hardly contain herself, feeling and hearing Kahlan do this to her. _It's clear the woman has never familiarized herself with her own womanhood._ _But, surely, she has seen this part of the female anatomy before._

Just as Cara starts to indulge herself, Kahlan breaks the blonde's sense of concentration, asking, "Cara, I want to see."

Beyond heated and sexually frustrated, Cara wastes no time pondering the brunette's request. Swiftly lying back, she lets her, watching Kahlan watch her.

_Mmm, Cara_. That staring, as though Kahlan has just discovered gold, is enough to make Cara reconsider jumping off the cliff.

"It's amazing, Cara," Kahlan says.

Cara looks up to the sky, unable to bear watching that face any longer. But just as she becomes settled watching the clouds pass over, she feels Kahlan take her. "Kahlan!"

"Relax, Cara. I have this...under control." Kahlan works well. "You're so in shape, Cara."

Cara bites down on a knuckle, looking off to the side.

Kahlan's free hand runs along the woman's abdomen, and Kahlan's name repeatedly escapes her lips.

"Cara, you should really learn to get a hold of yourself," the brunette teases, lying against her as she continues to work.

Cara wraps her legs around Kahlan's waist, using a hand to sink into the brunette's hair and pull her up for a soul-searing kiss. _Two can play this game,_ her mind supplies as she quickly dominates the brunette's tongue. _You can stay in charge, but I'm not just going to be your bitch. _She moves a hand between Kahlan's legs," and Kahlan gasps, ceasing her administrations.

Kahlan knows she shouldn't be shocked, but her breath temporarily catches in her throat. "Who...who said you could do that?" she asks, barely above a whisper.

Cara grins against the woman's chin. "Are you going to stop me?"

Kahlan shifts, motioning for Cara to lift up enough so that she can undo the laces at the blonde's top. She has them free in no time. And, flinging the top over her shoulder, crushes back into the woman, preparing to do what will take them to their climaxes. "Of course not," she finally answers.

Simultaneously, their fingers explore each other's nether regions. Panting and moving swiftly, their free hands grab at every accessible part of each other's exposed flesh, desperately trying to feed this sex-based hunger calling out to them. A hunger which refuses to be sated. A hunger which will tie them together for as long as they live.

_Cara, you make me feel wonderful things. Such wonderful things. I... I... You like me doing this to you, don't you, Cara?_

_Mmm. Kahlan. This feeling... You make me... Make me feel... No... Only physical..._

_I could get lost in you, Cara._

_I love being this close to you, Kahlan._

_Want to bring you joy._

_Bring me joy, Cara._

It isn't long before both women collapse against each other, panting, and completely bested after having achieved unbelievable release.

IIII

At a nearby river near the village of the Mud People, the tall grass adds a level of privacy to the area, a level of intimacy. Coron, arms folded, stands by the stream, looking into it as though it is the most fascinating piece of scenery he has ever laid eyes upon; Kae stands a little ways behind him, watching his profile patiently. "Why'd you bring us out here?" he asks her. "Don't we have a battle to take part in?"

"That battle is an hour away," Kae answers.

Coron shrugs. "Figures you would know." He sighs. " How'd you get rid of the Seeker anyway? Every time I turn around, he's following you like a lost puppy."

"Take off your clothes."

Coron's eyes go wide. _Did she just..._His full mouth drops open in shock as he turns to view the brunette.

Kae simply arches an eyebrow. "You heard me."

Coron clinches his jaw. "Now you listen here, woman." He starts to stride toward her, but halts a second afterward; Kae is already pulling her white dress down over her shoulders. "The Seeker will not be disrupting us, and neither will anyone else," she says._ After all, we cannot have lust clouding our judgment during battle._

Coron sneers. "You think I want to touch you? After you let him lie with you?"

Kae takes one step closer, now completely naked. "I did no such thing."

"What else am I or other people to believe when you have the Seeker sleep in your dwelling at night instead of your own husband?!"

Kae takes another step closer. "Let the villagers think what they want. But you?... It is vital that the Seeker remember the Mother Confessor. To do this, he must experience close to the same level of intimacy he had with her. And that is with me, which includes sleeping alongside me. While I took the bed, he took the floor."

Coron looks to the dirt."You expect me to believe that?"

Kae takes yet another step closer, now a breath away from Coron."I do."

Coron looks up into her eyes, his own showing fury, anger...lust. "You hurt me," he says softly.

Kae touches two hands to either side of his face, her features showing the most sincerity she has exhibited in days. "And for that, I am sorry." She leans in to softly kiss his throat. "I don't know the full extent of the change in my personality, Coron. But I know that I love you... Only you."

Coron wants to push her away, to make her feel the anguish he has felt for the past two days. But, alas, he finds that he cannot. _I'm going to murder Cara and Kahlan_, he muses.

"You remember," Kae starts, "when I scraped my knee after chasing that senile, old woman's chickens?"

Coron chuckles.

"And you kissed it all better?" Kae continues. She breathes into his neck, and he knows his arousal is all too evident. "I want to kiss you all better now," she says.

_To the underworld with the Creator!_Coron's mind supplies as he swiftly takes her to the ground, burying his head between beautiful breasts, and placing sweet, tender kisses there.

Kae reaches for the bulge in his pants."So big, Coron."

The blond fighter tries his best to silence the girly whimpering escaping his lips; Kae hurriedly yanks down his pants and guides him. "Unbelievable!" she exclaims.

"Spirits!" Coron answers.

Kae laughs mockingly. "There will be nothing holy about what we're about to do, Mr. Maler."

Coron loses the battle to prolong the lustful ache of his nether region, and takes her passionately; Kae let's her head fall back at the sensation.

IIII

Cara sits farther away from the cliff's edge, knees bent upward as Kahlan nibbles on her back, both still naked as the day they were born.

"Cara...," Kahlan says breathlessly, "I love your muscles... I love so many things about you."

A complex mix of emotions bombard Cara's face, and Kahlan feels the blonde's back stiffen as she giggles against it a second later. "Why so quiet?" she asks.

"It's over, Kahlan," Cara replies.

Now Kahlan stiffens. And feeling this, Cara swiftly turns to her, seeing the fear in those gorgeous eyes. If the matter at hand was not so serious, it would almost be too cute for words. "No, Kahlan." Cara shakes her head. "I don't mean this...between us," she clarifies. "What happened last time - how I treated you - is not going to happen again. Okay?" She turns fully toward the brunette, and cups that vulnerable face. "I was a fool to ever turn you away."

Kahlan lets out sigh of relief at hearing this, and tries to brighten up. "Cara, what's going on?"

Cara releases her hold on Kahlan and looks to the grassy floor. "It's just that it's no longer there - all the easily-said feelings. No longer on the tip of my tongue. I'm...I don't know how to talk to you anymore."

Kahlan sits back, extremely intrigued."You mean the wish has worn off?"

Cara shrugs. "Well, I did only ask for it to last until I got you back... I take it that the island perceived that as us...as us...having..." Cara looks off to the side shyly.

Kahlan giggles."Now who's the one who can't talk dirty?"

Cara folds her arms across her chest, biting on her lower lip with a frown. "This isn't funny, Kahlan." She meets the woman's warm, blue stare. "And I can talk dirty any day. Certainly dirtier than you, Miss Lady Bits."

Kahlan lightly punches her in the arm for this.

"What was all that dominant talk anyhow?" Cara asks, ignoring the punch.

"I just wanted to make sure I was...satisfying enough."

"By not being yourself?"

Kahlan arches an eyebrow. "Again, look who's talking."

Cara diverts her eyes.

"I wanted to...," Kahlan continues, then pauses, not knowing exactly what to say. "This isn't easy, Cara, exposing myself like this. I already wonder if this time was good enough, considering that our first tim-"

"- Was this time better than our first time?"

Kahlan looks to the ground for a bit, then back up at the blonde. "Both times have been good, Cara. But our first time -"

"- Damn. I knew it," Cara interrupts again, raising her hands exasperatedly before lowering them to the grass. "We should have never done it in front of those odd lights, and I should have never requested two full hours. Me? I can go two hours, with a few breaks in between. But you? Never experienced it. I spoiled you, I know it. "

Kahlan laughs. Cara can be quite egotistical, even if subconsciously. "I was going to say...," Kahlan begins, "our first time is of course going to seem more special, Cara. It was our first time together. My first time ever... Well, discounting the incident that separated me into two years ago." She places two hands on the blonde's thighs. "But just know...that every time with you will be cherished in my heart. This time was just as exciting, if not more so, seeing as I finally got to...explore."

Cara chuckles at what's left of the raven-haired woman's modesty, and looks up at the overhanging tree for a moment. "You know...I won't love you, Kahlan."

Kahlan seems fascinated by the blonde's throat, and Cara looks back down to meet her gaze.

"Before...," Cara continues, " when I told you I loved you, you should know I meant only as a friend. You were right about that."

The briefest hint of sadness can be seen as having glazed over Kahlan's eyes. She tries to think of something to say. "It is -"

"- You," Cara interrupts yet again, "will not love me, and I will not love you. It is okay." She stands and glares down at the brunette."But don't ever think you can top me in love-making again. Dirty talk is my specialty." Cara flashes a huge grin, snatches up her clothing and stalks off, leaving Kahlan to think to herself.

Kahlan rolls over on her belly, placing her hands under her chin for support. "Won't love me, she says? Like I need her love anyhow. Alright, there was that one time - a few times - during our initial lovemaking. But what does that matter? I was simply caught up in the moment... Wanted someone to need me. Yes... That's all it was."

IIII

Outside their shelter, a short time later, Cara, now fully dressed, paces and back forth, raking hands through her hair every other second. "Why'd I tell her that? That I won't love her. Don't I already?" she questions herself, scrunching up her nose. "No, no. Love is for the weak. The whipped. White even agrees with that." She sighs._ And who cares? I'm hungry._ She looks over to the tree at the right of their shelter, closer to the shore. Bananas dangle from its top. _That'll do. And afterwards, I'll show Kahlan what dirty talk really is._

IIII

In the Wilds, some leagues away from the village of the Mud People, half an hour past eleven into the day, the sun shines brightly on an open grassland of mostly unchanging, flat plains with tall grass. A place where trees are few and far between.

All of the Mud Men stand armed and prepared for battle, some with spears, knives, swords, fighting bows, and even axes. Bow and arrows were decided as ineffective for this particular fight. Their home-made armor suits them well, hard enough for protection, light enough for great agility. Zedd spelled the material just in case; it was the least he could do without draining himself completely.

The women and children are protected back in underground parts of the village, also aided by Zedd.

And now, Solan, Bird Man, Richard, Zedd, Coron and Kae stand alongside the villagers, all armored and all with their own individual choice of weapons.

Coron, beside Solan, thanks Bird Man for joining them.

Solan translates:"Bird Man says do you think him weak? That he would not help defend his people?"

"No, that's not what -''

"- He says you and your woman have brought harm to his land, and that he let you. It is now his duty to take care of your mess."

Coron risks a glance at Bird Man, and finds the piercing, soft brown eyes barely acknowledging him before retuning to the field.

In the distance, a figure becomes visible. Long, dark cloak flowing in the wind. Long blond hair that refuses to be tamed. Glowing eyes displaying a rare, deep power. It is Nicci.

As this realization dawns on everyone, the air become tense and everyone's breathing slows.

"She's alone," Coron observes.

Kae narrows her eyes. "No, she isn't."

Suddenly, a sick, deafening laugh carries throughout the wind — Nicci's laugh. As she begins to glow a bright red, D'Haran soldiers and Mord-Sith inexplicably emerge from her body. Ghost-like at first, then turning solid, multiplying as though some instant form of breeding. They emerge beside and behind her, and before long, an entire army stands.

Many of the Mud Men gasp. They are outnumbered, at least by one hundred, and one would question how the army was able to travel so fast if not for Kae having explained the whole ordeal earlier. Being outnumbered is something they'd expected, but not this type of sorcery. Had the Supreme Seer not seen this?

Bird Man raises his spear, as well as his blade; Solan looks just as surprised as the rest by what has just transpired, but also takes a defensive stance; Coron flexes his hands at his sides.

Zedd doesn't even attempt to hide his shock. "The blood duplication spell," he informs. "The power to temporarily share your han with a great many people, and also control their fate at will. Bound by blood, essentially the same person in essence. I've only seen it done once in my lifetime, for it takes a very powerful wielder to carry out such an abomination. This must be one of the reasons Nicci is only just now attacking us. Rest was surely needed afterward."

Richard frowns. "Zedd, are you saying that every last one of these soldiers and Mord-Sith have the power to wield magic?"

"More likely they are all protected by it," Zedd responds. "By whatever means Nicci has cast on them. She is not so stupid to grant them full access to her han."

Coron grabs his sticks, now laced with iron and metal bands, one fierce blade emerging from their center. He'd taken Kae's concerns to heart after all. "Well, now that's two times you've seen it, wizard," he remarks.

The D'Harans and Mord-Sith have started charging toward them, as Coron turns to Kae. "Are you sure you're up to battle?" he asks.

Kae eyes the charging men and women. "It's like I told you, Coron. In the future, you are to teach me a variety of fighting techniques. For this battle, I have drawn on those skills. It will no doubt now change that future, but that cannot be helped."

In the distance, the ground opens up for a good number of Nicci's army, falling to their deaths in the spiked pit below. The Mud People had camouflaged the trap with the rest of the lush green.

The remaining army stops, halting each other and pulling a few to safety, as they stare down at their fallen comrades. Metal and wooden spikes emerge from every part of the contorted bodies — heads, eyes, necks, chests, limbs. Bloodied and some still dying as they scream in pain.

Coron smiles. "A trap I've seen far too often, but it seems they haven't. Looks like the fight has just become more even."

Kae smiles back. "Well, I do think ahead."

The remaining soldiers and Mord-Sith charge from around the large hole in the ground, but a few get caught up in large, bare trap-like creations set up sporadically at areas especially for them. The traps clamp down on their bodies, snapping a few in half.

Once the army finally make it to Coron, Kae and their allies, the sound of metal clashing against metal, steel clashing against steel fills the air. Bird Man rams his spear through the leg of one D'Haran, bringing the enemy to his knees and using the long blade to slit the other man's throat. The bird leader is back up in no time afterward, fending off more who try to slay him.

Richard knees one soldier to the gut before snapping his neck, then turning his blade to clash against the agiel of a tall Mord-Sith. Solan slashes four men all at once with his axe, all at thigh level, and leaving all but two with no legs. Coron flips so that his legs grip tightly around a Mord-Sith's head, slinging her to the ground as he slams two sticks into her chest. But once he stands, another Mord-Sith comes up behind him, pressing a hard agiel to his back. He falls to his knees screaming in agony, quite certain that he has never felt anything like this before and certainly nothing as painful.

Kae removes her dagger from the eye of a fallen soldier, looking across to Coron. "Coron!" she calls.

Zedd blasts the Mord-Sith towering over Coron with wizard's fire before she even has time to repel his magic. Coron is set free, but there is no time to spare, as a burly man is upon him in an instant, raising his sword to center in on its target. On reflex, Coron jams a stick into the man's groin, halting him in place as the scum falls to the side. He soon ends the soldier's life.

Kae finally makes it to Coron, having slashed and spun through a few attackers. She embraces him tightly, placing desperate kisses to his cheek."I told you that would happen! Didn't I tell you?!"

Coron smiles against her neck."I don't listen very well."

She laughs."You silly, silly boy," she says between kisses.

Their embrace, however, is interrupted by an approaching Mord-Sith. "Kae!" Coron screams, seeing the woman steadily up close the distance behind her. Kae sees one approaching Coron as well. They pull away from each other only for a split second, moving back-to-back as they fend off their attackers.

Further off, Nicci grins beside Alaina. Wanting to show the Seeker and anyone else who dare challenge her just what awaits them, she raises her hands and is instantly able to control any number of her army. They glow blood red, a reflection of her own glowing state, as she controls them like puppets, selecting a group at a time.

One soldier is used to kill two Men Mud, getting past the armor and piercing their bodies by plunging the sword through their arm pits. Another soldier is proven immune to harm when a Mud Man tries to bring him down with a whack to the shoulder by way of a fighting bow; the soldier brings him close with the twist of an arm, removing the armor with a slash of his sword, then plunging it deep within the Mud Man's heart.

Nicci soon gathers an even larger group of "puppets," colliding back to back as they fight, much like Coron and Kae, who barely have time to notice Nicci's strange surge of power.

Alaina looks impatient beside Nicci."I told you to allow to me to fight," she hisses.

Nicci elevates a few Mord-Sith high into the sky, sending them crashing down, agiels out as they are scattered into a group of Mud Men.

"And I told you no," she finally replies, briefly allowing herself to look at the woman. "You're much too valuable to me, Alaina."

Alaina smiles at that, but Nicci has no more time to spare on such sentimentalities. She refocuses on controlling random parts of her arsenal, while Solan flips from one side to the other, spinning his axe into attacker after another.

Richard slides across the dirt slashing at D'Haran legs, his sword glowing bright red. Zedd blasts a few soldiers, but is blown back himself when one Mord-Sith repels his magic. Richard rushes in front of him, fending off the medium-sized blonde attempting to end his grandfather.

Alaina nods in the direction of her fellow Sisters."Our enemies aren't as weak as we thought they'd be."

Nicci squints. "Not important, as long as we have her."

A faded, yellow block of mist appears before Nicci's eyes, allowing her to zoom in and out on all the fighters, searching for one in particular.

"Keep this up, "Alaina notes, "and you'll be drained of power before long."

But Nicci spots who it is she seeks — Kae Andric. "I see her," she says. "Quite the spitting image of the Mother Confessor. Daggers and all." She collects a group of "puppets" to stop at nothing to get to the Supreme Seer; those men and Mord-Sith make their relentless way toward Kae and Coron, killing any and every Mud Man attempting to stop them.

Seeing the immensity of Nicci's power, Bird Man decides he will not tolerate such an outmatch any longer. He uses the bone carved whistle that hangs around his neck to silently summon a flock of eagles. They appear within seconds, and, after them, a murder of crows. Suddenly, the sounds of screams and moans of anguish are drowned out by the sounds of loud, angry, and very hungry birds. Wings flap strongly in the wind, and the eagles and crows seem to have a comradery, as only one thing is on their minds — kill all who oppose the bird king.

Most of the fighting stops, as everyone looks up to the sky. The birds quickly descend, on every D'Haran soldier and Mord-Sith in their sight, teaming up to tear at flesh, clothing and even to dismantle armor. Soldiers cry out for Nicci. Mord-Sith scream.

Coron is flabbergasted._ What in the_... "Why didn't he do that in the first place?"

Nicci and Alaina take a step back, clearly surprised and unhinged. To say that Nicci had not expected anything like this would be an understatement. Curse_ those seers,_ she nearly voices aloud_. They couldn't have at least warned me of this? And that the Seeker would be here?_

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Nicci envelopes herself and Alaina in a clear, protective shield. She doesn't have the power to save all of her army, however, deciding to defend a few by cocooning them as well before collapsing into Alaina's arms, just as Lei Ti comes running out into the field. He does not bear a mock sword this time, a real one in his grasp instead. It is much too big for his seven-year-old frame, but he is fearless, approaching a protected D'Haran and slashing at him.

Coron and Kae see this, and Coron's face drops._ No, Lei Ti__. _Butnot one to be discounted, he boy is holding his own against the D'Haran, his pudgy little face scrunching up as his light green eyes blaze with fury. The D'Haran tries to play off the child's skill — this little boy who is matching him blow for blow. He laughs at the pest, as both the boy and a few birds futily try to do him harm. In another second, he plunges the sword deep within the little one's heart.

"Lei Ti!" Coron screams.

Richard and Zedd, along with Solan and Bird Man, turn just in time to see the exchange as well. Kae grips Coron's shoulders, but he runs off in the direction of the fallen boy.

Kae looks to the ground, feeling the emptiness and grave tragedy of this day. _Cara and Kahlan, is your love truly this destructive?...Or is my and Coron's? _

IIII

Kahlan approaches Cara, seeing the blonde sitting atop a tree near their shelter, snacking on a banana. She is hungry as well, but — like last time — it is not for food. "Cara...get down from there," she demands, looking up at the woman. "I want...I want to...do more things with you." She swiftly looks to the ground, red tint staining her cheeks.

Cara chuckles, taking another bite out of her banana."I'm going to start calling you tomato."

"What?" Kahlan looks back up at her.

"Because of how you blush all the time. Tomato."

"Cara..."

"If you can't say it, Kahlan, we shouldn't be doing it."

Kahlan stomps her foot. "What am I supposed to say? I want you to touch my lady bits?"

Cara bursts out laughing, nearly falling out of the tree.

"Cara!" Kahlan finds offense.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Cara assures, thinking that Kahlan was worried about her safety and not her mocking. She drops to the ground, sitting before the brunette.

Kahlan sits as well, both initially laughing awkwardly.

Cara throws the half-eaten banana over her shoulder. _This is the perfect time. I know a word that should do the trick, _she concludes_, _remembering her secret vow to find a word that will prove to Kahlan just how dirty of intimacy-talker she is. First, she moves a little closer to the woman, eyeing her up and down. And like clockwork, Kahlan blushes.

"Cara, stop looking at me like that," the brunette admonishes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Cara moves to blow on it. "I have a name for it, you know - for your lady bits."

Kahlan moves back to stare the blonde in the face, arching an eyebrow. "You do?"

Cara puckers her lips, deducing: _It's a fairly new term for a woman's nether region. One I heard travelers utter back some time in a brothel, but it will suffice. _She purrs its execution: "Puunya."

_Puunya? _Kahlan scrunches her nose_. I've never heard of such a word for -_

"**- **Your puunya will be well taken care of, Kahlan." Cara pulls the woman into her._ J__udging by the way you, Confessor, are now blushing, it will more than suffice. _She pushes the brunette back onto the sand and quickly mounts her.

Kahlan shivers, gripping Cara's shoulders.

"I was trying to eat my banana in peace," Cara continues, "but since you want me for this at the moment, I suppose I will have to oblige." She crushes her lips against the brunette's, quickly and eagerly invading the woman's mouth with her tongue.

That tongue right now, with the remnants of fresh banana and promise of things to come, is the sweetest thing Kahlan has ever tasted. _Cara..._

Cara breaks the kiss, her eyes boring into Kahlan's; Kahlan waits, anticipates — mouth slightly parted and chest heaving.

"Make sure to return the favor," the blonde adds. And with that, she moves her head below Kahlan's waist and plunges forward.

"Ahhhhh!" Kahlan squeals.

Cara grunts, moving back to swiftly pull Kahlan's skirt away. "And stop wearing clothes. It stops Puunya from being well taken care of."

Kahlan unhinges at that. _Damn it, Cara. __Okay, you win. You win. You always win. You are the queen of dirty talk._

Cara chuckles, then does her work for the woman she so adores. _Who needs love?_


	12. PART 11

**Note: **Suggestive scenes between Cara and Kahlan tamed just a tiny bit (barely noticeable), as this is the PG-13/TV-14 version. The more explicit sexual language and other similarly explicit scenes are always available at LiveJournal under the same story title/user name.

IIII

Coron feels his heart constrict in ways he never thought possible. The little boy who'd started out as his rival had now worked his way into that heart. He makes his way through the many dead bodies lining the field, his mind going over how he never thought the battle would be over so quickly, but that it can only be described as a good thing. If not for the remaining lives of the Mud People being spared, then for making his way to Lei Ti much easier.

Seeing Coron approach, the soldier who slew the little boy takes off in the direction in which Nicci and Alaina fled, along with the other protected soldiers and Mord-Sith.

The eagles and crows ascend upward back into the sky and return to whence they came, with another blow of the whistle by Bird Man.

Kae, Richard, Zedd and Solan gather together as Coron spots a protected Mord-Sith tripping over a few lifeless bodies in an attempt to scurry away. Realizing his chance, he runs toward her and is towering over the woman in seconds.

Still on the ground, the lone Mord-Sith rolls over to face Coron with a smile. "You can't hurt me," she boasts.

"Do you want to know your future?" Coron asks.

"What?" The confused Mord-Sith furrows her eyebrows.

Kae, apparently knowing exactly what Coron has planned, hurries to stand at his side in front of the woman. Solan and the others watch, with Richard looking as though he wants to run to Kae. But Zedd holds him back.

"We are offering you the chance to know your future in exchange for the Breath of Life," Kae clarifies, as further, into the field, the remaining soldiers and Mord-Sith join Nicci and Alaina. Seeing the Supreme Seer and blond boy standing over one of her fellow Sisters of the Agiel, Alaina scowls, reaching for a pouch at her waist. Grabbing a handful of the powder it holds, she throws the particles into the air over her and her remaining army and they vanish in the blink of an eye.

Kae nods in the former direction of Alaina and Nicci. "Your comrades have abandoned you," she notes.

The Mord-Sith looks over her shoulder and then back to Coron and Kae, doing her best to conceal her sudden rise of panic .

"Many would kill to be in your position right now," Kae carries on. "To know of one's fate, to possibly have the power to alter such a fate."

The Mord-Sith looks to her side, watching some of the Mud Men help up some of their fellow wounded. With resigned defeat, she returns her gaze to the couple and looks to the dirt.

Coron sneers, yanking her up by her neckguard. "Hurry." He ushers the Mord-Sith toward Lei Ti's lifeless body.

Kae looks in Richard and Zedd's direction, nodding and letting them know that all has been handled.

Coron pushes the Mord-Sith down in front of Lei Ti, just as Bird Man approaches to peer down at the woman himself. After some hesitance and a few more angry glares from the two men, she soon bends over the little one's mouth to release the miraculous mist into his very being.

Kae and Richard, as well as Zedd and Solan, soon join Coron's side. What seems like hours of agonizing worry and waiting only turns out to be several seconds before Lei Ti is coughing and looking up at Coron. "Friend?" he queries, furrowing his tiny eyebrows.

Coron beams brightly. "Lei Ti!" He pushes the Mord-Sith out of the way and quickly brings the boy into a tight embrace. "Lei Ti... Lei Ti."

Kae smiles in relief; Zedd pats Richard on the back and looks off into distance. "The blood duplication spell Nicci exacted should have drained her of all her han... For the time being," he says.

Richard frowns, looking at many of the dead Mord-Sith. "Zedd, you will need to burn the bodies, in case one of the Mord-Sith return and uses the Breath of Life." He eyes the lone Mord-Sith on the ground behind Coron eyeing him with clear disdain.

"Already on it, my boy." Zedd moves ahead, unleashing his wizard's fire on their dead enemies in a matter of moments.

Bird Man says something to Coron, as Arbin, Breginderin and other Mud Men tend to more of their injured.

"Because they should not be called into violence without much forethought," Solan translates.

Coron, holding Lei Ti tightly to his chest, looks up at Bird Man in confusion.

"Earlier, you asked why he didn't call the birds sooner...," Solan clarifies. "He says that is why."

Coron holds Lei Ti closer to him, eyes remaining on Bird Man as he does; Kae kneels beside him, offering a comforting hand.

IIII

In a tall grassy area of the Wilds, Alaina, on her knees as she holds Nicci in her grasp, growls at the remainder of her group. "I said go!" she snipes.

A cautious soldier objects, "But Sister Nicci said -"

"-To make your way back to the palace if our initial plan were to fail, did she not?"

The others look to her with clear knowledge that she is correct.

"This is only the beginning," Alaina carries on. "Sister Nicci and I are to continue on without you. That was the plan before, and that is the plan now. You are to make it back to the palace and inform Lord Rahl that we have not given up and will get him that seer no matter the cost. You know where we left the horses, and you have enough water between you to last you through your travel until you at least reach the nearest tavern... Now go!"

There is obvious reluctance among the soldiers and Mord-Sith to do what Alaina orders, but nevertheless, they soon start to depart.

Alaina looks down at Nicci who rests on her lap._ Foolish woman, _she scowls. "Nicci... I'm here," she says.

IIII

It is half an hour past one hour into midday when Cara, buck naked and panting, jumps over a flower bush...landing in the plush grass next to a small, white furry creature. "Oh, White," she utters, "you gotta help me. She's relentless" Gasps for air consume her. "Insatiable...wants to do it this way and that... She's...she's...tiring me out. My arms and legs are sore and everything."

White turns away, burying his head between his paws.

"What do you mean you don't know who I am, that you don't recognize me?" Cara questions. "It's just a haircut." She gets her breathing under control. "I know I should have shown you earlier, and that I've been busy, but it's Kahlan, you see -"

White buries his head even further. Cara pouts. She really adores Kahlan, and her desire, she does. But there are times when even a Mord-Sith could do with some rest. "Oh, c'omn, White. I only put you here because there's too much fruit everywhere else. You'd keel over. I especially wished for this part of the island to be your comfy little home." She rubs White's back. "I've been busy with Kahlan. We've become intimate again. I got her back just like I said I would. But now she's starved for it. And worse, she wouldn't even return the favor for a certain act we partook in by the banana tree near the shore, saying she's scared and doesn't know how. And you should see the banana trees now, White. They're huge... But, anyway, when Kahlan refused me, I refused to do her favorite act in turn. I said 'no more,' and that's where we are now. She's become hungrier for the other stuff, and...and...she won't stop."

White turns to look at the blonde.

"Let you watch?" Cara considers. "We've been over this before."

White digs his paws into the grass.

Cara shrugs. "I suppose you're right. You are coming of age. I'm going to have to get you a nice female rabbit." She points a finger at him. "But not too many Baby Whites, okay? We have enough animals around here."

"Cara!" a voice sounds off nearby.

Cara quickly shushes her animal. "That's her, White. The flesh demon. Come to take more, and more." She scoops him up and dashes behind a wide tree.

Kahlan approaches the flower bush area, right outside of the line of bushes. "Cara! I know you're out here," she attests. "I followed your trail.'

Cara is trying her best to keep White still, but the furry little animal isn't having any of it. "White, work with me here, okay?" she whispers. White's hind legs kick her in the chest. "What?" she asks. "I need to face my fears?" She pouts, still whispering. "Who put you in charge?... And I am most certainly not afraid of Kahlan, or of intimate relations with Kahlan. I am Mord-Sith."

White flips out from behind the tree, and Kahlan spots him. "Ah-ha," the brunette affirms.

Cara sighs; Kahlan grins. "Might as well come out, Cara."

Cara emerges from behind the tree, holding her hands up as if caught. Spotting Kahlan's equally naked form, she immediately drops her hands and looks off to the side.

Kahlan cocks her head. "Cara...you wouldn't be trying to hide from me, now would you?"

Cara shrugs. "Mord-Sith do not hide. We wait in the shadows... I was merely waiting in the shadows for you."

Kahlan giggles. Why Cara is acting so strangely, she does not know. But she'd thought the woman, a Mord-Sith no less, would be pleased with her overactive libido. Aside from raw, physical pleasure, she can't describe the desire herself, except to say that being with Cara so intimately makes her feel alive twice over, whole, as though not being with the blonde in such a way means that she is missing out on something so unbelievably special every second the woman's body is absent from her own. She looks up to the trees, then back down at her. "Cara, what's going on? You aren't even looking at me."

Cara swipes her foot along the grass, watching White stretch out. She hadn't noticed before that the creature has gotten quite plump. That, coupled with the fact that he just exposed her, frustrates her all the more. _You fat, little pest. I ought to skin your hide_. "It's like I told you before, Kahlan," she answers, deciding to deal with White later. "I don't know how to talk to you anymore... Not since we've become...intimate." She uncharacteristically blushes. "Your being naked makes it worse. When we're in the act, it's fine... But afterward...you're always so touchy-feely. I mean, why do you have to try and hold me like that?"

Clarity seems to dawn on Kahlan, and she folds her arms across her chest. "So that's it. It's not the physical intimacy you are running away from...but the emotional intimacy." She smiles wide. "And here I thought I was tiring the powerful Mord-Sith out."

Cara laughs nervously. _You were actually. _"Not likely, Confessor."

"Cara, do you realize you just talked to me just now? Just expressed yourself quite clearly?"

Cara still refuses to look up.

"Are you also upset that I didn't...," Kahlan continues, briefly pausing. "That I didn't perform that one act on you in turn?"

Now Cara folds her arms, still looking at the grass and occasionally White's lazy form. "You know that I am. It seems your teasing about licking me was really just teasing."

"Cara, that's not fair," Kahlan protests. "I don't know what I'm doing half the time! I want it to be good!"

Cara finally meets the brunette's gaze, suddenly livid. "Your hands and mouth sure move like they know what they're doing. And you doing any of that to me would be good, Confessor."

The intensity of Cara's glare is overwhelming to Kahlan, and she breaks the gaze, looking down to her own, slightly sandy feet.

Cara continues, "You could just copy what I do. Or better yet, I could thoroughly teach you."

"Cara..."

"Whatever the case, I will not perform your favorite act - the meeting of womanhood against womanhood again, like I did just moments ago - until you at least do me this one request."

Kahlan blazes her blue eyes into Cara's own with a frown. "Fine! But it will...it will...take a little time."

Cara throws her hands up into the air. "Look around, Confessor. All we have is time."

Kahlan nods, then looks down beside her. "Well... Until then..." She picks up a medium-sized, green animal, and holds it up before Cara. It is Mr. Turtle. "I thought it best that your pet bond with my pet, since we are now bonding...in almost every sense of the word."

Cara points a finger at Kahlan. "White cannot mate with Mr. Turtle."

Kahlan laughs. "I'm not talking about mating, silly." She makes a move to step over the flower bush.

Seeing this, Cara's eyes move over Kahlan's very enticing form and she becomes nervous again, quickly diverting her eyes elsewhere.

Kahlan walks before Cara and White and places the turtle in front of the rabbit, then stands tall as she beams down at the two. "See? They already love each other."

White bops Mr. Turtle in the head. Again. And then again.

Cara quickly snatches him up, looking at him protectively. "Your turtle attacked White!" She rubs the rabbit's fur.

Kahlan's mouth drops open in pure shock, and she scoops up her own pet. "Did not! If you had been looking the whole time, you would have seen who started the altercation."

Cara keeps her eyes on the white, furry animal, and pats him on the head. "There, there, White. I won't let the mean ole brunette blame a thing on you."

Kahlan grits her teeth. "Arrgh!" She starts to march away.

"Look at that, White." Cara shakes her head. "All that anger. So that's where Mr. Turtle gets it from."

Kahlan marches right back to the blonde, lips pulling into a sly grin. "You know...I noticed how you still refuse to look at my naked body, Cara."

Cara bites on her bottom lip at that, keeping her eyes trained on White.

Kahlan drags a hand along Cara's shoulder. "My being bare like this really does make you nervous now, doesn't it, Cara?"

_Must put thoughts of Naked Kahlan out of my mind. _"Please..." Cara objects, "just put on some clothes, Kahlan."

Kahlan grins wide, triumphant. "Looks like I wasn't the only one bluffing during our lovemaking." And with that, she saunters off.

Cara looks up to watch that tantalizing ass sway from side to side. She scoffs. _Ha! I don't need that right now. Nope. Not one bit. _She licks her lips._ Don't need to slap those delicately plump cheeks at all._ Her breathing a little irregular, she turns back to White. "Don't you worry, I saw it all, White." She grins wickedly. "You were completely right to bop that silly green thing on the head."

IIII

Forty marks past one hour into midday, in the large open area, framed by poll structures and a wooden floor, many Mud People stand under the protection of its flimsy roof. Many others stand just outside of it; some are the injured warriors from the battle with Nicci.

In front of the people are the elders, like last time, sitting in grass chairs lined side by side, their faces stern. And before them stand Coron, Kae, Richard, Zedd, and Solan.

The elders look to Coron and Kae before proceeding to whisper among each other. Finally, as all turn back to view the two outsiders, one of the elders in the middle speaks; it is in the language of the Mud People.

Solan translates, his eyes never leaving the six men. "They want you banished from this village. Not only have you caused great turmoil...but also the death of our own, one of which was brought back by the enemy. He is tainted now. This village is tainted."

Coron steps forward. He knows that the elders blame both of them, but if he can force their attention on only him, perhaps they will not be as harsh with Kae. "People of this land," he begins, "I know we have caused you much pain. And that it will take time for you to recover... I only ask that you know we did not mean this." He bows his head. "None of it... I cannot tell you how my heart sank at what happened to Lei Ti." He tries to school his emotions. _Mustn't appear weak._ "And I know 'sorry' isn't sufficient enough, but...I am... Deeply."

Solan translates for the elders, and they turn and whisper among each other again before returning their eyes to the outsiders. This time, one of the elders on the far left speaks.

"They want to know why you didn't choose a better mate," Solan says. "One who would keep you safe instead of bring you danger."

Coron keeps his head bowed, but frowns.

Kae locks her blue eyes on the elder, knowing that the comment is a slight against her and not the other way around. "You and your people know the story: Coron and I both had no idea what I was when we arrived here, only that we were...are both human. If I had known what would happen, our feet would have never ventured into your community. Like Coron, I am sorry for your loss... If that is not evident from my words, as they have lost some of their previous warmth in the light of my new gift - my new curse rather - then look upon your memory of me...to the girl I once was when I first stood before you."

When Solan translates this, there is a loud murmur among the people, the elders eyes' widening as they immediately thereafter proceed to talk among themselves once more.

The commotion becomes so loud that one of the elders to the far right stands and waves off the chatter. He soon sits back down and speaks.

Zedd looks concerned; Richard looks as though he will speak at any moment, but is holding back.

"They," Solan translates, "say once you found out what you were, of the threat to their land, you still stayed. Decided that it would be best to take our men into battle. You say this sorceress would have shown up regardless, and that more lives would have been taken if you'd departed. But the fact remains that you are now the symbol of great suffering to this village. Perhaps a death sentence is in order, to lay such a symbol to rest."

The crowd becomes loud once again, Coron and Richard both stepping in front of Kae and replying simultaneously: "You will not touch her!"

But Bird Man appears, making his way through the crowd, and everyone becomes silent as he does, watching him approach the outsiders. He moves in front of them and speaks to the elders.

Solan tells his newfound friends what it is his leader says. "He tells them to mind themselves. That the outsiders are as much victims as we are. That we should be thankful we had the Supreme Seer to spare as many lives as she did. Coron Maler and Kae Andric have expressed sincere remorse, as well as sorrow, for the tragedy of this day. But what is done is done."

Bird Man steps onto the wooden floor of the area, in front of the elders to address the crowd.

"Bird Man says if they want someone to blame, then to blame him," Solan continues. "He could have called upon the birds sooner and possibly spared all on their side. He feels the village needs to go tend to their loved ones, and heal. We need not punish the outsiders, for the grief and guilt they feel in this moment is punishment enough. You may not welcome them here, but at my word...they may stay for a while longer...if only to regain their bearings."

The crowd in general looks somber; others angry, or sorrowful. Within moments, they start to walk off.

Coron, Kae, Richard, Zedd and Solan fixate their gazes on Bird Man. Bird Man nods in response.

IIII

At the People's Palace, Stathis Largos stands in front of an altar in the center of the Garden of Life room, waving his hands about and chanting some mystical language. A small, bronze bowl sits on the altar, and wind circles the room fiercely. Lightning zig zags at random points.

Rahl, standing behind the young wizard, steps to hand him a single strand of hair.

"The final ingredient," Stathis says with wide-eyed interest, "- the hair of the witchwoman." He tosses the hair into the bowl, and the entire room seems to spin, wind blowing leaves, flowers and other such plants wildly. Fire meets lightning overhead, and then, as if dropped from the sky, Shota appears sitting behind Rahl and Stathis, sitting against the wall, clutching her chest and looking around cautiously.

The room suddenly stops spinning — wind, lightning, fire and dust disappearing and Rahl turning to view the auburn-haired woman with a smile while rubbing his fingers eagerly. "Welcome, witch."

Shota's gaze sets on Rahl, an odd expression marking her features.

Stathis looks drained, breathing heavily as he turns to the two. "It is done, my lord," he says. "She knows not who you are."

Rahl advances upon Shota as though a lion sizing up its prey. "Is that so?" He kneels before Shota, stroking her face ever so lightly and causing her to flinch.

"Who are you?" she asks, looking every bit the bewildered.

"Her mind is currently that of a young woman, my lord," Stathis explains. "18 at most, 14 at the least. And much easier to bend to your will."

"Marvelous," Rahl says in awe.

Shota suddenly becomes defensive, yellow light starting to emanate from her balled-up fists. "I said who are you?"

Stathis aims his hands at the witch and a silver Rada'Han instantly encircles her neck.

"A friend, my dear," Rahl answers. "A friend." He looks over his shoulder to the young wizard. " How long will this last?"

"As long as you want, my lord," Stathis replies, "...as long as you seal the bond with a kiss."

"My pleasure." Rahl spins quickly to Shota, slamming his lips against hers; Shota, as if a frightened innocent, bangs hands hard against his chest until he eventually frees her. "You've done well, Stathis," Rahl says, pulling back with a sharp glint in his eye.

Stathis bows his head in respect.

IIII

In front of Cara and Kahlan's shelter, half an hour past three hours into the evening, Cara stands fully clothed, putting down a bucket of fish by the shore as she takes out a few and steps further into the water to feed the approaching dolphin. It is a spinner dolphin — dark gray, with darker patches in the tail stock, back and throat. And "Spinner" is what Cara calls him.

She puts a fish in between his distinctively long, thin beak rounding at a dark tip, and pats him along his creamy-white patch of belly.

After feeding him the rest of the bucket's contents, he back peddles, "standing vertically," before falling back into the ocean and swimming away.

_Good thing Kahlan and I no longer have to expel wastes from our bodies...or else I might have purged four times while riding Spinner today. What a unique creature, _she muses.

Behind her, Kahlan is smiling wide. The brunette is also clothed, but it hardly matters with her burning desire for the increasingly-emotionally-available Mord-Sith. _Cara, I think there's something I need to tell you. But how will you take it? _

Cara, still squatting down and looking in the direction Spinner has left in, feels eyes boring into her back. With a sigh and sly grin, she turns to look over shoulder at the brunette. "And what are you beaming at?"

Kahlan's eyes sparkle with hope and intrigue. "You."

To Cara's left, a little ways off from Kahlan, is White; at the right is Mr. Turtle. Kahlan looks to the sand shyly, and then back up at the blonde. "You are doing something so foreign to me, Cara." Just as the woman is about to speak, Kahlan interjects "And, no, I don't mean our recent, naughty activities."

They both laugh, Cara looking back out into the sea.

"He loves you, you know?" Kahlan observes. "By dawn, the spinners regroup and eating stops. It's more than likely that they shelter during the day near shore, and yet he comes out at exactly this time, on time, just to be with you." She smiles wide. "I suppose you have that effect on both people and creatures."

Cara grins, and then crab walks back to where Kahlan is to sit beside her. "Yes, well," she begins, dusting off her hands, "I care about Spinner too. And I told you before, I don't want the others called 'spinners.' There is only one Spinner, and he's simply beyond the rest."

Kahlan briefly raises her arms in mock offense. "Oh, well excuse me."

"You're excused." Cara nudges her with a knee.

Kahlan moves a little closer, staring at the woman with such warmth. "You do realize that you only have male pets. No female ones."

Cara looks to the sand. "Males are good. I prefer males."

Kahlan moves against her ear, breathing into it. "That's not what it seems like every time you take me."

Cara's body tenses. "That's different," she says.

Kahlan leans into her neck, giggling there. "Why do you get like this?"

Cara's heart beats a little faster. "It's like I told you."

Kahlan's tongue slips out and plays along her jawline. "You don't know how to talk to me?"

"Exactly."

"Then show me," Kahlan suggests, slowly pushing Cara to the sandy floor and raking a hand through her own hair before lying flat over her. With eyes pleading, she speaks: "Think of how easy it was for you to speak to me when you were under that 'freedom spell,' as you call it." She grins devilishly. "But for now..."

Kahlan knows she seems like a dog in heat, but she can't help it. Everything about Cara has her senses on high alert these days. The way Cara talks, the way Cara smiles, the way Cara moves, the way Cara smells...

She licks a trail from Cara's throat all the way to her midsection, and breathes in the scent of the woman's obvious state of arousal. "You smell so good, Cara."

Cara shuts her eyes and slowly licks her lips. There is so much she wants to tell Kahlan, but she feels bound, tied down, held prisoner by her own Mord-Sith being. _Kahlan, I care about you so much, _her mind supplies._ More than you know... More than I'm willing to -_

Kahlan places, light butterfly kisses to Cara's stomach. "I can only imagine that you taste as good as you smell."

Cara pants, placing her hands on the brunette's shoulder. "Kahlan, you don't mean..."

"Mm-hmm," Kahlan confirms with a grin. But just as she starts to shove the blonde's skirt down, grinning as though the woman is her lunch, she finds another pair of eyes staring at her instead. Off to the left, a pair of ruby, red eyes are glaring her way... White's eyes.

White rubs his little paws together, as if saying, "Continue, continue."

Kahlan halts in place. "Cara," she whispers.

"Yes, Kahlan?" Cara replies lustfully.

"No, I mean, Cara."

Cara's eyes fling open, confusedly looking down at the woman; Kahlan nods in White's direction, whispering, "He's watching."

Cara looks over to White, to see that he is in fact watching them intently. Too sexually aroused to care, however, Cara rolls her eyes before redirecting them back at Kahlan. "Oh, c'omn, he's just a rabbit. And he's reaching that curious age."

Kahlan stares pointedly at Cara. "Just a rabbit? That's not what you said before when you seemed to object to him knowing of the 'certain things' we partake in."

Cara tries to push the brunette further between her legs. "Kahlan, just please."

Kahlan ignores the push. "And I would say he has past reached that curious age."

Cara looks to her other side to see that Mr. Turtle has his back to them. "See? At least you don't have four sets of curious eyes on you."

Kahlan sits up and folds her arms across her chest. "No, I most certainly will not do this. Not in front of him. And I'm surprised you're even willing to."

Cara sighs deeply, pulling her skirt back up to fit snugly on her hips. "Maybe it's because just being with you is enough to forget everything else."

Kahlan gasps, her face immediately softening. "Cara..."

Cara stands, glaring down at the brunette. "I'm going to hold out, until you at least do this one favor."

Kahlan looks appalled, uncrossing her arms to rest them in the sand. "By 'hold out,' you mean..."

"Lovers no more," Cara declares. "Not until you -"

"- What happened to you not pushing me for physical favors?" Kahlan frowns.

Cara shrugs. "'Twas a different Cara."

"Oh, so when it's convenient for you, it 'Twas a different Cara'?"

Cara nods. "Yep." It's fun teasing Kahlan like this.

"Unbelievable!" Kahlan affirms. "You don't have to push me, you know. I was going to. It's just that -"

"- Excuses, excuses." Cara starts to walk off, toward their shelter.

"Cara!... Cara, you can't do this to me... I need..." _I need you. _

In the next moment, her agitation flares. "Fine!" she says with a sneer. "You want to be like that. The same goes for me. No touching me in private areas unless I say so! We'll see who can hold out the longest."

At night, ten hours into the evening, Cara sighs. She is in the main space of their shelter with the brunette and she knew resisting the woman would be hard, but she didn't know it would be this hard. She feels she was right about this version of Kahlan being the Keeper in disguise, for the brunette is making the most obscene noises on the other side of their shelter, right across from her. And the fact that the area is now bigger certainly doesn't help matters...doesn't help to distance the sounds.

Cara is lying on her belly, her head buried in her bed of leaves and fresh grass, trying her best to block out what she is hearing.

"Oh, yeah," Kahlan pants. "That's the spot. Yes...yes!"

Cara groans. _Surely, Kahlan isn't actually bringing herself joy?__ It's just for show... Right? _She sneaks a peek. _Underworld!_ Her head snaps back around just as fast as it moved to view the brunette in the moonlight. ___She is bringing herself joy! Legs propped and everything, and looking right at me._

"Oh...," Kahlan continues. "If only I had someone to help me out...just a little."

Cara throws her hands over her head. _That woman has no soul_.

IIII

Seven hours into the following morning, Cara awakes to a shriek. Still drowsy and in a horrible mood, however, she just waves it off. "Go on and take that moaning outside, Kahlan. You've disturbed my sleep long enough."

Kahlan hurries to yank Cara up. "No, Cara... Look."

Cara wobbles a bit on her feet, then straightens up in an instant at the sight before her.

Together, they see that the shelter has expanded beyond anything they ever imagined it could be. The main space is now four times bigger than before, with one wide hall in front of them, and two slender halls to either side.

Cara notices that their grass beds are no longer present. Neither is their wooden floor. The floor is now made of sparkling blue-gray marble, the walls are half-brick, and half wood, as though the place is still in design-phase.

Vines line the walls in artistic-like ways; before them, a hunter is portrayed as shooting a deer. Behind them, the open door has been replaced with closed glass double doors which glow brightly, different colors intermittently. And on those doors, are golden designs of what look to be Cara and Kahlan — Cara on the left; Kahlan on the right — and in their original, honored attire. Cara as a fierce Mord-Sith in red. Kahlan, as the much-admired Mother Confessor, in white.

"What in the -," Cara half-questions.

Kahlan motions for Cara to look above, where they view the sparkling, glass dome which now acts as their roof. A little behind them, dead center in the room, is a simple white block of marble emerging from the floor, which looks as though it is just waiting to be stepped upon. Resisting the urge to do so, however, Cara and Kahlan redirect their gazes to the long, wide hall in front of them. With mischievous grins, and as though children approaching candy stands, they hurry down this hall, which is also half brick and half wood. Vines make artistic creations along it — a few rabbits nibbling on grass, a few dogs standing beside "their masters," circular swirls, oval-shaped swirls, square ringlets.

Cara is drawn to a golden door in the hall's center, Kahlan to a golden door just just opposite Cara. Without even looking at each other, they enter their individual rooms.

Inside Cara's, though large, it is rather plain-looking — also emanating a half-design feel to it. Except for the massive bed in the room's center, covered with red, satin sheets and huge fluffy pillows, and the unusual, ancient-like paintings on the wall, it is a typical room. There is even one, large typical window off to the left side of the bed, and a long mirror a few feet to the right of the window.

Cara grins and rushes to the mattress, flopping down straight across it. Rubbing her cheeks against the pillows, she sighs and turns on her back. "Spirits, it's been so long, since I've -"

She suddenly notices the door to her far right. Normally, she would sum up her need to see what's on the other side as just curiosity, but she knows there is a stronger pull. As though calling out to her, she views a bright, yellow light emanating from under the door. Not able to fight the urge to see what is causing this any longer, she gets up and cautiously approaches the matter. Once there, she swings open the door to view a wide cabinet room full of Mord-Sith attire hanging up on artsy-like racks, as well as four small tables lined with various weaponry. Axes, bows, bow and arrows, spears, knives, swords. She doesn't expect to find extra sets of agiels, and surely doesn't. Agiels are simply not easily replaced. She was trained with one of the ones she possesses...and, well, the other one...

She also sees tight leather slacks, and form-fitting cotton shirts. "No dresses. The island knows me well," she remarks, quickly moving into the cabinet room.

IIII

Kahlan's room is exactly like Cara's, except for the bed of golden/white sheets and matching pillows...and the cabinet room full of Mother Confessor attire, as well as her usual leather-wear and many other colored dresses. Like Cara's cabinet room, there exists the same variety of weaponry.

Kahlan smiles, eyeing a few of the more provocative dresses. " Cara's going to love this," she says, quickly moving into the cabinet room.

In the hall a short time later, Cara and Kahlan exit their rooms at exactly the same time, closing the doors behind them and smiling wide at each other as they do. Cara is dressed in her Mord-Sith-wear, neckguard, gloves, boots and all. And Kahlan in her white Mother Confessor dress, with black, knee-high boots.

Unable to contain herself, Kahlan giggles and leaps forward into Cara's arms, hugging her tightly. _Cara, you look so good, _she muses_._

Cara seems a bit awkward. Just as she is about to hug Kahlan back, Kahlan retracts, eyes shyly darting back and forth from the floor to Cara, hands wringing nervously. "Sorry about that," she apologizes. "I know we are off-limits to each other right now."

Cara has an unreadable expression on her face. After a moment, she gestures toward their surroundings. "I would ask 'How?,' but I think we both know."

Kahlan beams, nodding eagerly. "Yes, the way we feel for each other... It's taken a marvelous hold on our shelter."

Cara again has an unreadable expression on her face. "I was going to say our recent love-making did this, but..." Her eyes rake over Kahlan's form. "It seems to know of our current predicament as well, to have given us separate bedrooms."

Kahlan looks a bit disappointed by Cara's choice of words, but looks off down the hall, seeing the door a little ways off to the right and the one further straight ahead. " Looks like we have more to explore."

Cara nods "after you" and they head along.

As they enter the door, a little ways off to the right, they come into a large kitchen and stop to look around; Kahlan's mouth hangs open, her eyes full of warmth and glee. The expansive area has a long table in the center at their right, of fruits and vegetables present in circular, glass bowls. One chair is at one end — the initials CM carved into its front; the other at the opposite end, with the initials KA, carved in the same fashion.

The walls and floor are like the rest of the shelter, disregarding the fact that potted plants and flowers hang from wire parts of the walls and ceiling, the dome above providing just the right amount of sunlight for them to flourish. The few windows at eye level help serve this aspect. And there are various cupboards lining the bottom parts of the walls; pots and pans and other silverware stacked atop some of them.

A pathway at the far end of the room is also present, but both Cara and Kahlan ignore that; something tells them that it leads back into what they previously considered the main space.

Kahlan rushes to a pot of roses dangling from the ceiling to her left. "Oh, Cara... Look at them."

Cara smirks by the doorway, thumbs hooking into the front of her belt. "Guess this island doesn't know me that well after all."

Kahlan casts a teasing look her way. "Shush, you."

Cara rolls her eyes as Kahlan sniffs the roses, moving a little further down afterward, to the large appliance emerging from their floor. Some distance away from it, there is a small, tub-like appliance protruding waist-line from the wall, but she ignores that to focus on the appliance in front of her. It is rectangular-shaped but has six round bars with slits in them forming its middle and an oval shape forming its top. Emerging from the top is a pipe that starts off vertically, then takes a hard turn to the right to sink into the wall.

On the front of the creation is an inscription. "It says something here," Kahlan informs. "_This is your fire chamber. Your stove. Treat it well._"

Cara is humored. "The island's speaking to us now? What if I don't want to treat the fire chamber well? What if I want to kick it?"

Kahlan waves Cara off, still focusing on the rest of the message. "There are instructions on how to use it and how it works... "_B__y enclosing the fire in a chamber and connecting it to a chimney, draft (draught) is generated pulling fresh air through the burning fuel. This causes the temperature of combustion to_ _rise to_ -"

"While you're enjoying your kitchen," Cara interrupts, "I'll be seeing what's behind door Number 2." She backs out of the area, and Kahlan instantly turns to her.

"Cara, wait for me!"

Behind "the second door," they view a medium-sized area which seems to be for bathing and any other such grooming, which is made evident by two cupboards stacked with brushes, combs, towels and soap near the left base of the entrance way, as well as a black marble tub spacious enough for two people sitting against the wall some distance in front of them. Several feet away from the tub, to the left, there is a wide, blue and black marble strip arched in a half curl; within the curve, a short iron pipe extends from its top. The floor at the base of the arc is marked by a rectangular grate instilled into the floor.

Cara and Kahlan move further into the room, and the floor lights up at every step. Unlike the other parts of the shelter, this floor is made of glass — white sand and grass viewable beneath.

As Cara moves toward the marble arc, Kahlan moves toward the marble tub.

"This place sure loves marble," Cara notes.

Like the stove, Kahlan sees an engraved message on either of the two small protruding handles a few inches above the tub. Bending over it, she comments, "This left handle here says '_Hot_.' The other says _'Cold_.' The middle section here says '_Pull both to make warm_'."

Just as she decides to give the instructions a try, her face lighting up with surprise and intrigue as water flows from two small pipes just below the handles, she hears a deafening screech behind her. She snaps her head around at the noise, and bursts into laughter at the sight. Cara is within the arc, water spraying over her face, as the pipe continues to unleash its assault; Cara works quickly to shut off the annoying appliance.

Kahlan covers her mouth to silence giggles threatening to escape from it, as she sits on the flat edge of the tub.

Cara arches an eyebrow her way. "Funny to you, huh?" She sighs, slicking her hair back with a frown as she fixates her eyes back on the pipe above her head. "This thing here has instructions as well. Calls itself an indoor waterfall." She sighs again. "With the way it just relentlessly showered me without even so much as a warning, I feel that the term 'shower' suits it best."

Kahlan gets up and smiles with every step toward the blonde. Stepping into the arc with her, she rakes hands through silky blond hair. "I think you look adorable." Her eyes briefly glide over Cara's wet, leather-clad form before once again meeting that stoic gaze. "As well as other things."

Cara's expression remains stoic, and she backs out of the arc. "Better get that," she says, pointing to the tub, which is halfway full with water.

Kahlan spots this with an "Oh no" look, hurrying to shut the pipes off. "I've got to drain it; it's at the bottom -" She looks over her shoulder to see Cara has gone. "Cara!"

IIII

In the main space, Cara looks to her right, then to her left. The width of the entranceway is something she is going to have to get used to. Her mind still sees the area as small, comfy.

Shaking her head to clear such thoughts, she moves to open the doors and halts in place.

Kahlan comes up behind her, seeing her stiff as a board. "Cara, what is it?"

Kahlan soon has to ask no longer as her eyes take in the view. Outside within the sea, many dolphins are doing the most amazing acrobatics in their amazingly blue atmosphere, "standing," flipping, swirling, criss-crossing, and Cara and Kahlan believe that they can even see their initials spelled out at certain points.

To either side of their shelter, there is even more lush green and fruit, as birds sing-song in a group just above a few trees, and the sun only seems to enhance the intersecting rainbows in the sky.

"Is this all...for us?" Kahlan questions.

Cara steps out of the shelter and descends the silver and golden steps that are now present at the doorway; Kahlan follows swiftly before they move back to examine the new design of their living confines.

The shelter is no longer solely made out of the best wood, vines and "key ingredients." Rather brick and other solid material help stack it as well. The best stock of bricks one could choose from, in fact. The building is still square and wide — well, more so rectangular now — but even wider, stretching far into parts of the tall grass that used to be untouched by the place. The balcony that is sandwiched in the middle is now bronze and gold, and the boards, along with the huge leaves, that once served as their roof are now replaced by the sparkling, clear dome. The dome seems to display life-like images every other minute, all over, doing various things. It is surely not what they're used to, and is somewhat bizarre, but at least Kahlan can still see the stars at night. She probably cannot enjoy the feel of the rain hitting her face within the area anymore whenever she so desires, but it is best to step onto the balcony or right outside for that anyway. The balcony... Somehow, Cara and Kahlan just know that the simple white block of marble emerging from the floor in their main space will lead them to the balcony floor, and quite possibly to the roof if they like.

Cara smirks. "I guess we're going to have to stop referring to this as simply a shelter."

Kahlan smirks back. "It's a home... Our home, Cara... Always has been." She interlocks an arm with one of Cara's, and rubs lovingly.

Cara smiles uncomfortably.

IIII

A little later, Cara lies on her massive bed with White next to her. On her belly, and using her arms to hold up her chin, she blows some hair out of her face. "More and more I don't know what to expect from this island...or from Kahlan," she says with a labored sigh, patting White on the head. "I've always wanted to fly. I mean, not just as a crow, but truly fly... As myself. I wonder if the island could make that happen. Or if there's a limit to things. To what it can do."

She moves a hand to rub at White's little paws. "As for Kahlan...I wonder if there's a limit to her painfully sweet affections. Such as hugging me, stroking me, eyeing me like dessert...or calling me adorable." She cringes, and White's paws top her stroking hand. "What's wrong with stroking?" she asks, almost as though inferring White's thoughts and as though offended. "I do it to you all the time?" She pauses, then considers. "Well...that's different... And I wouldn't mind Kahlan stroking me as long as it's during lovemaking. Outside of that, I have no use for it".

White stretches out beside Cara; Cara points a finger to his nose. "Hey. I'm afraid of nothing." After a moment, she drops the finger and lets her head rest sideways against the red, satin sheets, eyes on White. "Okay, that's not entirely true. When I was under that 'feelings spell' or whatever it was, I could categorize everything I felt for Kahlan with ease. For example, fear... Fear that I wasn't good enough for her, fear that Richard had a bigger piece of her heart, fear that I would lose her to him...here or not here."

She rolls over so that she's facing the ceiling, the clear dome overhead allowing her to see the clouds passing by in the bright blue sky; White mimics her, but positions his head at the opposite end, toward her boots.

"Honestly, White, I still feel those things. I just can't express them very well to Kahlan." She laughs. "I can express them to a rabbit, but not to the woman that I'm in love wi-" She jerks up on her elbows. "I did not just say that."

White eyes her lazily.

"No... No, I am not in love with Kahlan. It didn't even leave my lips," Cara protests.

White half covers his face with a paw.

"Denial?" Cara scoffs. "You're in a denial! You're in denial that the plump female bunny on the other side of the island - yeah, the one with the cute button nose and vibrant gray eyes - just isn't that interested in you!"

White uses both paws to cover his face.

Cara lowers her head in apology. "You're right. That was mean." She lies back on the bed.

White removes the paws from his face as Cara continues, "Kahlan looks so very good today and it's been so long since I've seen her in her Confessor dress. I just wanted to... Mmm... But even though she says she chooses me over Richard, I can't help but wonder. You understand what I'm saying, correct? She loves Richard as more than a friend. Has for a long time now. And she loves me as what...a friend only? How does loving me as a friend overpower that?"

She abruptly sits up, causing White to roll a bit into the temporary indentations. "I know, I know... I have to tell her how I feel. It's the only way to sort all this out. I don't want to mess up what we have, and I know I promised her this wouldn't be about love, but I just have to know... Need her to know." She grins down at White. "Want to watch?"

White rolls over onto his belly.

"Sound proof the door?" she raises an eyebrow. "Kahlan might be listening?"

Cara laughs. "Oh, don't worry... I already made a wish to the island about that." _With our rooms being so close together, eavesdropping is way too tempting._

IIII

In her own room, Kahlan applies blush to her cheeks, using the makeup kit on the desk beside the large, oval-shaped mirror before her.

Behind her, Mr. Turtle crawls around.

"Oh hush, you," she admonishes. "It's just a bit of blush. Cara likes it when I blush, so it can't hurt to make it last a bit longer. And it's been some time since I faced a mirror." She sighs. "The reflections made by the ocean, lakes and other streams can only go so far."

She places the blush down, straightening out her Confessor dress, hands dragging over her bosom. "Do you think Cara noticed me all that well in this?"

Kahlan turns from side to side. "I sure noticed her. And I'll tell you now, Mr. Turtle, I want nothing more at the moment than to lie with her. To be in her arms." She bends down before the animal, who is on a steady course toward her. "Well, maybe there is one more thing." She bites on her bottom lip. "But I'm not sure how she'll take it. I didn't mean to make the wish; it just happened during the passion and jumbled thoughts. My mind went places. I know I should take it back... But oh, Mr. Turtle...I don't want to."

Mr. Turtle makes his way to her knees, and Kahlan carries on, "I have a secret. And though I can't hide it from her for too long, for now it'll remain between you and me." She begins to whisper lightly against the animal's little head.

IIII

In a black and orange-striped room, the leader of the Blue Paradise creators looks out a window, pulling the hood of his yellow robe down from around his head. He sighs, clasping his hands at his waist.

In another moment, his usual helper comes bursting in through the wide, steel double doors at the far end. "My grace," he exclaims, "isn't it splendid? They're flourishing the island beyond -"

The leader raises a hand up to silence the man, his eyes still focused on the scenery outside his window. All that scenery shows, however, is mist and mountains in the distance. "Our prophets have said that if the Mord-Sith Cara Mason tells the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell of her feelings for her, the Mother Confessor will realize the gravity of her love for the Mord-Sith and they will prosper. Bound to Blue Paradise, as we have designed."

The helper furrows his blond eyebrows as he steps beside the leader and watches for his expressions. "And this is a bad thing?"

"Do you remember what happens when the love of one of our couples is strong enough?" The leader turns to stare down at his helper, who is a few feet shorter than himself.

The helper bows his head under the scrutiny. "Yes, my grace. _If a couple, for instance, romantic or platonic, cares deeply enough for each other while on the island, then that caring, that love, will be somewhat duplicated off the island. There will emerge a couple in the outside world who may physically resemble a couple from the island in some ways, but more so in terms of emotion. Now, these people are not simply created. They are already existing entities, just as you and I. But the love of a pairing from Blue Paradise finds them when seeking out personalities matching that of its couple; it brings this new pairing together using that same energy._"

"Exactly," the leader affirms. "We have couples on the outside world to protect as well. If this prophecy is allowed to come true, then Coron Maler and Kae Andric will be in even greater danger than they already are. The outside world will eventually become total chaos, and it will most likely mean that Kae Andric will have been taken prisoner by Darken Rahl." He pauses somberly. "What must be done will have no effect on this mimicked version, other than their reverting back to the state prior to their lovemaking, as their love has already been realized. Indeed...they are a partial reflection of the Mord-Sith and Mother Confessor's future union... Of what they could be. They - these duplicates - simply got their faster."

The helper raises his eyes at this. "What are you suggesting?"

The leader narrows his eyes. " We can buy the Seeker some time...to reach the Mother Confessor."

The helper doesn't even attempt to hide his shock. "But, my grace! We never interfere. The island wouldn't like it."

"Are you questioning my authority?" the leader challenges.

The helper bows his head. "No, my grace."

"Good. The Seeker has gone through our torturous trials with much bravery, skill...and most of all...heart. The least we can do is level the playing field. It will not stop the love between the Mord-Sith and Confessor from blossoming. And if the prophecy - the one which started this all - the one which says that the Mother Confessor's love for another is to will the world to perish - is meant to happen...it will happen, regardless of our efforts." He turns back to look out the window. "Now summon our most powerful Brothers and Sisters to this room immediately."

IIII

In the Wilds, some distance away from their recent battlefield, and leagues away from the village of the Mud People, Nicci lies in some tall grass with Alaina at her side, finally awakening. Looking up at the woman with much drowsiness," she questions, "Alain... Alaina...you stayed?"

Alaina squeezes her left hand in between her own. "How could I not?"

Nicci studies Alaina's features. The brunette is truly beautiful. Oval face, with a strong, feminine jawline. Rosy, cheeks which contrast wonderfully to her light and otherwise pale skin. Light brown eyes that convey a sense of warmth, unlike any other Mord-Sith she has ever had the displeasure of coming across.

"And the others?" Nicci asks.

"Sent them away, as you advised."

Nicci tries to sit up, and Alaina helps her. "Careful... Careful." She warns the blonde, holding up a waterskin to offer her. "Drink this."

Nicci does, frowning afterward. " They are probably on their way back to tell their Lord Rahl how I failed."

Alaina lowers the waterskin and shrugs. As far as she's concerned, Nicci's skills displayed in the previous battle should be hailed. The blonde had been magnificent, fighting with all she had and risking everything. Everything except Alaina herself of course. But still, there was nothing to be ashamed about. No matter that their Lord Rahl would say differently. "But it won't matter, right?" she asks. "We'll have the Supreme Seer before then? That is your plan?"

Nicci laughs bitterly. "And as we can see, plans don't always work out. Which is why I had a Plan B to begin with... No Plan C, however, so hopefully this next one goes well."

Alaina looks to the ground at this, and then back up at Nicci. "The Supreme Seer... You said she looks like the Mother Confessor. But how?... How'd you even know that she would?"

Nicci shakes her head. "I can't remember... Something either Lord Rahl or the seers told me." She moves to stand, Alaina helping her up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the brunette asks.

"I'm fine," Nicci assures. "My han will return eventually."

"This seer -"

"- We must get a hold of her fast," Nicci interjects.

Alaina lazily scoffs. "I've asked you before, and I'll ask you again: How can we fight someone who knows what our every move will be?"

Nicci grins, then reaches to the belt at her waist, pulling off a small pouch.

Alaina makes a confused face. "The same powder from before?"

Nicci eyes her with humor. "This is not the same powder from before, not the kind I gave you. It is an ancient cloaking spell. Not as powerful as the one I sensed earlier which blocked us from the Supreme Seer's whereabouts, but strong enough... That is...I hope it is." She rolls it in her hand. "This powder - called the Future's Cocoon - was often used to shield one's future actions from seers for a certain amount of time. Usually, for a few hours. A week, at most."

Alaina folds her arms over chest and taps her foot. "Tell me you got the kind that pertains to a week?"

Nicci grins. "I did. But, hopefully, it doesn't take that long. And let's more than hope that it works just as well or well enough on a certain so-called Supreme Seer. Or else this will all be for naught." She opens the pouch and reaches in. "Oh, and something else...I laced it with a different kind of cloaking spell."

Before Alaina has time to register this, Nicci is blowing the powder in her face; Alaina coughs, waving at the smoky-like mess as she is transformed before Nicci's eyes.

Nicci smiles at this "new Alaina," who now has light brown, shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, and is wearing a simple, light green dress. She is also a few feet shorter than before and barefoot.

Alaina looks down at herself, suddenly realizing. "Ugh, what is this? You've made me all homely-looking."

Nicci laughs; Alaina looks up at the blonde oddly.

"What?" Nicci questions.

Alaina looks as though she's in awe. "It's just... I've never heard you laugh before," she replies, voice soft.

Nicci clears her throat. What is it about this woman that manages to unhinge her, in part or in whole, so very often? "Yes... Well..." she struggles to find words. "You look funny."

"The good thing, I suppose, is that I can still somehow feel my agiels under this rag," Alaina replies, Nicci's close state of emotional turmoil not going unnoticed by her.

No desire to discuss such matters any longer, Nicci douses herself in the powder, and instantly changes form, becoming a few feet shorter, tan and barefoot, but remaining blond. Her eyes are wider, nose now more round than narrow, and her face is a bit plump. The simple dress she has on is light brown, and she shrugs. "See? Now we're even."

"At least you got to keep the length of your hair," Alaina counters.

Nicci moves past her, looking ahead. "Come. We must get close enough to the Supreme Seer to ensnare and teleport her to the People's Palace and within Darken Rahl's grasp as soon as possible."

IIII

In the village of the Mud People, candle marks later, Nicci and Alaina walk around cautiously. No one is in sight. Not even a chicken.

"Pretty quiet," Nicci notes.

Alaina smirks. "I'm thinking you had something to do with this." She moves to a dwelling on their left, peering in through the open window. "Quickly," she says, nodding toward the dwelling. "It's empty."

Nicci arches an eyebrow. "No, I didn't cause this. And as for that home, what happens when its owner or owners return?"

Alaina gestures toward the door. "We'll worry about it then, now won't we?"

Nicci gives her a pointed look, but they both swiftly move inside.

IIII

Coron and Kae lie on the bed of their own dwelling, Kae in Coron's arm. But she abruptly sits up, looking toward their window. Coron stares worriedly at her. "Something wrong?" he asks.

Kae narrows her eyes on window; it is a knowing look, but her face again returns to indifference. "Nothing. I just thought I sensed something for a moment." Se lies back against Coron's chest.

Coron frowns. "Nothing's out there, Kae. No one. The women and children are in their homes silent...pondering what evil we have brought to their village. And the men are in the underground shelters Zedd created, tending to the wounded or being treated themselves. And as for the dead bodies..."

Kae rubs his chest. She doesn't have to be a Supreme Seer to know that he is feeling immense guilt at the moment. "Coron..."

"No, Kae," he says, catching on to her attempts to soothe him. "Nothing you say can make this better. The elders loathe us. The villagers fear us. It's a wonder that Bird Man even allowed us to stay here."

"Maybe we shouldn't... Stay here."

"Should we?" he questions. "You would know better than anyone else."

Kae inhales and exhales deeply.

Coron looks stressed. "Sorry... I know your power comes in waves, not yet as perfected as it's meant to be." He attempts to change the subject, even if slightly. "That Mord-Sith, you told her what she wanted to hear?"

"Yes," Kae half-smiles, thankful for Coron's attempt to soothe her in turn, "and then she ran off before we had a chance to loosen any information from her about Darken Rahl." She hugs Coron closer. "I wish you'd let Zedd tend to your wounds."

"I'm just frustrated." He rubs her arms. "I need to do something...something to make up for this... And I need to see Lei Ti, at least one more time. No matter that we are now forbidden from doing so."

"I know," Kae acknowledges, relaxing further into his arms.

IIII

Zedd sits in a chair at a small table in his dwelling, rubbing at his chin. A few feet in front of him, stands Richard by the window, leaning against it as he stares out into the village.

"Just listen to that, Zedd. Silence. No joy, no laughter... Only fear."

Zedd looks up from his table to eye Richard's back; Richard continues to wallow, adding, "We did this to these people, didn't we?"

Zedd lowers his gaze back to the table, knowing that he can't very well argue with that. "I have to go further tend to the wounded," he says, standing. "Will you be okay alone?"

Richard trains his gaze on the sky. "Sure, Zedd." He sighs. "I can only imagine what Darken Rahl is doing at the moment."

IIII

At the People's Palace, voices mingle in an area where a pledge, called a devotion, is made to the Lord Rahl of D'Hara. Originally constructed by Alric Rahl as a defense against the power of the Dream Walker created in the Great War, it has since been passed down through the generations of gifted Lord Rahls. Twice a day for two hours at a time, once in the mid-morning and again at evening, D'Harans living at the People's Palace give their devotion. And today — at evening — is no different.

Sunlight beams on the wide balcony, which has sand sprinkled at its edge where Darken Rahl, Stathis Largos and Shota stand peering down into the massive crowd gathered below. Some Mord-Sith stand at the front of the crowd, but most of the guards are on duty while on alert for anyone disloyal to the cause.

Rahl stands in the middle of the balcony, Stathis at his left and Shota at his right. With a glint in his eye, he speaks: People of D'Hara, I have captured the great witchwoman Shota of Agaden Reach... For many years, her name was feared throughout the Midlands, by even wizards themselves... ... Well, no more." He gestures toward Stathis, while keeping his eyes on the people below. "With the help of the young wizard, Stathis Largos, the witch has been subdued and it is her magic that shall help restore D'Hara to its former glory." He places hands on the balcony's ridge. "But let me make clear...it will not be due to her skill alone. The abilities of Largos and a young seer of unimaginable gifts - a Supreme Seer - will also aid in this quest. The land will know greatness again. Greatness which it has never experienced before." He clasps his hands before him, surveying closely his devoted sea of followers. " Now what I need to know is...what say you?"

The Mord-Sith quickly kneel. Others in the crowd kneeling soon after, as a chant reverberates throughout the courtyard: "Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. Master Rahl protect us. In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours."

IIII

After the devotions, two guards stand at either side of Shota''s door. As Stathis approaches, all he has to do is nod and they simply move out of his way to allow him to enter.

Inside, he moves swiftly from there, into an adjoining room, immediately spotting Shota standing by a large, black bed, her back to him.

"Do you think he bought it?" she asks.

Stathis grins wide, going up behind her to encircle his arms around her waist. " Of course he did, my queen."

"Queen?" she coos. "Stathis, you do have a way with words."

He licks at her throat, and Shota runs fingers through his long, red mane. "Anything for the woman I love, he says. "To let her know how much I appreciate her."

Shota laughs mockingly. "You do know why I am doing this, child?"

Stathis kisses her shoulders. "Yes, yes. The Mother Confessor, Mord-Sith, Supreme Seer...something you saw in your prophecy." He pulls her toward him. "And I know you don't love me... It's that Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander you crave."

He waves a hand over his face, immediately taking Zedd's form — tall, scrawny, elderly...with long, white hair. "But in the meantime...," he says, pushing Shota onto the bed; as she looks up him with a mischievous grin, he starts to disrobe. "We won't be disturbed... I made sure of that," he says, stepping out of his boots.

IIII

Kahlan sits in a chair at the long table of her kitchen, writing something on a scroll.

Cara enters, strolling in with White in hand and seemingly a bit nervous. She places White on the floor, walking to where Kahlan is afterward. A hand on her hip, she leans against the table with a pensive groan.

Kahlan furrows her brows, looking up at her. "Cara? What's wrong?"

Cara puts on her usual stoic look, then eyes the quill, inkwell and scroll. "Where'd those things come from?"

Kahlan gives her a "You really have to ask?" expression; Cara simply sighs, immediately moving to the far end of the table to drag her chair all the way back to where Kahlan is.

"I'm documenting our time here, just in case," Kahlan answers fully.

Cara sits down, staring awkwardly at the woman. "We need to talk."

Kahlan giggles. "Okay, talk." She puts down the scroll and quill.

Cara groans again before standing to pace back and forth alongside the length of the table, hands clasped behind her back and looking to the floor. "You know I like you, Kahlan."

Kahlan smiles. "Of course. I like you too." _More than like._

"Well, I more than like you in a friendly manner," Cara clarifies.

Kahlan crosses her legs, loving this unusual display of emotions the Mord-Sith is putting on. "With the way that we are lovers," she says with a devilish grin, "I would think so."

Cara wrings her hands together, still pacing. "As Mord-Sith, we are taught that certain things make us weak." She stops mid-table to eye Kahlan carefully. "But with you, Kahlan... I don't feel weak. And you drive me mad. And you make me want to kiss you... And..."

Kahlan suddenly becomes serious, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward just a tad. "I am aware of some of the Mord-Sith's beliefs. You've told me before. Cara, what is this about?"

Cara continues on as if not hearing her, "You make me want to say cutesy things to you. Things you would categorize as romantic."

Kahlan places a hand to her heart; the room suddenly feels as though it is for a lack of air. _Cara can't mean... Does she view me as more than a warm body in her bed? _

Cara moves slowly toward her. "I pretend to hate it, but I don't. I pretend not to need your touch, but I do. I pretend that just looking at you doesn't make my heart skip a beat, but it does."

Having finally reached the alarmed brunette, she kneels before her, placing hands to the woman's knees as she stares up into that disbelieving face. "Kahlan, I think I'm..."

As Cara pauses, there are many Blue Paradise creators gathered around a pool of water in the middle of the floor in the Land of Forsithe. They are in the black and orange-striped room, the pool reflecting Cara and Kahlan's interaction at this moment.

Kahlan stares down at Cara expectantly. "Cara?"

"Kahlan, I'm..." _Just say it, you idiot. Tell her._ "I think I'm in l-"

In an instant, all of the Blue Paradise creators, including the leader, aim their palms at the vision of Cara. There is no blinding light, no lightning-like rays, just bare palms aimed at her, and one grunt released from her throat.

In another moment, the palms lower.

Cara falls back on her hide, hands on her head; Kahlan reaches for her shoulders. "Cara?"

Cara finally looks up, scattering backward and looking around like a lost child. "Kahlan?... Kahlan, where are we?"

IIII

All the Blue Paradise creators gasp as they look at the two.

"Impossible!" the leader's usual helper exclaims. "She still remembers."

The leader rakes a hand over his jaw. "Apparently, it is not as impossible as we thought."

"But how can the Seeker's memories of the Mother Confessor be completely wiped away, while the Mord-Sith -"

" - Only remembers their platonic relationship?" the leader questions, having guessed the helper's train of thought. "You all feel it. While we were not able to wipe away all knowledge of the Mother Confessor from the Mord-Sith's mind, she remembers their romantic history no more."

"Still," the helper presses on, "are we to believe that the Mother Confessor and Mord-Sith's love is more powerful than the Seeker's and Mother Confessor's? That -"

"- Whatever the case," the leader interjects once again, "we have achieved our goal. The Mord-Sith's romantic confession has been stalled. Their time reset. Both the Seeker and Mord-Sith refused to forget the Confessor... Just in different ways."

IIII

Cara and Kahlan stand by the table glaring at each other.

"This isn't funny, Cara!" Kahlan contests.

"I'm serious, Confessor!" Cara fires back. "The last thing I remember is you crying like a baby over Richard, pulling me close and us going to sleep soon afterward. And now," she pauses, looking around, "I'm in some castle version of our shelter - the one I started building for us only a short time ago," she pauses again, looking down at her clothing, " - now in my full Mord-Sith attire. The Mord-Sith attire I thought I'd cut up." She looks back up at the brunette. "Watching you in your Mother Confessor attire, which I have no idea how you came about... Listening to you scream at me about this not being funny."

Fear leaps into Kahlan's heart as she tries to discern the truth in those words, from those confused eyes searching her own for answers. _That far back? No... Cara, that was only a few months into our first year here! I was crying over Richard, you'd just come from a bath and assumed I was crying over your insulting my cooking, and..._

Kahlan cannot read a Mord-Sith, but she can read Cara in this moment here and now. "You really are telling the truth," she says softly.

Cara throws her arms into the air exasperatedly. "That's what I just said." She sees a white, furry creature approach, and continues, "And what is this? Food?" She snatches White up, clearly about to snap his neck.

"Wait, Cara! No!" Kahlan screeches, hands flailing. "That's White!"

Cara turns to her, holding the animal up by its neck as it wiggles furiously to get free. "Obviously," she replies matter of fact.

"No, I mean it's White...your pet rabbit."

Cara gives the brunette a "You cannot be serious" look.

Later, at night, Kahlan speaks with Cara at a small table in the main space. She has spent several hours filling Cara in on everything that has transpired over the past two years. They have eaten lunch, dinner, snacks, mainly in the main space as everywhere else feels too strange to Cara. To demonstrate the island's ability, Kahlan wished for a small table and two more chairs in the area so that they can sit and talk. And as they talked and went over every nuance and detail, Cara had mostly seemed unfazed by it all, chuckling here and there, but having a hard time believing the rest...such as the two of them being lovers.

Cara, with one leg propped up on the table in front of Kahlan, and biting into a juicy, green apple, briefly shakes her head. "Surely you jest, Confessor."

Kahlan, with arms folded across her chest, and sending death glares Cara's way, angers. "And why is it so hard to fathom?" she questions, all the while thinking: _This is a nightmare._ _Two years with Cara...lost. How did this happen? Why did it happen? Why can't Cara ever just be Cara?... I... She... She doesn't even feel the same way for me... Doesn't know how deeply I feel for her._

Cara places her leg back to the floor, puts the apple down on the table and leans in grinning. "Because, you, Confessor...are a complete prude."

"My name is Kahlan! Call me Kahlan!"

Cara, beyond amused, shrugs. "Okay...Kahlan... You are a complete prude."

Now Kahlan leans forward, placing both hands on the table as she does. "That's not what you were saying when I straddled you over Waterfall Lake yesterday."

Cara blushes deeply and quickly sits back. That Kahlan would state something like that is certainly out of character, and Cara doesn't know what to make of it or the fact that she blushed at such a comment. But none of this can be true. It can't be.

Kahlan smiles, satisfied to have gotten some other reaction out of the woman. A reaction which reminds her of what she and Cara used to have...only a few scant hours ago.

Frowning, Cara abruptly stands, moving to yank Kahlan up against her.

"Cara!" Kahlan exclaims.

"Shhh!" She stares at Kahlan's lips with her most sensual look yet; Kahlan, as usual when this close to Cara, and in such a provocative way, feels lightheaded. "You parted your legs for me?" the blonde asks.

Kahlan gulps, not daring to eye the woman's lips in turn. "I did," she says barely above a whisper.

Cara spins away from Kahlan, heading for the double doors and causing Kahlan to almost fall from the loss of contact. She stops, her back to Kahlan. "Then consider it a good thing - my loss of memory," she tells her. "This is a fresh start. To not make such mistakes again. I will not betray Lord Rahl for a second time." She pauses. "I need some fresh air."

Kahlan, with one hand on her head, watches the Mord-Sith's back. _This is surely a nightmare. It has to be. To go through all this again. The confusion, denial...everything in between. And just when Cara was trying to tell me something. She was, wasn't she? It seemed as though..._

"Cara...we were so close." _I can feel it. Everything was going to be so wonderful. Cara._

Cara looks over her shoulder at her. "So close to what, Confessor?"

Kahlan is at a loss for words. "Never mind... Never mind, Cara."

Cara simply shrugs before moving to exit through the double doors, leaving Kahlan to sink back into her chair...in sobs.

IIII

Many Blue Paradise creators in the same room from before watch all this unfold and are in tears as well.

"What have we done?" the leader's usual helper asks.

The leader remains stoic. "What we had to do."

IIII

A short time later, midnight, Kahlan, dressed in her usual brown and black traveling dress, and with a brown backpack slung over her shoulder, sneaks past Cara who slumbers in the main space of their home. Knowing what a light sleeper the Mord-Sith is, she requested that the island make the woman sleep deeper this night. Luckily, the island was still granting wishes, seeing as it usually took a moment after the two bonded for the island to grant anything. Discussing with Cara what they had been to each other must have been enough additional bonding for the island.

Kahlan turns back to kneel before Cara. And smiling at the sleeping form, she moves a single strand of hair out of the blonde's face; Cara is on her back, looking as beautiful as ever, as Kahlan becomes lost in her appraisal: _You are so exquisite, Cara. So very exquisite._ She kisses her softly on the cheek, then moves to exit out their home.

Outside, she looks up at the stars. "The island cannot do this to us, Cara. Not when we were so close... Wishing you back to the way you were hasn't helped, and I don't know what will... But I'll find out what has happened. I'll find out, and reverse it... For you... For me..." She looks down to her belly and rubs lovingly. "...And our baby."

IIII

The many Blue Paradise creators watch in the now darkened room as the Mother Confessor stalks off into the tall grass.

"Traveling in the dark, instead of with the sun lighting one's way. How unusual," the leader asserts.

"She is coming for us, my grace," his helper notes. "Headed for the heart of the island."

"Ah, yes. The heart of the island, the part of Blue Paradise she and the Mord-Sith have stayed away from ever since first encountering it. A strange feeling about it, they said."

"Yes, my grace."

"Whether she reaches the heart of the island or not, she cannot reach us," the leader affirms. "The heart is only a reflection of our lifeforce, and she cannot hurt it... I say...let her... Let her come."

"Her child... Her child with the Mord-Sith... He will be a force to be reckoned with. And you know how Blue Paradise will work with that silent wish of hers; he will be here in -"

"- A fine child, he will be, for we need not fear evil or his threat to others... Not while on Blue Paradise... So again...I say... Let her come."

IIII

Kahlan moves through the tall grass, a determined look marking her features. She'd known she was pregnant ever since yesterday, after Cara had performed the brunette's favorite sexual act, and a few brief ones, just moments before stalking off to find White. A Confessor knows. A Confessor always knows.

Kahlan had wished for the pregnancy, silently, secretly. Had gotten caught up in the passion...the thoughts. Thoughts of what her future with Cara would be like. Though she'd initially been in denial about the life growing within her — after all, even with the island's help, how could two women conceive a child? — that denial had faded away once she saw Cara with Spinner... An overwhelming calm had come over her, telling her that everything would be alright.

And now this had to happen. _Well, I'm not about to stand for it. Not for a second, _Kahlan muses_._ "I'll make things right again, Cara... I will."

No matter what Kahlan hopes for in the moment, one thing is for certain: Wishing the monthly visitor away does not equate to birth control.


	13. PART 12

**Note:** The sex talk between Cara and Kahlan is changed only a little, seeing as this is the PG-13/TV-14 version. The uncensored version of the sex talk, found at LiveJournal under the same story title/user name, isn't all that different.

IIII

Kahlan moves through the tall grass, determined to find a way to restore Cara back to the way she was before. Back to when she had recollection of their most intimate times together. Kahlan doesn't know exactly how she will achieve this, but she can only think of one place to go — the part of the island she and Cara had discovered early in their arrival here._"Paradise," _Kahlan muses with disdain. Hardly seems the case now. "The forbidden part of the island" is where she must go. The part of the island made up of large, long branches and thorns emerging from the earth, its exterior resembling a gigantic bird's nest closed in on itself. See-through, with large gaps revealing darkness and grit, and something else altogether.

Cara and Kahlan had seen it, what looked to be a gigantic, glowing light placed dead-center in the "nest"...and resembling an active heart. It made no thumping sound, but it was red, and it glowed in the same rhythm as a heartbeat. That eerie, life-like aura they'd felt emanating from the object had not gone unnoticed by the two either. Cara had said no good would come from visiting the place, and they had agreed to stay away from it. "It's on the far side of the island, anyway," the blonde had said.

And now, Kahlan is convinced that place holds the answers.

Looking straight ahead, tears start to fill her eyes as she holds on tightly to the straps of her backpack. It's too dark this particular night, too dark to navigate as easily as she would like, too dark to see anything but grass and the occasional branch until she is face to face with it, and it makes her goal of returning Cara to normal seem all the more hopeless.

She kicks at the dirt beneath her, the tears flowing steady now. _What am I supposed to do when I get there? Why do I even think "going there" will solve anything? What if I go there and nothing changes?_ She frowns, biting on her bottom lip. _But it has to... For Cara... _She bites harder. _For us...For our baby._ She swipes at some tall grass. _Cara... It seemed she was about to... About to tell me that she..._

Kahlan vehemently shakes her head, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears. _That's ridiculous. Cara doesn't even believe in love. __She doesn't._

Kahlan's train of thought is abruptly interrupted by her foot snagging on an exposed tree root, causing her to trip. She falls on her bottom, and curses as she does, her hands instantly going to the ankle. Frustrated beyond reason, she looks up to the midnight sky with contempt. "Give me back Cara! You hear me, you island? Give her back to me!"

There is nothing but silence, however, and Kahlan turns her face into her hands, letting the sobs overtake her. Her shoulders bob up and down as she cries herself into solitude.

As she does, the many Blue Paradise creators gathered around the same pool of water centered in the floor of their palace watch her breakdown. They still make somber faces. All of them except the leader, that is. "The people of other lands... They are quite emotional, aren't they?" he asks.

**"**Yes, my grace," the usual helper answers, nodding. _And us as well_, he means to say, looking around at the teary-eyed creators to his left and right, but decided to keep that sentiment to himself.

"What is this?" the leader questions, he and the other creators see lights suddenly emerging around Kahlan, lighting the semi-forest.

"The Lights of all Feeling...," the helper notes, "the reflection of all the souls inhabiting the island. All their love emanating from these lights and appearing to inhabitants only when the island has fully embraced the pairing and their love... Suffice it to say, it is the island's way of acknowledging that it cares... Only appearing when one is feeling down, lonely or extremely well-loved."

"Yes. We know that," the leader replies, clasping his hands behind his back. "Once an inhabitant interacts with the lights because of this, they feel an overwhelming sense of warmth and calm... If down, the lights lift them up. If lonely, the lights become their companion. And if feeling extremely well-loved, the lights only add to the feeling, heightening their senses."

They watch Kahlan look up at the weird lights, lights of blue, green white, and certain shades in between. She wipes at her tears. "Come to see me like this, huh?" she nearly spits with rage. "Isn't it bad enough you've taken Cara away from me?" She throws some rocks at the lights, but they dodge her efforts, circling back around her. "You come to watch me suffer?"

Abruptly, the lights charge at Kahlan, making her giggle incessantly; she holds at her stomach, swiping them away regardless, regardless of the fact that it feels as though even the child within her is giggling. _How can that be...when I'm in the very early stages of pregnancy?_ "Stop it!" she screams. "Stop it, please."

The lights grant her wish, but decide to swirl behind her, many lighting a pathway; a few others breaking away from each other to move back in front and bob there.

Kahlan furrows her brows. "What is it?" She looks over her shoulder to see a lightened path. And when she turns back around, the lights that were before her are now hovering over it. They jet back and forth. "You... you want me to follow you?"

The Blue Paradise creators watch Kahlan stand, dusting off her traveling dress and gripping onto the straps of her backpack. "I'm coming," they hear her say.

The usual helper peers closer into the pool. "What are they doing? Are the lights actively communicating with her?" The other creators lift their chins, eyes going wide. " But how can that be?" the helper presses on. "They aren't designed to -"

The leader silences the helper with a wave of his hand. "Let us see how this plays out. There appears to be even things we don't know about our own creations."

Kahlan runs through the tall grass, thankful for the glowing orbs lighting her path. But before she knows it, she is dead-center within the heart of the island.

Shocked by what appears to have been a transportation spell, her face now inches away from the gigantic, glowing "heart," she releases a yelp deep from within her and backs away. She had hoped to travel here by foot, to be able to again familiarize herself with the grassy slopes leading to the "nest," the way it sits in a clearing, beyond the tall grass and everything else. She has often thought she imagined it all. But now she sees the dirt, the vines, the branches and thorns to the right, to the left, and above her where the bright red would-be heart extends. And then there is the circular space she stands in, keeping the thorns and the like from reaching her.

The lights do not let her stay by her lonesome for long. Glowing brighter than before, they circle around the daggers at her boots, making a path from there to the glowing see-through "heart."

The Blue Paradise creators gasp. All except the leader, that is.

"This is madness," the usual helper asserts.

They watch as the lights clearly direct Kahlan to use her daggers to stab at the glowing red entity before her.

"They're trying to harm us," the helper adds.

"As I said before," the leader begins sternly, "the heart is only a reflection of our life force."

Inside the nest, Kahlan thinks of how she is unsure about plenty of things. But as she raises her daggers before her, feeling the support of these wonderfully brilliant lights — now so much like the Night Wisps of her world — this is one thing she isn't unsure of. This red, glowing light must cease to exist; if it does, Cara's memories will be restored.

Pulling her wrists back, daggers high in the air, Kahlan stabs the "heart" with all her might, the Lights of all Feeling injecting its own power into the object as well, lightning-like rays pulsing all around her. She feels as though she's being warmed from within, and notices that the huge, red light towering over her is solid after all, despite its see-through appearance.

"Cara," she whispers.

The Blue Paradise creators, including the leader, all grab at their hearts, scowling. "The island is redirecting...," the leader says, barely able to speak. "Redirecting the power we have given it back into us. It's...it's trying to detach itself from us."

"My grace," the usual helper says worriedly.

"Lock the heart!" the leader commands. "Get the Confessor out of there. Now!"

In an instant, all of the creators' palms raise above the pool of water, and it shakes violently, interrupting the imagery; Kahlan is blown back, through the large branches and thorns, with a spectacular surge of white light.

She lands many leagues away, skidding along the ground, until her back hits a large palm tree. Her backpack is no where in sight, but her daggers remain firmly in her grip. She passes out in the next moment, but not before the creators make sure that her memory is somewhat distorted. When she awakes, she will remember the event but will think of the attack as having had no effect at all. It will be considered fruitless.

The heart of the island closes in on itself, pulling into the ground until it is visible no more.

IIII

In the morning, Cara sighs. She's where "the former Cara" would call the banned-animals part of the island. But it is exactly where she needs to be at the moment.

Lost, confused, and stricken with guilt, she doesn't know what else to do...how else to deal with this. Guilt is an emotion Mord-Sith should not have. But this is her Lord Rahl she has betrayed. If it is not guilt she is supposed to feel for having bedded the Lord's mate, then what? Shouldn't her loyalty allow her this? Shouldn't it allow her some kind of regret?

_What does loyalty matter...if it didn't even keep me from my traitorous actions?_ she ponders.

Raising her bow and arrow at a deer some distance away, she smirks as she has the animal right where she wants it, right in her line of sight, but...

_Damn it._She sighs, lowering her weapon. "This isn't a real hunt," she says, remembering that she is standing on a cliff overlooking a variety of animals below. "Something that is given to me so freely," she adds, throwing up a hand in the deer's direction.

This is clearly a hunting atmosphere she's far from used to. Defeated, she takes a seat, placing the bow and collection of arrows beside her and reaching for White. The animal has been beside her the whole time, and she pulls him into her lap as she takes in the scenery. "There's no thrill to it, no honor," she rattles on, dusting off her hands. "What have they done to this place? Kahlan and 'my other self'." She points below. "Just look... There are chickens in one section, turkeys in the next. Rabbits, maybe your cousins, in another... So on and so on. And they never wander outside of their assigned spots."

Cara scoffs. "Banned-animals-part-of-the-island is right." She looks down at White as he rakes his paws against one of her inner thighs. "Where is she anyway, huh?... Kahlan. I wake up this morning and she's gone. I still can't figure out how I slept so long. And this environment? ...I don't understand it at all. How is it that we can wish for anything and it's ours?"

White stretches, turning over to look up at Cara.

"She's says you're my pet," Cara continues. "That I bond with you... But why would I bond with a rabbit? Talk to it? I hardly talk to the Confessor... And I've barely said more than a few words to most others."

White slashes the air with his paws.

Cara's jaw tightens with annoyance. "Yes, okay... I suppose I am talking to you right now, aren't I?" She pauses, looking down at him strangely. "Are you certain you aren't some cursed thief or other such criminal trapped in the body of an animal?"

As if offended, White turns back on his belly.

Cara smirks. "Right, so maybe I'm a little too eager for you not to be some dumb animal I apparently took a liking to." _You apparently took a real liking to Kahlan,_her mind supplies.

_Damn it_! Cara forms a fist. "It doesn't feel like it." She looks off to her side, at the outstretch of lush green and deep blue enveloping the area. "It doesn't feel like it can be true that Kahlan and I... That the Confessor and myself... Have become...intimate." She rubs at White absentmindedly, grinding her teeth in frustration. "How could I have allowed myself to betray the Lord Rahl in such a dishonorable way?... How could the Mother Confessor?

IIII

Coming from behind some tall grass some time later, Cara spots Kahlan approaching the steps of their dwelling. She still cannot believe how their shelter has changed...has expanded... to no longer being a shelter but rather a palace of sorts, wide and tall and mostly made of brick and marble, with vines decorating every part, the balcony sandwiched in the middle now a bronze and gold color, the roof a sparkling, clear dome that displays life-like images every other minute. Cara does not know what to make of this, and it further leaves her feeling out of her element.

Focusing on Kahlan, however, she sees that the brunette looks as though she has just gotten through wrestling boars, hair all tussled and sprinkled with leaves here and there, dirt stains on her face, traveling dress wrinkled. And that dress, much like her Confessor's dress, hardly ever gets wrinkled.

"Kahlan," Cara says.

Kahlan pauses halfway on the steps, turning to look at Cara.

Cara approaches swiftly. "Where have you been?" she asks, stopping in front of the woman and shrugging her shoulders. "I wake up. You're gone. I seem to have overslept, something I never do. You have been gone for hours, which I hate." She frowns, gesturing to the land around her. "All of this when you know I barely know my way around this odd environment."

Kahlan studies Cara for a moment the confusion expressed through her eyes, the uncertainty expressed through her words, the tension expressed through her body. She wants nothing more than to pull the woman into a hug and soothe that worry and confusion, to make love to her, to further deepen their bond...to let her know how deeply she cares. But then she remembers that this is not her Cara, and this Cara will reject such advances. Either that, or diminish them.

Kahlan has decided that she needs her back, however. Fully intact. She needs Cara's attention, Cara's understanding, Cara's affection. The Cara the island refuses to return to her. "You wish to have details about certain things? Such as our interaction as lovers?" she asks.

Cara nods, seemingly unable to do anything else but grip her agiels tightly.

"Well, then..." Kahlan starts to turn back toward their home, but doubles over in pain, gripping her stomach with one hand and her mouth with the other.

"Kahlan?" Cara's features descend into worry, and she attempts to help Kahlan stand upright.

Kahlan waves her off. "It's nothing."

"But you were just -"

"- I felt as though I had to purge something from my body at the moment... But..." Kahlan straightens up, the pain having subsided as quickly as it came.

"Regurgitation?" Cara queries. "But you said we..." She frowns in discomfort "...That dispelling wastes from our bodies is no longer an option."

Kahlan wipes at her brow. "Yes. Which is likely why nothing happened just now."

"Well, shouldn't that keep you from feeling the associated effects?"

"I..." Kahlan smiles uneasily... _It can't be what I just imagined; it's way too early to... __Never mind. Focus on Cara._"You must be hungry," she says, slicking her hair back and smiling uneasily. She watches Cara for a few moments before adding, "Let's head inside and I'll make breakfast."

"It's almost noon," Cara says very matter of fact.

Mid-meal then." Kahlan tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "We can discuss the specifics of our relationship in the kitchen while I prepare the food." She moves toward the double doors, which open for her automatically.

Cara stands there for a moment watching Kahlan, admiring the sway of her hips. And then... She sighs, proceeding in after her.

Cara again has to adjust her mind to the fact that the main space is now four times bigger than before, with one wide hall in front of them, and two slender halls to either side. The now sparkling blue-gray marble floor, the walls that are half-brick and half wood, as though the place is still in design-phase, the vines lining the walls in artistic-like ways — with a hunter portrayed as shooting a deer, a few rabbits nibbling on grass, a few dogs standing beside "their masters," circular swirls, oval-shaped swirls, square ringlets — is all something Cara will have to get used to.

She also remembers that it is something she would have needed to become accustomed to either way, as this "new home" apparently only came into existence just yesterday.

As she and Kahlan enter through the door a little ways to the right, they come upon the kitchen and Kahlan immediately enters it, moving toward the long table in the center at their right. The fruits and vegetables that were present in circular, glass bowls the day before are now gone and have been replaced by a box of flour, bottles of oils, sticks of butter, glasses of milk, packs of eggs, and bottles of salt. A few bowls and utensils are also present on the table.

Cara comes in a few moments later, looking at the potted plants and flowers hanging from wire parts of the walls and ceiling, the dome above providing just the right amount of sunlight for them to flourish. Cara wonders why she and Kahlan were cast on this island in the first place if things could always come this easily to them. "Where did all these items come from?" she asks, nodding toward the table, strolling over to it a moment later and selecting the chair with the initials CM carved into its front and back, opposite the KA carved one.

Kahlan smiles weakly. "Oh, earlier I wished to the island to have these ingredients already prepared at exactly this time." She cracks a few eggs into a bowl. "We'll be having bread and deer stew... Stew seems more appropriate for mid-meal or supper, doesn't it?" She looks to Cara, who is doing nothing but arching a mere eyebrow while sitting impossibly still. "Toppings...," she continues. "Egg glazes are used to attach other ingredients like nuts or seeds. An egg yolk glaze will create a shiny, golden crust. And so that's what I'm doing at the moment. Creating a nice egg white glaze topping; it'll make for a fantastically crispy crust. In fact..." She moves awkwardly for a moment while working "...If you brush milk on the dough before baking, the crust will be softer and tender."

"Why not just wish for our food if it's possible? Why subject yourself to cooking?" Cara questions.

"For the same reason you sought to hunt earlier."

Cara looks up, surprised.

Kahlan smiles knowingly. "Cara, I know you. We've become well acquainted with each other while on the island, I told you that." Her eyes hold Cara's in a seductive yet innocent manner, before she breaks the gaze to stir ingredients into a bowl with a wide spoon. "I like having something to do, just as much as you. Laziness is not a part of who we are." She pauses briefly. "Now, of course, there will be days when a simple wish is all we will desire. But for other days..." She wipes her hands on her traveling dress, bringing Cara's attention there, particularly to her dirtied bosom.

"Where were you earlier?" Cara questions again, her frown deep and passionate. "And why'd I awake so late? You still have leaves in your hair, dirt on your face and other parts of your body, and you haven't even attempted to wash up."

Kahlan sighs, ceasing her activities she wipes away at the few twigs and whatever else in her hair. She moves to the small, tub-like appliance protruding from the wall a few paces away. It comes up to her waist and she twists the "Cold" handle, releasing a steady stream of water.

Cara appears amazed by this object. Kahlan had mentioned things like this before, but seeing it with one's own eyes is another matter entirely.

Kahlan washes her hands, wetting the cloth beside her on the counter and using it to dab at her brow and breasts.

Cara watches the cleansing of that area in particular. _Was I really allowed to touch the Mother Confessor...there? _

Kahlan is naturally unimpressed by the water pouring before her, having first experienced something like this in the room where Cara named a similar appliance their "shower."

"We'll talk about it in a few moments," she says.

"I want to talk about it now," Cara challenges.

Kahlan continues to wipe herself clean.

"Why did we betray Lord Rahl?" Cara presses.

Kahlan stiffens, paralyzed just as effectively as if Cara had struck her. _Of course this Cara would consider it _"_a betrayal._" And Kahlan is not entirely sure that she doesn't consider it a betrayal herself. _After all,_ _how often have I felt that way - that we betrayed Richard? _

She slowly turns to view Cara, the awkwardness not the least of their worries. Deciding that she must do this, however, try her best to make Cara understands what they had — why they did what they did — and that they can have it again, she makes her way to the table, dragging her chair as close to Cara's as possible without invading the woman's personal space. "Cara...," she begins, taking a seat and reaching to touch the woman's hand. But Cara moves her own hand away, and she suddenly feels stung. Briefly worrying her bottom lip, she decides to place her hands in her lap instead, then regards Cara with a smile. "As you know," she starts up again, "we've been here for two years." She allows for the "two years" part of her statement to sink in, desperately wanting to grip Cara's hand in the process. "And in that time, we grew very close. Closer than before."

"So that allows for permission to touch you intimately?" Cara arches both eyebrows, folding her arms across her chest.

"Please, Cara...," Kahlan begs. "Let me finish."

Cara shrugs, lazily signaling for Kahlan to continue.

"I started to think about you in different ways...in a different light, Cara... Certain things here and there." A shy smile spreads across Kahlan's lips. "Like how your muscles flex when catching fish or sharpening a spear, or when," she pauses, blushing deeply, "during other things."

Cara shifts uncomfortably at that; Kahlan grins, continuing, " How your laugh - your smile - radiates after you've teased me or have considered yourself especially right. How you tried to soothe my thoughts when my mind remained on Richard most days."

" I don't -"

"- I eventually found myself wanting to touch those muscles...which had become so well-defined due to manual labor and the like... I found myself wanting to tame that mouth with my own - those lips that are truly the world's greatest wonder... I found myself wanting you to comfort me in other ways... Not just with hugs...but with intimate touches as well."

Cara can no longer look Kahlan in the eyes, and has decided to focus on the few windows that are at eye level off to the side. She sneers. "Sounds ridiculous, Confessor."

Kahlan frowns. "Will you stop calling me 'Confessor'?" Her eyes are laced with venom and that fact somehow manages to pull Cara's attention back to her.

"Why shouldn't I call you what you are?" the blonde challenges.

"Because we'd gotten past titles, Cara. Long before being stuck on this island. And because..." Her face softens again. "...I'm not just a Confessor. I'm Kahlan Amnell...your friend...your only other source of human connection... Your lover."

Cara scoffs, on the verge of standing and dismissing herself from this discussion completely. "Sounds to me like you just got lonely, and -"

"- I was lonely at times, yes... Physical intimacy was needed..."

"...And so what we did was only a matter of physical need? Urges that needed an outlet?"

Kahlan slams hands against the table, suddenly furious. "No, Cara! That's not all it was! You want to know what I was doing earlier, while you slept? I was off trying to find a way for the island to restore your senses! But I see now that your being too thick-headed is likely reason enough why it didn't work!"

Cara sneers. "Don't raise your voice at me, Confessor."

"Damn it, Cara..." Kahlan places hands to her brow, as if exasperated. "You always do this, call me by my title to demonstrate distance...try to act as though it is only about 'getting it out of our system'." She looks up at the blonde, sad laughter briefly escaping her throat. "You did this immediately after we made love... And then it got us into this really bad place. And that's when... When you tried to win me back, asking the island to make you more 'open,' and having a trail of flowers lead from my bed to the sea in the hopes of a new, more romantic you -"

Now Cara's hands slam against the table. " - I would never do such a thing!"

"Stoic, indifferent Cara wouldn't, no!" Kahlan shouts back. "But the Cara who changed over the years, the Cara who was under the wish's effect, would have. And did. Maybe it was all the wish's effect, but you were still aware of who you were/are...and what you wanted."

"Sounds like Confession to me. Like I only wanted you because of the spell."

"If it was only because of the spell, then why would you make the wish in the first place?"

Cara sits back at that, frowning.

"It wasn't a spell, Cara. At least not in the sense of witchcraft or wizardry. It was to allow you to 'feel more'...to unlock a way of expressing yourself as you would have if not for your Mord-Sith past. You wanted me, Cara, just like you want me now."

Cara bites at the inside of her cheek; Kahlan smiles, adding, "When we were about to...," she pauses, looking down and back up again, "...share intimacies that first time...you admitted when you first thought of me in that way. As more than just a friend. And how often."

Cara bites harder on the inside of her cheek.

"The last thing you remember of our time together is the day we picked grapes. That night I cried over Richard." Kahlan licks at her lips, steeling herself for her next words: "You wanted me then too, Cara. And that is why I say you want me now." She boldly scoots her chair even closer to the blonde, pinning the woman with a hard-to-read stare. "Look at how your body stiffens when I am this close to you."

Cara shrugs, arms folded. "It could simply be that I believe you're going to confess me."

Kahlan laughs; Cara smirks. "See this," Kahlan points at her. "This is why 'we happened'." She looks to her lap again. "It has been recent, Cara. As I told you before, this hasn't been going on for the two years we've been here. It's only been weeks. One week and days, maybe. And even in that time...we didn't... Well, not a lot." She meets Cara's eyes once more. "Time was wasted. While we could have been... We were fighting instead... Playing immature games and the like... Just yesterday, for example, we were on a strike; no lovemaking until one of us gave into a particular act." She blushes, playing with her fingers as though a child. "That's why our rooms are separate now."

Cara's eyes briefly widen and she tries to school her features back into those of stoicism, before Kahlan notices. "There is no reason I would have for refraining," Cara says boldly.

Kahlan looks up at her.

Cara shrugs again. "Other than my duties to the Lord Rahl."

Kahlan risks touching a hand to Cara's arms, and this time Cara does not flinch or retreat from the gesture. "We were being ridiculous, Cara." She squeezes the strong bicep, feeling the muscles tense. "But what is not ridiculous...are my feelings for you. It may have been only weeks, but I felt an attraction to you long before now. General attraction as a friend/companion, and then intimate attraction one year in." Cara slowly grits her teeth, and Kahlan rubs her arm affectionately, adding, "I fought my attraction to you, I did. We both fought our attractions. But we soon realized that we couldn't be on this island for years and years waiting for a life that may never be ours again, waiting and never taking a chance, never being happy, never together," she pauses "...in that way." Her hands move to caress Cara's face. "And, Cara, I realized that my feelings for you... The part of me that wants to be with you is stronger. And it's -"

"- What did we do?" Cara interjects, backing away and once again folding her arms across her chest as her eyes narrow.

Kahlan appears disheartened by this, and it is apparent that she figured she was getting through to Cara. Not willing to be discouraged, however, she focuses on the question at hand, her eyebrows lifting in confusion. "What do you mean "what did we do'?"

"I mean," Cara starts, voice laced with suggestiveness, "...what did we do in bed." She looks around, remembering that the island has only recently changed. "Or rather...'in the grass'...'in the ocean'...wherever."

Kahlan's entire demeanor changes; she becomes fidgety, blushing all over, her eyes making it their mission to avoid Cara's. "Cara...," she says, "that's not something that we should really be talking about."

"Why not? You talked about it at times, didn't you? About what you like... You must've, as I'm sure to tend to my partner's likes and dislikes. Knowing a lover's preferences is essential. Of course...I can still bring a person to ecstasy either way, but -"

"- Cara."

"We did it." Cara shrugs. "We should be able to talk about it. You want to convince me that it happened, that we have this bond. So tell me. Confirm to me what I like."

Kahlan slowly eyes Cara, her jaw tight, eyes flashing with warning. "You don't play fair."

"Oh this is perfectly fair," Cara contends, briefly leaning forward and smirking. "Now...tell me. In detail."

Kahlan folds her arms across her chest, chin high and regal-like even as she appears defeated. "You liked to place your mouth on me. And it didn't matter where, as long as you were doing it."

Cara grins. "Oh c'omn, Confessor, you can do better than that."

Kahlan grinds her teeth. "You liked to place your mouth on me very intimately. Is that what you want to hear, Cara?" _You nasty little_... "You liked to tease and taunt, blow warm air on my body until I squirmed. Stick fingers so deliciously far that I would beg for more. That's what you liked."

She scoots back in a huff, quickly standing to walk to the small, tub-like appliance, where she rests hands at either side.

Cara abruptly stands to follow after her, uncrossing arms to rest them at the brunette's hips, pressing up against her as she does.

Kahlan, feeling Cara at her back, swallows hard.

Cara almost releases a laugh. _It must have really happened. With the way the Confessor looks at me, blushes around me, has a difficult time speaking of it to me, it must be true... There can't be a reason for such an elaborate lie... I don't think._

She leans into Kahlan's ear, whispering."How far did my fingers go, Kahlan?"

Kahlan braces her arms to keep them steady, to keep them from showing even the tiniest bit of nervousness. "Very far."

"And were you a virgin?"

"Yes."

"And did you like it?"

"Yes."

"And what do you like, Kahlan?"

Kahlan spins to her then, deciding to face this dead-on, deciding not to be intimated by this Mord-Sith any further. But Cara's hands return to her waist, and Kahlan schools her features into her Confessor mask. "You'll just have to find out, now won't you?" she says.

Cara frowns. "You said you would tell me the details."

"No... I decided to tell you some details. If you want to know the rest, then -"

Cara backs away with a sneer, quickly gripping her agiels. "I am not sleeping with you, Confessor, I told you that!"

Kahlan rakes hands through her dark brown hair frustratedly. "Then what is all this, Cara? Why the intimate questions? Why move against me like that?"

"You said I like to watch you squirm. So..."

Kahlan's hands go to her head, and she lets out a confused, sad laugh.

Cara watches this uncomfortably, gripping her agiels even tighter. "Judging by what you told me earlier, what you two did... We didn't even do half the things I would have actually done to you." She smirks. "Which tells me you're either lying...or I grew soft."

Kahlan suddenly looks defeated, even tired-seeming. "I really can't deal with this right now." She heads for the main door leading back into the hall. "I'll return later to fix dinner... The stew and bread...it'll be our supper. I'm sure you can find something in the meantime to hold you over."

Cara's eyebrows furrow. "Kahlan?" She isn't sure why she's disturbed by Kahlan's attempt to leave, but she knows there is something gnawing at her insides. Something emotional. Something made up of all the things she hates.

Kahlan halts in her tracks but does not look back; Cara takes this as permission to continue. "Do you..." She falters at first, but then gains the courage to simply ask it: "Do you love me? Is that what caused these problems?"

Kahlan whirls around to face her, face full of surprise. "What?"

"You said the part of you that wants to be with me is stronger than the part of you that wants to be with Richard. Does this mean you love me? More than Richard?"

Kahlan's breath catches in her throat, and she suddenly feels even more light-headed than before. "I...I need a break, Cara." She swiftly turns to the door and hurries out of the kitchen. Her feet are not moving fast enough, as far as she is concerned.

Later, she stands naked in what she has titled their "bathing room." Her head thrown back, she stands in the wide, blue and black arc, water spraying from the iron pipe overhead and dousing her in its heat.

Using one of the various bars of soap and a single cloth present at her side, she wishes Cara was there with her as she bathes. Either version of Cara would do at this point. Just as long as she has Cara.

_Shower. __That's a good name for this appliance_, she muses, frustrated that the shower isn't having its desired effect. It was supposed to make her stop thinking of Cara...if only for a little while. Instead, she is thinking about what the Mord-Sith said earlier — of love. _Do I love Cara...in the way that a lover would? I do, don't I...if my feelings for her are stronger than my feelings for Richard? Are my feelings for her stronger than they are for Richard?_ _Or by _"_the part of me that wants to be with you is stronger,_" _do I mean the here and now, that I only physically desire Cara more than I do Richard? Does the fact that I'm even asking myself this mean I don't love Cara? As more than a friend?_

She shakes her head, briefly closing her eyes. _Back there...in the forbidden area... What was that? I can't remember it all clearly, but I obviously failed. Failed to restore Cara's memories._ She moves back a little, dragging her feet along the rectangular grate of the arc's floor. _What was I thinking? As if a certain part of the island could help._ ... _But if the island wanted Cara's memories erased in the first place, why would it then try to help me restore them?_

Those lights,

Kahlan sighs. _No, it d__oesn't matter. It didn't work. Nothing will work._ She shuts off the water and moves to reach for a towel not far off, dragging it to her hair and then over body. She exits the arc, and, as she does, the glass floor lights up with her every step, white sand and grass visible beneath. She watches in awe as it does. _Will I ever get used to this?_

As she moves to the large square mirror to her right, a mirror she is sure was not there before, she suddenly feels sick again, doubling over to grasp at her stomach. _What is this? I..._

IIII

At the Blue Paradise creators' palace, the leader sits at a large marble-striped desk in his room, hands clasped under his chin.

The desk changes colors: red, orange, purple, blue, etc. And the walls and ceiling, like most others in the palace, are white, faded images of Cara and Kahlan passing over this one especially.

Two round tables are stacked with papers, parchments, quills and inkwells. Tall, brilliant-looking chairs are set at each table.

Despite these eccentrics, the room is quite ordinary by the creators' standards. It is more like an office than a bedroom, though there is a large double door present to the leader's right, presumably leading to his bedchambers, disregarding whether or not he even needs sleep.

The papers and parchments are golden in color. And that is where the leader's eyes rest before moving back to the passing figures on the wall.

The leader's helper stands beside him, watching as well. "You are wondering if we did the right thing before - taking away the Mord-Sith's memories?" he queries.

The leader narrows his eyes, focusing on the images of a lost and confused Cara Mason holding a bow and arrow. It is a vision from earlier. "Of course not. There was nothing else that could have been done. Without our interference, the Mother Confessor and Mord-Sith would have found each other... Within their hearts. And the outside world would have been lost beyond hope."

The helper rubs the blond stubble at his jaw, contemplating his next words. "My grace, we were not meant to interfere in such a way. You saw the way the island acted by assisting the Mother Confessor earlier. You see the way that we and our fellow Brothers and Sisters have seemingly lost a piece of our souls - a certain connection to the island. It's as though it has managed to detach itself from us in some form despite our burial of the heart." He bows his head. "I fear we have angered it."

"And what if we have?" the leader challenges, looking up at the man. "We created the island, not the other way around. And this involvement is no different than our allowing the Mother Confessor to feel or see the Seeker's presence."

"Hardly. Those cases were more spiritual/informative than physical."

"It was interference nevertheless. And you know by now not to question my decisions."

The helper bows his head. "My grace, if I may -"

"**-** You may not. I am not sure how the Lights of all Feeling managed to behave so profoundly. They are only reflections, after all. Reflections of all the souls inhabiting the island. It may be possible that while the people invisible to the Confessor and Mord-Sith are unaware of the two, as the Confessor and Mord-Sith are invisible to them as well, the souls know exactly what is going on. They are more than mindless drones meant to uplift weakened minds." He pauses. "Either that...or the island somehow infused them with such power."

_That may be_, thinks the helper. _But does that not mean that the Confessor and Mord-Sith's souls are aware of their love for each other? Is that not enough for the prophecy to be fulfilled?_ He decides not to ask these questions, however, instead commenting, "I was simply going to say, my lord, that one of the reasons you selected me was to advise you on...certain matters."

The leader looks back to the images on the wall before him. "There was nothing to be advised on in this case. Only one choice was to be made. Go console your Brothers and Sisters if you must. Let them know that all will soon be fine. Blue Paradise will eventually feel in sync with their souls once more."

"Yes, my grace," the helper replies with a bow.

In other parts of the palace, many Blue Paradise creators are on their knees, hands in a praying motion, and looking to the ceilings of passing lights. They have tears in their eyes; some mourning loudly, some sniveling; all asking the island to forgive them and to ease the Mother Confessor's pain...in whatever way that may allow the world to remain intact.

IIII

Kahlan, now in a simple light blue dress — one allowing ample view of her bosom — busies herself with the task of making dinner.

Though night time is a while off, it is best to start preparing the bread now.

Kahlan has convinced Cara to help her with the preparations, saying that it will help reestablish their bond, and not just their intimate one. Knowing that bonding seems to give the island the ability to grant wishes, Cara has agreed...albeit reluctantly.

They now stand side by side at a table, working. "One must make sure that the yeast is fresh," Kahlan says, smiling. "Active dry yeast is the easiest type to use. And fresh yeast is essential."

Cara rolls her eyes, but continues to knead the dough, turning it over several times, gathering any stray particles. She looks to Kahlan with an odd expression, giving her the once-over. "You look," she pauses, searching for the right words, "...Your cheeks look plumper than they did when we talked earlier today."

Kahlan bats her eyes at the woman, grinning wide. "Cara, if you like my dress, all you have to do is say so. You needn't resort to childish insults."

Cara's jaw tightens, and she looks back to the dough. _That's not it. The Mother Confessor's face does somehow look plumper._

Cara folds the dough in half towards her, just as Kahlan taught her moments ago, and pushes away with the heels of her hands.

"But," Kahlan continues, "since we're on the subject of changes," she pauses to grab the salt, "my breasts do feel very tender now."

Cara's face turns bright red and she coughs roughly, turning her head to keep the dough untainted. But as she does, her eyes find Kahlan's bosom instead.

Kahlan laughs. "Cara..." She takes over for Cara, folding the dough with slow ease; Cara steps back, grasping both agiels. "In case I haven't made myself clear," the brunette presses on, "let me say this: I will not simply be friends with you. I expect our relationship to go back to the way it was before." She pauses, rolling the dough well. "Refusing me is not an option. And because it isn't, I expect you in my bedchambers tonight."

Cara's eyes go wide, and she steps back even further, breath heavy. "You cannot proceed to tell me what I will and will not do, Confessor!" Her demeanor has instantly changed to "furious," and she almost bites her tongue before adding, "Further, I have bedded many women, and I think I know best which type can satisfy my needs."

Kahlan simply looks over her shoulder at the woman, hands still working on the dough. "Are you saying I cannot satisfy you?"

"Are you deaf and dumb...as well as ridiculously insistent?"

Kahlan's eyes narrow. "Of course you don't remember how well I brought you to the brink." She smiles wide. "How I not only got you there, but shoved you right over it."

"You!..." Cara scowls, temporarily at a loss for words. "Shouldn't we be looking into what caused my memory loss? I'm not getting any younger."

"Nothing we can do about it." Kahlan simply turns back to the dough. "But change the subject all you like, Cara... You just remember what I said."

Cara has half a mind to strike the annoying brunette with her agiel. But instead...she only stands there. More confused than ever. _Was our intimate relationship really that important to the Confessor...to Kahlan? _

IIII

Cautiously, Nicci and Alaina move towards the door of the dwelling they decided to occupy earlier, Nicci cracking it open to peek outside. Alaina comes up to peek after her. They see that the outside area of the village of the Mud People remains deserted.

Alaina looks down at herself, still hating that she is no longer recognizable, now sporting dark brown eyes, tan skin, and wearing a simple, light green dress. Even after being like this for hours, she is not used to it...or used to being a few feet shorter and barefoot. "I can't believe you had us stay here overnight," she hisses. "We could have searched the village at dusk and then acted."

Nicci closes the door back, turning around to frown at the woman; Alaina puts a little distance between them, adding, "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Will you keep your voice down?" Nicci answers.

"It's not like anyone's out there."

"We spotted a few women and children in their homes, remember? It seems that while the women and children are there, the men are elsewhere. Underground, I heard one of the women say."

"I guess," Alaina starts, smirking a bit, "we should thank your spell for also affecting our language capabilities. That should help."

"Yes. So be glad that we took the time to survey our surroundings. Sneaking around blindly, without knowing where to look, wouldn't have done us any good." Nicci straightens out her dress, the fabric annoying her skin somewhat. "And with what seems to be most of the women cooped up, it would have made us appear more suspicious than anything else."

"Oh, and surveying our surroundings has worked so well in locating where the Supreme Seer may be?" Alaina responds sarcastically, tapping her foot. "Staying here like this, in someone else's home, someone who is likely to return at any moment, will make us look just as suspicious if caught. These new looks of ours will not divert such scrutiny in that regard." She surveys herself with a huff, wanting to grasp at the agiels still felt at her thighs...beyond this illusion. "We must get close enough to the Supreme Seer to ensnare and transport her to the People's Palace and within Darken Rahl's grasp as soon as possible."

Nicci's eyes avert to her own appearance the plain light brown dress, the way she has become a few feet shorter and is now tan, as well as barefoot, the hair trailing down her shoulders — which at least remains blond.

Nicci cannot see how her eyes are now wider, how her nose is now more round instead of narrow, and the way that her her face is now a bit plump, but Alaina sees it all enough for the both of them. She wants to see the real Nicci. Her Nicci. "Can't you at least make it so that we see each other how we really are, while everyone else sees the illusion?" she asks. "If we're separated, I might overlook you or something."

"My han hasn't fully returned yet, you know that," Nicci responds as though bored. "And we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Right. Getting close enough to the Supreme Seer so that we can ensnare and transport her to the People's Palace...to Darken Rahl. That's what I said. But we don't even know where the bitch is." Alaina takes a step closer. "Which is why we should have used the protection of night. It would have given us the perfect opportunity to explore this place to -"

"- We," Nicci interjects, "still don't know if this cloaking spell has any effect on Supreme Seers. If the Future's Cocoon, made to shield one's future actions from seers for a certain amount of time, has not worked to shield her from our intentions, then running into her would not have been good. She would have known of our plan instantly and uncovered us both." She moves to gaze at a small desk in a corner. "First, we need to test her. Get close enough without revealing ourselves. See if she senses our presence. From what little I know, new Supreme Seers may not be able to see all, but they can sense future trouble that is upon them, or upon others, immediately and cannot help but react to such warnings. If she reacts, looks to actively seek us out, we must flee quickly. For then we will have our answer."

"Flee?" Alaina questions. "I thought such an action wasn't an option? Couldn't we just conceal ourselves outside of the village, or maybe within it, and wait for your han to return?"

Nicci scowls, turning to the woman. "Don't you think the Seeker and whoever else would chase after us, leaving no stone unturned until they were quite certain the village was safe? At least with my powders, I can get us out of here quickly." She fixates her gaze on the window. "By the time my han returns in full, it would be too late. Even in their weakened state, they still have more than enough men to continue onward. And more importantly, the Supreme Seer."

Alaina steps back at this, Nicci's gaze on the window causing her to focus there as well and step toward it. "Yes...how do you fight someone who already knows what your every move will be?"

Nicci nods. "Failure is not an option Darken Rahl has provided us."

"Then let's not fail." Alaina turns to view Nicci. "You say we need to test her first. Get close enough without revealing ourselves. I say whether she senses what we mean to do or not...if we get close enough to her to transport her, then we do it. You have the powder to do so. If the cloaking spell has not worked, then it will not matter either way." She steps to Nicci with only a few strides. "If the cloaking spell has failed, then as the Supreme Seer, she will already know we are here... If she is silly enough to let us get close enough to her to do what we intend to do, then all the more reason to take advantage of it." She smiles with contempt. "Her desire to see the Lord Rahl should not be our concern."

Nicci looks to Alaina with renewed interest, as though seeing her in a new light. "Why, Alaina," she says, "I dare say you've become quite the thinker." She strokes the other woman's face lightly. "Despite Rahl's assurances to the contrary, perhaps you'll make a formidable leader after all."

Alaina moves past Nicci, toward the door. "I've always been a thinker. Now let's go."

"Ah-ah," Nicci protests, pulling the woman back by her dress, eyes once again resembling cold shells. "I said your leadership skills have improved. Not that you can lead me as well." She points a finger. "Never forget your place." She moves in front of Alaina, making the her step back with eyes and body language alone. "Check the homes. And be covert about it... As though you are only checking on the well-being of your fellow people." Her eyes focus back on the scenery before her. "I'll check this supposed underground shelter the wizard has concocted."

They head out, Nicci first, Alaina trailing with a smile.

IIII

It is the very definition of sickness and death. The underground shelter had been meant as a place to hide the women and children during the battle with Nicci. And it had. But all it represents now is horror. The area is divided into four sections, tunnels leading into each room. Thin, rectangular tables lined with injured bodies — some alive; some dead — are positioned side by side at almost every spot. Some men have even died on these very tables, their wounds having been too severe for treatment.

It's dark and dingy, with little light provided by randomly lit torches placed in holders at the walls. The smells of blood, dirt and rotting flesh filter through the air. Men cough up blood, and writhe in pain. Some sit up, speaking to the few women who have been allowed to assist the wounded. Among those women is Kae Andric. She stands beside Zedd, who is busy heeling the long, deep gash trailing across a stone-faced Mud Man's leg, his aged hands waving over the injury in sync to the spouting of his short-winded incantation. It is clear that the old man is worn out, his breath and voice having nearly left him due to his assistance of so many.

Kae, in her simple white dress, looking just as regal as the Mother Confessor herself, touches a hand to his shoulder. "You're doing well, Zedd," she says.

He turns to her with a genuine smile, wiping the sweat from his brow. His task of healing the man before him is now complete, and he places both hands at his own back, stretching well. "Thank you, my dear. I know this hasn't been easy for you either."

Zedd looks to Bird Man a little ways away, his long silver-gray hair illuminated by the torches, his soft brown eyes conveying a sense of warmth as his words offer wisdom to a devastated couple.

And then his eyes are on Zedd, lenses sharp as ever. His leathery but handsome face pulling into a deep frown. Zedd has seen this same frown before. Before all the sickness and death. But this frown is always directed at himself, Richard or Coron. Kae is always spared, as though Bird Man places the blame largely on him and the others.

Needless to say, this perplexes Zedd a great deal. _Is the Supreme Seer viewed as some sort of deity among the Mud People?_ he wonders_. Or has their leader simply taking a liken to Kae?_ He scratches his chin. _No... Earlier, the elders were willing to put her to death. Even some of the villagers. So it must be that Bird Man sees something in her that his people do not. He trusts her. _

Kae moves close to Zedd, keeping her voice low as her eyes briefly lock onto Bird Man's. "There's something I must tell you."

At this moment, Richard and Solan enter in with supplies — handing them off to the injured. A few of the men and women thank them, though their thanks largely seem to extend to Solan.

Solan rakes a hand through his dark hair. His piercing gray eyes have attempted to offer what support they can, and he is not particularly happy about appearing to have taken sides; some of the Mud People believe that he would choose to defend Coron and Kae over the welfare of his own people.

As he moves to stand beside Bird Man, Richard moves to stand beside Kae and Zedd.

Richard is now clean-shaven, and his smile stretches wide any time he approaches Kae. He knows that there is nothing to be happy about in such an atmosphere as this, but he cannot help but feel joy whenever he lays eyes upon this woman.

Zedd watches the Seeker, all sorts of concerns going through his mind as he does. Concern that bonding with Kae may never help Richard to remember Kahlan. Concern that they may already be too late Kahlan may have already fallen in love with another. Concern that Richard may be falling in love with Kae instead. Concern that this new, love-sick Richard is barely the Richard he knows at all.

At least with Kahlan, there were some boundaries. At least then, Richard still seemed like a powerful enough leader to follow. Now...it's as though a part of his very soul is missing.

Zedd hopes that Richard's suffering at the hands of the Blue Paradise creators has not all been for naught . He tries to take comfort in the fact that it seems Kahlan's love for "the other" will need to be voiced/actually realized before the prophecy can be fulfilled.

Richard manages to smile even wider. "Kae," he says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, ".I take it Coron is..." He pauses, a concerned look marking his features, when he notices that Zedd's attention is fixated on Kae. "What's going on?" he asks.

Kae had halted in telling Zedd what she'd wanted to before Richard and Solan arrived, for she senses it clearly now — what she sensed earlier. A dark force having entered the village. A familiar force. A force that has now entered the underground tunnels, and is currently standing in a cloak.

There...in the corner by a bed-ridden man. Kae sees it all, over Richard's shoulder, and everything becomes clear in a flash. The cloaked figure is Nicci, and Kae sees through the dishonest appearance, the plan that has been set into motion. And now she has her own plan. As quickly as Nicci's goal dawned on her, her mind mapped out all the ways to fight it, zigzagging through gateways and impossibilities, until finally...the end of the maze was provided to her.

Quickly diverting her gaze from the other woman, before their eyes catch, she grabs Richard and Zedd by the arms, pulling them off to the side. "I need both of you to listen to me now," she says.

Richard stares at the tight grip on his arm. "Kae -"

"- Over there," she interjects, "in the far right corner...stands Nicci."

Both Richard and Zedd start to turn to stare in that direction, and Kae pulls down hard, diverting their attention back to her immediately. "Don't look," she whispers.

Richard furrows his eyebrows. " Sorry, I -"

Kae places a finger to his mouth. "Even with us like this right now, she isn't suspicious. Her eyes haven't found us yet, but they will in the next second. At this point, she simply thinks we're discussing the injured and deceased - how we can help. She is without power at this time, other than the transportation powder she has at her waist and intends to use on me. If thrown on any part of my body, it will transport me to the People's Palace immediately...to the throne of Darken Rahl." Kae loosens her grip on the men, before continuing, "As I don't intend on that happening... Richard, I will need you to somehow inform Solan of this away from the others and have him take the pouches found at her waist. Say something about women not being permitted to wear such belts. As she is not accustomed to this village's traditions, that should suffice. She will look at the other women in the area and see that they indeed have no such belts. It is important that Solan do this task. If you do it, she will become suspicious and may send you to the People's Palace instead. If Rahl cannot have me, he might as well have the Seeker."

Zedd folds his arms across his chest and rubs his chin.

Kae looks to him especially. "I would ask Zedd to conjure up a quick spell to make the powders appear before us...and have Nicci's powders replaced with fakes, but Zedd is already drained enough. Further, his powers must be preserved to heal the wounded here. And this plan works better in my vision." She turns back to Richard, who appears to be concentrating hard on her every word.

Zedd is cautious but remains silent. He knows all too well that seers, with maybe the exception of Shota and The Secret Order, are to be trusted more than they are to be doubted.

"Nicci drained herself well with the blood duplication spell she performed during battle, as Zedd stated earlier," Kae continues. "But her han will eventually return. Everything I tell you now is preparation for that."

IIII

Coron stands in front of Lei Ti's home. He knows that, in response to the elder's wishes, Bird Man has forbidden him from seeing the boy, but he has to do this. He has to let Lei Ti know how sorry he is, that he still cares and has not abandoned him.

Coron and Kae have talked this over, and Coron informed her that he would visit the boy no matter what — no matter if it is seen as great disrespect to Bird Man and his people. And right now, with all the other men underground, and some of the women too, it is the perfect opportunity to make amends with Lei Ti. Merlana, Solan's wife, has agreed to talk to the mother, to convince her to let Coron see him, and it is Merlana who Coron is there to initially greet now.

As he stares at the somewhat muddy door, he doesn't know whether he should knock or call out. He is still unfamiliar with most of the village's customs. Luckily, Merlana has spotted him through the barely covered window, and opens the door with a knowing smile. Gorgeous and young, with sea green eyes and chestnut color hair, her presence is like a summer breeze. "Come, come," she says, waving him in.

As Coron enters, slowly closing the door behind him, he is unaware of the fact that he is being watched from behind.

Outside, from the side of the home, stands Alaina, eyes narrowed. She hadn't needed to look long before locating someone connected to the Supreme Seer. She'd spotted Coron pacing back and forth outside of a dwelling. In that moment, Coron had looked to be the only occupant. And, naturally, Alaina had decided to follow him. Her mind easily recognized him from the battle earlier. _The Supreme Seer's pet,_ she thinks with a scowl.

Inside**, **Coron sees Lei Ti lying on a bed near the door; it's a small bed, just perfect for his size. He's busy playing with some sort of wooden toy, completely oblivious to the man standing behind him.

Off to the side, stands the mother and Merlana, looking from the child to Coron and back. The mother's expression clearly says that she doesn't approve of this, but she and Merlana appear to be good friends, and it is apparent that she would rather trust Merlana on this than lash out at the foreigner responsible for her son's death. Or rather...what had been his death.

With an encouraging nod from Merlana, Coron moves to stand before Lei Ti, saying his name with a hesitant smile.

At the sound of the familiar voice, Lei Ti instantly drops his toy, looking up to Coron. And how Coron has missed that little pudgy face and those light green eyes.

"Coron!" the boy exclaims. He jumps up, immediately moving to hug Coron around the legs.

Coron laughs, kneeling to meet him at eye level. "That's the first time I've ever heard you call me by name," he says. "It's usually 'Idiot man' or 'Silly one'." He places his hands on the child's shoulders. "Careful," he warns. "You just suffered a tremendous ordeal."

Lei Ti beams, saying something in his native language. Coron looks to Merlana for a translation. Eyes warm and welcoming, she responds, "He says that the lady in red returned him to the land of the living, and that he feels no more pain because of her. The wound healed the moment he was brought back. She is what his elders have called the Mord-Sith. If being Mord-Sith means wielding this power, he wants to be one too."

At those words, Coron sees the somber look on both of the women's faces, and he cannot help but make the same expression as he turns back to the boy. "Listen to me to, Lei Ti...you don't want to be like those people. That woman - she only helped you - to help herself. They are not good people. And I'm sorry you even had to go through that." He looks to Merlana in the hopes that she will translate for him.

Merlana simply offers a slight smile before stating, "Surely you must know by now that the child understands your language almost as well as I do. It's rather that he prefers to speak in his own language. Words and phrases are easier that way."

Coron offers a slight smile in turn. He turns back to Lei Ti and pulls the boy into a tight hug.

Lei Ti says something, and Merlana translates once again: "I don't understand," he says.

Coron hugs him even tighter. "I'm just so glad you're okay. Please know that."

The women stare on as, outside, Alaina peeps through the window, witnessing the whole exchange before swiftly backing away. _How strange, _she considers_, that this seemingly compassionate man is supposed to represent Mistress Cara._ Looking up at the bright blue sky, she thinks: _But if you're here, boy...where is the Supreme Seer? _

IIII

In the underground shelter, Nicci stands staring at the unusually tall Mud Man — this Solan person. His height is not of the typical Mud Man stature, and with herself now much shorter than usual, it makes him even more intimidating. He has her belt of powders in his hands, having scolded her for deviating away from the simple style of dress that are expected of Mud Women, and that any remedies she has for the sick should have been given to the men at the door.

Nicci wants to rip his throat out. It hadn't been difficult to find the underground shelter, a specific powder having allowed her to see that certain trails led here, but she feels there is no time to waste. And if she's quite honest with herself, the misogynistic views of these men are quite appalling. How these women are allowed to be treated this way, have what they wear determined by dirty-faced males, and their items confiscated on the spot, is something she would not be able to understand even if she tried. So she tries instead to keep her face calm, and her head bowed, not knowing what is the "appropriate response" to something like this. But at least the brute is apparently speaking her language. _I'm not sure if it's the anti-language barrier I cast or if he simply understands my true dialect, _she considers.

Just when she thinks things cannot get any worse, she sees the Supreme Seer headed her way. _Here we go._

"What's going on here?" Kae asks, stopping before Nicci.

As Solan turns to explain to her what is going on, Nicci realizes that the man must understand their language after all. There is no way that the Supreme Seer and her companion could have learned another language so fluently, in such a short amount of time. Not unless the wizard has had something to do with this. Either way, Nicci cannot tell when her language is being spoken by this Solan fellow and when he is speaking his own language. It all sounds the same to her, a most assured flaw of the spell.

Kae narrows her eyes on Nicci, looking her up and down. "Oh, she must be one of the rebelling women you spoke of?"

_"Rebelling women?" _Nicci's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets.

"Those who take another female as a mate," Kae continues, "and dress opposite of the norm as a way of lashing out against 'the oppression of women' that dominates the village."

Nicci's mouth goes dry; Solan nods with a "Yes."

Nicci isn't sure if she should protest — say that she wasn't rebelling in any way — or just go along with the assumption. But then, how would she explain "going against the norm" if it is not rebellion? And when she speaks to either of them, will they hear her in a foreign dialect or their own? If they hear her in her own language, maybe they will become suspicious, since it is the same as the Supreme Seer's? How many more Mud People can there be who are familiar with her native tongue?

She decides to trust the spell. Surely, if it was cast to break the language barrier, then it is allowing her to speak in the language of the Mud People as well. All she knows for sure is that she must get one powder back in particular. Especially since it is clear that the "Future's Cocoon" has helped to shield her true intentions from the Supreme Seer. "You men are disgusting," she says, looking to Solan with disdain.

At Solan's translation, Kae feels a smirk start to creep across her lips, but she suppresses it. Now that she sees Nicci has taken the bait, this is no time to falter. " Where is your partner?" she asks the woman. "And what business do you have underground?"

Solan translates, but Nicci doesn't respond as she looks to Solan with angry eyes and then back to Kae with something less identifiable.

"Take her to my dwelling, and stand guard," Kae commands. "I'll have Zedd and the Seeker accompany me there later and try to discern what this is all about. In days of such grief, this is no time for rebellion but rather a time for coming together."

Solan nods with much respect, and, as he grabs Nicci by the arm, she wonders how the Supreme Seer has acquired so much power over the people of this village. _Is it because they fear her?_

As soon as Solan and Nicci depart, Richard and Zedd hurry to Kae's side. "Did it work?" Richard asks.

"It appears," Kae replies.

"You must be careful, my dear," Zedd chimes in.

"I know that, Zedd." Her eyes turn on him with blazing intensity. "And you must not forget that I am the Supreme Seer."

Zedd nods in acquiescence. He hasn't the room to forget.

Richard steps closer. "Just what is your plan here, Kae? You know that as soon as her han returns, she'll -"

"- Nicci is a slave," Kae interjects. "A slave to Darken Rahl. And if such a slave, any slave, is offered freedom, will they not take it?"

Richard furrows his brows; Zedd narrows his eyes.

"I intend to make her feel warm here. Welcomed," Kae clarifies. "The collar around her neck is a most unusual one - one that will ensure her death if she attempts to betray Rahl. But if we can free her from it, then she will have no reason to follow him any longer. This village will be of no use to her. And while my power is something anyone could use, it is not something that can be stolen. It is who I am, more than any other power is or has been before." Her eyes dart from Richard's to Zedd's and back. "Once free of Rahl and having no reason to harm this village any further, Nicci will be of no threat. I dare say...the only threat will be the one aimed at Rahl himself once she is able to have her vengeance."

"And you honestly think she'll help us battle Rahl?" Richard asks.

"Most assuredly. Success is considered guaranteed in greater numbers."

"While that may be true," Zedd considers, raising his chin, "Nicci doesn't need greater numbers to defeat Rahl."

"Yeah," Richard agrees, "and let's not forget greater numbers didn't ensure her victory yesterday."

Kae looks to them as though they must have misheard her. "I'm saying that I know what is to come." She locks eyes with Bird Man, who has been watching the three of them from a distance. "You should alert Bird Man of this," she tells Richard, "and have him alert the elders. Tell them that Nicci is cloaked within our grasp, and that the Supreme Seer knows what must be done."

Richard begins to interrupt, but Kae cuts him off. "You must tell him of the entire plan," she says. "Bird Man and the elders will be seeking Nicci's immediate death. Let him know that this will not be beneficial, and why."

Richard gives one last concerned look between them both, somehow still unsure of this, even knowing of Kae's seer abilities. He doesn't wish Nicci dead either, but he knows what she will be capable of once her han returns. Begrudgingly, he stalks off toward Bird Man.

Zedd watches him go, and places a hand on Kae's shoulder. "I only hope that you really can see all."

Kae smiles faintly. "I would wager, Zedd, that Darken Rahl should enjoy himself while he can."

IIII

Many leagues away, Rahl sits on his throne, a shiny object made up of gold coverings and red cushions placed center in what has come to be referred to as the throne room. A few Mord-Sith hand-feed him grapes and other such fruits out of large bowls. To his left is Stathis, and to his right is Shota.

Shota still dons the silver Rada'Han placed on her neck by Rahl a day earlier, and she still plays the naiveté — a young woman of possibly eighteen trapped in that of an older woman's body and no memory of former life.

Several D'Haran soldiers line the walls on either side of the small group.

Stathis, his shoulder length fiery red hair matching his long orange robes, briefly glances over at Shota. But she does not glance back. He doesn't know the specifics as to why Shota contacted him to help deceive Lord Rahl, except that it apparently has to do with contributing to the Mother Confessor's future. What he does know is that staying at the People's Palace for any longer cannot help matters. Counting this one, he has been here for two days already, and, as he reminded Rahl earlier, _T__he People's Palace is spelled, meant to diminish the power of the gifted who visit it and enhance the power of a Rahl.._._ Even the most powerful sorceress would be rendered powerless soon enough._

Although Rahl has said that he will see to it that this doesn't happen to his most powerful possessors of magic, and that Stathis is allowed to find a way to remedy the situation, Stathis does not doubt that Rahl has something else up his sleeve; he always does. While he may not want either of them weakened, he surely does not want either of them in a position to overthrow him.

Pulling Stathis out of his thoughts, abruptly, a messenger is allowed to enter. He swiftly walks to Rahl with a folded scroll in his hands and kneels before him while extending the offering.

Rahl smiles provocatively, waving off the Mord-Sith tending to his hunger. As the women move to either side of the chair, behind Stathis and Shota, Rahl grasps hold of the scroll, sitting back and looking over the paper with only mild concern. But then that tell-tale grin spreads across his face. "Is this true?" he asks.

"Yes, my lord. Word of your alliance with the powerful witchwoman Shota, the precocious wizard Stathis Largos...and your soon-to-be alliance with a Supreme Seer...has spread quickly. By magical means, I suspect. Some leaders are interested in joining your cause...no matter what it may be."

Rahl stands, smoothing out his red velvet robe and moving toward one of the elaborate statues to his right. The messenger takes this as permission to proceed: "Also, my lord, your speech at Devotions yesterday... It has uplifted the people of D'Hara. In the absence of the Seeker, they feel you may be their only hope at returning peace to the land."

Rahl appears to not have heard this latter part of the message, his mind is still on the mention of leaders. " By magical means, you say?" He looks to Stathis and then back to the messenger. "Then I do wonder why our Dear Nicci hasn't gotten word back to me on how our little alliance with the Supreme Seer is going. Magical means is most assuredly something she is not without."

Stathis clears his throat, successfully bringing Rahl's attention back to him. But his mind is clouded:_ This is no alliance, _he muses_, and if the people of D'Hara are actually willing to believe that a sorceress of Shota's rank would take time out of her day to help restore the land to some "former glory," and out of the goodness of her own heart, then they must truly be desperate. Desperate enough for anything, as long as the violence and death stops, and their_ "_Lord Rahl_" _is appeased. _

Stathis overcomes the urge to sneer. " I believe you gave a journey book to one of the men as well," he notes.

Rahl looks at his own nails, staring at them as though they are in need of trimming. "That I did," he replies. "And that one of them has yet to use it is most unusual." He eyes Stathis with a penetrating glare. "It has been days."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Lord Rahl," Stathis assures. "Perhaps they have not yet found the girl. Or perhaps they are still in battle. Or are recovering."

Rahl's face hardens. "Perhaps." He moves to sit back on his throne. "But all the more reason to keep in touch." He waves off the messenger, and signals for his Mord-Sith to continue feeding him. But this time, a prominent frown marks his brow.

At this, Shota finally offers a glance Stathis's way and a smile emerges. It is a devious, torturous smile; Stathis is not sure what that grin means. But he knows that it more than likely means that they have done well instead of terrible.

IIII

Kahlan sits some distance off by the shore in front of her home eating an apple and chatting with Mr. Turtle, who rests beside her.

Cara sits on the steps watching, still reeling from all these weird changes. The house has recently started to glow, as if it's preparing for another drastic redesign, the dome doing all sorts of color combinations. But this is the least of Cara's worries. Her concern now is focused on the way that the Confessor has been looking sickly one moment and then lively the next. The way that the woman has been steadily eating, with barely any stop in between. The bread and stew hasn't even been served yet, and Kahlan is already on her tenth apple, her face and belly plumper all in only a couple of hours.

_The Confessor has never had much of a belly_. _If one at all, _Cara considers. She doesn't know what is going on, but she knows she doesn't like it. Any of this, or the fact that she accused the Confessor of loving her. Love is not something Cara likes to think about or even understands all that well. But she understands the basics, how it drives reason out of the minds of even the most reasonable people. At least if she and Kahlan had been in love, their tryst could easily be explained away as a lack of sanity.

She turns to White beside her. "Look at her, Rabbit." _That's_ _my new name for you. You are an animal and you need to be reminded of it. _

Cara continues without missing a beat, "Stuffing her face as though she doesn't have a care in the world. Eating and eating when we have a good meal cooking already." She kicks at the sand. "Talking to some turtle as though it's an actual person."

White squirms, although his eyes seem to be on Kahlan as well.

"All of this when we should at least be investigating my memory loss. _I went deeper into the island_', she says. _Didn't come across anything that may have sparked the change_,' she says. "The island did it by itself."

Cara grinds her teeth. "And now she expects me to just go back to how things were...when I don't know a damn thing about that?" She leans closer to White, whispering, "If you want to know what I think...I think maybe she wished this. Wished for me to lose my memory. We must have gotten into some kind of quarrel, and there was - is - something she doesn't want me to remember."

Cara stands, puffing air through her flaring nostrils and firmly grasping the agiels at her sides. "That has to be it" She looks down at White; White rubs his paws. "You stay here, Rabbit."

The furry white creature turns around, almost as if chagrined. Then pokes his tail out in acute annoyance.

Cara heads for Kahlan. _I don't understand this woman... At all. How does she unnerve me in a way that seems to go beyond pure annoyance? Did I truly act lovey-dovey toward her in the way she has described? _... _No... that's not possible. Whether a spell or not, love or not, t__here is no way that I would be so weakened as to request such a spell._

"Kahlan!" Cara calls out, stepping to the brunette with a frown.

Kahlan looks up at her, biting lazily into the apple; Mr. Turtle starts to move behind the brunette...slowly. "Cara?"

Cara takes a seat beside the woman, frown still prominent. "Will you stop eating so much? That's your tenth apple already, Confessor. We haven't even had the evening meal yet." She reaches to take the fruit.

Kahlan yanks her hand backward, shielding Cara's attempt to confiscate the treat. "You want?" she offers.

"No."

Kahlan shrugs. "Oh that's right - you like green apples." She brings the fruit back to her mouth.

"That's right. I do."

Kahlan narrows her eyes. "That's just one of the many things I know about you."

Cara's anger is quick. "I don't care!" she yells. "Why'd you have my memory erased?"

Now Kahlan's face falls, and she throws the apple over her shoulder in one swift movement. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"What I heard," Kahlan pauses, standing, "is you insult me! Have you not listened to anything I stated before? What reason would I have for erasing your memory?"

Cara rises to her feet in agitation. "You tell me!"

"Cara, I want you back! I want you back so badly it hurts. And now you think that I what...took your memory out of spite? That I pretended to be shocked by this change in you?"

"Maybe there's something you don't want me to remember," Cara challenges.

"I want you to remember everything!" Kahlan screams. "Everything, Cara!" Her eyes start to water. "You're a shell of your former self. Not the Cara I built a life with here at all! As far as I'm concerned, you might as well be a stranger to me now!"

Cara moves close, with one threatening stride. "What...because I won't bed you?"

Kahlan moves just as close, both now only a breath away. "No... You had problems bedding me before." She looks Cara up and down. "That clearly hasn't changed."

Cocking her head in a playful manner, Cara looks the Mother Confessor over as well. After a few moment of ogling, she settles her gaze back to those furious blue eyes. "Maybe if you'd been a little less plump..."

Kahlan looks down at her belly. "How could you think...," she says barely above a whisper. "How could you think I'd tamper with your mind in such a way?" _How could you speak of our baby this way?_ Tears flowing down her cheeks profusely, she backhands Cara with all her might.

Cara stumbles back, but moves close to the Confessor again. "I don't know what to think, Kahlan! I hate the fact that it feels like I've missed two years of my life! I hate the fact that everything, including you, seems so foreign. And I hate the fact that we have apparently betrayed Richard!" She rakes fingers through her blond hair. "I know what you said - about your feelings for me. But you must understand how dishonest that feels." Her eyes start to water in turn, and Kahlan moves to wipe at them.

"Cara..."

"No!" Cara protests, backing up. "I don't want you looking at me like that. Comforting me... Wanting me... I don't want this life at all. You ask how can I think you'd intentionally do this to my mind?" She pauses. "You forget...you and Zedd changed the world before. Not once but twice. Some of my memories altered. Some of them gone."

"And you had Zedd restore them," Kahlan's voice is breaking. "Do you remember what you told me about why you had Zedd restore those memories?"

Cara's face becomes expressionless, and she averts her eyes; Kahlan's tears increase in flow, and she continues, "You said it was because you needed to know what you did while re-broken, not just hear about it. You said you also wanted to remember Dahlia... Your time together, and that she was important to you at one point in time. You said memories are what shape us, what we fall back on when we need to remember who we are... Those of meaning to us..." She pauses. "You also said you didn't think you could ever not remember me." She snivels and hates herself for it. "How could you forget me, Cara? Our time together?" She picks up some sticks and throws them Cara's way, Cara shielding her face. "You lied to me!" She starts to march up the path to their home, then turns back around...pointing. "You're a liar, Cara. A liar... And...and...," she huffs as though a child, "...a meany." She again marches toward their home, tossing her hair over her shoulders as she does. "And you'd better do something about your dolphin, Spinner. He's waiting for you."

Cara just stares, utterly lost. _A meany?... What in the Underworld? _She turns around to see a large beast flipping into the air before crashing back down into the ocean.

Inside their home, Kahlan leans back against the double doors, hands covering her mouth.

Shocked by her actions just moments ago, she shakes her head in an attempt to clear her mind. "What was that?" she whispers.

IIII

Alaina had been found soon enough by Solan. He'd yelled into the village for the partner of the rebel woman at his side to show herself. Alaina, against her better judgment — it was better for one to be caught than both — had stepped out to greet Solan, hands up as if some serious offender.

And here they are now, Arbin and Breginderin standing guard outside, and Kae and the others inside. Kae, Coron, Richard, Zedd, Solan and Merlana all stand in one corner of the dwelling conversing.

Nicci and Alaina stand in the opposite corner conversing.

In Kae's corner, everyone desperately tries to understand each other's thoughts as they speak in whispers.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Coron asks, frowning.

"Don't you and the others know by now?" Kae challenges.

"A Supreme Seer. Yeah, yeah," Richard supplies with a sigh. "But you also said your power comes in waves. You aren't at your full potential. It would take training for that."

Zedd places a hand on Richard's shoulder. "I think it's best we listen to the young lady," he advises. "She knows a great many things. Things we couldn't possibly fathom by imagination alone."

Richard sighs again, looking to Coron.

Gripping on tightly to the sticks at his sides, Coron takes that as his turn to take over: "But it makes no sense that the elders and Bird Man would allow this - would allow Nicci to stay in the village a second longer, knowing of the harm she is capable of. Any respectable leader would as soon kill her." His gaze focuses on Solan.

Kae answers first, however: "Bird Man trusts me, and the elders trust Bird Man." She grasps Coron by the cheeks, urging him to see the truth in her eyes. She is also fighting Kahlan's apparent anger at Cara, which is now coursing through her own veins.

Solan nods his agreement. "Bird Man has said that while he would take great comfort in seeing this witch dead, he must also think of what is best for his people. If the Supreme Seer - the seer above all seers - says that the woman's blood must not be shed, then that is what should be done. Acting hastily, and out of vengeance, has been the downfall of many men."

"Sounds like a wise leader," Zedd concludes.

Merlana holds on tightly to Solan's arm, smiling her agreement. "He is." She makes sure to keep her voice down. "Although I would give ten chickens just to see that woman punished. What was done to Lei Ti is..." Tears start to well up in her eyes.

Kae touches a gentle hand to the woman's shoulder. "I never stated that she wouldn't be punished."

Meanwhile, in the other corner, Nicci and Alaina keep their voices down as well. "You couldn't have given us better names than 'Erma' and 'Igna'?" Alaina questions. "And what do you mean they think we're rebels?"

"Apparently, some of the women in this village feel oppressed," Nicci answers. "And so they rebel against the men, rejecting to wear the clothing expected of the females...and even refusing to take a male as a mate." She grins at that. "They turn to women instead."

"What?" Alaina looks across the room to where Kae and the others are talking. " And so you figured the best course of action was to just go along with their accusation? Have you even thought what their punishment for such rebels might be?"

Before Nicci can answer, Kae clears her throat and the others also turn to the two as she states, "Since we don't believe that any of the women here should become slaves - which would have been your punishment - for simply wanting their individuality, an alternative has been decided." She pauses. "Because of our beliefs, and because the village is currently not in a state to be concerned with rebellion, you will be given a chance to have some conformity while briefly being allowed some of the freedoms not usually extended to women... Will you accept this as a compromise...on behalf of the people suffering far more than your wounded pride?"

Solan needlessly translates for Nicci and Alaina. And after some time of whispering amongst themselves, agreeing that this appears to be the only way to retrieve the teleporting powder back without bringing suspicion to their true identities, Nicci turns back to Solan and replies: "We will."

Waiting for the soon-to-be return of her han, in part or in full, will be their backup plan.

IIII

At night, nine hours into the evening, Cara leans against her bedchamber door, watching as Kahlan enters the hall and stops at the door right across from her. "The stew...earlier today...," Cara pauses, "it was most satisfying." She folds her arms across her chest, gaze averting to the floor. "The bread as well," she adds, suddenly deciding to meet Kahlan's eyes once more.

Kahlan regards Cara with a raise of her chin. "Yes, well... Thank you for helping me make it." Her hand grasps the doorknob as she looks Cara over — eyes appearing to zero in on every aspect of the woman's body — before returning to that blue or green gaze. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

Cara arches an eyebrow, and Kahlan takes in a sharp breath; Cara raising an eyebrow like that always manages to speed up her heart rate. "You know that I expect you in my bedchambers tonight," she says.

"And you know that I told you I wouldn't be there," Cara replies.

Kahlan nods toward her door. "We're already here. All you have to do is come in."

Cara smirks, more out of disbelief than true humor, and her gaze lingers on the floor.

Seeing this, Kahlan's jaw sets firm. "I guess this is good night then."

Before Cara sees it coming, Kahlan is upon her in a second, laying the sweetest kiss she has ever experienced to her right cheek. Cara, arms still folded, watches the woman with pure exasperation — and awe, if she's honest — as the brunette pulls back, boring countless emotions into her with eyes alone. And then she is gone, having retreated through her own bedchamber door.

IIII**  
**

It is two hours later when Cara awakes to a shriek and falls out of the bed at the sound. The room is dimly lit, and, looking up to the bed, she sees that she is not alone. Kahlan is there, sitting up and holding her stomach.

Cara could have sworn they'd fallen asleep in their own bedchambers. In fact, now looking around the entire area, she sees that this is not her bedchamber at all. She wonders how she got here, and why Kahlan was snuggled up beside her._ I__ thought I'd felt something warm, _Cara assesses_. Now I know why._

Standing quickly to her feet, her full Mord-Sith attire still on, Cara looks to the Kahlan with a frown. The woman has a shocked expression on her face.

"What is going on here, Confessor?" Cara asks. "How'd I get here?"

Kahlan barely seems to hear her, however, eyes still focused on her own belly. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, answering, "I wished for your bedroom to be joined with mine."

"You what?!" Cara looks around the room, seeing that is indeed a blend of the two rooms — a few of Cara's belongings, a few of Kahlan's belongings...two cabinet rooms, two dressers...one bed. "Kah -"

"- I wanted to be with you, Cara. This distance between us is silly, and I didn't know what else to do." She finally looks up at the blonde. "But now we have more important things to worry about." She pulls down the cover presently shielding her midsection...revealing a large, prominent belly.

Cara stumbles backward, eyes wide. The brunette has on a small, white shift, and her belly is nearly bursting out of it.

Kahlan takes this as her moment to continue onward. She'd screamed moments ago due to having awakened to find that her abdomen had stretched twofold. It is not nearly as much of a shock to her as it must be to Cara, and so she needs to explain. "I meant to tell you," she says. "I really did. But then your memory loss happened. And then the process...it was going too fast, and -"

"- That," Cara interjects, pointing, "that can't be a -"

"- I'm pregnant, Cara."

"You can't be!" Cara says incredulously. "Richard isn't here, and -"

"**-** It's our child, Cara. Yours and mine together." Kahlan gets up on her knees. " I know that you -"

"**-** That's impossible."

"I made a wish to the island," Kahlan explains.

Cara's features harden at that, and she grinds her teeth as she stands to her full height.

Kahlan sees the anger in those features, the betrayal, but decides that she must tell her everything now. Trying to ignore the tears springing from her own eyes will help no one. "I'm sorry, Cara. I didn't mean to make the wish, I didn't. We were making love, and then I pictured our future together. Somewhere in that, children came along, and my mind decided that it wouldn't be so bad. That I would even welcome it, and then -"

"- Why didn't you take the wish back?" Cara yells, grasping at her agiels.

"Because I didn't want to! I wanted...I want this baby. Our baby," Kahlan yells in turn, wiping away her flowing tears.

Cara nearly growls, "You had no right to do this to me! No right to withhold this information from me for even a day!"

"You act as though I set out to have all this happen! I always imagined that I'd be married first! Even with Confessors having the duty of selecting a mate in order to continue the Confessor line, I imagined marriage! To the one I love! And then children!" Kahlan's breathing is becoming labored, rough. "And yet this happened. And I awoke to a belly the size of... Of..."

Cara sneers. "You have been careless! You know how this island works, certainly more than I currently do. But you did this -"

Kahlan screams in pain, holding her stomach for dear life.

Cara's eyebrows furrow into confusion, the anger being replaced by concern. "Kahlan?"

"I think I'm having the child... Right now..."

"What?" Cara rushes to Kahlan's side, looking her over.

Kahlan tries to get her breathing under control. "Just...look at me. The child was conceived two days ago, and I'm already the size of a...a late stage-pregnancy." She uses one hand to grip the sheets. "And though wastes can no longer... I'm relatively sure that... Water... If my body had the chance, water would have been released by now."

Cara presses the inside of her cheek with her tongue; Kahlan looks up at her, commenting, "We're having this baby, Cara... Now. I can feel it." She moves one hand to grip Cara by the arm. "The pace keeps speeding up, and -" Another scream is pulled from her throat.

"Kahlan!"

"Cara, I..."

"Okay, lie down. Lie back!" Cara sits on the edge of the bed beside Kahlan. "We're going to need some water. A basin, a washcloth, a..."

All of the things Cara needs suddenly appears on a small table to her left. She eyes the utensils, somewhat annoyed; somewhat relieved. "Funny island we have," she remarks, getting up on her knees in front of the brunette, who has already started to hyperventilate. She bunches up the woman's shift until her sex is in full view. _Damn it, the baby is already crowning!_ she muses. "Okay, Confessor. Let's do this. I think I remember all the important aspects of delivery. You have to push now."

Kahlan laughs gently before her face contorts back into one of pain. She feels nauseous, as though she wants to vomit, and starts to shake as her cervix opens from 8 to 10 cm. "This isn't the way...the way I wanted you... The new you...to see my -"

Cara silences her with a finger to the lips. "I'm pretty sure it doesn't look like this on an everyday basis. So no worries. Now push!" She sees the baby's head slip back in. But when Kahlan finally pushes, the crowning returns.

Kahlan takies in quick short breaths. "Cara...it burns."

"I know." Cara remembers this part of her own pregnancy quite clearly, how it burned and stung for only a brief time once the baby was finally crowning, as it was stretching the vaginal opening. And Cara's had been tight. She can only imagine how tight Kahlan's was before this. "You're going to want to breathe the baby out, Kahlan, she says, "to decrease the risk of tearing certain tissues." She quickly snatches the small, wet cloth from the table to her side and places it on Kahlan's brow. "Breathe. Breathe and push."

More screams release themselves from Kahlan's throat and then the baby is steadily being pushed out, toward Cara.

"That's it," Cara encourages. "Try to relax your body. Allow the tics to do the work for you."

Labor is indeed a unique experience for everyone, but Cara never thought she would witness a day when it would only last a matter of minutes. But she also never thought it would be possible for women to conceive a child together. Or that it would only take two days for an unborn child to develop. So it is not as much of a shock to her as it should be when she pulls out a healthy, screaming baby boy — and not a girl, as all Confessors should have — from Kahlan's womb, immediately wrapping the child in a blanket. Her jaw remains firm as she wipes the child down, listening to Kahlan's slowed breathing and trying not to focus on the fact that she has a male heir in her arms.

Kahlan, sweat marking her brow, as well as the rest of her body, tries to lift her head. She hears the cries, which is always a good sign, but she needs to hear the matter confirmed from Cara's own lips — that the baby is safe. "Cara...," she states, breathing heavily, "...the baby... How is she?"

With stoicism and eyes remaining on the child, Cara replies, "It's a boy."

"What?" Kahlan strains to sit up on her elbows. "That can't... Cara... We can't..." She sees Cara's face soften, hugging the baby just a little tighter. "Cara..."

Cara shushes the child, and sure enough...he starts to quiet. "We can't get rid of him, Kahlan," she says, turning her eyes on the brunette with a fury. "I won't let you."

Kahlan watches the fierce determination and warning radiating from the blonde's features. It is clear that Cara already feels a deep sense of devotion to the child. A devotion words need not express. This connection between parent and child. This love which knows no reason or bounds. This is Cara's child. Cara's and Kahlan's. And Cara will protect him with her life.

Kahlan sees it all. She sees it and she smiles. "I know," she utters. _I know...because I was going to say the same thing._

She knows that this is a male Confessor. Knows the suffering and pain that such Confessors can bring to the world due to their blood lust —- their inability to control it. But she also knows — somehow she just knows — that this will not be a problem with this child. Not while on this island. It is as though the island is calling out to her, letting her know that "all will be okay."

Cara looks back down at the boy, knowing that she should hand him over to Kahlan, that she should cut the birth cord soon. But all she can do at the moment is hold him. This boy with bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks and sprouts of blond hair, who looks up at her as though his entire world is dependent upon her. She should be repulsed by this, these feelings which are now threatening to produce tears from her eyes, these feelings that would have her go against her better judgment and not end this boy on the spot. But the island is telling her that "all will be okay", and subsequently...all she can think is: _My child. Mine and Kahlan's. _

Without warning, the head of the bed carves golden words into the wood with a ringing sway and utter brilliance that can only be described as "majestical," while bringing Cara and Kahlan's attentions there. As they focus on the letters magically swirling into the wood behind Kahlan's head, rings of light simultaneously appear on their fingers with the same winding screech. Once the golden swirls materialize, Cara and Kahlan quickly recognize the gifts as wedding bands; Kahlan's is an intricate cut of vine-like designs, with a small, ruby-red heart in the center. Cara's is a combination of earth and animals.

Cara gasps; Kahlan's eyes widen in alarm. And when they turn back to the board behind them, it reads: _The royal wife and wife...Cara & Kahlan_

IIII

An hour later, by the shore, Cara holds the baby snug in her arms, listening to the waves crash against the sand, as the night or early morning air fills her senses. The child is asleep, and she wants nothing more than for him to open his eyes so that she may continue to look upon them.

Her thoughts are soon interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps from the rapidly glowing home behind them; Kahlan stops beside her within seconds, looking upon them with warmth. "How long was I asleep?" she asks, siting down and scooting closer with a smile.

"One hour." Cara turns to her, carefully handing her the boy.

Kahlan's face lights up with joy. She'd held her son earlier, but it was only briefly before she'd passed out. "Hi there, little one. I'm not sure how it is I have enough strength to move like this already, but - "

"**-** I made a wish to the island to restore your body to the way it was before you conceived the child," Cara says. She pauses before adding, "...With the exception of your bosom. The boy needs to eat after all."

Kahlan eyes Cara briefly before returning her attention to their son. "I see." She cradles the baby close.

"So apparently we're married now," Cara says matter of factly. "No doubt due to that little speech of yours during labor." There is another pause, and she adds, "At least now I know why you were acting so funny earlier." She pulls at the ring. "I've tried taking it off... It won't work."

Kahlan rubs her feet together briefly. It upsets her to know that Cara has already attempted to rid herself of her wedding band...but she understands. Cara didn't ask for this. "Cara," she begins, "about that, and everything else -"

"- Forget it," Cara says, swiftly turning to her. She looks down at the child. "What's done is done." Her eyes narrow, but this time her jaw doesn't clench. "Just be careful with your wishes next time." She moves to rub the top of the boy's head gently. "I want to name him Ryder."

Kahlan stares at Cara, almost as though looking into her soul. "Okay, Cara." She knows that this is Cara's way of exhibiting some control over the situation. Her way of having some say in the matter. And she Kahlan agrees to this reasonable request, feeling that it is the least she can do after forcing all of this on the woman — unintentional or otherwise. She doesn't mention how she feels that the name "Ryder" sounds more like a dog's name than a person's. Or how she would prefer the names "Everest" or "Derlan" instead. Or the many other available names.

She doesn't say anything at all.

IIII

Within hours, Cara and Kahlan notice how quickly Ryder is growing. They cannot figure it out, however, and had felt that it would stop within the third hour. And because it has not, they fear the worst. He eats as insatiably as he grows, and Cara turns her head any time Kahlan breastfeeds the boy. Often, Cara spends her time alone with Ryder, barely acknowledging Kahlan's existence. And before long, Ryder needs solid food. His rapid growth is simultaneous to the rapid growth of their home. The main space becomes more like an extremely wide hall instead, which, unbeknownst to them, is similar to the Blue Paradise creators' main entrance way — the large see-through globe covering the ceiling, and, as if alive, random lights passing along the walls and floor, and the brilliant-looking statues lining against the pathway. The only difference is that most of the statues are of Cara, Kahlan and Ryder. Statutes of Ryder as a baby exist, but there are also ones that Cara and Kahlan figure must be Ryder at age 2. Various kinds of paintings decorate most of the walls. And Cara and Kahlan feel as though they can almost hear serene music playing in the background. Winding staircases appear, towers extending high into the Heavens, and just about everything expands. And then Cara has had enough, stating that such a big home is not needed for the three of them and that she is most certainly not willing to have Ryder get lost in such a kingdom-like place. Because of this, she wishes their home back to the way it was before Ryder's birth...with the exception of Ryder's room remaining placed next to Cara and Kahlan's of course. Surprisingly, the wish is granted, but Ryder continues to rapidly grow. And he is soon able to crawl with great agility.

Meanwhile, Kae and her allies do their best to make Nicci feel welcomed in the village of the Mud People as Nicci and Alaina still pretend to be rebels who are willingly conforming to some aspects of the community's norms. All except Kae and Bird Man continue to worry about the return of Nicci's powers, despite Kae's reassurances to the contrary. Nicci's powers do begin to return, her drained han steadily reenergizing itself, but it is not yet a large enough quantity to cause destructive or even to transport the Supreme Seer elsewhere. Alaina fears their time running out before they can transport the Supreme Seer to the People's Palace, to Rahl. "The Future's Cocoon" Nicci cast is only meant to last for a week. Once that week is over, the Supreme Seer will know of their intentions and their ruse will be over. Nicci feels it won't take that long. And as they discuss this, Kae and the others discuss the perfect time to reveal to Nicci and Alaina that they know their true identities and that they can help free them from Rahl. As Kae can already access the couple's plan, she knows that having the revelation delayed past the week will have Nicci and Alaina wondering why it is that she still does not foresee their deception. She decides that waiting until the final day must do, however; it is also the only way all of this works out in her visions — letting them panic first.

The Blue Paradise creators welcome the birth of Cara and Kahlan's son, but, because they are no longer tied to the island as closely as they were before, they are unable to feel the full effects of his presence — the joy, the power...the joy and power meant to empower them. They, all except the leader, pray to the island to reconnect them fully. The seers of The Secret Order celebrate the child as well, many more candles placed near their various shrines outlining the walls, as they stand rubbing their tight, white leather hoods and join hands every other second. They were left feeling chagrined by the Blue Paradise creators' spell on the Mord-Sith Cara Mason, but their own visions have told them that this child will be of great benefit in reconnecting the Mord-Sith and Confessor. Though it isn't clear if the connection will cause one of the two to confess their feelings before the Seeker obtains an orb of J'ahan, all seems to be going in their favor.

Zedd has somewhat feigned his concern regarding Nicci. Though he worries about Kae's power coming in waves, he is sure that she knows what she is doing. He is also sure that Kae is aware of his feelings, and knows that he is more concerned with her finding some alone time with Richard. Perhaps this is why she readily agrees to spend time with the Seeker, knowing that Richard getting to Kahlan before she voices her love for Cara is just as detrimental to saving the world as keeping herself from Darken Rahl's grasp. So she spends time with Richard for brief moments, leaving the others to tend to Nicci and the healing of the village. But not before she kisses Coron, letting him know every time that he is her world.

Darken Rahl wonders if he should have gone to the Land of Forsithe after Richard. If the Seeker is able to get to the Mother Confessor before she loves another, then that will not bode well for his own reign over D'Hara. But the witchwoman Shota, before essentially being lobotomized, had told him that it would be futile, given the powers that the Blue Paradise creators harbor, and that he could basically achieve the same means — and more — by capturing the Supreme Seer instead. Not being able to wait for word from Nicci any longer, he has allowed Shota and Stathis protection against the palace's constant diminishing of their powers and has ordered them to determine Nicci's whereabouts and whether or not she has succeeded in her goal of obtaining the seer. Not wanting Rahl to see for himself where it is the Mud People live, however, Shota and Stathis conspire together to perform a spell which shows Nicci fighting against some unseen force and declaring her allegiance to Lord Rahl. They also make sure to have Nicci's men never make it back to D'Hara. Rahl smiles his pleasure of knowing Nicci's "devotion." By Day 2, he is meeting with rulers — ones most impressed by his recent achievements. Shota, upon Rahl's orders, and Stathis's brief "training," "plays" the part of a wise witch well, and her Rada'Han is made invisible. If the rulers discover that she has lost her free will, Rahl will lose what respect he has gained through them. And there is no doubt that they would seek the same means he used to bend the witch to their will. As it currently stands, they are more interested in forming alliances with the tyrant. Little do they know, Rahl is not interested in alliances; once he has their trust...and the seer in his grasp...he will act.

Cara becomes tired of Ryder regurgitating — a mix of milk and solid treats that Kahlan has termed "baby food" — all over her leathers. She is further tired of having to change dirty cloths from around his bottom. When she changes such cloths, Ryder almost always hits her in the face with a steady, yellow stream, an encounter which almost always ends with Cara growling her disapproval and stomping off. Kahlan is left to deal with the matter, but never complains. In fact, she is quite humored by it. She, too, has cloth-changing duties, Ryder usually leaving "the poo matter" up to her. Again, Kahlan never complains. She even makes a point of this to Cara. Cara has had enough, however. And with Kahlan's agreement, she wishes for Ryder to no longer expel wastes from his body so that his system is the same as theirs. She says when Ryder is old enough, he can request to purge his body of anything he wants. Kahlan is further humored when Ryder speaks his first words: "Dumb fish." As Cara has taken him to view Spinner a few times, and has constantly referred to the animal as "a big dumb fish," it is no surprise to either of them that Ryder has picked up on the words. Hours later, when he can walk, he soon soon calls Kahlan "mama" — after much coaxing from the brunette — and calls Cara "Car-Car." The blonde has said more than once that she doesn't want to be referred to as "mother" or by any parental title. So Ryder has apparently gotten the point, often clinging to Kahlan's leg whenever Cara becomes frustrated by his antics, such as his habit of hitting her in the head with sticks and then saying, "Car-Car mad." By Day 2 — at age 2 — Ryder has been taught school lessons by Kahlan. His head now sports a brilliant blond mane, his blue eyes are even brighter than before, and he is eager to learn.

Coron becomes tired of Richard snooping around Kae, and randomly trips the Seeker one day on his way back to the village from the underground shelter . Coron shrugs, saying, "Oops. My mistake." The next day, he secretly has others "just happen" to trip Richard.

Darken Rahl continues his plans of ruling above all others. He continues to be fooled by Shota and Stathis as well.

Kae and the others prepare to tell Nicci the truth. Nicci and Alaina are puzzled not only by their inability to reacquire the transporting powder, but Nicci's han taking so long to reenergize. They are also puzzled by the Supreme Seer still not having recognized their deceit. As they prepare to flee before she does, they also wonder if maybe the special "Rada'Han" Rahl ordered around Nicci's neck has something to do with the slow re-accumulation of her han.

Ryder appears to have stopped growing at a rapid pace; the dysfunction having ceased on Day 2. Cara says, "Two days of pregnancy... Not even a full two days. Two minutes of labor. Two days of growth... It's as if the island was making up for the two years we were without him." Cara and Kahlan try to get past this oddity, and celebrate Ryder's newly-given normalcy — Cara giving him a parrot, one of the many new creatures that have sprung up, to which Ryder names "Parro," and Kahlan giving him a small horse, to which he names "horsey." Cara and Kahlan have discovered a new means of transportation other than walking. It turns out that just by stepping on the small, glowing circles that have started to appear at certain parts of the ground, they can travel to any part of the island they so desire...by just thinking it. Though, of course, this has not worked with wishes to go outside of the island. Cara has certainly tried. But they are also able to have any item appear in their hands just by thinking it...as long as it's small enough. Cara and Kahlan are appreciative of these new conveniences, but also continue to wonder about life outside of the island. Whether or not they are destined to live here forever.

IIII

Some time later, at a pond in the early morning, the sky is its darkest and the night air blends warm and cool breezes. It is a distant part of the island, which serves as a place for Cara to think in peace as she bathes. This pond calms her more than any other part of the island, and she uses that now to go over all that has taken place in the past few days, unlacing her Mord-Sith leathers near the water's edge .

Kahlan, however, approaches from behind the tall grass, her white Confessor dress seemingly even brighter now than at day. She stops behind Cara, watching intently before asking, "Why are you attempting to bathe out here and not at Waterfall Lake?"

Cara pulls at the laces at her arm. "I'm not attempting anything," she retorts. "And where is Ryder?"

"Sleep, the same as when you left," Kahlan replies stiffly. "I requested the island keep him safe when we need time to ourselves, remember? Or when -"

"- Great," Cara responds bitterly, "so now the island is positioned to watch our child as well? I suppose it's only fitting, since it's the main reason we have one."

Kahlan takes a slow inhale of breathe. She knows Cara has been quite irritable lately, and why. "Cara... It's now been four days since Ryder's birth and we still haven't," she pauses, her eyes averting to the grass, "shared the nuptial bed."

Cara yanks at the laces at her thighs. "Three days, actually. This day has just begun. And you have slept in the 'nuptial bed,' Confessor. That is enough."

Kahlan looks wounded. "You should be there too, Cara. Whether it's just sleep or -"

Cara briefly looks over her shoulder. "Oh believe me. If I do anything there, it will only be sleeping." She turns back around. "The island won't give me back my bedchambers. And Waterfall Lake is too clouded with memories. Mostly memories I don't have." She yanks at a few laces with a frown. "No, I much prefer sleeping in the grass and bathing at this pond."

Kahlan takes a step closer. "You're my wife, Cara. We share a child."

Cara laughs. "It's bad enough you forced a child and a marriage on me. Do you really have to boast about it?"

"It's not boasting, Cara! It's called being proud. I'm proud to have you as a wife. I'm proud that we have a son together."

"I'm not your wife!" Cara hisses. "I hate the title 'wife'."

Kahlan narrows her eyes. "Would you prefer 'husband' then?"

Cara turns to the woman then, rolling her eyes, shoulders and partial chest bared, which causes Kahlan's eyes to direct themselves there for a moment.

The blonde soon turns back around.

Kahlan takes another step closer. "I am your wife, then." She pauses. "Honestly, Cara, are you saying you wish Ryder wasn't here?"

"I'm saying," Cara emphasizes, gritting her teeth and pulling off her boots, "I didn't ask for him. Or this marriage. You know that." She throws a boot off to the side. "And now ... Well, now is now. I care about the child. And I will help you raise him." Her eyes glance back at Kahlan, fiercely. "But do not confuse my generosity for appreciation of our current predicament." She returns to disrobing, trying her best to distract the panic rising in her chest.

Kahlan is now close enough to touch her. But she refrains, wanting to show she isn't selfish to Cara's feelings. "Cara... I care for you... Deeply... I didn't mean to cause you harm."

"Things were already difficult enough, Kahlan, without having to worry about a child and marriage. Why can't you see that?"

"I'm sorry, Cara." _I am._

Cara kneels to snatch up the bar of soap beside her discarded leathers. "Just...bathe if you're going to bathe. And make sure to stay on your side of the pond." She breaks the soap in half, tossing one half to Kahlan. And it isn't long before she is fully naked and stepping halfway into the water.

Kahlan eyes her every movement.

Cara goes under, coming up in one swift movement, head bent back, body dripping wet, and Kahlan is mesmerized. No matter that Cara pays her no mind, moving to the far end of the pond to begin bathing, her back to her.

Kahlan, while still watching, only now with barely-restrained desire, starts to discard her clothing as well. She is naked in no time, stepping into the water after Cara but remaining on her side of the pond. After watching the woman for several more moments, she finally decides to speak as she wipes at her own arms languidly. "Allow me to wash your back?" she asks, thinking of the time they were in a similar situation, when Cara was the pursuer.

Cara slows in her application of soap, angling her head only a little over her shoulder toward the Confessor.

Kahlan smiles. "Oh, c'omn, Cara. You are many things. But proficient back-washer of ones self, I doubt you are."

Cara appears to be considering Kahlan's words when Kahlan presses on, adding, "I promise I won't try anything sordid. And, actually, I need a good back-scrubbing myself, so -"

" - Alright, Confessor," Cara gives in. "Just be quick about." She turns back to the water's edge, waiting.

She doesn't have to wait long, for she hears Kahlan approaching in no time. And it isn't until the feel of the woman's delicate fingers tracing lines over her back, that there is a sharp intake of breath.

"Confessor," Cara utters.

"Relax, Cara." Kahlan slowly reaches around the blonde's middle, locking her arms there and pressing full breasts against the woman's back.

Cara stiffens. _The Confessor's breasts... They're..._

Kahlan lets her head rest against Cara's shoulder. "I'm going to wash your back, Cara, I am. But just let me hold you like this... Please? ...For only just a little." She breathes in the scent of salt water and freshly washed skin. "It feels like it's been ages since I've held you like this."

Cara's heart begins to work overtime. And she is pretty sure that she can feel Kahlan's heart doing the same.

Kahlan smiles, moving to speak against the blonde's ear. "Are you sure that when you wished my body back to the way it was before...that it wasn't just because you were hoping to see...to test...a certain part of my anatomy in all its former glory?"

Cara is not sure why this statement upsets her so, but it does. _Maybe because it's true? _That on some subconscious level, she wanted the Mother Confessor "untainted"? It's certainly true that she could have simply wished for Kahlan to be healed and have left it at that. "I'm not that Cara anymore, Confessor!" she nearly growls. "The one you describe sounds soft... Weak." She looks over her shoulder, trying to find that currently elusive face. "And I guarantee I wouldn't make love like her either."

Cara yanks away from Kahlan, moving to lift herself out of the pond.

"Cara!"

"Someone needs to protect you from yourself, Confessor. These baseless desires," she says, snatching up her boots and leathers, shielding her body from view all the while. "I'm going to go play with Ryder. He sleeps enough as it is." She stalks off, leaving Kahlan to herself.

Kahlan, mind temporarily uncomprehending, slowly lets the soap drop. After a few moments, she releases a sigh that is deep and tortured as her back moves against the water's edge and she looks up at the early morning sky. "What was I thinking?" _You can't force yourself on her. She needs time to adjust. You both do._

She covers her face briefly, relaxing into the wetness before it hits her lips. "Cara needs time to adjust," she reasons, wiping at her eyes before moving to emerge from the pond. She grabs her dress and presses it to her body for warmth. "And hopefully in that time...she will understand how deeply I feel for her... Maybe we both will."


	14. PART 13

The sun is several candle marks from rising when Nicci and Alaina exit their village house. "We have to hurry," Alaina says, covering her face as best she can with the hood of her cloak. As the Future's Cocoon has ended its run, they must flee before the Supreme Seer confronts them. If it hadn't been for Arbin and Breginderin constantly guarding their dwelling by taking turns standing watch outside their door, or the slow re-accumulation of Nicci's han, they would have left already. And although it's a wonder that they aren't being guarded this morning, the only reason they believe there may still be a chance to flee is that the Supreme Seer surely would have confronted them by now.

"Leaving so soon?" a familiar voice — the Supreme Seer's voice — halts them in their tracks. They turn to see Kae and the others — Richard, Coron, Zedd, and Solan, as well as Arbin and Breginderin — standing several feet away near a bonfire. "We know who you are," Kae continues, "and we know where you're headed. Just as you knew this moment would come."

Nicci and Alaina exchange calculating glances. They'd been reckless, naive, to think that the Supreme Seer wouldn't see through their deception the moment the Future's Cocoon wore off. The brunette had probably been waiting for the right, or most embarrassing, time to strike.

"Relax," Kae says, moving a step closer to them. "We wish to help you. It is Lord Rahl who has enslaved you, is it not?" Her eyes dart to Nicci. "We can free you."

Nicci laughs a dark, cold laugh, her new appearance not at all hindering the prominence of her aura. "And why - or should I ask how - would you do that?" she spits, eyes blazing.

"With my help," a deep and seemingly thunderous voice suddenly booms behind them all.

Everyone turns to see a tall man with long, silver-and-blond striped hair. He looks as old as Zedd, but stronger, with broad shoulders and an overall meatier build covered by a long, black robe.

Kae moves to him with a smile. And when they hug, looking upon each other with a sense of adoration the group can't even begin to comprehend, Coron has to hold himself back from angrily confronting the man. "Everyone," Kae says, turning to them with pride, "this is my father. Itolicus Demitrias."

Coron's eyes widen. "Your fath..."

Zedd's mouth hangs open. "Well, I'll be a D'Haran's uncle."

"It's you," Solan comments, moving closer.

"Who?" Richard scratches his head.

Nicci and Alaina look to each other and back to the stranger.

"This is the man I told Coron and Kae about upon their arrival here," Solan explains. "The man who cured my legs so that I may walk again and said that I would be of great importance concerning a future matter." He embraces Itolicus with a "Mud Person" welcome and steps back. "The recent turmoil my village has experienced must be to what he was referring."

"Indeed it was," Itolicus confirms, eyes assessing the group.

"You were rumored to only be popular belief," Zedd says, still in awe. "Something of folklore. Every wizard of the First Order had seen images, paintings, of you, but with no one knowing you personally, or as someone still among the living, your existence must have gotten trapped somewhere between fact and fiction...fact and mythology."

"Zedd?" Richard arches his eyebrows in question.

"Itolicus Demitrias... One of the most powerful wizards from the Old World," Zedd clarifies. "Some have believed that he was still alive. Apparently, they were correct. "

"I was able to see that he would be here and why," Kae cuts in, addressing them all. "And that he knew that I could see this."

Itolicus nods. "There is no time to waste," he warns, looking to the Nicci and Alaina's dwelling. "Let us hurry inside."

IIII

It has been minutes since Kae and the others gathered inside to listen to what Itolicus has to say, and it is still fairly difficult to decipher much about this man. "So you had no choice but to leave Kae?" Richard asks, sitting in a chair before him.

As Kae stands behind her father, Coron stands beside Richard, and Zedd is beside Kae. Solan listens next to Zedd, while Arbin and Breginderin stand watch outside. Nicci and Alaina, present in the back, whisper among each other, eyeing the group suspiciously,

"Kae's mother," Itolicus answers, "as descendant of the line of The Secret Order, had seen it all upon Kae's birth. What had to be done, and how things had to play out exactly how they had in her vision, if all was to be right. It was like an awakening. She didn't know she was a seer until then. Neither of us did. Somehow, she hadn't been born within The Secret Order's fold and her identity had been kept secret...much like we knew we had to do for Kae." He looks over his shoulder to her, then to the floor. "If I'd known I was with such a woman at the time, I'd never have pursued the relationship, for such a combination is not safe. Not for a woman who'd be considered a traitor to The Secret Order, and, subsequently, not for any child we'd hope to bare. It was a mistake to think that I, with the extended life span I possess, could live any normal life. And there was always the risk, no matter how small, that a practitioner of magic may recognize me due to their studies. Having long given up magic myself, I only ventured out in disguise when necessary. And when I met Edith," he pauses with a smile, "the disguises pretty much stopped."

"All this time...we believed that it was Kae's father who was a part of the secret fold, when it was actually her birth mother," Zedd says in amazement.

"Edith, as in the name of Kae's birth mother?" Coron questions, looking from Kae to Itolicus. He somewhat relates to what the man is saying, having been unaware of Kae's true heritage until recently. But the indisputable difference? He can't imagine ever having been able to give up the woman he loves.

"Yes," Itolicus replies. "I'd never tried to settle down with a woman before. Not until her. And seeing as we were living in a small, quaint village at the time, the need for physical deception ceased to exist. But when Kae was born, we knew what we had to. We were careful in selecting just the right home for her, in a community many leagues from our own. But of course, Edith already knew the right location to choose. It is only because of her that I took up magic again, being in exactly the right places at the right time."

"Like when you healed my legs?" queries Solan.

Itolicus nods. "And like when I thwarted Nicci's original descent upon your village."

"That was you?!" Nicci screeches, attempting to make a lunge forward, but being held back by Alaina.

"So you were the voice I heard in the cave," Zedd chimes in. "But surely you weren't told everything about your fate. "Even with matters needing to play out exactly the way Edith saw them, it is never good to know too much about one's own future," he says worriedly. "Just trying to make sure things can happen as they are supposed to can lead to grave mistakes."

"I was only told what I needed to know," Itolicus replies, eyeing the wizard. "And more so about Kae's future than my own. We have no idea how Edith went undetected by The Secret Order for so long, other than maybe she was more normal than she was abnormal. Her parentage perhaps. She'd only had one major vision, and that was what would happen to Kae and those associated with her. As for Kae being undetected until recently, I can only assume that her biology — a combination of Edith and mine's — was so unexpected that it was beyond The Secret Order's sensory range until that power was finally awakened in her. Someone with the ability to see all — Supreme Seers, as they call them — had always been speculation up until that point. For there was no recorded case of a Secret Order member romancing a wizard or witch."

"What happened to Edith?" Richard asks, leaning forward. "If you gave Kae to a loving couple who would act as her parents, and you left, then what of Kae's birth mother?"

"The woman who raised Kae until the age of six was Edith," Itolicus answers.

All eyes immediately land on Kae. "It's true," she tells them, gaze resting on Coron. "Obviously, I didn't always know... But now I do." She looks down at Itolicus with a light smile. "My mother had to move on without my father, but her leaving me was not an option. She changed her identity and claimed that I was left on her doorstep. And soon after that, she met a man other than my father and started a life with him."

Itolicus's eyes display regret and loss.

"I know that it is hard for my father to hear," Kae continues, "but he needn't feel as though I was cheated. Mother chose a good man. Two good men. And both were my father." She shares a look with Itolicus that more than sufficiently expresses the familiarity and love they share for each other, strangers though they may be.

"You spoke of there being no time to waste," Coron brings them back to the matter at hand. "Something about helping with Nicci."

Nicci narrows her eyes.

"Yes," Itolicus says, turning back to the group while rising to his feet. "And you too," he says to Richard, towering over him before moving to Nicci and Alaina.

"Stay back, old man," Nicci says, offering him a fierce gaze. While her tone may treat him as though he is any other wanderer, she senses great power in this stranger and knows that it is not something to take lightly.

"Do you want this collar off or not?" he queries, unfazed by her wariness. His hand moves briefly over her to reveal the Rada'Han-like object adorning her neck.

The rest of the room, all except for Kae, gasps. Although Kae had informed them of the collar, the suspicion that ridding Nicci of it will ensure faster restoration of her han must also be kept in mind.

"It's okay," Kae assures them. "I said I intended to help her because it will help us. And promising to remove that collar is the only way it's going to happen."

"Who's to say she won't blast us with her han the moment that thing's off?" Richard asks.

Coron, while pondering the same, looks as though he wants to deck Richard; Kae silences the latter with one look. "I say," she answers.

Zedd is just as worried, but holds his tongue. They have no true reason to doubt Kae's seer abilities, after all.

Itolicus waves a hand over Nicci and Alaina, returning them to their true appearances. "The power of this collar has made it so that you may harm others, but not Darken Rahl himself," he says to Nicci, watching the two women assess their "new" appearances. "And if you have surmised that it is also the cause of your han returning slowly, you are correct. An undesired side effect, I presume." He raises his hands to their foreheads. "I will turn the spell in on itself. Make it possible so that you are not able to hurt others, but are able to hurt Darken Rahl."

"This is the kind of help you offer?" Nicci replies bitterly. "Remain a slave to my own power?"

"Do you want vengeance on Rahl or not?" Itolicus asks, halting the sudden movement of his hands. When there is no response, he takes that as his answer, waving his hands as he did once before. A single, white light passes over the collar and Itolicus steps back. "Once I transport you to the People's Palace, you will need to be convincing in detailing why it is only now that you are returning before his throne, negating the complete truth of course. Explaining the loss of your men, particularly at the hands of Bird Man, and the depletion of your han will be easy enough, but explaining how - despite all that - you managed to capture the Supreme Seer will require careful consideration."

The entire room exchange looks, eyes focusing on one person in particular.

Coron's jaw hardens before asking the question on everyone else's lips: "What does he mean, Kae?"

"He means...I'll be going with Nicci."

The room bursts into a commotion, voices trying to rise above each other.

"Quiet, all of you," Kae admonishes. "You know by now that if I wasn't certain of this, of what must be done, I wouldn't be going."

"Look, it's not that I don't trust you," Coron cuts in, positioning himself in front of her. "But you have to admit that it's a lot to digest. First, we do everything in our power to keep Nicci from sending you to Rahl's domain. Now you just want us to hand you over to him like that's all to it?"

"The power to follow or change fate," Zedd utters with clarity. "Some argue that it cannot be changed because what happens was always meant to happen. And it is because of that - this fate - that Kae could not be sent to Rahl's domain upon Nicci's quest to capture her. Only now, in accordance with what must be, is that allowed."

"Thank you, Zedd," Kae offers.

Coron's fingers slide along her face. "Kae..."

She smiles lightly, taking his hand into hers. "There's no time for protest," she says, looking to the Seeker. "Richard?"

Richard's eyebrows furrow into confusion, eyes directing themselves to Kae's extended hand as she silently asks him to join her.

"What's going on?" Coron asks, looking from her to Richard and back again, watching as he moves beside her.

"Richard," Itolicus begins solemnly, walking toward the three, "before I can help Nicci, I must help you. You have tried with little success to remember Kahlan Amnell, have you not?"

Richard nods. "I only remember that my heart longs for her."

"And it is a good heart," Itolicus proclaims. "One that correctly deduced that Kae is the key to unlocking all of your guarded memories of the Mother Confessor. But your mind has over-analyzed what is needed. Where it sought solidarity, your heart sought a kiss."

Richard stiffens. "You mean -"

"- I mean to regain your memories of Kahlan, all you need do is kiss Kae."

Richard considers this, his mind trying to reconcile his emotions, to let them take over.

Coron, one hand still interlocked with Kae's, tightly grasps onto one of his sticks using his free hand.

Zedd balks.

Solan narrows his eyes.

Nicci and Alaina watch on in humor, as this has certainly been the most entertainment they've had in ages.

"That's all?" asks Richard. "That's all I have to do?"

"And you would be wise to do it now," Itolicus advises.

"When you kiss me," Kae chimes in as though she were simply referencing a handshake, "your memories of Kahlan will instantly return, but the journey will not yet be over. If there were any chance of that - it being over so easily - I would not be preparing to turn myself over to Rahl. As we speak this instant, The Secret Order are concocting an obstacle for you, a distraction to separate you from your orb of J'ahan and buy Kahlan more time to confess her love to another."

"But, I -"

"- You must do all that you can to make it through this obstacle in a timely fashion," Kae warns. "Let nothing slow you down. For too long at least."

"Richard, you must act now," Itolicus adds urgently.

Richard hesitates. He cannot imagine what he'll face from here on out. He sees the seriousness in Kae and Itolicus's eyes, the jealousy and concern in Coron's, all of it making him feel out of his element. But he's been 'out of his element' for some time now, and he knows if the world is to be even a little bit safer, he must do as Kae and Itolicus have advised. And so he does, body leaning forward so that his lips capture Kae's, eyes fluttering closed.

The effects hit him immediately, blinding light behind the eyes, spinning floor beneath his feet, and an onslaught of images documenting a stunning brunette in white. Memories. Memories of his time together with the one they call Kahlan Amnell. His head throbs and his mouth goes dry, and when he opens his eyes, he sees a bright ball of energy extending rays of light in every direction. Hovering before him, it is no doubt the orb of J'ahan he has earned. But it is soon out of his reach, moving backward until there is nothing but an image of men and women in white leather from head to toe staring back at him, their eyes dead. And soon they are gone too.

Richard is blasted into another environment, skidding along pebbles and dirt until his back hits a gigantic rock. He looks up groggily, seeing two suns to the sky's right, two moons to its left and one big star in its center. If he were to think he's hallucinating, the scorching temperature would be enough to tell him otherwise. The area is desolate, air is humid, and dust blows frantically with the hard wind.

"Kahlan," Richard coughs, struggling to stand and reconcile the memories that have returned to him. "How could I...forget you?" He wobbles on his feet, hand going to shield his face from the blazing sun. He has to find shade soon. He won't last maybe even minutes out here, his skin already feeling like a morsel in the oven. It hurts severely. Both the environment and his heart. But he must survive this if it's to count for something. If he's to see Kahlan Amnell again.

IIII

The Secret Order nod their contentment. "As we can see...as we know...Richard Cypher will fail," they say in unison.

IIII

The Blue Paradise creators' palace shakes, images of Richard at every stage of his life flashing along the walls. Statues fall, paintings crack, ripples tear the floors. The leader jets up from the seat in his office, looking around, just as his usual helper comes bursting in through the doors. "My grace," he says frantically, "The Secret Order have obstructed the Seeker's orb."

"Gather the Brothers and Sisters in the well room immediately," the leader orders, watching the helper scurry out against the pull of the vibrating building that is only just now starting to calm down. They both know that this latest act by the opposition is a most threatening one. Not only will it buy time for the Mother Confessor and Mord-Sith to bond, and therefore allow mutual confession of love to take place, but it may eradicate the Seeker before the prophecy has any chance of doing so itself. The Secret Order having been able block an orb of J'ahan means that the interference has sent the Seeker to an alternate realm, and there is no doubt that he has been sent to one of the most heinous ones in existence. It is the orb's only secret weakness — that its owner can be cast to another dimension, any dimension, right before the power is unleashed so that the owner is no longer its holder. After all, if a person does not exist in the world harboring the orb, how can they own and wield it? And as a result, the orb stays in limbo, afloat between dimensions, awaiting its previous owner or creators. It is a weakness that has dawned on the leader before, but he and his people had not been able to rectify it. Sending others who are a threat to different realms has long existed, and, despite all of their power, there was no way to ensure that whoever won one of their orbs could be immune to such exile. Similar to how there was no way of keeping The Secret Order from using some form of witchcraft.

"Curse you all!" the leader yells, angrily sending a wave of electricity into the wall.

IIII

"Another dimension?" Coron asks.

"Yes," Kae says, having explained Richard's predicament to the group in as few words as possible. "And it is now my time to depart." She turns to Nicci and Alaina.

As Coron makes an attempt to stop her, Zedd grabs him by the arm, letting him know with a look that they must let Kae do this. Kae and Itolicus move to Nicci and Alaina, and Itolicus immediately raises his hands over the three. "Remember, do not attack Rahl until you have Kae's approval," he tells Nicci. In the next second, the women are gone, vanished from the spot they were in.

Coron's eyes center there, lost and helpless. Zedd approaches him with a comforting touch to the shoulder.

Solan looks upon them with sympathy; he can only imagine how he'd feel if Merlana were put in such a position. Behind them, Itolicus lowers his head, knowing all too what this somber moment feels like. Trusting in Edith and Kae's seer abilities aside, turning your child over to the enemy is akin to forfeiting that child's life.

IIII

"Tell the magistrate that while I am willing to allign with him, I am not willing to share the Supreme Seer," Rahl tells Stathis. They're in the throne room, Shota at Stathis's side, all discussing the supposed world power Rahl is creating — alliances with rulers close to home which will eventually extend abroad.

When Nicci, Alaina and Kae all instantly appear before them, tangled in a pile on the floor, the quill that had been in Rahl's hand drops. He pushes from the desk he'd been sitting at and stands to look upon them, his face reflecting a conflicting mix of mischievousness and intrigue.

While Stathis looks quite surprised by this development lying at their feet, Shota most assuredly does not.

IIII

Ten hours into the day, Kahlan watches Cara from the balcony of their home. The blonde is sitting by the shore with Ryder, pointing to Spinner. Kahlan would give anything to be out there with the two of them, laughing and just enjoying the other's company, but she knows Cara wouldn't be receptive to it. It's the fourth day since Ryder's birth and Cara still hasn't opened up to her, as witnessed by their encounter earlier today at the pond. Any time Kahlan is around, the blonde stiffens and essentially ignores her. If Cara's attention is focused on anything these days, it's Ryder, the ocean and any laborious activity.

_Laborious activity_, Kahlan smirks. There's a number of "laborious activities" she'd like to do with Cara whenever time permits, but seeing as these activities involve the certain pressing of their bodies, it's not exactly anything the blonde would have in mind.

Kahlan sighs. She wants to spend as much time with her son as possible, but this is "Cara's time" to play with the child and at least she got to bond with him for a few candle marks before Cara took over.

IIII

Cara lies back as Spinner finishes one of his earlier-than-usual performances, and Ryder chases after his pet parrot "Parro" hovering just a few feet above ground. "Don't go too far," she calls after him.

Ryder grins, heading back toward Cara the moment Parro ascends into the sky. "Parro fly," he says, "Parro gone."

Cara laughs, pulling the boy into her arms and pointing to the sky. "No, not gone. Just higher."

"Higher?" Ryder looks to the sky, seeing Parro fly in circles. "Higher!" His little blond eyebrows raise as he jumps up and down. "Car-Car, Parro's higher!"

Cara chuckles, sitting up to dust off her leathers. "Yes, I know, Ryder. I'm the one who told you that, remember?"

"I wanna fly too." He looks back at the blonde.

"You do, huh?" she says, pulling the boy back to her. "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret: It's something I want to do as well."

"You fly?"

"Well, not yet." Cara smiles. "But if it means you get to, I'll see what I can do."

"Yes, fly." The boy hugs Cara tightly. "I wanna fly."

"As you've said." Cara grins. She is quite humored. It's something about the way Ryder repeats the same phrases over and over again. Or maybe it's the innocence of it, how determined he is to make sure she or Kahlan understands. Cara wonders if all 2-year-olds are like this. But then she remembers that he isn't two, at least not naturally.

"Mama."

Cara pulls back to to see the boy looking past her shoulder.

"Mama," he repeats, pointing.

Cara quickly turns toward the balcony. _Kahlan?_ But when she sees no one there, disappointment settles over her features. She doesn't admit it to herself often, but she likes it when Kahlan looks at her. Watches her. Especially the way the woman's been looking at her lately. She doesn't like ignoring her, and maybe it's best that she doesn't. Doing so has only been a half-hearted attempt at making the point that there shouldn't — wouldn't — be any physical intimacy between them, but it hasn't helped. If anything, it's made her think more about Kahlan, what they were to each other, what they could be again...if only she could remember. Or, more realistically, let herself remember.

There is also the fact that shunning and lashing out at Kahlan is not something Richard would want, no matter how effective she is at rationalizing such behavior out of respect and duty to her Lord Rahl.

IIII

"What are you doing?" Cara asks half an hour later, taking in the sight of Kahlan standing on a stool to paint the wall of their bedroom.

The stool is at least four-feet high, and Kahlan dips a medium-size paint brush into the bucket on the matching stool to her left. She stands in a small, white shift a few feet beside their bed, coating the wall in a bronze color. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She looks over her shoulder at the blonde with a smile. "Now I know I should have started outward and worked my way inward," she explains with a brief look to the wall and back," but, well, it's too late for that now." Her eyes take in Cara's Mord-Sith attire — how foreign it seems now, even earlier today — but more importantly the woman's prominent scowl. If Ryder isn't around, it's more than guaranteed that Cara will be scowling. "I take it Ryder's asleep?" she queries.

"Yes," Cara's tone is hard and her jaw tightens as she observes Kahlan's shift riding up long, slender legs. Except for its shortness, the shift isn't too unlike the one the brunette gave birth in. "I know that you're painting, Kahlan," Cara continues, eyeing the wall for emphasis. "Any idiot can see that. But why are you doing it? You can just easily wish for the room to be a different color."

"Cara, we've been over this." Kahlan slowly turns so that she is fully facing the blonde. "Laziness... Just because we have the power to have everything taken care of for us doesn't mean that we should..." She stops, realigning her thoughts. "You understand this better than anyone. What joy is there in having everything done for you?"

"I understand working." Cara moves further into the room, looking around. "Painting is not working."

"Hmm." Kahlan cocks her head. "We all have our hobbies, don't we?"

Cara stares at the brunette then._ Painting is one of the Mother Confessor's hobbies?_ she quirks a brow, moving a bit closer. "You like to -"

"- Not really," Kahlan answers quickly, having practically seen the question written on Cara's features. "But it is quite relaxing."

Cara stares, bewildered in a way.

"My point," Kahlan carries on, "is that we need something to make us feel productive, and, that if it's something you like doing, what's the point if you aren't the one doing it?" She smiles, extending her hand. "Now...help me down?"

Cara would mention how the brunette is athletic enough to get herself down, especially since she got herself up there just as easily, but, in this moment, she is too drawn to the woman to refuse assistance. Rolling her eyes, she takes Kahlan's hand into hers; Kahlan uses Cara's shoulder for leverage, sliding down the blonde's body until her feet hit the floor. Cara's free hand instinctively moves to rest just an inch above Kahlan's left hip, and they stand there staring into each other's eyes for what seems to be several candle marks.

It's only seconds, however, and Cara is soon backing away with an averting gaze. "I wanted to ask you about the island," she says, hands grasping her agiels, vision locked to the floor.

Kahlan watches the almost-nervous seeming Mord-Sith now standing a few feet away from her. Due to her heart beat drumming loudly in her ears after such close proximity with the blonde, the question has barely registered. But she quickly gathers her bearings. "There is more you wish to know?" she replies, breath barely above a whisper, which earns Cara's full attention.

"No. You have been most comprehensive in your detail about the island and what we have done on it."

Kahlan feels her cheeks warm, and she resists the urge to step closer to Cara.

"My concern is Ryder," Cara presses on, eyes hard. "There is a gift that I wish to give to him, and I don't think that the island will grant it unless I make you a part of the equation."

"You mean bonding?"

"Yes," Cara answers. "The island has been good with regard to our wishes for him, but, from what you've described of its anatomy, I think that has more to do with us working together. It has been pleased with us sharing parental duties and has rewarded us for such. However, for the gift I have in mind, there will no doubt need to be actual time spent together. A significant amount." Her hands clasp behind her back. "I know this not only because it is a likelihood, but because I have already tried the wish...to no avail."

"I see." Kahlan looks to the partially-painted wall and then back to Cara. "And what is it you propose?"

Cara offers a blank stare.

"For our time together?" Kahlan clarifies.

"We should eat meals together."

"Is that all?"

"And enjoy Ryder's company together."

"Is that all?" Kahlan takes a step closer, the step she's been meaning — debating — to take.

Cara holds her ground, raising her chin in challenge. "We can also bathe together, I suppose. And sleep together."

"Sleep together?" Kahlan's voice is soft, labored.

"Reach slumber in the same bed," Cara clarifies.

"Mmm." Kahlan takes another step closer, but it's wasted when the blonde abruptly heads for the door.

"That's what I wanted to tell you," Cara calls over her shoulder.

"Um, Cara?" Kahlan eyes the floor before redirecting her gaze to the Mord-Sith.

Cara stops, but does not look back.

"What's the wish?" asks Kahlan.

Cara briefly looks to the woman. "Well, that's between Ryder and me, now isn't it?" She then continues her retreat out the door.

IIII

Kae stands in a fresh, regal dress after a long bath. She looks around the immaculate room she's been placed in as Darken Rahl enters, nodding to his guards at the door before they close it behind him. He stands there, gazing, gawking, his leer a definite indication of what he has in mind. He not only wants her to be his eyes, but possibly his queen as well. And most certainly one of his many lovers.

"Not the dungeon you were expecting?" he asks, gesturing toward their surroundings, eyes focusing on the huge lavender curtains by the wide window behind Kae before finally refocusing on only her. "But then again," he says, moving closer, "you wouldn't have been expecting this...because you see all." He stops in front of her. "Tell me what it is, Supreme Seer, that you see."

Hands clasped before her, Kae lifts her chin in a most challenging manner, eyes meeting his but mouth refusing to speak.

"As defiant as the Mother Confessor herself," he says, dragging a hand along the side of her face, admiring her physical resemblance to the aforementioned woman. Moving back with a frown, he adds," Let's see how far that defiance gets you when the lives of innocent people, yours included, are up for forfeit."

As he heads away from her, toward an adjoining door at the back of the room, Kae sighs. Her thoughts are mostly with Coron, and not even a confrontation with Rahl, the man she must defeat, can take away from that.

IIII

Locking the door behind him, Rahl enters a room similar to Kae's — antiques lining shelves, other extravagant furniture placed randomly, huge lavender curtains covering a wide window, a large bed placed center-floor. The only difference is its female occupant; Nicci stands at the far end of the room, examining a miniature statue. With Alaina back in the company of the Mord-Sith of the palace, Nicci had been provided this abode soon after being allowed a bath, fresh clothing — a long, black robe in her case — and a meal.

"I must say," Rahl begins, "you seem more surprised by your living quarters than the Supreme Seer."

Nicci places the statue back on the shelf, turning to him slowly. "Well, you did keep me imprisoned for two years, my lord." She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Think of this as me making amends for that," Rahl offers.

"I don't want amends. I want my freedom."

"You are free here," Rahl answers nonchalantly, approaching the bed with all the grace of a king.

Nicci almost ends his life right there. She can feel her power surging in his presence, indicating that the wizard Itolicus has not failed her in that department. But she somehow refrains. It would be so easy to take her freedom now, but to do so would mean the loss of her power — Itolicus having been quite clear that it only works in the presence of Rahl. If she wants her freedom to be worth anything, she'll abide by his wishes and ensure the destruction of this abominable collar. While she cannot be sure that he'll keep his word. it is the only chance she has. And then there's the uncertainty of what fate she'd be subjecting everyone, including herself, to if not going along with Kae's visions. She briefly wonders if maybe not doing as the woman has asked is a part of the visions.

"Tell me more about how it is you managed to capture her - the Supreme Seer," Rahl coaxes, sitting on the bed and popping a piece of cheese into his mouth from the nearby snack bowl. "Something about having cloaked Alaina to resemble the seer's lover, this boy who looks like Mistress Cara."

Nicci resists the urge to grit her teeth, taking a step closer instead. She isn't sure why Rahl is asking again, having heard her twisted version of events the first time, but it cannot be that he doubts her words. If it's one thing she's excellent at, it's deception. "Yes," she answers. "As you know, we distracted the actual lover - Coron Maler - while Alaina made her way to the seer. She was able to incapacitate her before realization could even dawn -"

"- Yes, yes," Rahl interjects. "But the most interesting part is when you say you and your men were indeed winning, as Shota and Stathis showed me before, but then this bird man, as you call him, signaled an army of birds to descend upon you all. And yet only you and Alaina survived."

Nicci narrows her eyes; Rahl arches an eyebrow. "It's like I told you, my lord, " she continues, "I only had enough han left to put the two of us in protective shields, and the transportation power was a -"

"- Relax, Nicci," Rahl says, rising to his feet. "I have no reason to doubt what you say. And if I did, Shota and Stathis would have confirmed any suspicions by now. It is only that I find the events, how they culminated, to be quite fascinating. The bird man has no doubt intrigued me. The power to take out an entire army in one fell swoop, as it were. And my dear brother still nowhere in sight." Rahl rubs his fingers together, eyes sparkling as he looks off into a corner. "Most intriguing indeed." He walks toward the door. "I'll have Shota and Stathis take a look at your weakened han - that collar of yours. We can't have you being a complete waste, now can we?"

He exits without another word, and Nicci is left more determined than ever to end his life.

IIII

At the other side of the palace, Shota and Stathis conspire in one of the several rooms at their disposal. Keeping their voices to a hush, they discuss the people involved in this tangled web of sorts that Shota has foreseen.

"I was fine knowing very little before," Stathis states, "as long as it meant I could work with you...be near you. But the Supreme Seer showing up like that. Doubles of the Mother Confessor and Mord-Sith Cara Mason in existence... Would you mind informing me of just what it is I'm helping you with here, besides your plot against Rahl?"

Shota pulls her robe snugly against her body, almond eyes assessing the young wizard as though if she dare speak, she would be revealing all of the world's secrets. "It is not my plot per say," she informs, moving to other side of the room to stare at the wall. "But rather what must be done. I called upon you, child, because we all have a part in this game." She waves a hand in front of the wall and it instantly displays past events, as well as foretold ones no one other than a seer could have possibly known about. "Take a look."

Even Shota and Stathis as they are now display on the wall, as if it was all destined to happen.

Stathis's mouth hangs open in response.

IIII

Richard walks through muddy terrain that he could have sworn moments ago was dry and hot. He feels rain pour on his face and then it is gone. The breeze that comes by a second later is just as conflicting, lashing at his flesh with a level of heat that could rival the Underworld and then soothing it with the sensation of the most fantastic salve. His vision intermittently shows creatures never imagined in his wildest dreams as the suns blaze into his back, and he makes an attempt to thwart them each and every time...only to wind up swiping at thin air.

But when he swipes at the creature this time, it is undoubtedly real. It looks to be half-snake, half-man, eagle heads emerging from either shoulder and lining its back. Its snake-like head cranes, long, sharp teeth showing themselves as its body tackles him to the ground.

Richard presses the knife he's been branding to the creature's throat. "Kahlan!" he screams.

IIII

The Blue Paradise creators are gathered in the black and orange-striped room — what they call the well room — gazing at the large pool of water in the floor which reflects Richard's fate. The room looks twice as large as it did before and so does the pool. Occupying almost all of the creators, with the exception of those guarding the palace making sure that its magical walls hold up, the room resembles an audience gathered for an event.

The leader holds his hands over the pool and a large black portal opens above it. At first nothing but a blend of lightning-like colors against a black backdrop, an orb of J'ahan appears in its center. Richard's orb of J'ahan. A simple bright light amidst the darkness and overlapping colors. "There it is," the leader says. "Caught in limbo." He frowns. "Do it...now."

The other creators aim at the orb along with the leader and it glows brighter. "It may take all of our power," he notes, "but we must do all that we can to keep the orb of J'ahan. within the Seeker's grasp. To make sure that he is able to locate it in the hell that he is now in. Touching it just once will take him to paradise... Just once."

As they view Richard driving his knife deep into the creature's chest, they watch as he views faded imagery of a white ball of light just feet above to the left of his head. "The orb," he croaks, pushing the dead creature off of him as the imagery disappears and he instantly gets to his feet.

The Blue Paradise creators are not the only ones viewing this. Having brought in their own magical wonder, The Secret Order watch as their wizard, nearly indistinguishable from them except for his long, black robe, hums at the portal hovering above their table. His humming clearly has an effect on the orb, making it deny its creators and start to push its way back into obscurity.

Sensing this, the Blue Paradise creators turn up the level of their magic with just a twist of their hands, the leader's usual helper temporarily panicking. "It's them," he says. "They're fighting against our magic with the darkest of their own. Trying to -"

"- Never mind them," the leader replies firmly. "The fact that they're even resorting to such tactics means that they are desperate. If it's all about fate, they wouldn't have to interact. Stay the course. They can't touch the orb directly or reach Blue Paradise, and so those things remain our strengths."

As the creators increase their pressure, words suddenly boom in their palace, words as if spoken by individuals collected in a single body: "We do not usually interfere in this way," voices of The Secret Order roar in unison. "Because we do not usually need to, for we know all. But fate has shown us our part, just as it has shown us yours."

The dark wizard of The Secret Order pulls at the orb, taking it just a little further into the darker realm, only to have it pulled back toward the lighter realm.

"It takes many of you against only one of our sorcerers. Accept defeat," the seers say in unison.

"Be clear...if you are going to make such a declaration," the leader fires back, quite certain that the seers can hear him. "It is only because you have taken the orb away from our world and have cast it into a dimension far more heinous than ours that it must take all of our effort. The fact that you have not played fair shows who is the weaker of the sides."

"We shall see," the seers reply.

As both sides vie for the orb's placement, Richard continues his descent into the unknown.

IIII

By mid-evening, Kahlan has dressed in a light pink dress and stands in Ryder's room going over daily lessons with him. "And what color is this?" She uses a well-sculpted teaching stick to point to the splattering of colors on some random paper board propped on a stand to their side.

"Green!" the boy exclaims with a jump on the bed, his bright blond hair shaking with just as much enthusiasm.

"Yes, green." Kahlan giggles, briefly thinking of Mr. Turtle and how she hasn't talked with the animal in awhile because her son makes better company.

"Uh-oh, I jump in shoes," the boy says, looking past his shirt and trousers to the tiny boots covering his feet. Although he's been taught to set his shoes aside before bed, he doesn't always remember...aside from when it's too late.

"It's okay, Ryder," Kahlan assures with a smile, moving to briefly pat the boy on the nose. Maybe she should do as Cara suggests after all — keep Ryder in nothing but underclothing until he actually demands to wear something else or until it's so cold that it's required. "Being barefoot is pretty much what you're used to." She nods. "So I can't blame you for not always remembering."

"I want barefoot," he professes with another jump.

"Yes, I know you do. And we have your Car-Car to blame for that," she replies with a smirk. _Although...who doesn't prefer being barefoot? _"Now...let's get back to your lesson, shall we?"

"Lesson, lesson!" Ryder flops down on the bed, scooting to the edge.

"And what color is this?" Kahlan points to a spot on the lower corner of the board.

"Blue and green!" Ryder laughs.

"That's right. It's a mixture of the two," Kahlan confirms. Not a single color, but two colors put side by side.

"Mix!"

Kahlan laughs. "A definite mix."

"I wanna play." Ryder looks to his boots, knocking them together. "Car-Car plays."

"Oh..." Kahlan places the stick down, folding her arms over her chest. "So, you're saying that Cara plays with you, and all I do is teach you, is that right?"

Ryder's blue eyes are slow to meet Kahlan's, and he grins mischievously the next moment. "Mama only teach."

"I'll show you who teaches," Kahlan says, tackling the boy to the bed and tickling him relentlessly.

As Ryder laughs, the sounds seem to reverberate throughout the room. "Mama only teach," he breathes in between giggles, even as Kahlan's fingers dance along his belly and reach under his arms.

"Is that right?" She becomes more methodical in her onslaught, and it isn't long before Ryder is pleading mercy.

"I give," he giggles. "Mama, I give."

Kahlan takes pity and pulls him into a bear hug instead. "You'd better," she warns, placing light kisses on his forehead. And as the moment calms down, she lies back against the pillows, Ryder's head in the crook of her arm. "You're right, Ryder. Mama hasn't been much fun, has she? But I promise that changes now."

Ryder looks up at her curiously.

"Let's go find Cara," she tells him.

IIII

"Car-Car!"

Cara turns around to see Ryder running toward her, Kahlan approaching swiftly behind.

"What is it?" Cara asks. The blonde has been sitting against a palm tree, carving a block of wood. And before that, she'd been contemplating possible ways to get off the island.

"You said we needed to spend time together," Kahlan replies, stopping in front of her.

"Me and Mama play with you," Ryder beams, moving to sit in front of Cara.

Cara looks up at Kahlan, watching the woman shrug in response.

"Let's play, let's play." Ryder pushes at Cara's feet.

"Play?" Cara raises a brow. "With Parro or one of the other animals, you mean?"

"What's this?" asks Kahlan, reaching into Cara's lap to grab what looks to be a partial carving of a horse.

"Something for a Ryder."

"A toy?"

"It isn't finished," Cara informs, standing to extract the object from Kahlan's hand.

"I can see that." Kahlan watches the woman examine the toy. "Perhaps we can wish for other toys in the interim?"

Cara's eyes meet hers.

"I know you play with Ryder, Cara. Not only has Ryder confessed to it, I've seen it."

Cara looks to the boy then, seeing him look back up at her with a grin. "I don't know how to play," she says. "What you have seen is my ability to enjoy Ryder's company while he enjoys the company of his pets. Nothing more."

"And Ryder sees that as playing," Kahlan contends, touching Cara's arm. "As do l."

Cara looks to the ground, biting her bottom lip. Why must the Mother Confessor seemingly challenge her every word?

Kahlan brings Ryder to his feet, instantly pulling Cara and Ryder along a moment later. "Come on," she says, taking them several paces near the center of the shore. "Ryder made me see that I have yet to entertain him." She moves some feet away, then stops. "So what do you say I start that now, and we up the entertainment value? Get a little more involved." She extends an arm and makes a silent wish to the island, a leather ball appearing in her hand a second later.

"And what are we to do with that?" Cara asks, folding her arms across her chest, causing Ryder's toy to fit in one of the crooks there.

"Have you never seen a ball before, Cara?" Kahlan teases. She looks to Ryder, who is extremely attentive. "Ryder, you are going to watch what Cara and I do with this ball, and then you are going to copy us, understand?"

Ryder nods emphatically, but Kahlan isn't quite sure that qualifies as 'understanding.' A demonstration is certainly in order. "Cara?" she says, looking to the blonde.

Cara sighs, freeing up her hands by wishing Ryder's toy to his bedroom.

Kahlan throws the ball with a smirk; Cara catches it, but examines it as though utmost scrutiny is required.

When Ryder giggles, however, looking up at her, bright-eyed and expectant, she throws the ball back to Kahlan. Her eyes stay on Ryder for a while longer, watching him beam with joy, before returning to the brunette. They toss the ball back and forth, Cara staring at Kahlan and Kahlan smiling back, for several more moments before Kahlan decides to approach Ryder with the ball. Placing it in his hands, she returns to her spot some distance away, waiting to see what he'll do next. Ever a fast learner, the child throws the ball back to his dark-haired mother, and, when she throws it back to him, he tosses it to his light-haired parent several paces to his left. Cara's not only impressed by the strength of the boy's throw, but the effortless way in which he catches the ball. "I think we may have a late stage two-year-old on our hands," she tells Kahlan.

Kahlan chuckles. "Oh do we now?"

Ryder suddenly stops and throws the ball toward the ocean. "Wanna play in water!" he exclaims, pointing to the waves.

Cara watches the ball roll near the shore. "Ryder, no. It'll ruin the leather."

"We can always wish for a new ball," Kahlan points out, moving toward Cara and Ryder to grab their hands.

"Who said I was talking about the ball?"

Kahlan laughs, looking over the Mord-Sith attire. "C'omn," she urges, pulling her wife and son toward the ocean. "You can wish for a new one of those too, or restoration, whichever you prefer."

Once they reach the shore, and then the tides, it isn't long before Kahlan and Ryder are in a consistent "throw and catch" rhythm. Cara watches as the woman she has desired for sometime plays with the blond, enthusiastic child connecting them, falling repeatedly into the water with smiles and giggles. Cara ponders those smiles, the way they light up Kahlan's face as if the brunette hasn't a care in the world. Isn't the woman concerned with getting off the island, with getting back to Richard?

Cara remembers what Kahlan said to her earlier — about what happened in the two years they've been here, and how they grew closer, so much so that Kahlan seems to believe that her feelings for her have toppled Richard's — but it doesn't quite register with Cara. Kahlan hadn't said she loves her. In fact, she'd retreated when asked if these feelings meant that she loved her more than Richard. But what else could they mean, if not a greater romantic affection? Does it alternatively mean that their friendship is stronger? That their lovemaking temporarily heightens these feelings? That her feelings for Richard aren't as strong simply because he isn't here, and that their bond ultimately cannot be toppled?"

As Cara continues to delve further into her mind, arms folded across her chest, she doesn't notice the two sneaky individuals creeping up behind her. Without warning, Kahlan and Ryder tackle her into the ocean. Ryder giggles hysterically as his mother holds him and straddles Cara. "You're wet, Car-Car! You're wet!" he says, splashing his feet at either side of the blonde.

The moment the tackle happened, Cara had been admiring Kahlan — the way the brunette was trying to hide, or rather project, the subtle lust in her eyes, the way her head had been thrown back most provocatively before grinding her hips down into hers. She sits up on her elbows, dragging a hand through her soaked, blond hair before spitting out a mouthful of water. "Apparently I am," she agrees, exchanging a look with Kahlan that only the two of them have the good sense to understand the meaning of.

"Allowing a surprise attack?" Kahlan arches a brow. "You're becoming rusty, Mord-Sith."

"You wanna throw the ball, Car-Car?" Ryder asks eagerly, eyebrows aching not too dissimilar to Kahlan's.

"No, that's enough for today," Cara decides with a frown, attempting to get up, which causes Kahlan to rise with the boy. Cara just knows she has to get away before she's tempted to give into what the woman has been offering. It's true, of course, that Cara has wanted her for a long time now. Of course it is. The memory-ridden version of herself apparently even confessed it. And that Kahlan would have the daring to "offer" in front of their child... Well, it could be argued as unbecoming of a lady to some, but it excites Cara all the more.

"Cara!" Kahlan yells after her, watching her stalk off.

Cara takes a deep inhale of breath, exhaling frustratedly before turning back to the woman.

"You're the one who wanted us to bond," Kahlan reminds her, "for Ryder. And now you're just going to leave?"

Ryder squeezes Kahlan's hand, looking up at Cara as he stands at the confessor's side.

Cara's eyes are on Kahlan, however, slowly moving from her face to the way her nipples stand out beneath the soaking wet fabric. The light pink dress might as well be sheer in its current format. "You appear to have more than Ryder's best interest in mind."

"How do you know I don't have Ryder's best interest in mind when I think of you?" Kahlan challenges, taking a step closer.

Cara looks away with a grunt. "You could use a change of dress, Confessor."

"Cara..."

Cara waves a hand in the brunette's direction. Then turns to leave.

When Kahlan looks down at her dress, she sees that it is now dry.

IIII

At dusk, among the different colored trees and oddly-shaped animals, Richard attempts to drink from a secluded pond. As he prepares to aid his dry lips and parched throat with the liquid he so desperately needs, he braces himself for any unpleasantries it may bring. But the water turns out to be clean, cool and refreshing, and, hopefully, non life-threatening.

He hears howls in the night, ranging from the sound of a single owl to the fiercest lion...and ones he's quite sure he's never heard in his life.

Sitting back against a tree, he sighs, pulling his sword close to his chest. His sword — he'd forgotten he had one.

IIII

Several hours after the shore incident with Kahlan, Cara lies in the bed of their joined, well-lit bedchamber. Same leather ball from earlier in her company, she uses it to toss from hand to hand as she thinks about what transpired between herself, Ryder and Kahlan just sometime earlier. It's strange, she thinks, how these two people quite possibly make her feel more like herself than her leathers, agiels and witty retorts all put together. So much like herself...and so not. She doesn't recognize the person she's becoming, or already was...is...according to Kahlan. It's one thing to have lust and the occasional affinity for the confessor. But the possibility of having deeper feelings? To actually like the idea of sharing a family unit with the woman?

_Can't be_. Cara scrunches her nose in distaste.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Kahlan, already in a night shift, enters with a surprised look on her face. "You were being genuine about spending more time together." She smiles, gently closing the door behind her.

Cara only acknowledges that with a grunt, but it is enough to send Kahlan's heart aflutter. Although the blonde is still dressed in Mord-Sith attire, eyes focused straight ahead, and not on her, as she tosses a ball from hand to hand, Kahlan is grateful for the small miracle that the woman is in their bedchamber at all; she knows that she can't win everything in a day. "Ryder woke up a little awhile ago and I had to tell him a story just to get him to go back to sleep," she tries again. "He has this thing for fairy tales, where the prince and princess kiss and live happily ever after."

Cara remains silent, biting on her bottom lip as she continues to stare straight ahead at the wall. But when Kahlan approaches, Cara's hands come to a halt on the bed, the ball resting under one arm.

Kahlan slowly gets under the covers, and Cara can practically feel those penetrating blue eyes on her. The brunette is lying on her side, one hand propped to support her head. "Cara..." she says softly, so softly Cara is sure she could get lost in that voice, "you're thinking about earlier today, aren't you? About how carefree you were?"

It is silent for several moments before Cara replies, "I played with him today. I mean...I really played with him today, Kahlan." She turns to look at the brunette. "Who was that person?"

"It was you, Cara," Kahlan answers, pulling one of the blonde's gloved hands to her lips. "The person you've always been capable of being." She daringly...slowly...removes one pair of gloves, grazing delicate lips over tanned fingers.

"Not always," Cara says softly, frowning.

"Cara..."

Cara removes her hand from Kahlan's grasp, turning back to stare at the wall. "I should get some sleep."

Kahlan knows that she should give her space, but she isn't quite ready to back off just yet. "You're going to sleep in that?" she asks, eyes tracing over Cara's leathers. "Simpler clothing wouldn't hurt."

"Maybe another time."

"Cara..."

"The temperature and comfortability levels are just right," Cara replies stoically. "And even if they weren't, you forget that we have wishes for that, Kahlan."

Kahlan smiles. "Some things are better done the old-fashioned way."

"Good night, Kahlan," Cara says with much finality.

Sighing, Kahlan reluctantly turns away from the woman, relaxing into the pillows. "Good night, Cara." She snaps her fingers and the well-lit room instantly goes dark.

Candle marks later, Cara still sits against the headboard, now listening to the sound of Kahlan's breathing. It has evened out, indicating that she's asleep, and it's intoxicating for reasons that are seemingly unknown. As she stares at the woman's outline with the aid of the moonlight, she cannot help but think just how beautiful Kahlan's body is. Her ungloved free hand briefly traces over marvelous curves...tracing over them before coming to a halt once she realizes what she's doing.

_Idiot, _she scolds herself_.  
_

IIII

In the morning, Kahlan isn't fairing much better as she cooks breakfast and bites on her bottom lip, much the same way Cara has been doing. She wonders what she did wrong. If she pushed Cara too hard. Or maybe not hard enough. When Cara had touched her last night, despite thinking that she was asleep, Kahlan was certain it was going to lead to more. But it didn't.

And now she's just as confused when Cara comes waltzing into the kitchen, in a seemingly chipper mood, wearing black trousers, a white blouse and black boots, and grabbing a green apple from a fruit bowl before plopping down at the large dining table.

"What?" the blonde asks, watching Kahlan watch her.

"Your clothes," is all Kahlan can say, putting down her cooking utensils by the stove.

Cara shrugs, biting into the apple. "I said _maybe another time_. Did you only think I meant night garments?"

As Kahlan's mind tries to wrap itself around that question, and this unexpected turn of events, Ryder appears to notice the difference as well. Quite prominently, in fact. "Prince Ed!" he exclaims, pointing to Cara as he pushes from his tiny chair beside her.

"Excuse me?" Cara arches a brow at the boy, now biting rather lazily into her apple.

"Prince Ed! Prince Ed!" he repeats, jumping up and down.

"He's talking about a character from one of his picture books," Kahlan explains. "What I was telling you about last night." She cocks her head, throwing a cooking towel over her shoulder as she assesses Cara's new attire. "And he does have a point." She smiles. "You do indeed look like Prince Edward...hair included."

"Mm-hm." Ryder nods eagerly. "And mommy is Princess Rachi."

"Rachi?" Cara asks, still confused.

"He means Rachel," Kahlan clarifies, a giggle escaping her lips.

"And so now you and Mama have to kiss," Ryder says emphatically, nodding his head.

Kahlan's face instantly goes blank; Cara immediately sets the apple on the table, eyes averting there.

"Come...you kiss Mama," Ryder says, moving to Cara and grabbing her by the hand.

"Ryder..." Cara looks the boy over, eyes pleading with him even though it's no use.

"Kiss and happy ever after," he urges.

"But I'm not Prince Edward," Cara protests even as she rises to her feet; she sees Kahlan a few feet away, fidgeting and avoiding eye contact. If it weren't for how caught off guard the brunette seems, Cara would have suggested that she must have put Ryder up to this.

"You look like him, that good enough," Ryder assures.

Cara lets herself be guided toward the Mother Confessor by the little instigator. And when they stand face to face, one pair of blue eyes meeting unsure blue or green ones, what started out as an awkward suggestion turns into a prospect with limitless, hopeful outcomes. As Ryder cheers the two on, it is Cara who reaches out first, pulling Kahlan into her and feeling the brunette shudder in response. It's enough to spark excitement, Cara's mouth tentatively meeting hers, her mind initially being shocked not only by the utter softness of the brunette's lips, but by the raw sensuality that follows. But before she can begin to explore it, little hands are pushing at her legs.

"That enough," Ryder declares. "Only one kiss, Car-Car." He pulls at the blonde's pants legs, successfully causing her to lose her leverage and part lips with Kahlan.

Kahlan steps back, hand holding her head as though trying to get a hold of her senses.

"Don't be so greedy, Car-Car." He points at the blonde, as serious as can be. "Only one kiss to make happy ever after come true."

Cara eyes Kahlan for a long while before looking to their son. "Only one kiss, huh?"

"Yeah." The boy nods. "Those the rules."

Cara looks back to Kahlan, watching the brunette watch her quite breathlessly, finger pressed to parted lips.

Cara isn't sure about fairy tales. But, Lord Rahl be damned, she might just have to change those rules.


	15. PART 14

**Note: **This is the PG-13/TV-14 version. The intimacy scenes between Cara and Kahlan are portrayed as if they were on basic television, even with seeing each other naked (think of how television would censor that aspect, no matter what we picture in our minds). **The intimacy scenes have been edited/mildly censored (with a change of words and such). The more explicit version of their intimacy scene can be found at LiveJournal under the same story title/same user name.**

**This is also the last update before the final, longer entry to this story. This story was updated at LiveJournal on December 7th, 2013, and it took me this long (until January 4, 2014) to update it at this site due to being lazy with regard to getting around to mildly censoring the intimacy scenes.  
**

IIII

Coron sits on a huge rock that is half emerged from the sand; his brow is furrowed and he looks to the ground as Zedd approaches.

"How are you feeling, my boy?" Zedd asks.

"I think you know how I'm feeling, old man. And I'm not a boy." Coron kicks some pebbles with his feet.

"No...I suppose you're not," Zedd says, stopping in front of him with a deep sigh.

Coron looks up at Zedd. "How long are we supposed to wait and do nothing?"

"For as long as Kae needs us to," Zedd replies.

"You won't have too much longer to wait," Itolicus interjects, approaching with all the calmness of a king in trying times.

"I take it you were visiting with Bird Man?" Zedd queries.

"Yes," Itolicus answers, stopping beside Zedd. "He is now aware of our plans for Kae, Nicci and Darken Rahl." Itolicus looks to Coron. "But the role that you and Kae must play in all of this is much bigger than what it currently seems."

Coron looks up at him in wonderment.

IIII

Kae ponders if she has ever done something so horrible that, as punishment, she would have to be subjected to what is transpiring before her now. She is in a guest room, seated at a massively long table that, besides her and Rahl, holds six men. Rahl is conspiring with a pudgy-faced, sinister-looking man, and they use a map to concentrate on an area of the Midlands that they feel will be easiest to dominate with the Supreme Seer at their disposal; Aydindril is more of a challenge, but it is one that Rahl does not doubt will similarly bend to his will with little effort.

"It was only because of...difficulties that I had not yet breached Aydindril," Rahl says, briefly allowing a knowing look in Kae's direction. "Even without the Mother Confessor or Seeker, their army is formidable, and they have a most cunning replacement of a ruler." His eyes sparkle with mischief and his barely noticeable smirk is one that could frighten a crying baby into silence. "Be that as it may, it matters little now."

As Rahl grins at Kae, the other men murmur among themselves.

Kae feels ill. Even having seen all of this in her vision, experiencing it is a completely different matter. Her response to Rahl is a narrowing of her eyes and a thinning of her lips. It is better to play up her disgust than to let him consider that she is indifferent to his threats. Rahl thinks she has joined this meeting because of his assurance that he will harm her loved ones if she does not cooperate with him; Kae, however, has only attended because this is how it plays out in her vision.

The men want a demonstration that Kae can really see all; she describes a sequence of events that will transpire within moments of each other between the men, including the random nosebleed of one; when these events happen, they no longer doubt.

IIII

Minutes ago, Richard made it here — to a bridge of wood and fire; long, vertical logs extend from the ground, separated by medium-sized gaps filled with and surround by flames. Richard, severely tanned and dehydrated due to the intensity of the suns blazing into his back, stands on the first step. He thinks hard about what is fueling the fire and how it is that the logs have not yet burned. He sees that the bridge leads to a green, peaceful-looking land, but he does not trust it. Nothing can be trusted in this realm.

Taking in a deep breath to counter himself, Richard begins to make his way across the bridge, jump by jump, burn by burn, scream by scream.

In the well room, the Blue Paradise creators watch him brave the flames as he steadily comes closer to being free of this dimension and nearer to his orb of J'ahan. They do this while maintaining their focus on the orb; it is displayed to them by magical imagery alongside imagery of Richard. The orb vibrates in the blackness of limbo as the Blue Paradise creators and The Secret Order vie to pull it to their respective side. The dark wizard, commissioned by The Secret Order, elevates the intensity of his hum to its highest degree, but it is not enough to break the collective concentration of the Blue Paradise creators; indeed, their power is seemingly increasing as the orb starts to make its way back on the path toward Richard.

The Blue Paradise creators witness their walls suddenly shake, but the rumbling is not the result of the battle with The Secret Order; it is the island. They witness a multitude of colors pass in the island's sky, followed by temporary rapid movement of clouds.

"The island, my grace," the helper states. "It is altering its sense of time so that time there is significantly ahead of time everywhere else."

"So that the Mother Confessor and Mord-Sith are able to confess their feelings for each other before the Seeker reaches them," the leader states. "How clever. What is an hour or a day here can be several hours or days there."

"Yes, a substitution of minutes in place of hours, and hours in place of days. Or...a time frame even more complicated than that," the helper adds.

The leader narrows his eyes as his fellow Blue Paradise creators look on in worry. "Indeed."

IIII

After the kiss with Kahlan, Cara had needed some time away. Not time to dwell on whether or not she should be with Kahlan, considering that she has thought about such matters amply these past few days, but rather to have some space. Kahlan's longing looks, coupled with what Ryder expects of her, are overwhelming. And in all her years, Cara never expected that this would be her life — a wife, a family, an island presented as their kingdom.

"I suppose I can get used to it," she says to herself, using her bow and arrow to strike a wooden target she's created against a nearby tree. She is at a part of the island that she's hardly visited, with grass reaching even higher than the usual length of the tall grass on the island, and the change of atmosphere grounds her somehow. "Yes, I can become accustomed to it," she sighs.

IIII

At night, after putting Ryder to bed, Kahlan enters the room she shares with Cara and, wearing nothing but a shift that stops mid-thigh, leans against the door. Her gaze is trained on Cara, who sits across from her on the bed.

And with the way Kahlan is looking at her, Cara is quite certain that the brunette's intention is to ravish.

They stare at each other for what seems like several candle marks. To Cara, this is either Kahlan's form of intimidation or seduction; quite possibly both. Either way, she has never felt more awkward than she does now. Nor has she felt this aroused. Kahlan looks absolutely tantalizing — like she intends to have her pleasure, no matter the circumstance, and is determined to bring her partner greater pleasure.

"So...," Kahlan says, moving from the door, "that kiss was something." She stops in front of the bed and smiles when, upon pulling back the covers, she sees that Cara is only wearing a white blouse, similar to the one from earlier in the day. "I want you to know that I didn't put Ryder up to that," she adds, getting under the covers. She sits upright as if expecting something, her peripheral vision nervously darting from Cara and back to their covers.

"I know," Cara replies, narrowing her eyes as Kahlan scoots closer, close enough so that their shoulders are touching. "It was easy enough to deduce when you blushed."

Kahlan blushes again. "I...," she says, stuttering at a loss for words. She looks down and back up into Cara's eyes a few seconds later, body turning somewhat toward her. "And what about you, Cara...did you enjoy the kiss?"

Cara stares at Kahlan for a few moments, seeing the eagerness, hopefulness and excitement in those blue eyes. Her gaze reaches Kahlan's lips. "I enjoyed kissing you," she admits, lettings the words linger between them. "The kiss, however, could have used improvement."

Kahlan laughs. "Well, yes, Ryder did interrupt before anything remarkable could happen."

"While lacking in execution, it was...not without remarkability," Cara comments softly.

Kahlan smiles, reaching for one of Cara's hands. "Then perhaps...," she says just as softly, her head moving close to Cara's, "you'd like to work on improving it?"

"'Tis impossible to improve the past." Cara looks from Kahlan's lips to her face, watching Kahlan do similar with regard to her.

"Preparation for such impending action then?" Kahlan queries, breath husky, nose rubbing Cara's.

"Agreed. Preparation then."

Cara's response is much too simple, too defeatist, and Kahlan pulls back to stare into her eyes to make sure she's heard correctly. Once she thinks she has, however, seeing the sincerity in Cara's eyes, Cara kisses her on the cheek before turning away and lying down.

IIII

The days that pass prove challenging for Cara, and just as confusing as any before. She meets Kahlan's wondering eye as they stand in what they have come to term the_ bathing room_. Several feet away from the tub that Kahlan bathes in, Cara stands in the wide, blue and black arched shower made of marble. Kahlan uses a towel to drag over her skin ever so slowly. Her eyes trace Cara's body in a timed response that matches her own bathing motions. Cara's breath hitches, but she does not remove her gaze from Kahlan's; the lowest she allows it to venture is the brunette's lips. Another moment, and she turns her back to Kahlan just as the woman's probing blue eyes direct their attention between her legs.

It is a different day when Cara's hand is wounded by a sharp stone having embedded its way through flesh as the result of a fall. Kahlan insists on tending to the injury, instead of either of them wishing the pain way away. Cara narrows her eyes as they sit on the floor in the main space, Kahlan with all her medical supplies beside her. Having pulled the stone out and soaked the wound in some type of healing agent, she applies salve to the tender area.

Cara smirks as the brunette's hands slowly massage her injured palm. "Making me go through this pain just so you can play healer?" Cara inquires. "Is that not a bit perverse?"

"You're a Mord-Sith, Cara," Kahlan says, grabbing a hold of some bandages. "If this is perverse for you, then kissing is perverse for me." She brings Cara's hand toward her lips, but Cara retracts it before it can reach them.

Kahlan, hands still in the place where Cara extracted hers, stares at the blonde with a hardened glare. "Falling isn't like you. You're usually very lithe. Perhaps you were distracted?" Kahlan inquires, remembering how she purposely bent forward on their balcony, exposing ample cleavage, as Cara tried her best to focus on the task of fishing.

Cara does not answer. Reasoning that her rejection of Kahlan is beneficial to the both of them, she grabs the bandages and exits the area.

And yet on another day, Kahlan barely looks at her when cooking breakfast. They almost bump into each other when Cara offers to clean the dishes; Kahlan uses a cloth to dab at some leftover food nudged at the side of Cara's mouth, but, while seemingly angry, excuses herself from the room.

IIII

The Blue Paradise creators marvel at the contrast in time between their world, the Seeker's world and the land belonging to the Mord-Sith and the Mother Confessor. They watch as Richard scales a cliff against a variety of odd challenges, such as weather, creatures far too surreal-looking to be reality, and bouts of height reduction. His height quite literally changes intermittently, from dwarf to normal-sized, as his sword sings with each strike against monsters or rock. But his ordeal is not the utmost concern for the Blue Paradise creators, and so they maintain focus on ensuring that the Seeker's orb remains attainable to him; they barely break a sweat as The Secret Order's wizard continues to weaken.

IIII

For what is days later within the island's time frame, Cara walks under the moonlight in the tall grass, swiping at the grass with her agiels. Lost in her thoughts, she is frustrated with everything about this land — how things, most things, appear to her effortlessly, how it reminds her of the abnormality her life has become and that there isn't a wish to change it.

Her lack of memory is doubly frustrating. And then there's Kahlan — her constant need to touch, and Cara's own need, but refusal, to touch back. Cara figures Kahlan must be making physical contact, and often, to purposely incite arousal. A pointless tactic, as far as Cara is concerned, since they both know that the desire is already there. But then what is Kahlan's purpose for all of this? To compel her to act on it?

Cara sighs. It is like the woman is nagging her. And enduring nagging has never been one of Cara's strong suits. _There must be a way to work out these frustrations. _

"Where is a brothel when you need one?" Cara whispers. It's never enough to pleasure her own body, to sate these desires. And so when she hears sounds she recognizes as those characteristic of brothels, a grin stretches across her lips. "It couldn't be," she whispers, turning to the left.

It is.

Cara clears the tall grass and sees a medium-sized building some distance away; she hears music and laughter, and can see dancing from the well-lit areas of the windows; they all seem to call to her, and she can't remember a time she's ever come across a brothel this jolly.

She makes her way to the building, and enters it with authority, closing the door sharply as her eyes scan the place. No one pays her any mind, however. There is one man sitting in a corner playing a harp, and a group of men and women opposite him playing instruments Cara has never seen before. The instruments make the most harmonious melodies. And there are about the same number of men and women, several each, either drinking alone or drinking and dancing in each other's arms and intermittently laughing like there is no tomorrow. Two women, both attractive, one blond and the other brunette, are on top of the counter; it's a counter made for selling ale and other alcoholic beverages, and the women are dressed provocatively — knee-high, frilly dresses with ample cleavage. Only when Cara looks at them, do they look back at her, signaling with their fingers that she come join them.

Cara watches the women cautiously as she saunters over to the counter; though the women look harmless and irresistible enough, and the other attendees pay her no mind, she does not trust this place, much like she still does not trust this island or what she considers the new Kahlan.

She stops at the counter; the women quickly kneel before her, caressing her arms and hair as though she is a delicate flower, yet not actually caressing her at all. Though they pay her equal amount of attention, Cara only focuses on the brunette.

Wishing for a brothel hadn't been Cara's intention, but now she wonders why she didn't wish for one earlier, and whether or not the memory-ridden version of herself ever did so while on the island. This brunette before her reminds her of Kahlan, and she reconciles that being intimate with this person is the closest she will be with Kahlan without actually being with her. So she reaches for the woman. "I am to your liking?" she asks; it is more of a statement than a question. But when her fingers attempt to grasp the brunette, her hands pass through air and the woman appears distorted, almost faded.

Cara quickly takes a step back, raising an agiel toward the women. When they simply signal with their fingers for Cara to rejoin them, she takes notice of how they are able to touch objects and one another, but apparently not her.

Cara looks around, seeing that the other people are not only still paying her and the women no mind, but are seemingly oblivious to them. She looks back at the two women and sees that they have now returned to their solid forms while continuing to gesture for her to rejoin them. It is like they, all of them, are puppets putting on a show just for her.

Cara smirks. "This island," she says, leaving that to explain it all. She surmises that not being able to touch the women, and undoubtedly anyone else here, is the island's way of keeping Kahlan her only option for the physical intimacy she so desires.

Sighing, Cara moves back to the females, once again focusing on the brunette. "I can't touch you. You don't talk." She looks the woman up and down. "What do you do?"

When the woman grins, Cara leads her up the stairs. She calls over her shoulder for the other woman to follow after them with drinks and stresses that more drinks are welcome.

IIII

Kahlan leans against Ryder's bedroom door monitoring him as he slumbers. While she could watch him sleep all night and never tire of doing so, she would also love to be in her wife's arms.

She looks to the floor, sighing. Cara has either rejected or ignored the option of them becoming physically intimate. And it's because of this that Kahlan knows that getting her hopes up for such an encounter would be fruitless. It's also because of this that she takes her time leaving Ryder's room, tucking him in tighter and kissing him on the cheek before heading into the bedchamber she shares with Cara. When she doesn't see the blonde, however, her nose scrunches up into confusion and her features take on a sullen expression. Cara is usually in bed at this time.

Kahlan enters the hall, checking the areas Cara is most likely to be in, which in this case equate to only two — the main space and the kitchen. It dawns on her then that, with a simple wish, she has the ability to call out to Cara without disturbing Ryder. And so she does, calling Cara's name repeatedly; Cara, however, does not answer.

Kahlan settles for wishing herself to the exact area Cara is in. She asks the island to keep Ryder safe, and is immediately transported to the brothel Cara found earlier. Kahlan is floored by the spectacle before her. She sees men and women laughing, dancing...as though they are at a celebration. Some are playing instruments Kahlan is quite certain she's never seen in all her life. Others are drinking themselves into oblivion; others both drinking themselves into oblivion and playing instruments. A few are in chairs kissing and groping like adolescents starved for intimacy. One woman in particular, a blonde, provocatively dances on the counter, dress flying left to right. She looks at Kahlan, motioning for her to come toward her.

Kahlan's answer to the woman, a simple shake of her head "no," is as emphatic as any response she's given. "What in the name of the Crea...," she lets the question die on her lips, as she uses a hand to lean against the wall next to her. Her eyes avert to the floor, and her other hand goes to her forehead as though it is needed for support. _How has this place appeared_? _Is it the island's doing? Cara's? And if Cara's doing, why would she_...

Kahlan looks back at the celebration before her. Cara would never wish for such a thing, no matter how bored. If she needed something to cheer her up, Kahlan can only think of three things that the blonde would seek out: Ryder. Hunting. And physical intimacy.

At that, her eyes widen in shock. "Is this...a brothel?" she whispers to herself, studying the area more closely. She's obviously never seen a brothel like this, but she sees stairs at the back of the room that lead elsewhere, similar in design to other brothels she has known of.

Kahlan hurries to one of the men at her left, asking, "Where do those stairs lead? Tell me now." She touches him by the arm, but pulls back as though burned when she realizes that her fingers have gone through him; he now resembles a disturbed reflection that is typical of one seen in a lake. He grins at her, but he does not answer.

Kahlan turns away, resolve showing on her face. "Cara..." She hastens across the room, heading up the stairs.

IIII

Cara lies on the bed, her mind much too jumbled due to the large amounts of alcohol she has ingested. Watching the brunette undress before her, dancing in a slow, snake-like rhythm, she can't help but sit up in anticipation, even if doing so a bit wobbly. Though they cannot touch each other, and the woman apparently does not talk, Cara can instruct her, watch her, enjoy intimacy with her this way.

The woman's breasts are exposed, and there is little clothing left to discard.

"I want...you...to...to...lie back against that over there," Cara says, slurring her words while pointing to a wooden armchair several feet in front of them. She starts to unbuckle her trousers as the brunette walks toward the chair, but she stops a few moments later. "Be slow about pulling off your undergarments," she adds. "And once you're done with that, open your legs. Spread them wide enough for me to see everything."

When the woman does exactly as told, but with some improvising along the way, Cara feels she may take her then and there. Instead, she holds off.

The brunette drags a hand between the valley of her breasts, down to her now spread legs.

Cara watches for a few moments, unbuttoning several buttons of her shirt as she lies back on her elbows. She doesn't touch herself more than that at the moment, wanting the arousal to overtake her first. She knows that closing her eyes is defeating the purpose of what she has asked the brunette to do, but it helps her envision the one she'd rather be with in this moment.

Just as her hips start to slowly buck in response to her arousal and the imagery of an all-too desirable brunette holding her attention far more successfully than the woman across from her, she hears an all-too familiar voice at her left; it cuts into the distraction with the call of her name.

Cara's eyes fling open and she turns to see Kahlan standing in the doorway; the confessor's expression is one of obvious hurt, a kind of sadness that Cara isn't sure she's ever seen, and it eats away at her senses. She sits up instantly.

Kahlan moves into the room with an authority that only someone of her station could command. Her jaw is firm and tears well up in eyes despite herself. "Leave us," she tells the woman who would dare come between her and Cara.

The woman starts to gather her clothes, and Cara frowns. "No, you don't have to -"

"- I said leave us!" Kahlan screams. And, with a wave of her hand, causes the woman to vanish.

Cara's mouth hangs open for a moment, eyes challenging Kahlan's before she moves off the bed and rushes to her, nearly slipping as she does. "How...how dare you send away my whore?!"

Kahlan answers by carrying out a sharp slap across Cara's cheek. "You would disrespect our vows, our family, by -"

" - We made no vows, Confessor," Cara says with as much disdain as she can muster, turning her head back to face Kahlan.

"We made vows in our hearts! The island married us because of that!"

"The island mar-married us...because of your idiotic wish. "

Kahlan angrily swipes at the tears threatening to escape from her eyes. "Never would I be unfaithful to you," she utters hoarsely. Her eyes flicker to the floor, seeming lost for a second before realigning with Cara's. "That you would turn away my advances...refuse me in our bed...in favor of conjuring up an entire brothel to fornicate with..." Kahlan moves closer, her body signaling resoluteness. "You have hurt me more than I can bear."

Cara narrows her eyes. "Why do you act as though love is at stake?" Her hands gesture wildly. "And...the woman? Not real. So st-stop... Don't make a war out of a spat."

Kahlan takes notice of Cara's slurred speech, the mixture of beer, ale and wine on her breath. "You're drunk."

As if to dismiss her, Cara shrugs and starts to stumble toward the bed.

With a clap of her hands, Kahlan puts an end to Cara's alcohol-addled mind and therefore her stumbling. Cara immediately feels the effects of her clearheadedness, looking down at her body with confusion. She then turns to Kahlan, seeing the indignant expression the woman is sporting and instantly knowing the source of this change. "Who told you to make me un-drunk?!" she screeches, marching back toward Kahlan.

Kahlan raises her chin in defiance; Cara grits her teeth and claps her hands just as forcefully as Kahlan did moments ago, instantly turning herself back drunk. She makes a self-satisfied grin, stumbling backwards.

"For the love of the Creator," Kahlan says exasperatedly, instantly reverting Cara's actions. She wishes them to their bedroom, and Cara looks around frustratedly, clearly upset by once again being sober and no longer being in a brothel. "Attempting to reverse this would be fruitless, " Kahlan adds. "My previous wish made it certain that things would stay this way and move forward from here. And we both know how fond the island is of keeping us close."

Cara marches to Kahlan, making strangling motions before dropping her hands and simply glaring at her.

"I want your mind clear for this," Kahlan whispers.

"Clear for what?!" Cara grinds out.

Kahlan wastes no time reaching for Cara's belt buckle; an audible gasp escapes the blonde's lips as Kahlan pulls her closer, all the while never losing eye contact. "If you meant to disrobe, you didn't do a good job of completing the task," she says, continuing where Cara left off by unbuckling her belt.

Cara frowns. This isn't the Kahlan she knows. She's not sure it's a Kahlan she wants to know. She pushes the brunette away from her and moves toward the bed. But before she knows it, Kahlan has spun and slammed her against the wall beside the table. Cara's back is flat against it, and Kahlan has her forearm under the woman's chin; the anger in Kahlan's eyes only makes Cara that more determined to defy her. Kahlan hasn't anything to be angry about, Cara reasons. It's not Kahlan who finds this new life intolerable with few moments of respite. It's not Kahlan who envies the fact that Richard and Zedd, no matter where they may be, are out there in the free world...the world that can be traveled beyond this isolate land.

And it is because of this that Cara counters Kahlan's forearm press, using the top of her own arm to knock out of the hold. Kahlan latches on to both of Cara's arms, pulling her close. Cara knees Kahlan lightly in the gut, just enough to get away. But as she makes for her escape, Kahlan slams her back against the wall, this time holding Cara's arms above her head. "Stop this now!" she hisses.

Cara does as told. She doesn't think that it's because of another one of Kahlan's wishes that she does, but rather her own desire to comply. The way Kahlan is looking at her burns with intensity...intensity beyond anger, and this intrigues Cara. It makes her want to know what that feeling is.

"You would put up a fight just to keep me from touching you?" Kahlan asks.

"To keep you from making an even bigger fool of yourself. Another mistake," Cara fires back.

"What we had...have...is not a mistake, Cara Mason. And I'm going to show you," Kahlan challenges, moving her mouth close to Cara's ear. "Why do you think you were barely fighting me just now?" She pulls back and releases one of Cara's arms to drag a hand gently along the side of her face; Cara doesn't budge, her free arm staying where Kahlan has placed it.

"You asked me if I love you," Kahlan continues. "The better question is: Will you allow me to love you?"

Cara watches different emotions pass over Kahlan's face. A few of them foreign; a few recognizable. And those expressions coupled with the way Kahlan is caressing her cheek are too much for her to bear. She looks up to the ceiling. Everywhere but at Kahlan. "This can't be real," she sighs, a sad grin stretching across her lips. "Witchcraft. A special chamber of torture in the Underworld perhaps."

Kahlan softly grasps Cara's chin, redirecting the woman's gaze back to her. "It's real, Cara." She releases Cara's other arm, once again using both hands to pull Cara against her. And again Cara does not move, her free hand staying pressed against the wall as Kahlan's hands move to finish loosening her trousers.

"I know what you like... What excites you...," Kahlan utters, eyes boring endless motions into Cara's own. She leans in to kiss the blonde's neck, biting down softly just behind the ear. "Your secret spots."

Cara moans, eyes temporarily fluttering closed; Kahlan releases her hold on Cara's trousers, allowing them to drop to the floor. When she stares at the intimate flesh before her, tracing long, slender fingers through its fine blond hairs, it is only a fraction of what Cara wants to do when she trips her to the floor and covers her body with her own. "See there?" Kahlan says, eyes meeting Cara's fiercely. "There's the woman I know." She immediately flips their positions, straddling Cara in an instant. "But you really must overcome this ground/floor predilection you have. There's a perfectly good bed to our left."

Cara surges forward, locking lips with Kahlan. The kiss is intensified by the memory of the kiss they shared earlier. Cara cannot get enough of its raw sensuality, dragging her tongue over Kahlan's slowly, savoring the unique quality of Kahlan's mouth sharing hers. Their tongues work in sync, teasing and testing with such ease that Cara finds the novelty of this act difficult to believe. Still exploring, she licks the inside of Kahlan's cheek, before experimenting further. With one drag of Kahlan's tongue against the roof of Cara's mouth, however, Kahlan pulls back...eyes glazed. She gives herself enough room to pull Cara's trousers off completely.

Before Kahlan can move back into place, Cara rises on her knees to stare at her. Their breaths are ragged, chests heaving prominently as the blood racing though their veins seems like something that is perceptible. Cara places a hand between Kahlan's breasts, and Kahlan fights to keep her emotions at bay as the blonde's eyes focus there. "Your heart confuses me, Confessor," Cara confides honestly. "And I am not certain that I want a place within it." She looks up at Kahlan. And without waiting for a reply, rips at the fabric of Kahlan's dress, initially exposing bare shoulders before the rest of the pale, freckled skin, down to the lace undergarment, comes into view. She only allows herself a single glance before ripping that off — the shift — as well, causing a gasp to leave Kahlan's throat.

"And that sound?" Cara growls. "Don't play 'Modest Confessor' with me now. Not after what you've informed me we've apparently been doing." She pulls Kahlan against her body and stares deep into her eyes.

"Not modesty," Kahlan whispers raggedly. "Excitement." She forcefully pushes Cara back to the floor and works at the fine hairs of Cara's womanhood, never losing eye contact.

Cara inhales sharply, grasping a handful of Kahlan's hair, tugging somewhat to the side, as if to state "I'm still in control here."

Kahlan responds by letting her fingers work below Cara's waist, at heated nether regions, instantly coaxing a steadier flow of arousal and muted moans; Cara's jaw is set firm and she tightens her grip on Kahlan's hair, pulling as though she means to cause pain.

Kahlan understands. This is the style of intimacy Cara was talking about, or part of it at least. The style of lovemaking that Cara has somehow deviated from when making love to her.

Kahlan frowns. And grasping Cara's throat with her free hand, lets her eyes convey to Cara what she intends: She will not be so easily submissive. If Cara wants that, she had better plan a fight. Kahlan emphasizes this, using her other hand to begin tortuously long strokes below Cara's waist; guttural sounds release from the blonde's throat, and what follows soon afterward is a battle of supremacy. She and Cara roll from one side to the other, eventually standing to slam or press each other into possibly every object in the room. They kiss and explore, intimate parts held in eager hands and desperate tongues seeking solace.

One moment they stop beside a desk; Cara releases her teeth from Kahlan's shoulder, urging the woman's nether region with dexterous fingers. She strokes the flesh, using the moisture to her advantage. Kahlan, eyes closed, hands grasping the edges of the desk, utters Cara's name repeatedly.

When Cara pulls back, kneeling before her, Kahlan's eyes fly open to observe the blonde staring at her body, and especially her womanhood, as though it is unfamiliar territory. And then she remembers: for this Cara, it is unfamiliar territory.

Cara brings her face close to the flesh, working it well with fingers as she watches the arousal build.

Kahlan, witnessing this, blushes fiercely, her hips involuntarily bucking closer to Cara's mouth as her body processes the tremor of desire spreading throughout. "You..." She cannot manage to say more.

Cara grins, punctuating her desire by deeply inhaling the offered scent; Kahlan's legs buckle. "Spirits, Cara... I... You," she says breathlessly.

Cara's eyes do not stray from Kahlan's womanhood. She works there ever so lightly...meticulously...her hand grasping Kahlan's chest with just the right amount of pressure.

"Cara..."

"Shhh."

Cara enters Kahlan, two fingers doing their work, as she temporarily closes her eyes and moves slowly and slower still, committing the sounds of Kahlan's moans, the bucking of Kahlan's hips to memory. "You are mine, Kahlan Amnell...whether you return to Richard or not," she says, removing her fingers and making use of her tongue. Her hands grasp Kahlan's backside, holding the writhing brunette in place as she relishes in this experience; her tongue works well.

Coming to her feet, she situates herself prominently between Kahlan's legs, staring her in the eyes. "Mine," she declares. And her mouth works on tender flesh again, lavishing it as though there is no measure to its value.

At that moment, Kahlan can barely focus on anything else but the effect Cara's possessiveness is having on her. She shoves Cara toward the bed, Cara grinning the whole way until she collapses against it; Kahlan swiftly moves on top of her. "And you, Cara Mason, are mine." She enters Cara, effectively taking Cara's breath away; no longer grinning but instead looking at Kahlan with a mix of lust and wonderment, she rides Kahlan until she reaches her peak.

Afterward, Cara makes certain Kahlan reaches hers...several times over.

IIII

It is morning when Kahlan awakes to the sun shining on her face and faintly surveys her surroundings; she at first thinks a horrible earth shock must have defiled their room, but the previous night's events quickly dawn on her and a grin bigger than any she can remember forming pulls at her lips.

"A smile, huh?" a sultry voice carries through the air, setting her heart aflutter.

Kahlan turns to her side to find Cara staring at her, one elbow propped against a pillow, head resting against hand. She is sporting a grin of her own, and Kahlan cannot help but beam.

"Dreaming of someone else between your legs, Confessor?"

Kahlan giggles, grasping Cara by the back of the neck and pulling her down for a tempered kiss. "Never," she replies, pulling back just enough to properly stare Cara in the eyes. "I'm so glad you're here."

Cara chuckles. "Where else would I be?"

Kahlan lies back, softly dragging a hand along Cara's face. "It's just that...you're always gone about this time. We've made love, and yet we've never had a moment like this." She grabs Cara's hand, entwining their fingers, without breaking eye contact. "Together beside each other. In each other's arms... Until now." She brings Cara's fingers to her lips, softly kissing each one.

Cara's expression changes to an unreadable one. "I can imagine why."

"You're such an enigma, Cara. When your personality was more open, you were often gentle during lovemaking, but distant when it came to things like this. And now..." Kahlan kisses the back of her hand.

Cara's attention focuses on the bite marks trailing Kahlan's arms, her neck, her breasts.

"... You're rougher during intimacy now, but are also emotionally closer with me now," Kahlan adds, sitting up on her elbows and blushing as she surveys her and Cara's state of undress. "Such a perfect enigma." She moves to lay light kisses on Cara's neck.

"Did I hurt you?" Cara whispers.

Kahlan pulls back slightly, a hand resting against Cara's cheek.

"Last night," Cara clarifies.

Kahlan looks at her bruises, then at similar ones she gave Cara. "I could ask you the same."

They stare at each other for a long moment before breaking into wide grins, Kahlan taking the initiative to move in for a kiss.

"Something made me want to be here when you awoke," Cara says in between kisses. "By the Creator, I hate it. Cuddling and the like. But with you, it is barely tolerable."

Kahlan laughs. "Barely tolerable, you say?" She lays another kiss on Cara.

"I knew you'd want me to be here when you awoke. And so I am."

"Thank you," Kahlan replies, before kissing her again.


End file.
